Ahora soy Black, y aveces lo
by Isis Elisabeth Black
Summary: Sirius lleva dos meses largos ejerciendo como padre de una atolondrada niña, las cosas se le complican cuando reaparece una adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

Allí estaban los tres merodeadores haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños desde que el pequeño Harry había invadido sus vidas.

El señor Potter estaba junto a él, acompañándolo para hacerse con sus útiles del sexto curso.

Lyra precedía al grupo unos pasos por delante, tomando detalle de las vestimentas de los magos, todos llevaban capas largas como su padre y sus tíos, ni Harry ni ella llevaban, eran como si un par de muggles se hubiesen colado por las buenas.

Sirius miró a su hija, asegurándose que todo estaba bien, la niña parecía distraída, se acercó a su ahijado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, James sonrió de la familiaridad con que lo trataba, no habría podido elegir mejor padrino.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra Harry- empezó el moreno padre de la chica- ¿Qué hacia Lyra frente al Basilisco? Ella aún no había empezado el colegio.

-La trajo su madre para el club de duelo- aclaró el chico en el mismo tono bajo de voz que había gastado su padrino, no quería otra trifulca con James.

Se separó del adulto y se adelantó hasta Lyra.

-Hola.

-Hola Harry- le contestó la chica mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios, una maga corría detrás de un gato escoba en mano.

-¿Sigues enfadada con Sirius?- le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No estaba enfadada, Harry- refutó la chica, intentando descubrir la fortuna del felino.

-Papá dijo que no le hablabas.

-Eso no es cierto- detuvo el paso- Es él quien no me habla. Le avergoncé cuando me detuvieron por el allanamiento de morada. ¿Recuerdas?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, recordaba claramente las palabras de su padrino "Hasta que no te vea arrepentida por lo que has hecho no hace falta que me hables, porque no te pienso contestar" y ahí empezó el silencio entre padre e hija.

-¿Qué te parece tener a tu padre de profesor este curso?- le preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué te parece a ti?- le devolvió la chica.

-Supongo que será mejor que tener a Umbridge.

-Yo no estoy tan segura- canturreó ella levantando un brazo y saludando a Ginny Weasley cerca de Ollivanders- Bueno, ¿Ya te has decidido?

-No se a que te refieres, Lyra- pero la cara de tonto que se le había quedado al ver a la pelirroja era todo un poema.

-¿A no? Me refiero a cierta pelirroja que viene por allí- le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia los adultos- Papá, ¿Puedo ir a saludar a Ginny?

Sirius miró a su hija sorprendido.

-¿Ya me hablas?- el silencio de su hija casi termina con sus huesos en San Mungo, lo estaba destrozando.

Lyra se sobresaltó cuando dos manos la apresaron por la espalda.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?- preguntó Regulus recibiendo un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Sirius bufó molesto, a todos los había tratado igual menos a él desde que volvieron de la comisaría y no recordaba porqué le había retirado la palabra su hija, al día siguiente a él ya se le había pasado el enfado y ella seguía sin hablarle.

-Bien tío, ¿Me acompañas a comprarme la varita?

-¿Qué dice tu padre?

-¡Tío! Voy a entrar en cuarto, necesito una varita.

-¿Qué dice tu padre?- volvió el mago.

-Hoy voy a comprarme una varita diga lo que quiera mi padre- le separó las manos de su cintura y se encaró con su padre- ¿Puedo ir a Ollivander?

-Cariño- su padre la miró con ternura- ¿Por qué no esperas y vamos todos juntos?

Pero Lyra era cabezona.

-¿Puedo ir o no puedo ir a Ollivander?

Aunque de alguien había heredado la cabezonería.

-Jovencita, te aviso que empieza a desagradarme tu tono de voz- los otros adultos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿Sirius actuando de adulto? No… Imposible, el mayor bromista que había pisado el colegio de magia debía estar actuando.

-¿Sí o no?- la impertinencia iba aumentando por momentos.

Sirius la miró ceñudo y le dio un suave azote sobre el vaquero.

-Papá…- se quejó la niña apartándose del castigo físico.

-Lyra, espera que enseguida vamos, se giró hacia sus amigos y se disculpó- Es que tiene mono de varita.

-No me extraña- señaló Remus- Tú te morirías si pasases dos minutos sin tu varita. Esa dependencia debe ser cosa de familia.

-Ja, ja. Cómo me parto- ironizó el moreno.

-Ven con tu tío princesa- empezó James abriendo los brazos- que tu padre no te comprende- él también se moriría si le quitasen o perdiese su varita.

Lyra sonrió complacida y se dirigió hacia su tío cuando una mano la detuvo del hombro.

-Si das un paso más no te compro otra varita- le advirtió Sirius mirando molesto a sus amigos.

La chica se detuvo. Realmente necesitaba otra varita para pociones.

-¿Tienes celos de tu "hermano"?- se escandalizó James llevándose las manos ala cabeza de manera teatral- No me lo puedo creer- su amigo no soltaba a su hija- ¿De verdad? ¡Harry!

El chico se había alejado unos pasos para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Neville le saludaban efusivamente, de normal pasaba los últimos días del verano con la familia de Ron, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Lyra atisbó a su amiga del alma saliendo de la tienda de túnicas acompañada de un chico muy apuesto, Edgard de sexto, de Ravenclaw. Corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola- saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

Crisan cortó la conversación que mantenía con el chico, él le devolvió la sonrisa, dientes perfectos.

-¡Lyra!- la regañó su amiga, odiaba cuando sonreía de aquella manera, seguro que algo malo le rondaba por la mente.

-Te eché de menos- aseguró la rubia rodeándole los hombros en un apretado abrazo, la última vez que se vieron discutieron y eso estaba matando a la niña. Crisan no estaba mejor que Lyra.

-Yo también, amiga- ya era hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra- te presento a Edgard.

-Nos conocemos- sonrió de nuevo sin poder apartar la vista del chico- ¿Tu novio?

-Sí- recalcó la morena- mi novio.

-Tranquila, no es mi tipo. Demasiado intelectual.

-Pues no te vendría nada mal.

-¿Qué dices?- dramatizó la chica- Necesito alguien que me supere en inteligencia, no en habilidades lectoras, ni en búsqueda de libros, para eso ya te tengo a ti.

Crisan desvió la mirada hacia Edgard, esperaba que él no hubiese entendido el trasfondo de las palabras de su amiga, que fuese como todos los chicos, por todos los magos muertos.

Harry se acercó hasta el trío arrastrando a sus amigos.

-Hola Edgard- saludó Luna con esa voz que parecía que cantase.

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal el verano?- respondió el castaño claro.

-Bien, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Genial- el chico se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien- estuvimos en la Biblioteca del Vaticano gracias a un conocido de mamá- Lyra lo miraba con recelo- Fue espectacular.

-¿Espectacular?- interrogó Lyra a su amiga en un susurro.

Crisan le dio un zape en la cabeza, ya había tenido bastante con el primer comentario.

Los tres merodeadores miraban la charla de los chicos atentamente, Regulus se había despedido de ellos hacía escasos instantes, tenía cierta prisa, había quedado con una preciosidad en el Caldero Chorreante. Cruzarse con la familia fue pura casualidad.

-¿Me parece a mí o sobramos?- cabeceó James hacia el grupo de adolescentes, nunca le había gustado hacer de farolillo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius- Sólo son amigos.

Los otros dos se giraron para mirarle la cara, por si seguía bromeando.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó James atónito.

Era como si estuviesen solos en el callejón, el tiempo se había detenido, ¿Tanto había perdido su amigo en la celda?

-¿De verdad no ves las mariposas?- era la forma que habían gastado para decirse qué chicas estaban enamoradas de ellos cuando estaban en el colegio.

-¿Qué mariposas ni que ocho cuartos?- se molestó Sirius, sus amigos le pasaron cada uno un brazo por la espalda para calmar ese mal humor- Cuatro chicos y cinco chicas. Amigos- recalcó sin un ápice de humor.

Los otros fueron señalando las parejas.

-Mi hijo está con Ginny. Ha heredado el exquisito gusto por las pelirrojas- señaló James.

-Ron y Hermione estaba cantado- siguió Remus.

-Vale, pero Luna y Neville son sólo amigos- sentenció Black.

-Sí, pero Edgard está en su mismo curso- señaló Remus, no sabemos si está con Crisan o terminará con Luna.

Regulus había regresado con una espectacular chica que los dejo a los tres sin aliento.

-¿Neville y Lyra?- Regulus no lo podía creer, él habría jurado que la chica se había enrollado con un muggle.

-¿Lyra se ha enrollado?- se giró hacia su hermano, Regulus se maldijo, su hermano siempre había entrado en su mente con una facilidad pasmosa, hasta que él empezó a bloquearla, ahora había bajado la guardia un momento y lo había vuelto a hacer.

Sirius bufó más que molesto y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia su hija para tener una pequeña conversación con la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra empujó la puerta acristalada de la tienda, una campanilla colgada en el techo le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Enseguida salgo!- se oyó desde el fondo de la tienda.

Lyra se quedó sorprendida ante una vitrina, dos varitas gemelas, nunca las había visto y estas parecían especiales.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo atenderla?- preguntó el más afamado constructor de varitas de toda Inglaterra.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Ollivander?- preguntó la chica viendo el rostro envejecido del hombre, unas enormes bolsas colgaban moradas bajo sus ojos.

-Creo que mejor que tu última varita, ¿Qué le pasó esta vez?- había sido la clienta más joven y ahora era la más asidua de su tienda, siempre se llevaba una varita cara, pero ninguna le había durado más de cinco años.

-Un deprimo- contestó con soltura, volvió a mirar la estantería- ¿Cree que esta vez me llevaré la correcta?

-Pequeña, siempre te has llevado la correcta, el problema es que tu magia es muy poderosa y no se si habrá varita que la soporte. Si me trajeses la anterior podría repararla, igual que hice con la del pequeño Weasley.

-No puedo, se perdió en Hogwarts. A saber a dónde está.

Seguía con la vista fija en la vitrina, algo le decía que aquella varita llevaba su nombre.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar, entrando un apuesto adulto moreno.

-Buenos días- saludó el hombre cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Lyra seguía con la vista clavada en la varita pequeña, le atraía fuertemente.

-Buenos días señor Black, ya tengo su encargo- salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a la vitrina.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Sirius a su espalda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y metió la mano en la vitrina, el hombre fue más rápido y la sacó con fuerza de allí.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes tocar una varita que no sea tuya?

-Papá, es tu encargo, así que supongo que una varita es la mía. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cuál crees que es la tuya?

-La cortita, la otra debe de ser para ti, ¿sí?

El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Espera que el señor Ollivander te la coloque, sentir la magia es especial y quiero estar presente esta vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pude estarlo la primera vez que cogiste una varita. Es un momento único, y esta vez no me lo voy a perder.

El señor Ollivander cogió ambas varitas y las frotó con fuerza, haciendo saltar chispas de sus puntas.

-La ha reconocido- informó el mago.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Como usted me pidió las fabriqué con madera de tejo y nervio de dragón, la suya mide veintiocho centímetros y lleva polvo de cuerno de unicornio, la pequeña lleva pétalos de cala blanca y mide veinticinco centímetros, tres menos que la suya.

Lyra escuchaba con atención, no entendía porqué su varita era de Tejo en vez de Acebo como las siete restantes.

Ahora deben reconocer a sus dueños, recuerde que la niña no podrá tocar su varita bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Lyra.

-Obediencia, no son varitas gemelas, la pequeña es un esqueje de la grande, es como una prolongación- explicó el constructor.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si la tocase?

-No quiera saberlo señorita- le acercó la varita corta y la chica la envolvió con su mano izquierda, notó un ligero cosquilleo y bienestar, se la cambió de mano hábilmente y una luz azulada envolvió la habitación, mientras una suave brisa los llenaba de alegría.

-¿No me digas que eres ambidiestra?- le preguntó su padre.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso es marca Black, todos hemos sido ambidiestros.

Lyra sonrió complacida, era Black y a mucha honra. Por fin se sentía a gusto con su apellido, allí había una persona que la había enseñado a portarlo con dignidad.

El hombre sujetó su propia varita envolviéndolo de paz y armonía, sintió un ligero cosquilleo al rozar la punta de la varita de su hija, la niña agachó la cabeza y tuvo que soltar su varita, le quemaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se sobresaltó al notar el calor en su mano.

-Humildad- Lyra no entendió la palabra de su padre.

-Tranquila, intentaré no volverlas a juntar cuando esté en tus manos- le sonrió y recogió la varita del suelo.

-Me ha quemado- se quejó la chica mirándose la palma de la mano, una raya rojiza le cruzaba la menuda mano- ¿Por qué tú puedes tocar mi varita y yo no puedo tocar la tuya?

-Soy tu padre, debo educarte.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Qué pasa si Harry coge tu varita?

-¿Por qué debería cogerla? Él tiene la suya.

-Es un supuesto, papá- renegó la rubia.

-Supuestamente le partiría la cara.

Lyra tragó con fuerza, la varita de su padre era intocable.

-¿Y si la coge James? Pongamos que se te olvida en la habitación y el tío la ve, ¿Podría tocarla él sin dañarse o dañarlo tú?

-¿Dónde quieres ir a parar? ¿Por qué tanta información sobre mi varita?

El constructor de varitas escuchaba divertido la conversación, esa niña sabía más de lo que demostraba.

-Sólo quería saber, pero si te molesta lo averiguaré yo sola.

Salió de la tienda sin esperar a su padre, fuera esperaban todos los demás.

-¿Otra vez enfadada con Sirius?- bromeó su primo.

-Es inaguantable, ¿Qué no le ha hecho fabricar dos varitas con madera de tejo y nervio de dragón?- Remus y James izaron las cejas.

-¿Le ha añadido algo más?- preguntó el adulto de gafas.

-Pues sí- respondió Lyra indignada- a la mía pétalos de cala blanca y a la suya polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

Los dos adultos saltaron sobre el mago que salía de la tienda y le abrazaron con fuerza, mientras vitoreaban su nombre.

-¡Lo conseguiste!- le sacudían la espalda con la mano abierta.

-Por supuesto, soy Black, ¿Qué creíais?

Lyra se abrazó a su primo.

-No entiendo porqué es tan importante.

-¿A ti con que cuentos te dormían de pequeña?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Me dormía yo sola- su madre nunca tuvo tiempo para ella, salvo para entrenarla. Sus abuelos tenían bastante con su tío Edward, asiduo a meterse en problemas con los sangre limpia.

-Harry, recuérdame que coja el libro de mi madre, el que me leía por las noches de niña- el chico le besó la comisura de los labios.

-¿Te acuerdas de la historia?- le susurró al oído.

-Desde luego, era una de mis favoritas- sonrió a causa de las cosquillas que le producía el aire caliente del chico sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué no nos la cuentas en el tren?

-De acuerdo- se ruborizó la chica.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra se acercó a su padre, hastiada de hacer de aguantavelas, cada vez que esos dos se ponían melosos no había donde colarse.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Sabía que te gustaría mi regalo de cumple, aunque tarde claro- la chica le besó la mejilla.

-Papá, necesito una escoba nueva.

-¿Otra? ¿Y la de James?

-Casi me mato- no pensaba decirle que la Estrella Dorada no le servía para las carreras, era una escoba para Quidditch, por lo tanto muy ergonómica pero nada aerodinámica, además estaba diseñada para chicas, exclusivamente para chicas.

-Se estudió el catálogo y eligió la mejor para el Quidditch, es una escoba fabricada para cazadoras de pequeña estatura como tú, Ginny la probó y le encantó.

-¿Y por qué no se la regaló a Ginny?- susurró molesta.

-Lyra, por favor- la regañó suavemente- No puedes cambiar de varita o de escoba siempre que quieras, son cosas caras.

-Puedo pagarla yo.

-No es esa la cuestión, no necesito que la pagues tú, yo puedo pagarla. ¿Se lo has dicho a James? ¿Le has dicho que no te gusta su regalo?

-No es que no me guste, es que no me adapto, es muy lenta y demasiado cómoda.

-Pídele permiso, si el quiere devolveremos la Estrella Dorada y compraremos la que tú quieras, ¿Cuál te gusta?

Lyra disminuyó el paso, en cuanto pronunciase las dos palabras su padre se volvería a cabrear con ella y necesitaba aquella escoba.

-¿No será la Saeta de Fuego?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Laestrellafugaz- dijo de carrerilla.

-Díselo a James- le insistió su padre- James, mi hija tiene algo que decirte.

El susodicho se giró hacia aquellos vívidos ojos.

-Dime preciosa.

-Tío, me encanta tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no me adapto bien a la escoba.

-Aún no la has podido probar en ningún partido, no sabes si te adaptas.

-Tío, he probado la escoba y no me gusta- optó por decirle la verdad, aunque le molestase necesitaba la otra escoba- es muy lenta.

-Es casi tan rápida como la Saeta de Harry con la mitad de peso- explicó el mago.

-Tío, no me has visto volar…

-El problema, preciosa, es que te he visto volar en una situación que no me ha gustado, y elegí la escoba que necesitabas.

-Vale, de acuerdo, no me sirve para las carreras- tuvo que desistir- ¿Contentos?

-¿Qué carreras?- parecía que estuviesen ellos dos solos, cuando casi una decena de gente escuchaba la conversación.

-¿A qué situación te referías tú?- su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-¿Has dicho carreras?- se giró hacia su amigo- ¿Ha dicho carreras?

Sirius y Remus asintieron a la vez.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Harry y luego a Ron, su novio.

-¿Carreras? ¿Lyra es corredora profesional?

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- aventuró Ron con desagrado.

-Bueno, es que Víctor empezó con las carreras antes de hacerse jugador profesional y me contó que la mejor corredora era una niña de doce años, justo la edad que coincide con Lyra, que era inglesa de cuna. Me dijo sus iniciales, LDBD, y su apodo, Rayito Dorado. El curso pasado lo escuché en el campo de Quidditch, en el último partido y no le di importancia, pero ahora todo cuaja- explicó la castaña, no podía creer que la chica fuese corredora profesional- Me dijo que era la mejor después de Kyle.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó en la acera, sin importarle que sus vaqueros nuevos y de su talla se manchasen.

-¡Te has vuelto loco Sirius? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- el mago asintió con la cabeza.

-No la metí yo.

-Seguro que la metió la loca de su madre, si es que son dos gotas de agua- maldijo el mago.

Lyra se acercó hasta él con paso decidido.

-No me metió mi madre- los ojos le brillaban- y ella no estaba loca, no ser una perfecta idiota como Lily, romper con las reglas no convierte a nadie en loco.

-Tu tía Lily no era idiota, jovencita. Y un respeto por los muertos- habló con voz de ultratumba.

Harry miró a su padre, aún no lo conocía enfadado, no había tenido tiempo para cabrearlo, ahora que tampoco le había contado que había hecho durante esos cinco años en el colegio.

-Lo mismo digo- se giró para mirar a su padre- No necesito que me pagues la escoba, me la puedo comprar yo, tengo dinero.

Lyra abandonó el grupo de gente que conocía y corrió calle abajo hacia la tienda de Quidditch.

-Lo siento Sirius, no pretendía insultar a Lis, sabes que era como una hermana para mí, aunque no tragase a Lily- se arrepintió el mago- Voy por ella.

Salió detrás de su sobrina, con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry se acercó hasta su padrino.

-¿Mi madre era idiota?- preguntó el chico con dolor, había visto el recuerdo en la cabeza de su profesor de pociones el curso anterior.

-No Harry, tu madre era demasiado madura para su edad, Lis era la gamberra de la escuela, algo así como Lyra.

-¿Lis también era corredora?

-No, yo soy el corredor y tú padre lo fue hasta que Lily le dio a elegir.

-Y si tú eres corredor y él lo fue, ¿Por qué se ha molestado tanto con Lyra?

-Porque es peligroso, es un deporte muy peligroso.

-El Quidditch también lo es, y le permitís jugar.

-¿Has presenciado alguna carrera?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando la presencies lo entenderás, pero espero que no sea en el colegio y mi hija no participe en ella.- le besó la cabeza y se acercaron a la tienda de Quidditch.

Ni Lyra ni James estaban allí, entraron los dos juntos y le preguntaron a la señora si había visto a un adulto de gafas con una chica de unos catorce años rubia y de ojos azules. La señora asintió con la cabeza.

-Estuvieron en la tienda y se llevaron una Estrella Fugaz a cambio de una Estrella Dorada.

-Consiguió convencerlo- se alegró Harry.

-No Harry, es la forma de tu padre de recordar a Isis, su buscadora favorita, con ella conseguimos ganar la copa de las casas.

-Pero, papá ¿No era el buscador?

-Oh! Lo dices por la placa, el grabador se equivocó y como el nombre de mi niña salía todos nos reímos, de hecho le gastamos una broma a tu padre.

-¿Una broma?- sonrió el chico- Cuenta, anda- le animó su ahijado.

-No, no, deja algo para el colegio. ¿Os pasaréis por nuestra habitación, verdad?

-Claro que sí, Sirius, siempre y cuando nos firméis el consentimiento. ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Lyra?

-No, mejor no, aún he de pensar si le debo firmar el consentimiento para ir a Hogsmade.

-No hablas en serio, ¿Qué le podría pasar?

-Algún chico con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Pues me alegro que el padre de Ginny no opine como tú.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, como le hagas daño a la pelirroja no quiero meterme en tu pellejo.

-Ron también me vigila- bromeó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre pasa, los hermanos mayores protegemos a los más pequeños, James protegía a Isis y yo protegía a Lily, la quería con toda mi alma, aunque la hiciese rabiar siempre que se terciaba la ocasión, tu padre también quería mucho a Isis.

-¿Y la hacía rabiar?

-No, ella nos hacía rabiar a todos, en el colegio era una auténtica cabeza loca, fue jefa de aurores nada más terminar la Academia, cunado nació Lyra se retiró- su padrino hablaba con dolor- Harry, yo al igual que tu padre, nos perdimos vuestra infancia, dejarnos que disfrutemos vuestra adolescencia.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a papá de mis años de colegio?

-¿Nada como qué?

-Lo del Basilisco, por ejemplo. O lo de Quirrell. Lo de los dementores del tercer curso cuando te conocí o las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos. O el castigo de la profesora Umbridge. No se, algo- se impacientó el muchacho.

El mago se detuvo bajo la atenta mirada de un adulto taciturno.

-Hola James, ¿Encontraste a mi hija?- intentó desviar el tema.

-Jovencito, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación en casa- informó el mago.

-Lo siento Harry, no lo vi llegar- se disculpó su padrino.

El chico tragó con fuerza, otra vez esa voz de ultratumba. Pero asintió con la cabeza, se sentía un extraño junto a aquél hombre que sólo conocía el trato que le habían dado los Dursley.


	4. Chapter 4

Era uno de Septiembre y los cuatro adultos se encontraban en el andén, junto con la familia Weasley y los Gangrer.

Arthur Weasley divertía a Jane y Gabriel, los padres de Hermione, preguntándoles un montón de cosas sobre los utensilios de cocina, no entendía porqué en las casas muggles habían unas varitas con la punta roja, quería saber para que las gastaban la gente no mágica.

Harry miraba de reojo a su padre y cada vez que éste le dirigía la mirada el chico desviaba la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Harry?- preguntó Sirius observando al chico.

-¿Por qué?- James intentaba salir por la tangente.

-Quizás Sirius se lo pregunta porqué no hemos visto esa mirada en él en todos los años que lo conocemos- ayudó Remus, sin entender el comportamiento del muchacho.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo intenté que me contase lo que le había pasado en el colegio estos cinco años.

-¿Y?- preguntaron los otros tres magos a la vez.

-Nada, no soltó prenda- se quejó el mago- Ese chico es una tumba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te mira así?- preguntó el más joven de los adultos- Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

Sirius y Remus se llevaron las manos a la cabeza alarmados, la última vez que perdieron a Lyra de vista esta se metió en líos con la policía no mágica.

Los dos magos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Regulus empezó a reírse, James lo miró desconcertado, pero el mago se apartó y James sonrió al ver a Lyra tras su espalda hablando con un chico de cuarto, un tal Adolf Jones, el hijo de la capitana de las Honeyland Harpies.

-¿Sabes en el lío que la has metido?- el nuevo profesor de Defensa señaló a la chica.

-¿Por qué? Ella no se ha movido de aquí, y yo estoy para atestiguarlo- respondió Regulus con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Terminaréis los dos con él- pasó por delante del ago para hablar con su sobrina, quizás ella le pudiese contar lo que había pasado en el colegio durante esos años- Oye Lyra…

La niña levantó la vista al oír su nombre, le tendió la mano a Alfred y se acercó a su tío.

-Dime…- James se sobresaltó al oír el tono molesto en la voz de la niña, era idéntico al de su padre cuando lo interrumpían en sus ligues.

-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo- la cogió de la mano y se la llevó dentro del tren, a su propio compartimento.

La niña levantó la vista, buscando a su padre, le había ordenado que no se separara de él, pero él no estaba y ella no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento.

-Espera tío- intentaba frenar al mago, pero era demasiado fuerte- Papá se molestará si no me ve.

-¡LYRA DENEB BLACK!- nombre completo y apellido, a voz en grito. La niña palideció.

James le susurró al oído.

-Si me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido desde que Harry entró en el colegio te saco de esta.

Lyra lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aquello era chantaje.

-Te lo tendría que contar él- el chico le había mandado una lechuza contándole que no podía ir a su casa porque estaba castigado. Lyra dedujo que el castigo se debía a su silencio.

-Decide- el hombre la miró a los ojos.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la niña y lo apretó con fuerza. La niña no tuvo más alternativa.

-Vale- accedió rígida como una tabla.

James se levantó y miró a su amigo.

-Regulus te engañó- Lyra abrió la boca sin poder creérselo- Lyra no se ha separado de nosotros en ningún momento.

El agarre se suavizó y el mago miró a su hija.

-¿Es cierto?- le preguntó viendo sus ojos. Era su padre, en un verano había aprendido a saber cuando mentía.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza, pero su padre notó que ocultaba algo.

El tren pitó por primera vez y Lyra intentó subir pero su apuesto tío se lo impidió.

No la dejaría hasta que le contase lo que le había pasado a Harry durante esos años.

Los chicos se despedían de sus familias y se acercaban al tren, Harry pasó por al lado de su padre con la mirada sobre Lyra. Guardando cola para poder trepar por la escalerilla.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros, Lyra?- le preguntó Ginny al pasar por su lado.

Lyra iba a responder cuando la mirada de advertencia de su tío la detuvo, Sirius se alejaba de ellos, para encarar la broma de su hermano.

Regulus salió corriendo y Sirius aceleró el paso, Lyra se giró al escuchar un hechizo y ver como su padre se encaraba a su tío. Su padrino también lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, le levantó el dedo y se separó de él.

Su padre en cambio lo apuntaba al cuello con su varita, la niña se asustó pero James gritó.

-¡Ya Sirius!- notaba los temblores de la niña bajo sus brazos- Tranquila, no le hará nada. Esos dos se quieren aunque no lo parezca.

-Lo va a matar- la chica no dejaba de temblar, se fijó en Regulus, él también temblaba de manera incontrolada- Dile que lo deje, por favor, tío. Te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero dile que lo deje.

James no podía dejarla en aquel estado, la niña derramaba lágrimas igual que el mago que estaba siendo amenazado. La subió al tren y le ordenó que le esperara.

-Si vuelves hacer algo así te mato, te lo juro- le advirtió Sirius a su hermano, mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo- ¡Sabes que están en peligro!

El animago lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago y Lyra se dobló de dolor mientras vomitaba el desayuno, con una mano sujeta a la barandilla y la otra sobre su abdomen.

Harry corrió hacia ella apartando a todo aquél que se metía por en medio con fuerza.

-¡Lyra!- el chico la sujetó por la cintura.

-Harry…- la voz ni siquiera le salía, sólo había sido una arcada.

James llegó al lado de su amigo y lo separó con fuerza de su hermano.

-¡Te has vuelto loco?- lo miraba furioso. Se detuvo a ver el estado del joven y comprendió que la niña se encontraba fatal en aquellos momentos- Oh, Merlín. Lyra.

El vómito de Regulus estaba esparcido por el suelo, junto con sangre.

Corrió de nuevo hacia la máquina escarlata, pero un grito de dolor lo detuvo. Regulus estaba sangrando por la nariz. Se introdujo los dedos en la boca y silbó con todas sus fuerzas, un silbido largo y altísimo.

Sirius se alejó de su hermano y Remus puso al mago en pie, pasándole su propio pañuelo de tela para que pudiese limpiarse la sangre. Su amigo se había pasado tres pueblos.

J-oder, ni que se la hubiese entregado a Voldemort- se quejó el joven secándose la sangre con el pañuelo- Pero,… ¿Qué le pasa? Era una broma.

Remus se acercó a él y le tendió una barrita de chocolate.

-No bromees con la seguridad de Lyra, no al menos delante de él. Para él su hija está por encima de cualquiera- le revolvió el pelo y se acercó a su amigo- Te has pasado.

-Casi me da un infarto, Remus. Esa niña va a hacer que me aparezca una úlcera de estómago- el animago pateaba la pared con fuerza.

-Déjalo ya, Sirius. Vamos al tren o lo perderemos- le informó el licántropo.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y vio a James correr para saltar dentro del tren, el mago tenía un brazo estirado incitándolos a llegar hasta allí.

Los dos merodeadores sortearon a los padres que se despedían de sus hijos asomados en las ventanillas y corrieron hacia el final del andén.

Remus fue el primero en saltar dentro, justo un vagón antes del de James, y Sirius se enganchó a la mano de su amigo, que lo introdujo en la máquina de un tirón.

-No entrar así se me hubiese hecho raro- bromeó el mago.

-¿Has disfrutado dándole una paliza a tu hermano?- lo interrogó su "hermano"- Porque Lyra siente lo mismo que él.

A Sirius se le fue el color de la cara y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella creó una conexión con los dos al devolvernos a la vida, Sirius.

-¿Es que esa niña no hace nada bien?- la cara del mago no podía ser más cenicienta.

-¡Lyra!- el grito de Remus los sacó de su accidentada conversación, giraron la cabeza a la vez y se encontraron a Remus intentando apartar a Harry de la niña- Vamos Harry.

-¡Está sangrando!- el chico estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- Y nadie la ha tocado, Remus, ayúdala- suplicaba desesperado.

-Si no te apartas no puedo ayudarla- imploró el mago intentando mover al chico, pero Harry no la soltaba. La cabeza de la niña reposaba ensangrentada sobre su pecho- Suéltala, Harry. Por favor.

Remus empezaba a intuir lo que había pasado, estaba casi seguro que en el ritual la niña había creado un vínculo con los dos hombres, el vómito del suelo junto a la sangre y la sangre de la nariz de la niña se lo indicaban, justo lo mismo que en Regulus, pero algo más escandaloso. La fuerza de Sirius sobre su hermano era menor que el mismo golpe sobre la niña.

James retuvo a Sirius que se acercaba a su hija a grandes zancadas.

-Encárgate de Harry, yo llevaré a Lyra a nuestro compartimento- le ordenó anteponiéndose a su amigo.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius sólo quería ver el estado de su niña.

-Por favor, Sirius. Yo me encargo- acarició la nuca de su amigo y se giró hacia Remus.

Remus había logrado separar a Harry definitivamente, pero Lyra estaba inconsciente y esa noche había luna llena, por lo que el mago no podía levantarse del suelo. Cargó a la niña, pulso débil y acelerado, estaba en shock.

Avanzó por el tren y abrió el compartimento del primer vagón, donde reposaban sus pertenencias. El vagón de los Merodeadores. Remus lo seguía algunos pasos atrás.

Cuando entró en el compartimento la niña reposaba sobre un asiento, con el botón de la falda desabrochado y la camiseta del uniforme levantada, un moratón se veía sobre la costilla flotante.

-No está rota- informó James al oír la puerta.

-De milagro. ¿Y la nariz?- inquirió el mago de ojos dorados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Episkeyo- James agitó la varita encima de la naricita y ésta dejó de sangrar- Si lo estaba ya está arreglada.

-¿Qué pasó James?- su amigo lo miró.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Mal comienzo para el profesor de Rituales y Hechizos.

El licántropo se dejó caer sobre el asiento en forma de U y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, cogiéndose toda la cara.

-Eso es Magia muy avanzada y crea un vínculo con la persona de por vida. El Ritual del Despertar es uno de los más Antiguos que existen, pero no está al alcance de cualquiera. Ni siquiera el Departamento de Rituales del Magisterio tiene una copia.

-Pues Lyra lo tuvo que sacar de algún sitio- refutó el mago de gafas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y dejó ver a un mago resoplando con un libro bajo el brazo.

Era un libro viejo, con el lomo desgastado y bonitas letras doradas. James y Remus se quedaron mirando al tercer merodeador. Éste sonrió y les mostró el libro.

-¿La cala del Unicornio?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Sí- soltó triunfante- Ginny les iba a contar la historia.

Los dos magos se miraron sin entender.

-¿Y qué?- James fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras Sirius abría su baúl y lanzaba el libro al interior, cubriéndolo con su ropa.

El animago cerró el baúl y se sentó junto a su hija, acariciando con suavidad el moratón que había sobre sus costillas. Se levantó con fuerza y volvió a abrir su baúl, rebuscando en uno de los laterales, hasta que sacó la cabeza del baúl con una botellita con un líquido lila. Volvió a cerrar el baúl y dejó la botellita sobre la mesa. Con más delicadeza de la que le habían visto en su vida se colocó a la niña sobre su regazo y le apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo. Con la mano derecha abrió el tapón y lo vertió en el interior de la boca de la niña, despacio, sutil.

-Sirius, ¿Qué importancia tiene que Ginny les fuese a contar esa fábula?- Remus no entendía al merodeador últimamente.

-Toda. Su varita es de tejo, nervio de dragón y pétalos de cala blanca- les dijo triunfal.

James y Remus se volvieron a mirar, cada vez entendían menos.

-Y la mía de tejo, nervio de dragón y polvo de cuerno de Unicornio. ¿Lo entendéis?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Recordáis la historia por un casual?- preguntó el mago.

-Vagamente, Lily se la leía a Harry por las noches- rememoró James, buenos tiempos con su familia. El corazón se le cerró en un puño, jamás volvería a tener a Lily entre sus brazos, no volvería a ver esa sonrisa encantadora, no…

-James, vuelve- le pidió Remus.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno- ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Nada- reconoció Sirius- La historia no tiene nada de malo, el problema está en la interpretación. ¿Hace cuánto no la leéis?

-Vamos Sirius, es una historia para niños- se escandalizó Remus- a mí me la contaba mi madre para dormir. Nunca la he leído yo.

-¿Tú madre te contaba historias de Unicornios para dormir?- se mofó James- Si son historias para niñas.

-Pues Lily se la leía a Harry- le devolvió el mago con los ojos cerrados- Y que sepas que los Unicornios no son tan dulces como se muestran, pueden matar a la persona que hace daño a una Cal…- Remus levantó la cabeza con la boca abierta- ¿Por eso los pétalos de Cala?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo sigo sin entender nada- aseguró James-Y además, yo le contaba a Harry historias de dragones.

-James- le cortó Sirius- Coge el libro y lee la historia.

-No pienso leer una historia de Unicornios, me siguen gustando los dragones.

-Cómo uno que yo me sé, si es que son dos gotas…- se mofó Remus.

-¿A qué te refieres?- James lo miró taciturno.

Remus sonrió y afirmó, era su padre, debía saber lo que le había pasado a su hijo. Sirius también asintió con la cabeza.

-Júranos que esto no equivale a represalias con tu hijo- le retó su mejor amigo- Es mi ahijado, y no quiero que un desaprensivo padre le de una tunda.

-Me estáis asustando, ¿Qué ha hecho Harry estos años?

Remus se levantó, preparó tres tazas de té y sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate para acompañar la caliente bebida. Lo colocó todo encima de la mesa y se sentó con cuidado para no despertar a Lyra.

-¿Hasta dónde sabes?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Hasta que Hagrid lo llevó a la estación- respondió James soltando un suspiro.

Los otros dos ahogaron la carcajada, ese si era Harry, no le había sacado ni una palabra su padre.

-No os riáis, no pude sacarle nada más, ni siquiera amenazándolo, es peor que vosotros dos juntos- se quejó el mago mirando la bebida del interior de la taza.

-Vale- aceptó Remus- En primero hubo un nuevo profesor de Defensa…

-Sólo para romper la tradición- añadió Sirius divertido, en Hogwarts la única que había repetido de profesora en esa materia había sido Galatea Merrythought.

-Quinius Quirrel- siguió el licántropo- Y no me cortes o lo cuentas tú.

-No, te dejo los dos primeros cursos a ti- y le guiñó un ojo a su "hermano"- Yo me quedo con los divertidos.

-Ese año el profesor estaba poseído por Voldemort- James se quedó blanco- soltó un trol en Hogwarts para conseguir acercarse a la piedra filosofal, pero tú hijo, Ron y Hermione lo dejaron fuera de combate, luego la moza hizo la poción multijugos…

-No, eso fue en segundo- le cortó Sirius, murmurando, Lyra se había acomodado entre sus brazos.

-A sí- estaba mezclando las cosas- Bueno, no hizo la poción, se saltaron una cuántas normas, se tuvieron que enfrentar a las tres pruebas de los custodios de la piedra que estaba escondida en el castillo, un ajedrez mágico gigante, una llave entre miles de snitches, y la más difícil a la que sólo llegó tu hijo, la prueba de la bondad. Ahí tu hijo se enfrentó por segunda vez a Voldemort, derrotándolo. En segundo- el mago le dio un trago al té- sí, en segundo apareció un pequeño elfo y tu hijo y Ron llegaron a la escuela en el Ford Angila de Arthur. Tú hijo habla pársel, James- el mago lo miraba cada vez más aterrado- pensó que Lyra era la heredera de Slytherin, consiguió sacar la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero y mató a un Basilisco de la cámara de los secretos.

-¿Y para qué la poción?- inquirió el mago.

-Se hicieron pasar por dos Slytherin, pensando que Draco Malfoy era el heredero- siguió Sirius- antes de que esta preciosidad le devolviese la mirada al basilisco y saliese por su propio pie. Luego llega tercero, tu hijo se escapa de casa de los Dursley, ya te lo estaba vigilando, pero yo era el traidor de los Potter entonces, y soy el primer mago que ha escapado de Azkaban…

-Y por ahora el único- intervino Remus.

-Sí, gracias por el cumplido, amigo. A lo que íbamos, Harry tiene en su poder la capa de invisibilidad, cortesía de Albus Dumbledore y el Mapa del Merodeador, gracias a los gemelos Weasley- las cejas de James se habían ocultado bajo su flequillo despeinado- Nadie le firmó la autorización para ir a Hogsmade, pero él se presentó allí, enterándose de que yo era su padrino, conseguí colarme en el castillo, Peter estaba cerca de él, pero logró escapar, a finales de curso me hice con Remus y le expliqué lo ocurrido, teníamos un plan para cazar a Peter, pero el trío Dorado se interpuso, a mi me dieron caza y me encerraron en la torre vigía.

-Te saltas el ataque de los Dementores- le avisó Remus.

Sirius lo miró desaprobatoriamente, se lo había saltado adrede, James hacía rato que había perdido el color de su tez.

-Vale, Remus ese curso le enseñó a hacer un Patronus. Eres tú, James. El Patronus de Harry eres tú en su forma animaga.

-Querrás decir que es un ciervo- James se había recuperado un poco del susto tras un largo trago del té y un par de galletas de chocolate.

-No, eres tú. ¿Cómo lo supo? Ni idea, pero es el Patronus más imponente que he visto en mi vida, más incluso que el de Lyra. Un precioso tigre blanco- besó la cabeza de su hija orgulloso.- Bueno, Ron estaba en la enfermería y Hermione y Harry me rescataron en un hipogrifo. Cuando estuve a salvo le compré la Saeta de Fuego, y se la envié.

-En cuarto fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Harry participó- prosiguió Remus- Gracias al falso Ojoloco.

-¿Alastor Moody? ¿El de la Orden?- James apenas respiraba.

-Bueno, realmente era Burty Crouch, Jr- explicó Sirius, mientras se llevaba su propia taza a los labios.

-Resumiendo, se enfrentó a un dragón, a sirenas y al laberinto, las pruebas no cambian. Pero la copa era un traslador que le llevó al cementerio de Hollows, donde Voldemort resucitó gracias a nuestro querido amigo, el pequeño Peter.

-Regresó y nadie le creyó, salvo toda la Orden, sus amigos y Lyra.

Remus y Sirius se tomaban la palabra con una sincronización pasmosa.

-Vale, ¿Qué le pasó en quinto?- No podía ser tan malo como los cursos anteriores, ¿O sí?

James no había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida, las manos le temblaban incontroladamente. Ni siquiera la noche en que Voldemort fue derrotado de nuevo, había sentido el pánico correr por sus venas.

-No mucho, el Ministerio se metió de lleno en el Colegio y Lyra le paró los pies ante una visión que le colocó Voldemort, impidiendo que viniese a rescatarme. Lis apresó a Colagusano y yo conocí a Lyra, aparte de quedarme con la custodia de los dos hasta que mi hija decidió regresarte a la vida.

-Parece que te moleste- le reprochó el mago.

-No me molesta, para nada hermano- el mago negaba con la cabeza- Me molesta que mi hija tenga más feeling contigo o con Regulus que con su propio padre.

-Eso se debe al Ritual del Despertar- Sirius se quedó helado ante las palabras de Remus, en casa de sus padres estaba el único libro de Ciencias Oscuras con el Ritual, pero no estaba completo.

-¡Qué?- el grito del mago despertó a la niña.

-¿Papá?- Lyra no conseguía ubicarse, lo último que había notado había sido un fuerte dolor en el estómago y el sabor de la sangre en su boca.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Lyra Deneb…- los nombres fueron pronunciados con los dientes apretados.

-Sirius, no hagas eso- le pidió James mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Está bien, y no gracias a ti.

El tren pitó y se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmade.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó la niña saltando del regazo de su padre- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no estoy con Harry y Ginny? Me iba a contar una historia de Unicornios, siempre me han gustado las historias de Unicornios.

Hablaba sin parar, emocionada y con ganas de reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Me voy!- gritó al ver salir a Crisan del tren.

Los merodeadores se miraban entre ellos, sonrieron y comenzaron a reír. Aquella niña era la viva imagen de Lis a sus catorce años, la segunda niña que había logrado sacar a Sirius de sus casillas y la única mujer que consiguió atarlo por más de una semana.


	5. Chapter 5

El tintineo sobre la copa de cristal apagó el murmullo de los comensales.

Lyra se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y corrió a sentarse entre Ron y Harry.

James la siguió con la mira y se sonrió.

-¿Se llevan bien, verdad?- habló en susurros.

-Sí, al menos por ahora. Cuando pelean…- respondió Sirius.

-Son como vosotros dos. Hermanos- agregó Remus.

James y Sirius se miraron sin comprender. Que ellos recordasen jamás se habían peleado como los chicos en el campo de Quidditch aquél verano.

-Por cierto lobo, ¿Qué tal con Tonks?- preguntó Sirius atacando su pudín de manzana.

-¿Qué con ella?- preguntó el aludido.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James, el otro merodeador siguió la broma.

-¿Tendremos boda?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Boda?- inquirió alarmado- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te estás tirando a mi sobrina- bromeó el merodeador de ojos grises- ¿O te he de recordar que es la hija de mi prima Andrómeda?

Remus palideció y la risa de los otros dos merodeadores resonó en el comedor.

-Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo. Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención- susurró el nuevo profesor de pociones.

El director volvió a llamar al orden, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó hasta el atril, enfrentándose a todos los alumnos.

El discurso que soltó fue idéntico al de todos los años, hasta que llegó el momento de las presentaciones de los nuevos profesores.

-Este curso la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la impartirán los profesores Black y Potter- los aludidos se levantaron e hicieron reverencias, arrancando los aplausos de todas las chicas del comedor y algún que otro silbido- El profesor Flitwick se retira de su puesto para dedicarse exclusivamente al coro, por lo que la materia será impartida por el profesor Lupin- más aplausos y algún que otro abucheo por parte de los Slytherin, el mago asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse- El profesor Snape se ha retirado de la enseñanza, la asignatura la dará el profesor Slourghn- miradas entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de profundo odio- acompañado por el profesor Black.

Lyra levantó la cabeza y vio a su tío Regulus entrar por la puerta del comedor. Nueva sorpresa hasta para los merodeadores. El director siguió con el discurso.

-Slourghn cogerá a los menos aventajados de cada curso.

Los murmullos empezaron a oírse por el comedor.

Lyra miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, no tendrían el mismo profesor. Lyra no era tan buena en pociones como Crisan, que se salía. A la niña se le creó un agujero en el estómago, ella siempre formaba pareja con su amiga.

-¿Por qué no lo habrán hecho por cursos?- preguntó en voz débil.

-¿El qué Lyra?- se interesó Hermione.

-Regulus y Slourghn. Tendrían que haberse separado por cursos- miró hacia Hermione y al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica agregó- Por ejemplo, hasta cuarto uno y los otros tres cursos el otro.

-Me quedo con Black, mamá dice que ese otro es un hueso- habló Ron.

-¡Se lo podríamos proponer!- se emocionó la niña dando pequeños saltitos.

Harry la sujetó del hombro y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-No se te ocurra proponer nada- la amenazó con un susurro.

-No entiendo como podéis estar en Gryffindor, sois un atajo de cobardes- les espetó la niña levantándose molesta de su sitio.

Pero Harry la volvió a colocar con fuerza sobre el asiento y la amenazó con el dedo. Hermione, anteponiéndose a una nueva trifulca como la del pub, en medio del comedor abrió la boca.

-¿También te gustaría que los Profesores de Defensa se separasen por cursos?

-Eso me encantaría. Yo con James y vosotros con papá- respondió dejando a Harry con una galleta a mitad de camino entre su mano y su boca. La niña lo miró y le quitó la galleta de las manos- Gracias Harry, ¿Cómo sabes que son mis preferidas?

Harry se quedó mirándola sorprendido, era la última galleta de chocolate con relleno de crema, su preferida, ¿También era la de Lyra? Negó con la cabeza, cuando estuviesen en casa seguro que a él le tocaba quedarse sin galleta.

Los merodeadores miraban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, James parecía con la mirada perdida, sus amigos se preocuparon.

-¿Qué pasa James? Es hora de irnos, si vamos a llamar a los chicos deberíamos llevar a Moony a la casa de los Gritos ya- susurró Sirius señalando a su amigo ojeroso. Faltaba media hora para el anochecer.

James se levantó despacio y arrastró los pies por todo el comedor, hasta salir por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no salen por la puerta que usa McGonagal para llegar a sus clases?- preguntó Lyra señalando a su padre.

Ron miró el reloj de la muñeca de Hermione, hoy había luna llena, se removió tanto en su asiento que Lyra casi cae al suelo.

-Pero, ¿A ti que te pasa?- preguntó la niña molesta mientras Harry la sujetaba de la cintura evitando que cayese al suelo.

-Uno de Septiembre- soltó Ron.

-Harry- Lyra lo miró como si estuviese loco- ¿Por qué tienes amigos tan inteligentes?

Se levantó despacio y siguió a Hermione cuando ésta estaba llamando a los alumnos de primero.

-Chicos, seguirme y no os perdáis- la chica hablaba tranquila.

-¡Vamos enanos!- gritó Ron bajo la atenta mirada de su novia- ¿Qué? Es cierto, mira su estatura. Seguro que yo no era tan pequeño cuando entré.

Harry se puso en pie sonriendo, a Lyra que ya estaba en cuarto le sacaban más de una cabeza, y no era de las más bajitas de cuarto, los de primero seguro que eran más altos que ellos dos cuando entraron en el colegio.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Lyra fue la primera en dar las buenas noches para dirigirse a su cuarto. Harry se quedó de pie esperando el beso de buenas noches pero la chica desapareció por las escaleras sin más.

-¿Y mi beso?- preguntó el chico molesto mirando por el hueco de la escalera.

De respuesta un portazo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se tumbó sobre el sofá, Ginny se sentó a sus pies.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh?- se adelantó Hermione al pensamiento común- Hace tres años la acusamos de ser la heredera de Slytherin.

-También me acusasteis a mí por hablar pársel- Harry seguía mirando las escaleras de las chicas molesto.

-Sí, pero a ti nadie te hizo rodar escaleras abajo- razonó Ron. Hermione le besó la mejilla por respaldarla.

-Ni te hicieron la vida imposible cuando entraste en el equipo- agudizó Ginny.

Harry se incorporó en el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su novia.

-¿Tú de que lado estás pelirroja?- Ginny no paraba de reír.

-Del tuyo, amor- dijo entre risas.

Harry paró de inmediato y le guiñó un ojo, gesto que copiaba a la perfección de su padrino.

Ron se puso en pie, últimamente no aguantaba mucho tiempo junto a Hermione sin que su estómago se pusiese a dar volteretas. Se acercó al tablón y preguntó.

-¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de Quidditch?

Aún no lo he decidido- respondió Harry, dejándose mimar por Ginny- ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque creo que este año me voy a presentar a las pruebas de guardián, el puesto está libre, ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, le encantaría que su amigo, qué amigo, su "hermano", jugase con él.

-Te avisaré, ¿Vale?- Ginny le besó con cuidado, como a Harry le gustaba, el chico correspondió el beso despacio, dejándose llevar por el olor a flores silvestres de su chica.

-Vale, pero hazlo con tiempo, quiero pedirle a Lyra que me prepare- en la cabeza de Harry se produjo un cortocircuito y separó a su novia.

-¿A Lyra, por qué?- preguntó con la voz más alta de lo debido.

-Harry…- empezó Ginny- Lyra es la mejor cazadora de tu equipo.

-Eso no es cierto- renegó el alumno de sexto- Tú eres fantástica.

Ginny lo volvió a besar ante el cumplido.

-Además- añadió el chico- No se si la admitiré este año en el equipo, acordaros lo que pasó en el último partido del curso pasado.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amigo sin poder creérselo, Lyra era excepcional en Quidditch, no podía dejársela fuera del equipo, con ella la ofensa de los leones era sublime.

Ginny lo apartó con ímpetu y se alejó hacia las escaleras de las chicas, con paso decidido. Harry corrió tras ella sujetándola de una mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

La chica ni lo miraba a los ojos, desviaba la mirada cada vez que él se la encontraba.

-¿Es por lo de Lyra?

La chica asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Vale- aceptó el moreno de gafas- Jugará. Pero no la dejaré que se meta en follones.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- Ginny saltó al cuello de su novio y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios- Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry se quedó depié, sin apenas respiración. Azorado hasta la raíz de las puntas.

Hermione pasó por su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo llevas eso de tener padre?- bromeó la chica.

-De momento bien- el chico le besó la mejilla- Aún no sabe todo lo que me ha ocurrido estos años. Creo.

Lyra estaba sentada sobre la cama, admirando su nueva escoba. Según su opinión, era perfecta.


	6. Chapter 6

Las siete de la mañana llegó más rápido de lo que todos imaginaron. Primer día de clase, puro nerviosismo. Horarios. Estudio. Rutina.

Lyra fue la primera en ocupar la ducha. Salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y le dio paso a Emilia, que esperaba impaciente en la puerta, con un montón de cosas para el pelo.

-Espero que este curso no te de por envenenarnos- le soltó mordaz.

-Y yo que no os de por hacer desaparecer mis trabajos- le contestó sin mostrar los sentimientos.

Terminó la conversación, Susana la miró afligida.

-No le hagas caso, Lyra. A mí me pareció una broma sublime. Además nadie salió herido, una inyección tampoco es tanta venganza para todo lo que te hicieron- miraba a su compañera de curso.

-No importa- pero las palabras arrastraban demasiado dolor para creerlas- de verdad. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Lyra, nadie se acostumbra a la soledad, al vacío de sus compañeros. Yo siento mucho haberme comportado así contigo el primer año, espero que a partir de ahora podamos ser buenas amigas- Susana estaba haciendo su cama, seguramente era la única de todo el colegio con aversión hacia los elfos del colegio, por eso hacía ella la cama, no quería que aquellas criaturas tocasen lo suyo. Pero Susana no sabía que la comida la hacían los elfos, y eso a Lyra le daba mucha risa.

-Déjalo, ¿Vale?- se desesperó con el nudo de la corbata, su padre aún no le había enseñado.

Cargó su mochila con unos cuantos pergaminos y plumas. Se metió la varita en la túnica y salió de la habitación dando un portazo al ver que la puerta del baño se entreabría.

Oyó voces abajo, en la sala común.

-¡Qué no habéis dormido?- ¿Quién podía gritar tanto a esas horas de la mañana? Instintivamente se tapó las orejas y apareció en medio de la sala común con la corbata deshecha.

-Hermione no te pongas así- rogó Ron con los ojos enrojecidos de la falta de sueño.

-¡Qué no me ponga así!- la chica elevó los brazos- ¡Eres prefecto! ¡Deberías dar ejemplo, no saltarte las normas!- y señaló a Lyra que mantenía sus oídos tapados.

Lyra se alejó de la prefecta de su casa, acercándose a su compañera de equipo, la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Hola. Buenos días- le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó destapándose las orejas.

Ron se acababa de llevar a Hermione a una esquina de la sala y parecía estar consiguiendo calmarla, porque la chica empezaba a sonreír.

-Nada- razonó la pelirroja- Ron y Harry. Que anoche salieron con los merodeadores.

-¿Los merodeadores? ¿Quiénes son ¿- preguntó atónita. Le sonaba el nombre pero no conseguía ubicarlos.

Ginny la miró confundida, ¿Cómo una hija de los merodeadores no sabía quiénes eran?

-¿Va en serio? ¿No sabes quienes son? ¿De verdad?

Lyra negó con la cabeza, sólo le preocupaba que Harry se pudiese meter en un lío.

-¡Harry!- vociferó Ginny.

Harry se acercó hasta ellas dos, temeroso de la reacción de su novia y la de Lyra cuando se enterase que ella no había sido invitada.

-Buenos días Lyra. ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Tú también estás molesta?- no quería que su novia se enfadase con él, pero le agobiaba que lo vigilasen

-Yo no- contestó cariñosamente besándole los labios- Pero quizás Lyra se enfade contigo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso que no conoce a los merodeadores?- recordaba que entre sus progenitores se habían llamado por el apodo el día del duelo en el campo de Quidditch.

Harry avanzó hasta Lyra, tiró de la corbata de la niña y se la pasó alrededor del cuello sin preguntar. Hizo el nudo y se la colocó a su "hermanita", ajustándosela correctamente al cuello. Lyra no se atrevía a moverse, Harry no parecía enfadado con ella y estaba demasiado cerca para esquivar un golpe del chico.

-Gracias- articuló en un susurro. Deleitándose en lo bien hecho que estaba el nudo. McGonagal no la volvería a reñir por no llevar su atuendo correctamente.

-¿De verdad no sabes quienes son los merodeadores?- el chico parecía contrariado.

-¿Ron y tú?- susurró armándose de valor.

-Sus ganas- contestó Ginny. Veneraba a los merodeadores, gracias a ellos tenían el mapa, que los había sacado de más de un lío.- ¿De verdad no sabes quienes son?

-No- ¿Tan importantes serían?- ¿Qué hicisteis con ellos anoche?- se dirigió a Harry.

-Hablar, de sus tiempos en el colegio.

-¿Son mayores?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, de la edad de vuestros padres- rió Ginny.

-¿Y los conocéis?- Harry la miró de reojo, empezaba a mosquearse de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando su novia a su costa- ¿Son profesores?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. La sala comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos y la otra parejita salía por el retrato, dirección al comedor.

Harry sujetó a las dos chicas del brazo y las sacó por el retrato.

-Ginny, ¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar?- Lyra seguía intentando recordar a dónde había oído el nombre, pero no recordaba nada. Era su primer día de clase, tenía la cabeza puesta en otras cosas más importantes, pero los amigos de su hermano parecían tomarse el asunto nada a la ligera.

Harry negó con la cabeza, si a la chica no se lo habían contado por algo sería.

Ginny pasó su brazo por la espalda y hábilmente le golpeó la cabeza a la chica con el Mapa del Merodeador.

Harry, rápido de reflejos se lo introdujo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Harry, ese pergamino, ¿Qué es?- intentó deshacerse del brazo de su hermano y Harry se quedó parado en el primer rellano de las escaleras, el piso de las habitaciones de los profesores.

-Es un mapa- contestó resoplando.

-¿Un mapa? ¿De un tesoro?- se mofó la chica rubia.

-De Hogwarts, Lyra, del Colegio- la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny se acercó a su novio y le susurró al oído: "Muéstraselo".

-¿Del Colegio? Pero Harry, llevas seis años aquí, ¿Aún no te lo conoces?- ella el segundo día ya había descubierto el pasadizo que daba a la Biblioteca, y ni siquiera era alumna oficial en el centro.

Harry tomó a Lyra por la túnica y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila, cubriéndose a los dos.

Extrajo el Mapa y se lo pasó a Lyra.

La chica observó como las letras iban apareciendo en el pergamino, al final pudo leer una inscripción:

-Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta le invitan a conocer los secretos del Castillo- Harry apuntó con su varita el pergamino.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- Lyra lo miraba como si estuviese loco, el chico le instó a abrir el mapa y el dibujo de todo el castillo apareció debajo de la capa.

Harry la empujó hasta la pared. Tres apuestos profesores salían de su habitación en aquel preciso momento.

Pasaron por delante de ellos y el chico le hizo la señal de silencio.

-¿Creéis que ya estarán en el comedor?- preguntó Sirius con una cara de sueño impresionante.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas contar, Canuto? Harry ya lo sabe, y el resto del grupo también.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si quiero que lo sepa, con los genes que tiene no me sorprendería nada que ya conociese el castillo, ¿Verdad Lunático?

Lyra le sonrió a Harry.

-¿Tú papá le acaba de llamar Canuto y mi padre le ha llamado Lunático al tío Remus?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, él sólo le había dado un pequeño empujoncito, Sirius no tenía porqué enfadarse con él, aunque le hubiese advertido que no le dijese nada a Lyra.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo- opinó James- Es una chica lista y si Harry lo sabe, ella no tardará en descubrirlo. Recuerda que tu mejor secreto no tardó en descubrirlo.

-Eso fue cosa del azar, Cornamenta- dijo Remus.

Lyra abrió la boca. Ya tenía situados a tres.

-Así que Cornamenta es tío James- se emocionó la chica. Se puso seria y preguntó- Harry, ¿A tu padre le pusieron los cuernos?

El chico comenzó a reír frente a la ocurrencia de Lyra.

-No se de qué te ríes. Creo que papá esnifaba coca, por eso le llaman Canuto. Y Remus está medio cuerdo, a Luna también la llaman Lunática- razonó la chica saliendo de debajo de la capa.

-Mejor háblalo con ellos- metió la capa dentro de su mochila, muerto de la risa.

La chica se encogió de hombros y bostezó. Harry presenció los mismos gestos que en su padrino, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó el pelo.

-¿Preparada para el primer día de clase?- le animó el chico.

Ella levantó una ceja y salió disparada hacia el comedor, ejecutando varias piruetas en el suelo y terminando con doble mortal agrupado hacia delante al atravesar las puertas, cayendo encima de la mesa de Slytherin, en dónde un apuesto profesor de ojos grises repartía los horarios de su casa.

La chica corrió por encima de toda la mesa y a mitad saltó a la de Hufflepuff, los tejones se quejaron de la interrupción de su desayuno, la profesora Sprout le gritó que esa no eran maneras de una señorita.

-No es posible- susurró Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos.

James estaba sorprendido de ver la agilidad de su sobrina.

Siguió la trayectoria, su hijo corría tras ella.

La chica cambió de rumbo cuando Harry estuvo a punto de cazarla.

-¡Lyra!- gritó el chico viéndola trastabillar sobre la mesa de las Águilas, le acababa de arrancar el horario a su amiga Crisan de las manos, y ésta se levantó varita en mano, lanzándole un montón de hechizos, Lyra observaba el horario mientras con la otra mano, desviaba los ataques de su amiga, cada vez más poderosos.

-¡No hay contigo! ¡Eres insoportable!- gritó Crisan bajándose de la mesa de un salto.

Lyra soltó el papel y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si hubiese recibido un golpe mortal. Se desplomó sobre la mesa y sacó la lengua de manera teatral.

-La mataré- susurró el animago cuando vio como su hija corría a abrazar a su amiga.

Harry había optado por dejarla por imposible. Al menos todos en el comedor reían de las payasadas de la chica, ya no había ni la mitad de hostilidad hacia ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyra se bebió el vaso de leche de un solo sorbo y salió disparada, de nuevo, hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pasarle las babas, por favor?- le pidió a Edgar apartándolo de su amiga.

- Inoportuna- se quejó el chico besando a su amiga de despedida, dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicos tan apuestos cómo él.

- ¿Conoces a Slourghn?- preguntó Lyra a su amiga pasando el comentario por alto, algo de razón si que le daba.

Crisan asintió con la cabeza.

- Fue profesor en este colegio cuando nuestros padres- Crisan le sonreía a su novio apartando a Lyra con la mano.

- ¿Es bueno?- se interesó la rubia.

Una estricta profesora con un sombrero verde le habló directamente a la chica.

- Señorita Black, debería estar en su mesa para recoger su horario.

Lyra sólo estiró el brazo por encima de su cabeza para recoger el pergamino. La profesora bufó molesta, pero le entregó su horario.

Lyra al notar el trozo de pergamino en su mano, bajó la mano y le echó el ojo.

- Vaya, mira que sorpresa, compartimos Herbología y Hechizos, como el año pasado- ironizó la niña.- ¡Y Pociones!- gritó emocionada- ¡Estamos juntas! ¡Mira Crisan!

La chica saltaba sobre el banquito, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y algunos profesores.

- Lyra, déjalo- Crisan era mucho más recatada, y no le gustaba llamar la atención salvo de aquel castaño de ojos claros con el que estaba saliendo.

Lyra dejó el teatro aparte y se acercó a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Vendrás a la selección de Quidditch? Harry ha decidido probar a todos, nuevo capitán, nuevas normas. Se presenta Ron- y le guiñó un ojo.

- Si me acompaña Edgard- y soltó un suspiro.

- Crisan…- se estresó Lyra- ¡No puedes perder tu libertad!

Ante tal grito todos los profesores que estaban repartiendo los horarios giraron la cabeza hacia la fuente.

- Cállate, escandalosa- le amonestó su amiga tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

- Prométeme que vendrás- le rogó la chica arrodillándose sobre el banco.

- Lyra, Edgard también juega, y es cazador como tú. Cuando os enfrentéis ya no podré animarte.

Lyra se llevó una mano a la frente y fingió un desmayo.

El grupo de alrededor de chicos se acercó a socorrerla, su amiga negó acostumbrada a los prontos teatrales de su amiga y la pateó.

- Payasa- le regañó la morena entre risas- Vale, iré.

Lyra se levantó del suelo apartando a todos aquellos que se habían acercado para ver su estado y corrió hacia su mesa, en donde se encontraba su mochila.

- Nos vemos- le gritó a su amiga como despedida.

- ¿Cómo que nos vemos?- se extrañó Crisan revisando su horario. Ahora tenían Hechizos con el profesor Lupin.

Lyra, sin embargo, había salido del comedor a la carrera, como si llegase tarde a su primera clase.

Y no era para menos, la primera clase la tenía con su padre y con su tío James, y no quería llegar tarde, se recostó sobre la pared y subió una rodilla, dejando ver una contorneada pierna.

El trío se acercó hasta ella, mientras ella tarareaba una canción en francés.

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías clase con Remus?

Ella revisó su horario mientras seguía cantando.

- No- dijo con entonación francesa.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué tienes ahora?- preguntó Harry intentando cogerle el horario de las manos.

Lyra se lo apartó y contestó.

- Defensa con Slytherin- pero le sorprendía que ni Susana ni Emilia estuviesen ya por allí, cuando los profesores llegaban por el pasillo, con sus túnicas negras largas.

- Imposible- aseguró Hermione revisando su horario y el de Ron.

-¿El que es imposible?- se rebotó la chica, revisando de nuevo su horario mientras se separaba de la pared y se dirigía al aula. En dónde dos apuestos profesores esperaban que todos los alumnos entrasen.

- Nosotros tenemos Defensa con Slytherin- Replicó Ron. Draco Malfoy acababa de pasar por debajo del umbral de la puerta, con Pansy de la mano.

- Quizás se separen- anunció la chica esperando ver a alguien de cuarto allí. Pero ella era la única.

- No lo creo- sentenció la castaña pasando por debajo del marco de la puerta- Mira el aula.

Lyra se detuvo delante de la puerta, obstaculizando el paso de los demás alumnos.

Muchos la apartaban a empujones mientras los dos profesores la observaban.

- Esto es cruel, Sirius- le dijo su amigo señalando el desconcierto de la niña.

- Que hubiese estado en su sitio-contestó el animago de ojos grises- Se lo iba a explicar pero era más importante la charla con su amiga Crisan.

James miró a su amigo sin reconocerlo, y se acercó hasta su sobrina.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Black?- le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Tío, ¿Podrías hacerme una nota para acudir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall? Es que creo que han confundido mi horario con el de otra persona.

Ella no podía estar en aquella clase, todos eran dos años mayores.

- Muéstreme su horario, por favor- su tío extendió la mano y la chica le entregó el pergamino.

- ¿Usted es Lyra Deneb Black?- preguntó James sabiendo la respuesta.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Tome, no hay ningún error- y le devolvió el horario.

Otro apuesto profesor se acercó al par. Lyra levantó la cabeza dispuesta a replicar, pero Sirius la miró interrogativo.

- ¿Piensa entrar o se va a pelar la clase delante de las narices de sus profesores?- soltó Sirius mortalmente serio, tragándose la risa.

James lo miró molesto, la chica estaba a punto del borde de las lágrimas.

- Pase a clase, señorita Black- le pidió el hombre de gafas empujándola suavemente hacia el interior de aula. Cerró la puerta y se encaró a su compañero.

- ¿A ti que te pasa con Lyra?- tenía el picaporte de la puerta cogido con fuerza.

- Nada, déjalo, ¿Quieres?- parecía afligido.

- Sirius, ¿Qué pasa? En la vida habías sido tan borde con nadie. Es tú hija, por el amor de Dios. ¿Pretendes hacerle la vida imposible, o qué?

- ¡No!- renegó el adulto haciendo berrinche- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la tratas así?

El mago se separó y miró el sol de Septiembre, ya empezaba a refrescar y era el primer día de clase.

- Echo de menos a Lis, y ella me la recuerda en cada expresión, cada gesto, cada pelea… Es idéntica a su madre, James.

- Es su hija Sirius, pero también tiene mucho de ti.

- De mí sólo ha sacado lo peor, saltarse las normas.

James sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, él también echaba de menos a la merodeadora. El artífice de la mayoría de las bromas.

- Vamos a clase si no queremos darles mal ejemplo a los chicos, ahora no podemos pelarnos las clases, o nos despedirán- el animago suspiró resignado, y su amigo le revolvió el pelo- Sirius…

- Dime- contestó moviendo su cabeza para recolocar el pelo. Seguía siendo todo un presumido.

- Si para ti es difícil imagínate para Lyra, era su madre- y abrió la puerta del aula, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Los alumnos se habían sentado en los pupitres, todos menos Lyra, que permanecía de pie delante de toda la clase, encima de la tarima de los profesores, junto a un imponente Patronus, un ciervo de grandes astas.

La chica reía, podía notar como el animal le chupaba la oreja, empezaba a materializarse.

- Baja la varita Harry- le pidió su padrino.

Harry obedeció al instante y el Patronus se esfumó en una cortina de humo.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que los profesores estaban dentro del aula.

- Señorita Black, ¿Podría volver a su sitio?- le pidió James, recordaba aquella frase de sus tiempos de colegio, claro que en vez de oír señorita era señor, pero el apellido era el mismo, en definitiva.

- Es que no tengo sitio- replicó la chica- Están todos ocupados.

Sirius alargó un poco más la mesa de Harry que compartía con Ron e invocó una silla que apareció entre los dos alumnos.

- Siéntese aquí, por favor- le pidió su padre.

Lyra cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la tercera fila de la izquierda, Harry se levantó y la dejó pasar, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos merodeadores.

Los profesores empezaron la case, pero continuamente se veían interrumpidos por carcajadas de los chicos más mayores.

- Lyra, déjalos, que nos metes en un compromiso el primer día- le susurró Harry sin apartar la vista del frente.

- ¿Algo les hace gracia de la materia?- preguntó James molesto.

Las risas cesaron al instante, pero Lyra removió de nuevo su varita apuntando a Hermione.

Ella comenzó a reír sin poder controlarse.

James miró a Sirius sin comprender, se suponía que Hermione era la más sensata de los tres amigos, algo así como Remus pero en chica.

- Señorita Gangrer, ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Sirius atónito ante las carcajadas de la chica.

- Lyra- se oyó la voz de Ron molesta, en un momento de silencio.

- Calla, que nos pillan- Sirius sonrió.

Se levantó despacio de la mesa del profesor en dónde estaba apoyado y apuntó a su hija con la varita.

La varita de Lyra se encendió como una barra de metal ardiente y la chica la soltó profiriendo un grito de dolor.

James giró en redondo y vio a Harry alarmado, sujetando la mano de Lyra, que sangraba en alto. Miró a su amigo y lo vio igual de alarmado, él no había querido aquello, pero la varita parecía tomarse la justicia por su mano.

- Madre mía- murmuró el apuesto profesor de gafas- Señor Black, acompañe a la señorita Dorian a la enfermería, por favor.

Todos en clase se quedaron helados, el único señor Black de la sala era un profesor, y que ellos supiesen no había ninguna señorita Dorian en clase.

Harry miró directamente a los ojos de su padrino.

- ¿No querrás decir señor Potter acompañe a la señorita Black, por un casual?- intentó corregir Sirius la metedura de pata.

- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que dije?- preguntó desconcertado.

Su amigo le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a los chicos.

- Venid conmigo, los dos- dijo al ver que Harry le pasaba la mano de su hija- No le sueltes la mano.

Señaló las cosas de los chicos y James asintió con la cabeza, prosiguiendo la clase, ya sin interrupciones.

Sirius llevaba las dos varitas dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¿Pretendíais desmontarnos la primera clase?- preguntó divertido.

- No Sirius- contestó Harry con tal aplomo que su padrino lo creyó sin dudar.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que pasó?- replicó molesto. Él había interrumpido un montón de clases, ahora entendía lo mal e impotente que se sentía un profesor en aquella situación.

Harry lo miró señalando a Lyra, era ella la que había iniciado la broma, y la varita, su varita la había continuado y aumentado cuando Sirius entró en la clase. El chico llevaba a la niña sujeta de la mano, pero había bajado el brazo y la herida había vuelto a sangrar abundantemente, dejando un reguero de sangre por todo el corredor.

- Meestoymareando- anunció la niña antes de desplomarse.

Harry se quedó con la muñeca de Lyra agarrada, por lo que la chica no llegó a golpear el suelo, pero en cambio se oyó un hueso crujir.

- ¡Lyra!- se alarmó el merodeador cogiéndola en brazos.

Harry se quedó blanco.

- ¿Se ha muerto?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, su padrino lo atravesó con la mirada y el chico cayó al suelo redondo. Por la impresión.

Soltó a su hija y fue a agarrar al joven, en el mismo instante que pensaba lo que estaba haciendo enganchó a su hija al vuelo antes de estrellarse contra la fría piedra y a Harry de la túnica, terminando los dos adolescentes encima del merodeador, y este tendido en el suelo tan largo era.

- Harry, espabila por favor- imploró el mago- Venga chaval, que ya pesáis lo vuestro.

Pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes respondía.

- Por Merlín, ¿Por qué me meto en estos berenjenales?- miraba de un a otro, tomándoles el pulso, el de Harry era normal, pero el de su hija era débil y rápido, demasiado rápido- Vamos, Lyra, cariño, no me hagas esto.

Sacando fuerzas de dónde no sabía que las tenía se cargó a ambos a los hombros, cuál dos sacos de cemento y alcanzó la enfermería en tiempo récord.

Madame Pomfrey lo miró alarmada y le indicó dos camas cercanas a su cuarto. Sirius dejó primero a Harry que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y a Lyra sobe la cama contigua.

- Señora Pomfrey, no se exactamente lo que ha pasado, bueno sí que se lo que ha pasado, pero no me explico cómo ha pasado- el animago disparaba palabras atolondradas, mirando a uno y a otro adolescente- Harry se desmayó viniendo, bueno y Lyra también. Peo Lyra tiene una quemadura importante en la mano derecha, además le sangra, ha manchado todo el pasillo. Si me deja un mocho puedo limpiarlo.

La mujer lo escuchaba con detenimiento, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sonrió y sacó una botella de color amarillo del segundo estante, vertiendo el líquido cristalino dentro de un vaso de madera y tendiéndoselo al joven profesor.

- ¿A cuál se lo doy?- quería ayudar.

- Esa es para usted- respondió la mujer sonriéndole. Sirius la miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio, acababa de dejar a dos adolescentes inconscientes sobre las camas y le daba a él una poción- Debe calmarse para poder ayudarme.

El mago se tomó la poción de un golpe y sintió un ligero mareo. Luego todo se estableció y su respiración se volvió sosegada. Una paz espectacular le invadió todo el cuerpo y se sentó al lado de su hija, sobre el colchón.

Le acarició suavemente el nacimiento del pelo y la chica abrió los ojos despacio.

- Has vuelto- le susurró acercándose a su cara.

- Papá…- susurró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lyra lo había llamado muchas veces así, pero a Sirius ninguna le pareció más auténtica que esa.

- Mira que se lo tengo dicho, señor Potter, debe tomar un desayuno más consistente. Se que por constitución es de cuerpo esbelto, pero está en pleno desarrollo y tiene que aportar calorías. Además, usted es muy nervioso, eso lo heredó de su padre… Pues no estuvo el señor Potter en la enfermería para no conocer los síntomas- la mujer le estaba echando la bronca del siglo a Harry, el chico miraba las puntas de sus pies, avergonzado.

- Harry, cuando te están hablando lo correcto es mirar a los ojos del interlocutor- lo aleccionó su padrino.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y levantó la vista para encontrarse a la enfermera del colegio cargando una jeringuilla.

- Ale señor Potter, desabróchese el pantalón y dese la vuelta- la enfermera quitaba el aire del líquido.

Harry miró a su padrino alarmado. Sirius tenía la muñeca de su hija apretada con fuerza, para evitar que siguiese sangrando de manera abundante.

- Vamos Harry, ya tienes dieciséis años- empezó el mago sin soltar la extremidad de su hija.

- ¡No!-el chico salió corriendo de la cama estampándose con un muro que lo sujetó de los brazos. Levantó la cabeza para ver contra qué se había golpeado y se encontró la cabeza ladeada de su padre- ¡Papá!

- No puedo entender cómo después de haberte enfrentado a un ajedrez mágico de tamaño real, un basilisco, haber perdido el tren y tener que venir en un Ford, haber visto arañas gigantes, participar en el torneo de los Tres Magos y tenerte que enfrentar a dragones y sirenas huyes de una simple inyección- Harry miró a Lyra con odio, seguro que había sido ella durante ese viaje al colegio- Anda Harry, obedece a Madame Pomfrey.

El chico se revolvió en los brazos de su padre y el mago optó por darle la vuelta mientras le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón, sujetándolo bien entre sus brazos.

- ¡No papá, por favor!- James tragó con fuerza, notaba el nerviosismo en su hijo.

Era un chico de dieciséis, ya no era el bebé que podía mantener en brazos para vacunarlo.

Le sujetó las manos con fuerza a la altura del pecho y los pantalones resbalaron por sus piernas hasta el suelo, impidiéndole salir a la carrera. El adulto se las apañó para darle la vuelta de nuevo y sujetarlo por la cintura con un solo brazo, mientras con la mano derecha le bajaba el slip.

- ¡No!- gritó al notar el algodón humedecido sobre su nalga.

- Harry, cariño- James tuvo que pasar una de sus piernas por encima de las del chico y sentarse sobre la mesita de noche para no caer al suelo- Si te relajas duele menos.

El chico estaba tenso de los pies a la cabeza.

La enfermera clavó la aguja con decisión y comenzó a introducir el líquido, James notó el respingo y la fuerza del adolescente al golpear la cabeza de su hijo contra su hombro izquierdo.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor…- se oyó la voz del joven aguantándose el dolor.

La enfermera terminó y apretó el algodón con fuerza.

James la sustituyó y soltó las piernas del chico, empapado en sudor.

Despacio le subió el slip y le soltó la cintura.

- Ya está Harry- el mago se separó de su hijo despacio.

Harry se agachó para recoger los pantalones y se los subió despacio. Su pierna derecha se estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

El chico no respondió, se abrochó de nuevo el pantalón después de meter su camisa por el interior, cogió su mochila y salió de la enfermería, cojeando.

James negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama de su sobrina, la niña tenía la cara cenicienta.

- ¿Cómo está Sirius?

- Mal, ha perdido mucha sangre.

- No ha perdido tanta, señor Black- aseguró la enfermera- Pero voy a tener que lavarle ese corte a conciencia, así que si no tiene suficiente estómago, le pediría que se apartase.

- ¿Quieres que me quede yo?- le sugirió su amigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y James se separó para dejar trabajar a la enfermera.

Los gritos de la niña se oyeron por todo el primer piso, James terminó sujetando como su "hermano" un brazo y una pierna de la niña, pero tras veinte minutos la niña salió de la enfermería por su propio pie con la mano derecha vendada y sonriente, mientras los adultos parecía que viniesen de combate.


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra salió corriendo hacia clase de Hechizos, las dos siguientes horas de los Viernes tenía clase con su tío Remus, pero un apuesto chico de gafas, moreno y pelo revuelto la esperaba al principio del pasillo.

- ¿Estarás orgullosa?- Lyra se detuvo en seco al oír el tono en la voz de su primo.

Miró alrededor para ver si Harry se dirigía a otra chica, pero estaban ellos dos solos en el pasillo.

- ¿Perdón?- estaba bastante sorprendida ante la pregunta.

Harry se acercó hasta ella, seguía sacándole casi una cabeza de altura, ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ofreció?- preguntó indignado.

- ¿A quién te refieres?- ¿Harry estaría enfadado con ella por haber quedado con Alfred Jones para la primera salida a Hogsmade?, el chico se lo había pedido como un favor personal, porque era nuevo en el colegio y a ella la conocía del club de Gimnasia Artística Deportiva.

- ¡Cómo que a quién me refiero?- apretó los puños a los costados.

-Harry, lo conozco de antes, es nuevo en el colegio. Sólo somos amigos- sí seguramente estaba en su papel de hermano mayor y protector.

Un cansado profesor los esperaba paciente en la puerta del aula, aún quedaban dos minutos para el inicio de la clase.

Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados.

- No te puedes enfadar por eso, Harry. Yo te quiero igual- Lyra le sonrió, le encantaba sentirse protegida por alguien, aunque le debía explicar a su primo por qué cosas se debía preocupar.

- Le dijiste a mi padre todo- siseó el chico y la empujó con fuerza- Hija de puta.

- Te agradecería que a mi madre la dejases tranquila, Harry- Lyra apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

- Llámame Potter, no te mereces llamarme por el nombre, Black- le espetó el chico alejándose de ella.

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió al chico. Pero con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- Hola tío Remus- fue a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el adulto se lo impidió.

- Señorita Black, mientras esté en calidad de profesor en esta institución le pido que me llame Profesor Lupin- Lyra aceptó con la cabeza, dolida en su fuero interno.

-Aún te pasa poco- le susurró su primo al oído. Empujándola al pasar por delante de ella.

Lyra se quedó sorprendida por el comportamiento de Harry con ella, cada vez entendía menos a ese chico. Ya aclararía eso que le había dicho a su tío James, porque ella no recordaba ninguna conversación con el hombre de gafas.

- Señorita Black, por favor, tome asiento- le indicó su profesor de Hechizos, señalándole el único pupitre que quedaba vacío, al lado del chico de su amiga Crisan.

- Hola- la saludó el chico con una bonita sonrisa- Me llamo Edward.

- Ya lo sé, lumbreras- le espetó Lyra molesta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso te gusto?- y le mandó tal mirada de autosuficiencia que Lyra bufó indignada.

- No gilipollas, por si no lo sabes estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga- le replicó la chica molesta, sacando un pergamino y plumas de su mochila.

- Querrás decir ex -sonrió el chico con suficiencia.

Lyra se golpeó la cabeza con el pupitre del sobresalto, alarmando a todos los alumnos del aula.

- ¿Estás bien?- le susurró el chico sonriéndole por debajo de la mesa. La verdad es que tenía una sonrisa maravillosa.

- Auch…- la chica se frotaba la cabeza con la mano zurda- Casi me abro la cabeza.

Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y se encontró con la vista clavada de toda la clase sobre ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó realmente molesta.

- Quizás si no interrumpiese la clase sus compañeros no la mirarían así- le reprochó el profesor algo molesto, sin entender la actitud de su sobrina.

Lyra abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Algo que añadir?- preguntó molesto ante el brazo levantado de Lyra.

- ¿Se podría apartar para que copie los hechizos de este curso?- y bajó el brazo añadiendo sarcásticamente- Por favor, Pro-fe-sor-Lu-pin.

- Usted no ha atendido en clase- la miró directamente a los ojos y gritó- ¡Saque su varita!

Todos pasaban la mirada entre profesor y alumna.

- Yo no le he levantado la voz, Profesor Lupin- la niña tenía la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo desde que había salido de la enfermería- Además no puedo sacar la varita porque no la llevo.

- ¿Usted me toma por gilipollas? ¡Saque la varita! ¡Está en clase de Hechizos!

- ¡Le he dicho que no la llevo encima!- el tono fue tan alto que los cristales del aula temblaron y algunos chicos se taparon los oídos.

- ¡FUERA!- Remus señaló la puerta de clase- Y para mañana quiero la demostración de todos los hechizos de Quinto.

Lyra se quedó de pie y asintió con la cabeza, sin sacar la mano del bolsillo.

- De acuerdo- asintió con la cabeza dolida y salió de clase mientras metía los pergaminos en la bolsa con la mano izquierda y sujetaba su mochila con la boca- Sencillamente estupenda. Odio este colegio.

Cerró la mochila, se la colocó con un asa y salió de la clase cerrando de un portazo.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos y agacharon la cabeza.

Remus salió detrás de la chica y la detuvo en medio del pasillo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¡A ti que te pasa?- le preguntó a voz en grito, totalmente indignado.

Lyra lo miró directamente a los ojos y le espetó del tono más arrogante que pudo.

- Nada, Profesor Lupin.

El mago vio el dolor a través de sus ojos y se sintió rastrero por el trato.

- Lyra…- le soltó el brazo que apretaba con fuerza- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA! Profesor Lupin.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar a un profesor- le advirtió el adulto.

- ¿Si? Pues añádela veinte más por correr- le soltó soberbia. Y dicho esto salió a la carrera por el pasillo.

- Lyra…- ahora si que no entendía el comportamiento de la joven. ¿Y por qué corría con la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo?

Remus volvió a clase y cerró la puerta para intentar terminar de darla. Pero se le hizo poco más que imposible y optó por que los alumnos repasasen los hechizos de quinto.

Miraba por la ventana que daba al lago, allí vio a la niña sentada a la orilla del lago, mirando hacia el árbol. La misma posición que adoptaba Isis cuando se enfadaba con él en el colegio. ¿Cuánto le habría contado de él a su hija?

El timbre sonó y dos apuestos profesores colaron la cabeza por la puerta, acababan de tener clase con los de séptimo. Les habían dado media hora de clase y el resto de tiempo libre, ya les meterían el miedo en el cuerpo el resto del profesorado.

- Hola Harry-le saludó su padre revolviéndole el pelo por la espalda. Le pasó un brazo por el pecho y le susurró al oído- Tranquilo, nadie se enterará de lo de la enfermería.

- Lo dudo mucho, Lyra estaba allí- se puso en pie con su adre aún enganchado.

- Lyra cuenta menos cosas que tú, aunque lo haya prometido. ¿Por qué…- seguía susurrándole al oído, aún quedaba demasiada gente dentro del aula.

- Oye Canuto, ¿Qué le pasa a Lyra en la mano derecha?- preguntó Remus a su amigo mientras recogía sus apuntes de encima de la mesa y los introducía en su maletín.

El animago sacó las dos varitas de su túnica y Remus se quedó con la boca abierta, había echado a su sobrina de clase sin motivo, pensando que la niña mentía.

- ¿Qué haces tú con la varita de Lyra?- el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones, miró por la ventana y vio las piernas de la chica colgando de la primera rama.

- A mi hija no se le ocurrió otra más que reventar la clase lanzando Rictumspectras a sus compañeros- cogió aire e hinchó los carrillos.

- No es cierto- las voces de Harry y Ron sonaron seguras.

- Ron, te oí regañarla cuando se lo lanzó a Hermione. Y a ella decir, "Calla que nos pillan". Y Harry, que tu la defiendas no me da mucha seguridad. Ni ella ni tú habéis contado nada de estos cursos a James- contestó el adulto mirando hacia la ventana. Unas piernas bien contorneadas colgaban de la segunda rama del árbol junto al lago.

- ¿No ha sido ella?- miró a su padre y éste negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh mierda!

- Harry…- le regañó su padre por el vocabulario.

- Pensé que había sido ella. ¿Quién fue?

Remus y Sirius levantaron las manos mientras agachaban la cabeza.

- Hola Harry, ¿Le puedes decir a Lyra que me devuelva el libro?- Ginny entraba por la puerta bastante molesta.

- No lo tiene ella- dijo Sirius. ¡Había olvidado devolverle el libro por la noche cómo le había asegurado! ¡Y encima se había buscado la excusa tonta de que quería que ella lo leyese delante dél!

- ¿Cómo que no lo tiene ella? Sirius…- la chica estaba blanca.

Ron se acercó hasta su hermana y la obligó a sentarse.

- ¿Sabes lo que le acabo de decir cuando me ha dicho que no lo tenía ella?- la chica temblaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ron abrazó a su hermana para consolarla, Harry sintió celos, después de cómo había tratado a Lyra dudaba mucho que lo dejase acercarse a ella y menos para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Sirius, ¿Esa broma no es la que gastaste tú el último día de Defensa?- recordó el merodeador de gafas, con Harry recostado sobre su pecho.

- Sí, además la recordé nada más metiste a Lyra dentro de clase- el mago se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Estaba finalizando el encantamiento?

- ¿Qué?- los otros hombres no comprendían nada, el experto en Varitas era Sirius.

- Vale, sencillo. Mi varita- Sirius la enseñó- y la de Lyra- la enseñó con la otra mano, son enemigas. Esto quiere decir, que aún siendo la de Lyra un esqueje de la rama de tejo de la mía, le debe obediencia. Las varitas cuyo núcleo son de nervio de dragón son excelentes para duelos y pociones, es la ventaja de los dragones negros. Ahora bien, las varitas cuyo núcleo son de cualquier parte de un Unicornio…

- Son excelentes para hechizos no verbales- siguió Ginny.

- ¡Excelente señorita Weasley!- se animó el mago al ver que alguien seguía su explicación- Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué sólo con estar recordándolo tú… realmente fue tú varita quien nos atacaba?-entendió Harry.

El animago afirmó con la cabeza, la pareja tenía futuro en esa rama de la magia.

- Vale, la varita de Lyra tiene pétalos de Cala blanca- siguió el adulto.

- Que representan la bondad y la sumisión- agregó James. Por una vez estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

- He ahí una matrícula en Herbología- aplaudió el animago. James le guiñó un ojo a su hijo- Sí señor. ¿Alguien recuerda la historia, el final de la historia del Unicornio y la Cala?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y salieron apresurados hacia el árbol junto al lago.

Ginny se quedó a escasos cincuenta metros, llorando en brazos de su hermano.

Los merodeadores y Harry localizaron a Lyra apoyada en el tronco del árbol, llorando desconsolada.

- Lyra…- la voz de Sirius sonó suave- Baja, cariño.

El hombre miró al resto y negó con la cabeza.

- Inténtalo, por Dios- susurraron los tres a la vez, muertos de miedo.

Sirius se sentó bajo las ramas del árbol en donde lloraba su hija y se aclaró la garganta.

- "Al principio los Unicornios eran negros como la noche, para poder ocultarse de la vista de los caminantes. Animales agresivos y capaces de hacer magia con su cuerno.

La Cala, era una bella flor orgullosa y divertida con la capacidad del habla, que se atrevió a meterse con el animal protegido de las ninfas de los bosques, dotándolos a todos de su mismo color, poniéndolos en peligro, pues los hombres sabían que la sangre de Unicornio alargaba la vida y el cuerno dotaba de potencia sexual a los varones.

Galladriel, la reina de las hadas se enteró de la broma de las flores y las castigó.

En un principio, a que sólo pudiesen mostrar su belleza por las noches, pero al ver que las Calas no lo habían tomado como ofensa, les retiró la capacidad del habla, así sólo podrían expresarse mediante las lágrimas.

Una noche, un grupo de cazadores localizó una manada de Unicornios y empezaron a darles alcance, las Calas asustadas ante la matanza lloraron al mismo tiempo y lloraron tan fuerte que los Unicornios las creyeron en peligro, protegiéndolas de los hombres con su propia vida. De los miles de Unicornios que habitaban los bosques sólo quedaron un centenar, pero los hombres murieron."

Sirius esperó las peguntas de su hija, deseando que dejase de llorar. Sabía que entre todos le habían hecho daño y se le partía el alma.

Hubo movimiento entre las ramas y una cabecita rubia se dejó ver.

- ¿Y murieron todos los hombres?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por eso los Unicornios son tan difíciles de ver?

El mago sonrió y miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Tú has visto Unicornios?

- Sólo los pueden ver los puros de corazón, cariño.

Lyra se acomodó sobre la primera rama, apoyando la espalda en el robusto tronco.

- Los puros de corazón- susurró la niña.- Pero, ¿Las Calas siguen siendo amigas de los Unicornios?

- Claro, preciosa. Todas las criaturas del bosque viven en armonía.

- Papá, ¿Crees que yo podría ver un Unicornio?- la niña había dejado de llorar.

Harry se acercó hasta el tronco con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo siento Lyra.

- Harry…- lo llamó en un susurro y le indicó la rama más gruesa para que subiese, desplazándose ella a otra más fina que seguiría aguantando su peso.

El chico trepó al tronco y se sentó junto a su prima.

- Yo no le dije nada a James, te lo juro. Quiero ver un Unicornio, ese ha sido uno de mis sueños toda la vida. Las personas que mienten no son puros de corazón. ¿Tú has visto alguno alguna vez?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- En primero, durante un castigo con Hagrid, puedes decírselo a papá si quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca le diría nada a James que te metiese en un compromiso, el tío Regulus mintió en la estación y mi papá me iba a regañar, pero el tío James me chantajeó. Me prometió sacarme del apuro si le contaba tus cursos, lo que te había pasado. Acepté Harry, pero pensaba mentirle- la chica apenas suspiraba las palabras, por lo que Harry tenía la cara pegada a la suya.

- Si mientes no podrás ver a los Unicornios- el chico le sonrió.

- Lo se Harry, pero por ti lo haría- giró la cabeza y se encontró unos preciosos ojos verdes cristalinos.- No llores, Harry.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- se arriesgó el chico.

- ¿Por qué?- le susurró Lyra separando los brazos de su cuerpo.

- Porque es lo más bonito que me ha dicho mi "hermanita" en toda su vida.

Lyra sonrió y se lanzó a su cuello, olvidando que estaban a más de dos metros del suelo y que el chico no tenía apoyo en su espalda.

Cayeron en bloque sobre Sirius, que amortiguó el golpe.

-¡Harry! ¡Lyra!- gritaron Remus y James a la vez mientras corrían para detener el golpe contra el suelo.

- La madre que os parió- se quejó el mago que estaba sentado bajo el árbol del lago- Es la segunda vez hoy que me caéis encima, y ya pesáis- sonrió al oír las risas de los chicos- Veo que estáis bien, ¿Os podéis levantar por favor?

Harry y Lyra se miraron y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas al adulto.

Los otros adultos se unieron a la guerra de cosquillas pero cuando Lyra se dio cuenta que quien tenía a la espalda era el profesor Lupin dejó de jugar y se puso seria.

Remus se quedó parado y se alejó de la niña cabizbajo.

- Lyra, cariño, sólo los puros de corazón y los merodeadores- le avisó su padre- pueden ver los Unicornios. Y Lunático tiene de los dos, por lo que tiene más posibilidades que ninguno de nosotros, a parte de que es un profesor que te puede llevar al Bosque.

- Lyra, ¿Por qué no les explicas tu teoría de los nombres?- rió Harry llamando a Ginny y a Ron con el brazo.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo.

- No tiene desperdicio, es genial.

La chica miró a su padre.

- Los merodeadores somos nosotros cariño, ese de allí al que le acabas de partir el alma es Lunático, tu tío James es Cornamenta y tu apuesto y queridísimo padre es Canuto.

Ron y Ginny llegaron junto al árbol y se sentaron enfrentados al tronco, donde Lyra tenía la espalda apoyada.

- Ánimo Lyra- le animó Ron que ya le había contado Harry, durante el desayuno.

- Bueno, es como la etilomiogía de vuestros apodos- Remus se volvió tras notar la patada al diccionario.

- ¿No querrás decir etimología?- preguntó con miedo.

- Sí, gracias tío- la chica golpeó el suelo a su lado y Remus se sentó a su lado sin darle oportunidad a cambiar de opinión.

- A ver cuánto piensa esa cabecita rubia con esos preciosos ojos azules- la animó su tío.

- Gracias, pero no os tenéis que enfadar, eh?- y enarcó una ceja del mismo modo que conseguía sólo Sirius.

- Eso es tuyo, chaval- le codeó Cornamenta a Canuto.

El adulto asintió, sus amigos lo habían intentado copiar toda la vida, pero nunca lo habían conseguido, y allí estaba esa niña de catorce años con el mismo gesto.

- ¿Lo prometéis?- típica frase de Canuto en la voz de su hija.

- Palabra de merodeador- dijeron os tres a la vez.

- Vale, prometerlo es como jurarlo por lo más sagrado, que me muera yo si no lo cumplís- los tres chicos se miraron alarmados, la pequeña Isis había dicho lo mismo.

Lyra los miró uno a uno hasta que los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno, tío Remus, a ti te llaman Lunático porque estás medio cuerdo, no te ofendas, pero a veces dices un montón de cosas que nadie llega a comprender- Lyra lo miró de reojo, el adulto estaba algo sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa deducción.- ¿Me equivoco?

- Lyra- la chica ya había estudiado a los licántropos- Yo soy un licántropo.

- Eso ya lo sé- su tío se mordió el labio mirándola a los ojos, Lyra se golpeó la cabeza- ¿Por las lunas?- el mago asintió. Aquella chica aún siendo inocente era lista.

Sirius y James aguantaban la risa.

- Lunático, hay que reconocer que la deducción no era mala- bromeó James.

- ¿A sí?- preguntó el licántropo intuyendo por donde iban los tiros del apodo de Cornamenta- ¿Por qué no le explicas a tu tío James porqué le llamamos Cornamenta?

- Ah, ese es el más fácil, está más que claro, no es que tú tuvieses la culpa tío, pero es por los Cuernos- James empezó a mandarle besos pero se quedó helado cuando Lyra añadió- que te ponían las chicas.

Todos se revolcaban por los suelos de la risa.

- Lyra, a tú tío no le ponían los cuernos era…- Ginny le tapó la boca a tiempo.

- Lo que quiere decir James es que su mote era por su forma animaga, la Cornamenta del Ciervo, ¿Verdad que sí?- el adulto asintió con la mano de Ginny aún sobre su boca.

- Bueno, en este me había acercado bastante más. Ya sólo queda Canuto.

Ginny quitó la mano de la boca de James y miró a Harry y a su hermano, ellos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- Anda, sorprende a tu padre- se enorgulleció Sirius. Su hija era lista.

- Ya lo creo que te va a sorprender- murmuraron los tres chicos a la vez mientras se preparaban para saltar sobre Sirius.

- Bueno, logro entender que era el movimiento Hippie y que todo el mundo le daba a la María, ¿Pero Coca?- la chica se puso de pie- ¡Y luego tienes la osadía de regañarnos porque una noche nos emborrachamos!

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a entender? Debes tener la mitad del cerebro licuado, lo que me extraña es que aún puedas controlar los esfínteres.- la chica parecía indignada- ¡Coca, papá! ¡Y aún te enorgulleces de tu apodo?

Harry se levantó de su sitio y apartó a Lyra del agarre de su padre.

- Lyra, la estrella de Sirius está en la constelación del Can Mayor, de Can, Canuto, ¿Lo entiendes? Su forma animaga es un perro, parecido a un Grimm.

- Ups- Lyra sorteó a Harry cuando el adulto se puso en pie.

- James, ¿Mi hija me acaba de llamar drogadicto?- el mago sólo miraba a Remus.

Se giró veloz y salió corriendo tras Lyra en su forma animaga.

Lyra corrió como nunca y Sirius por una vez en su vida no le dio alcance a su presa.


	9. Chapter 9

Los chicos entraron de nuevo en la Torre de Gryffindor, Sirius hacía tiempo que se había cansado de esperar en la puerta, ni siquiera estaba cabreado.

Le molestaba muchísimo que la gente desapareciese de su vista.

Las personas que más había querido en este mundo se habían esfumado de su vida en un simple ¡Pluf!, para enterarse años después que estaban muertos, la única que no había vuelto a aparecer era Isis, la pequeña serpiente traicionera, pero la manera en desaparecer no fue con un simple ¡Pluf!, Isis cambió su vida por la profecía de Gallagart, aquél 28 de Diciembre de 1977, en casa de los señores Potter, la misma noche en que murieron.

La sala común de Gryffindor comenzó a temblar repentinamente, alertando al director y al resto de la población estudiantil.

Albus hizo su aparición en medio del pasillo de los profesores.

-¿Podéis sentirla?- Slourghn tenía las manos apretadas en las sienes.

Regulus estaba a su lado, arrodillado en el suelo.

-Tío, ¿Se encuentra bien?- parecía preocupado.

Sirius salió del cuarto acompañado de James, que también había notado una fuerte presencia en el castillo.

-Te juro que es ella- le dijo el hombre de gafas- Canuto, ha vuelto.

James apenas alcanzaba a hinchar los pulmones.

La mente de Sirius se bloqueó unos minutos, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero todos parecían notar su presencia menos él, ¿Por qué?

-¡Sirius! ¡Créetelo por el amor de Dios!- berreó James- ¡Si no crees en ella no podrá volver!

-No puede aparecerse en medio del castillo, hay barreras para eso- razonó el profesor de defensa.

Remus llegaba corriendo, con la túnica desgastada.

-Pero no es la primera vez que la señorita Black se salta todas las normas establecidas en esta escuela- hasta Dumbledore tenía ganas de abrazarla, su partida los dejó a todos en la penumbra.

-No- Sirius no podía creer que Isis estuviese intentando volver. ¿Con cuántos años regresaría?- Tenía doce años, es imposible que rompa su barrera, Dumbledore.

-Señor Black, me derrotó con diez años, han pasado veinte desde su desaparición, no se en dónde habrá estado- Regulus tragó con fuerza, con él apareció un 28 de Diciembre y se esfumó cinco años después un 31 de Octubre, tras un ataque de nervios, alegando incoherencias.

-¡Estuvo contigo cinco años y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!- el adulto de pelo lacio agarraba al joven profesor de pociones de la túnica y lo estampaba contra la pared- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

-Sirius, Lyra- se defendió el apuesto profesor de pociones.

Sirius lo soltó de repente, recordando que cualquier cosa que infringiese en aquél cuerpo lo recibiría su hija. Le alisó la túnica con delicadeza y corrió hacia la Torre de los leones.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus y Dean apuntaban con la varita el cuerpo que acababa de aparecer en medio de la sala común vía Red flu.

Podía ser perfectamente un mortífago, y sería uno poderoso si había derribado las barreras de magia del colegio.

La chica llevaba una melena larga, lisa y rubia, túnica negra rota, vaqueros desgastados ceñidos, botas militares y una cadena de bici de cinturón, y estaba allí, en medio del salón tirada, escupiendo la ceniza que había inhalado sin querer.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de Harry rompió el silencio de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién soy? Bonita pregunta- la chica escupió sangre- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Hermione sonó alterada.

-¿Y dónde se supone que es aquí?- ese tono de voz les recordaba a cierto perro negro. Cargado de amargura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la voz de Seamus, la joven sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y tú?- miró alrededor y golpeó el suelo con fuerza- ¿Por qué de todos los sitios en donde podía haber venido estoy en la maldita Torre de Gryffindor?

-Pero si no eres Gryffindor la magia te impide entrar- razonó Ginny- ¿Te conozco?

Isis dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirroja, ¿Si la conocía? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que habían compartido cuerpo durante cuatro años en un pasado distinto, sí, se podría decir que la conocía, pero ¿Cómo le explicaba que las cosas habían ocurrido de otra manera?

La chica se fue a levantar pero una varita se clavó en su espalda.

-Suelta tu varita- Lyra apretaba con fuerza la espalda adolorida de la chica.

-No llevo varita, se quedó en… Grecia, sí, en Grecia- se levantó despacio, pasando entre los chicos cuando la puerta de la Torre se abrió y dejó paso a un apuesto profesor de Defensa.

Sirius abrazó a Lyra, estaba a salvo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño del golpe de Regulus.

-Papá, ¿Podrías soltarme?- pidió avergonzada ante todos los alumnos de su casa.

-¿Estás bien?- la revisó una vez más- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí con la varita en alto? ¿No estaríais en mitad de un duelo, verdad?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y apuntaron a la chica que se había quedado sorprendida al ver a aquél hombre.

Se había ubicado, incluso el año, pero nada cuadraba con ese futuro incierto, quizás sí hubiese logrado cambiar muchas cosas. Su hermano estaba vivo, pero se podía tratar de Regulus, Sirius podía haber caído por el velo, había ocurrido el año anterior.

Aún si se trataba de Regulus quería sentirlo, abrazarlo, decirle que no pensaba abandonarlo nunca más.

-¿Reg?- preguntó dudosa, deseando estar equivocada.

Sirius se separó de su hija y se acercó a la intrusa. Era Isis tal cuál se la había descrito a James y a Remus la tarde que hablaron con ella de sexo. Miró directamente sus ojos, no se había vuelto a encontrar con unos ojos como aquellos y allí estaba, el amarillo y el gris estriado alrededor de la pupila, los dos tonos de azul manchando el fondo turquesa y el alo gris alrededor.

-¿Isis?- los ojos del animago se aguaron- Madre mía, increíble.

A Isis se le formó un hueco en el centro del pecho, el "madre mía" era la típica expresión de Regulus.

-Sirius, ¿Conoces a esta chica?- Ron rompió el momento, como siempre.

Isis levantó la cabeza del suelo y se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole con los brazos extendidos. Se lanzó al cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo otra vez esa tranquilidad y seguridad que conseguía transmitirle el merodeador.

-No sabes las veces que he pensado en ti, ¿Por qué ahora, Isis?- el mago le susurraba las palabras al oído, volvía a oler a camomila, ese olor que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Cuántas hijas tienes?- el grito de Lyra lo sacó del reencuentro, de verdad, su hija nunca medía las palabras.

Isis y Sirius rieron con ganas, los habían tachado de novios, de amantes pero en ningún momento los habían emparentado cuando querían hacerles daño. Y todo por el aspecto de la pequeña.

Sirius se separó de su hermana y cuando ella se alejaba la rodeó por la cintura.

-Quiero presentarte- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿No les has hablado de mí? ¿Tan poco signifiqué en…- un dedo de Sirius se posó sobre sus labios.

-Esta noche hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- no le pedía la opinión, sencillamente sentenciaba. Isis asintió resignada.

Sirius arrastró a su hermanita hasta mitad del salón.

-Bajad las varitas, no sirven contra Isis- les avisó el animago- Ella es Isis Elisabeth Black- miró a su ahijado y agregó- Isis Black Potter.

-¿Te casaste primero con la hermana del tío James y tuvisteis a Isis?- ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas su hija?

-¿Perdón?- Sirius parecía molesto ante la pregunta de Lyra.

Isis, sin embargo, estaba la mar de divertida, ocultando la carcajada en mitad de su garganta.

-No tiene gracia, Isis. ¿De qué te ríes?- le reprochó molesto.

-No soy su hija- aclaró la chica- Soy su hermana y su tutelada desde los once años.

-¿Desde que entraste a la escuela?- preguntó curioso Harry.

-No, entré en la escuela con nueve años y me- la mano de Sirius impidió que los chicos sufriesen una conmoción.

-Mañana os explicaremos todo, ahora si me permitís- salió por el retrato arrastrando a su hermana.

A mitad del pasillo le destapó la boca y se detuvo a admirar lo que había hecho la Naturaleza con ella.

-¿Qué miras?- ella lo siguió con la mirada.

-Estás preciosa, algo ruda como siempre, pero preciosa. A Henry le hubiese encantado verte así- le cogió la mano y se la llevó hacia el pasillo de los profesores, por todos los pasadizos que podía recordar de su estadía en aquél colegio.

-Sirius, ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?- se dejaba arrastrar, era seguro recorrer los pasillos junto a él.

-Remus te lo contará- sentenció su hermano.

-¿Y James?- otra vez el dolor de la angustia.

-Espera que lleguemos al cuarto, ¿vale encanto?

Su tensión no lo resistió más y se desmayó.

Sirius la cargó en brazos y la recostó en el sofá, con la cabeza más gacha que los pies.

Para que la sangre oxigenada la hiciese recuperar la consciencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Isis entreabrió los ojos bastante descolocada, ¿Por qué el mundo estaba del revés?

Sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia, no era el mundo el que estaba del revés, sino su cabeza.

Notó las manos calientes de alguien masajeándole sus pies fríos. Unas manos grandes y fuertes.

Levantó la cabeza despacio, el dueño de las manos tenía la voz conocida. Hablaba con otros dos.

-Vaya, si es la Bella Durmiente- la voz de James le atravesó el pensamiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

No se atrevía a abrirlos, era la voz de James una vez más, su alma le tocaba el rostro con una suave caricia.

-¿Sigues sin saber aterrizar por la chimenea?

-¿James?- no podía ser, ella había estado allí, aquella noche, después del ataque.

James la abrazó con fuerza, dejándole apenas espacio para respirar.

-No te lo tomes a mal Harry, la quiere como a una hermana- le soltó Sirius a su ahijado- Era nuestra hermanita pequeña en el Colegio.

-Pero es sólo hermana tuya, ¿verdad?- el chico en la vida se había mostrado tan cariñoso como su padre.

-Hermana carnal mía, de apellido de tu padre, sus abuelos consiguieron su tutela y le pusieron el apellido para que no consiguiesen volvérmela a quitar.

-Lo siento, papá- se disculpó Lyra.

Sirius la estrechó en un abrazo apretado y le besó la mejilla.

-Lyra, ni tu padre es un drogadicto ni ha tenido hijos con otra que no fuese tu madre- le explicó el mago- Amaba a tu madre con toda mi alma.

La niña asintió con la cabeza arrepentida.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella entonces?- seguía con la misma pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

-Porque los dos queríamos a la misma madrina de ceremonia y no estaba.

-¿Quién?

-Isis, tu tía.

-¿Mamá la conocía?- preguntó asombrada, su madre nunca le había hablado de su tía Isis, había conocido a Regulus, pero no a Isis, y ahora que lo pensaba Regulus tampoco había mencionado nunca a Isis- ¿Por qué nadie me habló de ella?

-No sabían cuando iba a regresar, tenían miedo que no ocurriese. De hecho, aún no se lo creen- respondió esta vez Isis- ¿Y tú como volviste?

James se giró y señaló a Lyra con un dedo.

-Ella nos trajo de vuelta- un grito de alegría inundó la sala, Isis saltaba encima del sofá eufórica.

-Entonces, ¿Está muerto realmente? Tom cayó definitivamente, ¿no?

La chica lanzaba los puños al aire, era el mismo gesto que hacía el equipo favorito de Ginny cuando ganaban un partido. Lo había visto en un póster de la habitación de su novia. Ladeó la cabeza, costumbre que había adquirido de Lyra ese último verano.

-Bueno, el libro lo encontró, ¿Quién?- preguntó pasando la mirada de su hermano a la copia de James del colegio y a la niña que estaba bajo el abrazo de Sirius.

Lyra levantó la mano temblorosa.

-¿Y tú la elaboraste, cierto?- señaló a Harry.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-Me ayudó mi amiga Crisan, en el salón de Grimauld Place- eso era nuevo para Sirius, pensaba que habían acudido a Godrow´s Hollow, el cementerio en donde reposaban los restos de los magos.

-¿Crisandela Alice Black?- preguntó Isis curiosa- La niña de claros rasgos Black, la de Ravenclaw, ¿Cierto?

Lyra estudió la mirada de su padre antes de contestar.

-No te preocupes, parece que vaya a morder, pero no hace nada- la animó Isis a contestar.

-Pues yo se de una que más de una vez se ha sentado con cuidado- bromeó James.

-Eso era distinto, Sirius no se puede enfadar con su hija por haberos devuelto a la vida a ti y a Lily- le contestó Isis con absoluta certeza.

-Mi madre no ha vuelto- las palabras de Harry hicieron girar el cuello de la chica salvajemente, arrepintiéndose al instante siguiente con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo que no ha vuelto?- pudo articular volviendo a mirar a James- ¿Y quién ha vuelto?

Silencio en la habitación. Nadie le había dicho a Isis que Regulus había muerto a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort, cuando estaba en una misión secreta propia, destruyendo los horrocruxes de los que había hablado Isis en su primer viaje al futuro.

-¿Nadie me piensa responder?- pasaba la mirada de unos a otros.

-Isis, eres una magnífica legeremens, ¿Por qué no lo descubres tú?- le sugirió Remus.

-No puedo- se sentó en el sillón abatida- Narcisa me lanzó una maldición la noche que le lancé a Bella el cruciatus. Sólo ella me puede devolver la magia del espejo.

-Pues pídeselo- la animó Harry, con aquella preciosidad no le importaría volver a dar clases de Oclumancia. Seguro que aprendía más en una sesión que lo que aprendió con Severus el curso anterior.

-No pienso suplicarle Harry, no me conoces si me pides eso- recalcó la chica- Prefiero quedarme tal y como estoy.

-¿Y no hay otra manera?- Isis miró a Lyra, había formulado un reto sin darse cuenta.

-Es demasiado peligroso- James miró con detenimiento a Isis, la Isis que él conocía no tenía esa palabra en su vocabulario.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó James curioso.

-Significa que si no sale bien, alguien puede morir- le contestó su sobrina. Lyra si podía leer el pensamiento de Isis- Y seguramente fuese la que tendría que recibir la magia, ¿Me equivoco?

-No- contestó Isis mirando al suelo.

-¿Te da miedo morir?- Sirius alucinaba al escuchar a la pequeña serpiente traicionera.

-Morir no, me da miedo quedarme como la última vez entre los dos mundos, ni muerta ni viva, lejos de las personas que me importaban, sin poder ayudarlas, el tener que acercarlos hacia la luz o arrastrarlos hacia la oscuridad, oyendo las súplicas, traspasándome con sus gritos la cabeza- levantó la cabeza- ¿Hace cuanto murió Elisabeth?

-Tres meses y medio- contestó Sirius, no sabía que relación podía tener la madre de Lyra con su hermana.

-Ella fue la última que acerqué a la luz, ahora es un ángel.

Lyra emitió un pequeño quejido y Sirius enterró su cara en su pecho. A Isis nunca le había importado hablar de la vida o de la muerte, estaba acostumbrada a ver espíritus desde niña.

-James, cuando tú…- la voz de Remus se cortó ante la negativa de su amigo.

-No quisimos, ni Lily ni yo. Acuérdate de cómo se puso de enferma con lo de…- su voz enmudeció. Remus había entendido perfectamente.

Harry se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Tú sabías que ibas a morir?- el tono era molesto- ¿No hiciste nada?

-No hijo, hay cosas que no se deben de cambiar, aunque duelan- le contestó su padre, intentando separar las manos de Isis de su rostro- Isis, no te lo pedimos por lo que te queríamos, se que no te hubieses separado de nosotros. A Henry, a Janet y supongo que a Regulus le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Ella murió antes que tú, defendió la vida de Harry, pero ya no estaba viva, sabía cuál era el destino y lo aceptó, sin luchar. No merecía ser una Gryffindor, hubiese sido una excelente Ravenclaw- las palabras de Isis hirieron al merodeador, en parte tenía razón. Lily aceptó su destino, por más que James intentase hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué dices que mi madre no merecía ser una Gryffindor? Ella dio su vida por mí, se enfrentó al ser más terrorífico de aquellos momentos, tres veces y venció- Harry escupía las palabras, no toleraría que nadie manchase la reputación de su madre- ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú todo este tiempo? ¿Escondiéndote?

-Harry, no…- James se puso en pie y apartó a su hijo- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, por favor.

-Isis, tranquila- Remus intentaba reconfortarla mientras la chica se calzaba las botas militares sobre los elásticos.

-No me he estado escondiendo, Lunático. He estado destruyendo los horrocruxes, lo dejé todo listo antes de partir, dándole las instrucciones precisas a Regulus, pero como buen Black me tomó por el pito del sereno, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente a vosotros en ese punto? Si sólo era una estúpida cría- la chica escupía las palabras con fuerza- ¿Verdad Sirius?

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Harry, debía dejarle claro que ella era una luchadora.

-¡Intenté impedirlo! ¡Sólo tenía diez años la primera vez que estuve en el futuro!

-Isis, por favor- le suplicó James cogiéndola de los brazos.

-¡No tienes derecho a criticarme, eres igual que ella, aceptas el destino y punto! ¡Lo intenté todo para que no tuvieses que vivir con los asquerosos Dursley!- Harry tragó asustado, si no tenía legeremancia ¿Cómo sabía eso?- ¡Pero nuestro querido director no me hizo caso!

-Él conoce bien a sus estudiantes- defendió Harry a la persona que lo había respetado siempre.

-Él no tiene ni idea, sólo sabe legeremancia, pero ni la mitad de lo que sabía yo.

Harry dio un paso adelante, quedándose a escasos centímetros de la joven, le sacaba un par de dos por encima de la cabeza.

-Una de dos o eres una creída de mierda o no hablamos del mismo director.

Isis se revolvió en los brazos de James, le partiría la cara a aquél mequetrefe sin hacer uso de la magia, de la única manera que conocía de bajarles los humos a los hombres.

James notó los músculos tensos de la joven y la arrastró al cuarto, dejándola encerrada a golpe de varita.

-Hijo, es mejor que vuelvas a la Torre, llévate a Lyra contigo- le pidió James sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

-No me da miedo, es una maldita fanfarrona- le contestó el chico, para su desgracia se había tropezado con un montón de gente así en su corta vida.

-Hijo, cuando la conozcas no opinarás lo mismo.

-Lo que tú digas, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Vamos Lyra- miró a donde se encontraba la niña que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su padrino.

-Harry- Remus se acercó al chico cuando cargaba en brazos a su prima- No es mala chica, créeme. Además, canta como los ángeles.

-¿Y a mí qué?- le espetó el chico más que molesto.

Sirius, Remus y James negaron con la cabeza a la vez. Isis había vuelto enamorada de aquél monstruito en su primer viaje al futuro. ¿Su primer viaje? ¿Cuántos viajes había hecho? Abrieron la puerta del cuarto, la imagen los impactó. Isis levitaba en medio del cuarto a cuatro palmos sobre el colchón de la cama de Sirius, con los ojos cerrados.

-No entiendo que ve Ginny en él, es arrogante hasta la médula. Creído- maldecía a Harry sin parar.

-Es un buen chico- la voz de Remus la sacó de su meditación y cayó como piedra sobre el colchón.

Rebotó pero "su merodeador favorito" según palabras textuales del propio James la alcanzó antes de que su rabadilla impactase en el suelo.

-Menos mal que sigo teniendo excelentes reflejos- bromeó el apuesto profesor de gafas.

-Es un maldito creído- Isis era cabezona, a eso nadie le ganaba. Podía presumir de ello con la cabeza bien alta.

-Gracias, princesa. La próxima vez te cogerá quien yo te diga- se molestó James con la adolescente- Por cierto, ¿Cuántas veces has viajado al futuro?

Isis levantó la cabeza y sonrió, no estaba aún dispuesta a contestar a esa pregunta.

Su hermano intentó colarse entre sus pensamientos pero sólo vislumbró un basto océano.

-Que no tenga Legeremancia no significa que no sea experta en Oclumancia, Sirius- le dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada- Y si no pregúntaselo a Lunático. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el pequeño Peter? Me muero por verlo. ¿Ha crecido tanto como yo?

Otro incómodo silencio.

-Vale, a eso tampoco me vais a responder- vació sus pulmones de aire sonoramente.

-¿Cuántas veces has viajado al futuro? ¿Qué no te quedó claro la primera vez que lo hiciste?- Sirius volvía a adoptar ese tono mortífero.

-He perdido la cuenta- respondió atravesándolo con la mirada y ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, su voz ya no era un Fa, había bajado hasta un Mi, pero esta vez era un Mi sostenido, cosa que descolocó al animago.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que has perdido la cuenta?- si los cristales de la habitación no estuviesen protegidos con hechizos seguro que hubiesen estallado ante tal berrido de su hermano.

Remus y James se interpusieron entre ambos hermanos, James sonrió, era como un _deja vu._


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius aporreaba las teclas del piano con todas sus fuerzas, le parecía que hacía milenios que no tocaba. Aún así, salía alguna melodía. Como si la música recorriese sus venas.

Isis seguía encerrada en el cuarto del merodeador, con las baquetas golpeando cada objeto que encontraba, marcando buen ritmo.

-¿Ahora toca la batería?- preguntó Remus curioso alzando la cabeza del libro en el que intentaba evadir su mente.

-Cuando desapareció sólo sabía tocar el piano, ¿verdad Sirius?- intentó que su amigo dejase el piano y se metiese en la conversación.

Tanto Remus como James sabían que el recuerdo de aquella fiesta seguía atormentándolo en silencio, muchas noches gritaba el nombre de Isis con fuerza.

-Y el violín- afirmó el merodeador cerrando la tapa del piano.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus, no recordaba haberla visto tocar ese instrumento, con lo que a él le gustaba la clásica.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Mamá estaba empeñada en ello, creo que quería tener una pequeña orquesta en casa- apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, que ellos estuviesen allí era decisión de Isis, ella lo había dispuesto, estaba más que seguro, pero su hermanita era reticente a rebelar nada, más cuando estaba enfadada- ¿Cuántas veces creéis que habrá vivido este tiempo?

James se encogió de hombros, un par de veces seguro, pero no podía asegurar muchas más. Además, Isis era una chica lista y sabía que no se arriesgaría a perder la cordura tan fácilmente, que ellos no la recordasen en ese tiempo, no significaba que ella hubiese olvidado todos los viajes.

-Por lo que sabemos esta es la segunda vez que está aquí- Remus defendería a Isis de ella misma si hacía falta.

Los golpes en la habitación cesaron suavemente, Isis habría quemado todas sus energías o se habría aburrido de intentar sacar música de cualquier objeto.

Eso al menos pasó por la cabeza de los profesores.

Dentro del cuarto la situación era completamente distinta, Regulus hablaba con su hermana.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Reg?

-Te lo he explicado, Harry necesita más a Lily de lo que tú me necesitas a mí, y el hechizo era para dos personas a las que quisieses con toda tu alma- el chico no estaba de cuerpo presente, sólo se veía una pequeña esfera de energía azulada brillante- Si yo me voy, ella podrá regresar, a James y a los chicos también les vendría bien su compañía.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas, no es el futuro que quiero- la voz sonaba débil, dolida.

-Deja los viajes tranquilos, ¿Cuántas veces has viajado? ¿Cuántos universos alternos conoces? ¿Te gusta alguno?- la voz del profesor denotaba una madurez exquisita- Isis, te quiero, siempre me llevarás en el corazón.

-Y en la mente- susurró la adolescente- Siempre en mi pensamiento.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando la luz de Regulus brilló por última vez frente a la mirada atenta de su hermana.

La chica se dejó caer abatida en el suelo, podría hacer volver a Lily, pero acababa de perder uno de sus pilares.

Comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera le había pedido que le acompañase en el último viaje, como siempre los hermanos Black era autosuficientes.

En todos los futuros en los que había estado siempre le faltaban tres personas importantes. Por ahora faltaban cuatro, aunque Regulus quizás no estaba muerto aún, y podría convencerlo de que Harry podía seguir sin su madre, que ella quería a Sirius y a él junto a ella, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder ella?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió a la carrera, tropezando con alguien en la puerta y con James en mitad de la habitación. El golpe fue atroz, igual que el que se había dado en su primer curso allí, esta vez ambos terminaron en el suelo, sujetándose la parte adolorida, tragando para no ponerse a gritar de dolor.

-¿Por qué siempre andas en medio como el jueves?- se quejó Isis sujetándose la frente.

-¿Por qué tú no miras si hay alguien?- le devolvió el mago con una mano sobre su esternón, estaba intentando controlar la respiración, instantes antes no podía ni respirar.

Remus sujetaba a Sirius que había sido desplazado por una bala dorada, cayéndose durante tres interminables segundos. Por suerte el licántropo lo sujetó a punta de varita antes de que su cabeza se estrellase contra la mesita de cristal.

-Isis, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Remus dejando a Sirius descansar sobre el suelo, sin peligro para su salud- Incarcereo.

Las cuerdas mágicas rodearon el cuerpo del merodeador.

-¿En qué habitación está Reg?- preguntó Isis poniéndose en pie.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?- James no entendía nada.

Isis resopló molesta, echaba de menos esa inocencia en el otro futuro anterior, en el que Harry estaba con su madre pero James había muerto el 31 de Octubre de 1981, por eso había hecho otro viaje. También había estado en aquél que estaban todos menos Remus, Regulus y Elisabeth Dorian.

De todos los universos alternos que había pisado siempre faltaban dos de sus personas queridas, Regulus y Lis, los que habían compartido con ella el día de su iniciación como mortífaga, ¿Por qué? Quizás éste podía cambiar, quizás podía tener por una vez en su vida a sus dos hermanos.

-¡En qué habitación está?- gritó a todo pulmón.

James se sobresaltó y Remus le quitó el hechizo a Sirius, la única persona que lograba tranquilizarla si se descontrolaba. Porque Lily ya no estaba allí para calmarla.

-Isis- Sirius se levantó despacio, asustado por el tono de su hermana, pudiendo sentir el miedo en lo más hondo de su ser. Esa sensación era nueva para él nunca la había sentido tan angustiada ni aterrada, ni siquiera la noche en que Regulus bajo un imperio abusó de ella- Tranquila, te llevaré con él.

-No, por favor, no te vayas…- rogó la chica derramando lágrimas ardientes sobre sus mejillas heladas- No, Reg, no te vayas.

Era la única en la habitación que podía ver al Slytherin, junto a Sirius, despidiéndose definitivamente de ella.

-¿Qué dices Isis?- Sirius se arrodilló al lado de su hermana y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Está Reg aquí?

Isis levantó un brazo tembloroso, rota por el dolor, con un dedo señaló un punto al lado del merodeador. Sirius giró la cabeza, pero al único que pudo ver fue a Remus, tragando un nudo invisible.

-¿Dónde?- inquirió James acercándose a la joven- Yo no veo nada, ¿por qué…- "tú lo puedes ver y nosotros no?", pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire, Isis era capaz de ver los espíritus en su último viaje, por eso la habían confundido con la Hija de la Luz, por ese don tan especial, pero si estaba viendo a su hermano Regulus era porque…

Sirius soltó a la niña, para él siempre sería su niña, y salió apresurado al pasillo.

Un puñado de profesores estaba alrededor de un cuerpo tendido en la hierba de la entrada.

Corrió hacia ellos y se abrió paso a empujones.

Tendido en el suelo, sobre un manto de sangre estaba su hermano Regulus, muerto.

La postura era espantosa, seguramente había caído desde la Torre de Astronomía, no le debía quedar ningún hueso sano.

Unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre su espalda, intentando apartarlo.

Se volvió y abrazó el cuerpo, impidiendo que Isis se quedase con esa desagradable visión.

-Quiero verlo- exigió la adolescente golpeando el pecho del merodeador.

-No cariño. Volvamos al Castillo- Sirius empezaba anotar el torso adolorido.

-¡Quiero verlo! ¡Es mi hermano!- Sirius la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, por suerte le sacaba más de una cabeza a su hermana, ni aupándose conseguiría verlo- ¡Quiero verlo!

La chica se revolvió en los brazos de su hermano y consiguió zafarse del agarre, Sirius vio como lo esquivaba y con sus reflejos de Quidditch logró atraparla, apoyando esta vez la espalda de la muchacha en él, e izándola del suelo la apartó de allí.

-¡Tengo derecho a verlo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Quiero verlo!

Pataleaba a dos palmos del suelo, el hombre estuvo a punto de soltarla un par de veces cuando las botas de la adolescente impactaron sobre sus tibias, alternas. Pero pensó en lo mal que se sentiría después de verlo y apretó el agarre.

Los chicos de las diferentes casas se asomaban en los balcones.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII. Pura Magia.

Isis caminaba por el vestíbulo como alma en pena, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Y la Saeta de Fuego II de Sirius arrastrando.

Notó como una manita se enroscaba en su antebrazo, bajó la mirada y se encontró una falsa sonrisa, idéntica a las que ella emitía cuando estaba triste.

- Hola tía- le saludó Lyra cariñosamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, si contestaba se le desharía el nudo que estrangulaba su garganta. Se le hacía raro que la llamasen tía, se le hacía más raro sentir cariño por una persona más joven que ella. Ella siempre había sido la pequeña de su grupo.

- ¿Te sentarás a mi lado en el entierro?- preguntó inocentemente Lyra, le encantaba tener alguien de su familia tan rebelde como ella, alguien que no acataba las normas porque sí. Sabía que Isis era capaz de hacer magia sin varita, al igual que ella y Harry, pero intuía que su poder era muchísimo mayor.

La chica negó con la cabeza. No pensaba asistir al entierro.

- ¿Por qué? Papá dijo que…- Lyra miró a su alrededor, ¿De dónde había salido ese viento? No había ninguna puerta abierta.

- No voy a ir- y desapareció.

- ¿Cómo es posible que pueda aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts?- la joven seguía sorprendiéndola con cada movimiento que rompía la norma establecida- Tendrá que enseñarme.

Un grupo de chicos de sexto se acercaba por la espalda de la joven con el uniforme del colegio. Era raro, pues las clases se suponían que se habían suspendido tras el incidente.

Estaban en el segundo piso e iban dirección al Gran Comedor, donde el féretro mostraba el cadáver de Regulus, antiguo alumno del centro y estrenado profesor de pociones.

- Harry, ¿Esa no es Isis?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a la joven con una Saeta de Fuego II, propiedad de su padrino.

- ¿Qué acaso no piensa ir al entierro de su hermano?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Harry izó los hombros, le importaba bien poco lo que hiciese aquella chica, no le caía bien, había insultado a su madre.

- Es cosa suya- respondió sin más pasando por su lado, mientras sacaba el codo para apartarla de su camino.

- Si me pides que me aparte lo hago- le reprochó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico retrocedió hasta ella y la atravesó con la mirada, ella lo enfrentó, pero no lo estaba viendo. Ese chico era igual a Lily cuando se enfadaba, la única persona que lograba atemorizarla de verdad.

- No me caes bien, Isis. Eres una…- el tono de Harry era gutural.

- ¿Soy una?- replicó llorando en silencio- Lo he perdido, Harry, como siempre.

El chico retrocedió asustado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de cómo siempre?

- Si te crees que eres el único que lo has pasado mal te equivocas, fui la primera en enfrentarme a Voldemort, y la única que consiguió destruir los horrocruxes junto a Regulus, ¿A qué no lo sabías?- su voz era pausada- Ya no puedo viajar más veces, se ha roto el Portal, lo que significa que Regulus no vivirá conmigo. Puedo intentar traer de regreso a Lily, no se si lo conseguiré.

- ¿Y para que quieres traerla de regreso si la odias?- preguntó el chico ácidamente.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville miraban el enfrentamiento sin perderse detalle.

- No la odio, nunca la he odiado. No se puede odiar a un hermano. Eso lo aprendí de niña- le respondió dolida- Tú madre sabía lo que iba a pasar, se lo dije tras mi primer viaje, pero se metió en la Orden del Fénix y le comieron la cabeza. Ahora si me permites… tengo cosas que hacer.

- No tan rápido- sonó una voz de hombre a sus espaldas.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los tres merodeadores, su padre y sus dos tíos.

- ¿Dónde vas con mi escoba?- preguntó Sirius intentando sonreír.

Los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor se apartaron para dejar paso a sus profesores.

- A volar, ¿Dónde quieres que vaya con una escoba? No pienso barrer el colegio, para eso ya están los elfos- le contestó Isis con altanería.

- Isis, van a enterrar a Regulus en los terrenos- le informó Remus- Dumbledore lo cree oportuno.

- ¿Así que ahora lo cree oportuno, eh?- de nuevo la brisa recorrió el pasillo, levantando la sorpresa de los alumnos, pero no de los profesores que conocían perfectamente bien a aquella adolescente- ¡Podría estar vivo!

- Isis, se suicidó. No quería vivir- Sirius avanzaba despacio hacia su hermana- Fue decisión propia.

- ¡No!- gritó con fuerza, si el director le hubiese hecho caso desde el principio Regulus seguiría vivo. Las puertas de las habitaciones ocultas empezaron a sacudirse violentamente.

- Por favor, Isis, escúchame- le pidió James con la voz calmada.

- ¡Me escuchaste tú a mí? ¿Por qué te tengo que escuchar yo?

Hermione y Ginny se encogieron ante el berrido, aquella chica era capaz de dejar sorda a una veela.

- Isis, sopesamos todas las posibilidades, elegimos la correcta- James se acercaba a ella cauteloso- No podíamos permitir que le ocurriese nada a Harry.

- Si me hubieses dejado a mí, nadie hubiese salido mal parado.

- Isis, por Dios, eras una cría, sólo tenías nueve años.

- Diez, y viví con ellos cuatro años- señaló a los chicos.

Ron miró a Harry alarmado, ¿Qué significaba que había vivido con ellos?

- Está loca- aseguró Harry con un susurro- Como una puta cabra.

- Por Dios, ya se quien es…- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Sabes quien es Isis? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- Bueno, creo que lo se- dudó la castaña- Pero es imposible, sólo es una Profecía. Muy antigua de hecho.

- ¿Ahora quién es la loca, Ron?- le susurró Harry a su amigo inseparable.

- No te pases chaval, que hablas de mi novia.

- Creo que hay un virus de loquera suelto por el Colegio que sólo afecta a las chicas- agudizó Neville.

- Anda Neville, cierra la boca y deja de demostrar el gen dominante Y- le espetó Ginny bastante molesta.

- ¿El gen dominante Y?- preguntaron todos los varones a la vez.

Isis sonrió, le caían bien aquellas chicas de Gryffindor, aunque fuesen más jóvenes que ella.

- La insensatez- corearon las chicas a la vez entre risas.

La risa inundó el pasillo, una suave brisa atravesó el corazón de los Gryffindor, notaron la presencia de un ser superior.

Isis puso los ojos en blanco y perdió el conocimiento.

- Por Dios, ¿Qué has hecho ahora Isis?- susurró el mago de túnica desgastada con la joven entre sus brazos.

Harry estaba blanco como la cal, una mano tierna reposaba sobre su hombro, aportándole una calidez que nunca había notado.

- ¿Lily?- James no podía apartar la mirada de la hermosa mujer que se había materializado tras el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Hola James, te eché de menos- la voz sonó suave pero cargada de sentimiento.

El mago se acercó despacio y rodeó la cintura de su mujer, separándola de su hijo.

Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo, su mujer estaba allí de nuevo junto a él. Juntó la frente con delicadeza a la de la bruja y cerró los ojos.

- Lo ha conseguido James. Isis lo ha conseguido- le susurró en los labios- ¿Dónde está?

James la abrazó con fuerza, llevaba una eternidad sin ella y preguntaba por Isis, sintió celos de la chica que Remus sostenía bajo un cálido abrazo.

- James, tráela de vuelta, por favor- Lily tenía la garganta reseca y la voz rasposa.

- Ella está aquí, llegó anoche- le susurró el mago en el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándolo con los labios- Ven conmigo.

Harry observaba la escena, tenía a sus dos padres delante en un momento íntimo, sentía ganas de abrazar a su madre pero temía lo que su padre le pudiese hacer si se acercaba a ellos en ese preciso momento.

- Sirius, Isis- Remus llamó la atención de su amigo.

- ¡Papá!¡Ven!¡Corre!- los gritos de Lyra cargados de emoción llamaron la atención del grupo- No te lo vas a creer.

Sujetó la manga de la túnica de su padre y tiró de ella con fuerza.

La temperatura de Isis iba en aumento, el cuerpo de la chica convulsionó un par de veces y poco a poco recuperó la consciencia en brazos del licántropo.

Todos seguían a Lyra y a Sirius que aún lo arrastraba de la manga de la túnica..

- Lyra, más despacio, por favor- el apuesto profesor no entendía la impaciencia de la niña.

- Cuando lo veas no te lo vas a creer, ni el director se lo explica- anunció Lyra más emocionada aún.

Sirius giró la cabeza, su hermana acababa de recuperar la consciencia, pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas. El mago sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo que cargaba el cuerpo.

- Remus, ella puede andar- le avisó siguiendo el ritmo de su hija de espaldas.

- Cállate Canuto- le replicó el licántropo, notaba la temperatura de la joven a través de su ropa, y según su entender era demasiado elevada para que la joven estuviese en perfectas condiciones para dar un par de pasos.

Llegaron a las puertas del Comedor, en donde un anciano mago los esperaba con impaciencia.

El mago sonrió ante la presencia de la bruja pelirroja que iba abrazada a uno de sus profesores de Defensa. Se acercó a ella cauteloso y la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Los eché de menos- habló la mujer- Isis vino a por mí.

- No sólo a por usted, he tenido que mandar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, aún no se como voy a explicarles lo que acaba de ocurrir- declaró el director.

La hechicera se separó del mago con los ojos como platos, Isis había accedido al trueque, el cambio de parte de su magia por sus seres queridos, convertirse en un bruja, dejar de ser una maga.

- ¿Quién ha regresado?- preguntó cautelosa acercándose a las puertas macizas de roble.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, la mano de un mago poderoso, su antiguo director.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII. Te eché de menos.

Un apuesto mago descansaba la cabeza gacha entre sus piernas, sentado en la tarima de la mesa de los profesores.

- ¿Cómo lo ha logrado, Regulus?- la voz de una apuesta mujer de melena dorada le atravesó el pensamiento.

La mujer caminaba despacio delante de su futuro cuñado.

La última vez que había visto a Isis ésta la había acompañado hasta la luz, junto a sus abuelos.

- No tengo ni idea, yo me suicidé para que trajese a Lily de vuelta- apretaba los puños con fuerza- Pero ella nunca ha escuchado, ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho ahora?

La voz cargada de reproche sonaba con fuerza.

Tres figuras comenzaban a materializarse frente a ellos, levantaron la cabeza.

- ¿Va a traer a todos de vuelta?- Lis se llevó la mano al pecho cuando reconoció a Janet y Henry Potter.

- Está trayendo de vuelta a aquellos que significaron algo para ella- el mago se puso en pie despacio- Madre mía…¿Ese quién es?

El apuesto profesor señaló un chico de no más de diecisiete años con una camiseta amarilla ceñida. Tenía el pelo algo largo, los ojos azules y el cuerpo esbelto. Alto.

Cara finamente cincelada y labios finos.

- ¿Estoy en el comedor de Hogwarts?- preguntó el chico apuntando con su varita el suelo- Qué raro, la última cosa que recuerdo es un cementerio.¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y Harry?

Los señores Potter se abrazaron con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde estamos Henry?- Janet no lograba ubicarse, recordaba el día de la fiesta y dolor, la imagen de Isis frente a ellos y luego como la niña se desvaneció cuando Henry le tapó los ojos.

- Hemos vuelto, nos ha traído de vuelta. Esta vez nada va a impedir que hable seriamente con ella- el hombre no podía separarse de su mujer, había echado de menos poder tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿Quieres decir…- la mujer sabía que se refería a Isis, esa niña de ojos turquesa- Henry, no seas duro con ella.

- Janet, este ya no es nuestro tiempo, te aseguro que Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban juntas cuando nosotros estudiábamos aquí, Salazar y Godric fueron mejores amigos, como lo fuimos Albert y yo.

- Henry, las mesas de las dos casas están juntas, ¿Nos trajo a nuestros tiempos de estudiantes? ¿En el cuerpo de una anciana de sesenta y cinco años?.

Henry volvió la cabeza y no reconoció los jóvenes que estaban hablando sentados sobre la tarima.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y vieron a cuatro adultos y una adolescente entrar en el salón.

Isis caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras uno de los adultos la reprendía con dureza.

- ¡Los traje de vuelta porque los necesitaba!- el grito de la joven retumbó en el salón.

Unos instantes reinó el silencio que fue roto por una sonora bofetada.

- No me levantes la voz. ¿Por qué no piensas de una maldita vez que lo que haces es muy peligroso?- Isis tenía una mano sobre su mejilla golpeada- No estoy enfadado contigo por traerlos de vuelta, estoy enfadado porque te has expuesto a la muerte.

La joven no contestó, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas que no había podido derramar durante tantos años.

El grupo se detuvo sorprendido, esperaban encontrarse a Regulus con vida y allí había cuatro personas más.

- Lo siento Remus, no pude hacer volver a Anne- se disculpó la joven avergonzada.

Remus negó con la cabeza, ¿Cuántos habían regresado?

- ¿Abuelos?- la voz de James sonó asombrosamente clara.

Henry miró detenidamente al hombre que había frente a él, era el vivo retrato de Charlus Potter, Janet sonrió, su nieto tenía los ojos almendrados mientras su hijo los tenía azul cielo.

- Hola James- saludó la mujer separándose de su marido- ¿Dónde está Isis?

El apuesto hombre giró la cabeza hacia la adolescente que estaba entre Remus y Sirius, siendo reprendida de nuevo por ambos.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sí, los traje, están aquí, vivos y yo también!

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz una vez más. Esta vez fue Remus quien rompió el incómodo silencio marcándole la otra mejilla.

El joven mago se sentía incómodo ante la situación, la joven había sido dos veces abofeteada sin consideración.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- la voz del profesor de hechizos sonó seria.

- No podría ni aunque quisiera, ni siquiera se si tengo suficiente magia para levantar un papel, ni siquiera se si seré capaz de hacer una poción- la voz de la chica se rompió con el llanto- No lo entendéis, todo fue por mi culpa…

- No te hagas la víctima, me conozco esas lágrimas de cocodrilo- Sirius adelantó unos pasos hasta su hermano- ¿Sigues teniendo algún tipo de conexión con Lyra?

La mujer miró al apuesto hombre que había a su lado, éste ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

- ¿Conoce a mi hija?- la pregunta de Lis lo descolocó haciéndole contemplar el rostro de la mujer.

La maraña de pelo sobre su rostro y las manchas de sangre sobre su túnica no habían llamado la atención del profesor de defensa, no hasta que la mujer formuló la pregunta.

- Lyra es mi hija- respondió con altanería- Soy…

- Sirius, no seas zoquete, es Lis- Regulus pasó a su lado y se acercó hasta su hermana.

Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Viniste a por mí- el mago apretaba los dientes con fuerza- ellos era relativamente fácil traerlos de vuelta, pero yo me suicidé, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

La joven apartó la mirada, pero el mago buscó esos ojos.

- ¿Quién es él?- señaló con el dedo al joven apuesto sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Silencio.

- Isis, vale, lo has conseguido, ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Tú magia?

La chica negó con la cabeza, no había entregado toda su magia, no sabía cuánta, pero se notaba vacía, esa alegría que la envolvía de niña ya no la notaba, al menos no tan fuerte.

El joven se levantó despacio y abrió las puertas del comedor.

- ¿Cedric?- reconocería la voz de Harry en cualquier parte del Universo.

El joven se detuvo ante el grupo de estudiantes que aguardaba ante las puertas del comedor. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Estabas muerto- la voz de Hermione sonó asustada- ¿Eres un fantasma?

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Pasó entre ellos, rozándolos para sacarlos de las dudas, era real.

- Ahí dentro hay una joven en problemas, y varios adultos muy enfadados- siguió andando hacia el despacho del director.

Lyra fue la primera en atravesar las puertas del comedor, quería encontrarse de nuevo con su tío Regulus. Lo había visto salir del ataúd tan campante, provocando el desmayo de varios alumnos y el enfado del director buscando con la mirada a los culpables de la pesada broma. Pero su sangre se congeló al ver a su madre y a su padre juntos, abrazados y besándose como si les fuese la vida en ello.

- Cásate conmigo, Lis- Sirius se arrodilló con una mano de su madre cogida- Por favor.

- ¿Mamá?- Lyra rompió el momento de romanticismo.

Alguien trepó sobre los hombros de Sirius y terminó en los brazos de su prometida.

- Oh, cariño, estás viva- Lis notaba el olor de su hija, su bebé.

- Dile que sí- Lyra se separó de los brazos de su madre y señaló a Sirius.

- Cariño, primero he de conocerlo.

- Pero es mi papá, tuviste que conocerlo- le replicó molesta.

- Cariño, hace catorce años que no se de él, quizás haya cambiado.

- Hace quince, Lis. Pero te sigo amando igual- Sirius se apartó de las mujeres de su vida, dejándoles espacio.

Lis bajó a la niña al suelo y le besó la mejilla.

- Déjame hablar con él, ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo y rodeó al mago por la espalda.

Necesitaba saber que Sirius no había cambiado durante sus años de cautiverio, sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer los dementores en los presos, había mandado a varios a aquél sitio.

Sirius notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y se pegaban a su costado, y unas manos calientes sobre su pecho, electrizándole el vello de la nuca.

- No sabes lo que te he echado de menos- Lis le besó el hombro de respuesta- Tuve que ir a por ella aquella noche, ¿Lo entiendes?

El mago notó el cabeceo afirmativo sobre su espalda.

- No la localicé, espero que no sea tan escurridiza como entonces.

- Sirius, ella ha tenido que entregar parte de su magia para traernos de vuelta.

- Entonces ha debido cumplir la Profecía de Gallagart.

- Sí, se la pasó Regulus la noche de su iniciación, cuando escaparon. ¿Guardas las cartas?

- ¿Las de Regulus?- preguntó sorprendido- Sí, en la casa, las mandé allí cuando mis padres murieron.

Lis comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó molesto.

- Te lo quería haber dicho, pero me lo impidió el destino.

- ¿A que te refieres?- se dio la vuelta para pode mirar el rostro de la futura señora Black.

- Esas cartas eran de Isis, estuvo en contacto contigo todos esos años.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Cuando Lyra era pequeña y vi que tenía la esencia de Isis me puse en contacto con Regulus, le enseñó Oclumancia. Lyra es la combinación perfecta entre los genes Black y los genes Dorian. Es capaz de hacer maga sin varita y es inmune a la maldición asesina, sacó lo mejor de ambos.

- Lo se Lis, y tú no le querías hacer caso a Lily- se burló el hombre.

- Esa noche me enteré de lo que pretendía hacer, intenté detenerla, pero se escapó una vez más.

- ¿Estuvo en casa?

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.

- Instantes después de tú irte. Se maldijo por no haber llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Cuántas veces?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cuántas veces la viste? Recuerdo que Hagrid me dijo que la había visto aparecer varias veces por la chimenea- miró de reojo a la joven que en esos momentos estaba sobre el regazo de Henry Potter- Volvió en el tiempo, ¿Me preguntó que cambió en nosotros?

- Yo me quedé embarazada y recuerdo perfectamente haber bebido la poción para evitarlo- miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su antigua amiga, ahora le sacaba mucha más edad y experiencia- Si fue ella le patearé el trasero.

- Lis…- la mujer lo volvió a mirar- ¿Cómo supiste que las cartas eran de Isis?

- Me lo dijo Reg un día entrenando a Lyra.

- ¿Reg sabía que Isis nos escribía?

- No, simplemente le pregunté porqué nunca vino a vernos en vez de escribirnos y él me dijo que nunca nos había escrito, salvo la tarde que desapareció Isis de la isla.

- Creo que ella estuvo en la celda conmigo aquella noche, cuando me encerraron.

La pareja se quedó viendo la imagen de Isis en brazos de Henry, sabían que escuchaba con detenimiento las palabras del ex auror.

Lily y James hablaban con Harry y Janet, el chico estaba emocionado de conocer a su bisabuela.

- ¿A si que eres el joven buscador de Gryffindor, eh?- Janet estaba emocionada, otra estrella del Quidditch en la familia.

- Y capitán, abuela- reconoció James orgulloso, hinchando el pecho.

Lily negó con la cabeza, deseosa de que Harry no hubiese heredado ese afán del Quidditch por encima de todo de su padre.

- Sí, este año he de rehacer el equipo, el año pasado se licenciaron casi la mitad, tendré que ser exhaustivo en la selección- contestó Harry decidido.

Lily negó con la cabeza a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Isis estaba de nuevo en pie, bufando molesta.

- James, Isis- señaló a la chica enfrascada en una nueva discusión con su abuelo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamar la atención?- se quejó Harry.

Sus padres habían dejado de prestarle atención para intentar separar al hombre de la joven.

- ¡Volverás al colegio!

Si hubiese sido Harry el que hubiese recibido ese grito hubiese corrido a coger la cartera del colegio aunque fuese Julio, el chico miraba alarmado los gestos de la joven. La chica no parecía asustada, sólo enfadada, y la contestación se lo dejó más que claro.

- No- fue rotundo.

- Ya lo creo que sí, jovencita- Sirius se unió a la bronca, llevando consigo a la mujer con la que había estado conversando.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Remus también tenía que meterse.

- Apoyo la moción, tienes que terminar séptimo- James habló seguro.

- No pienso volver a estudiar aquí, este no es mi año.

- Nunca has estado en tu año, ahora es el momento oportuno- recalcó Regulus- Diecisiete años y en séptimo.

- Tengo dieciséis, hasta Diciembre no hago los diecisiete, estamos en Septiembre aún.

Janet rodeó a su biznieto con un brazo sobre los hombros y lo arrastró fuera del comedor.

- Es mejor no andar por el medio cuando Isis se enfada. ¿Sabes que tu tía jugó en las Harpies?

Harry negó con la cabeza, asombrado.

- Sí, fue seleccionada con once años, la cazadora más joven de la historia- Janet hablaba despacio, desviando la atención del chico.

- ¿A qué casa pertenecía, abuela?

- Gryffindor, ¿Qué sabes de Isis?

El chico agachó la mirada, no se había preocupado de averiguar nada, ni siquiera escuchó a Hermione, su amiga.

- Nada, pensé que odiaba a mi madre, pero una persona que odia a otra no la devuelve a la vida, ¿verdad?

Janet asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es Isis?- Janet le sonrió- ¿Me lo contarías?

Notó unas suaves palmadas en el hombro y vio como su abuela se quedaba ante la gárgola del despacho del director.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV. ¿Por qué recibo este trato?**

Isis no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo.

Pensó que trayéndolos de vuelta todos se olvidarían de lo peligroso que hubiese podido ser para ella exponerse de esa manera a quedarse entre los dos mundos, pero las cosas seguían igual que cuando era una mocosa de once años, o peor, porque con los años su fuerza había aumentado y había podido hacer muchas más cosas en muchísimo menos tiempo.

Se sentía fatal consigo misma, había perdido parte de su magia, la había intercambiado por el alma de su hermano, los ángeles no eran tan caros como los condenados, y encima Regulus era el más molesto de todos. Bueno, al menos, no le había puesto la mano encima. Su enfado se había transmitido en un mutismo arrollador, contagiando al resto de los adultos que se encontraban escrutándola con la mirada en el despacho del director.

- Señorita Black, es un placer tenerla de vuelta en Hogwarts- el director pasó con una túnica plateada con aguas azuladas detrás de su escritorio.

Isis no contestó, ella no había pensado en volver a las clases, de hecho sólo había ido por una única razón, destruir los Horrocruxes que faltaban.

- Comprenderá que la debo volver a seleccionar- el director seguía hablando.

Sirius se tensó en cuanto vio el viejo sombrero despertar sobre la cabeza de su hermana, no era la niña que había desaparecido durante el ataque de la fiesta, la Isis que recordaba en su mente. Regulus posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su hermano y apretó con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, si con nueve era toda una Gryffindor, ¿Dónde crees que terminará después de lo que ha hecho?

- Reg, no se lo que ha hecho, no he podido introducirme en su mente- los hermanos susurraban para que los demás no se entrometiesen en la conversación- sólo alcanzo a ver un basto océano.

- Hija de puta, ¿Qué intercambió entonces? La Legeremancia no, Narcisa se la arrebató el día de su iniciación- apretó tan fuerte el hombro de su hermano que Sirius se separó con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?

Sirius se frotó el hombro adolorido y se sentó en la silla de al lado de su hermana, observándola detalladamente.

Se había convertido en una adolescente, ya no había rastro de la adorable niña salvo esos ojos que escondía bajo la maraña de pelo suelto.

Escuchó al sombrero suspirar de nuevo.

- Hola Isis, ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que mandar a Gryffindor para que te convenzas de que eres una leona?

Pero Isis no contestó.

- Señorita Black, ¿Cuántas veces usó el Portal?- el tono del director no era molesto.

Silencio.

- Isis, cariño…- Sirius le acarició la palma de la mano con suavidad.

- No soy cariño, tú ni siquiera me conoces- soltó ácida- No tengo doce años, voy a cumplir diecisiete.

Sirius le sujetó la cara con las manos y miró esos preciosos ojos.

- Eres tú, no he vuelto a ver unos ojos como esos en toda mi vida- le besó la frente y se separó con delicadeza- Isis, lo siento, te eché de menos.

Carraspeos continuos despertaron la sonrisa del mago.

- Vale, vale, te echamos de menos todos- se giró hacia los presentes y agregó- ¿Mejor?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron. El hombre notó unas frías manos sobre las suyas, intentando apartarlas, se giró y volvió a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

- ¿Cuántas veces has usado el Portal?- volvió a repetir la pregunta del director.

- No lo se- respondió apartando la mirada de esos profundos ojos grises.

- Isis- ¿No le miraba a los ojos porque mentía?- ¿Cuántas y cuándo?

- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Por favor.

- Que yo recuerde- todos mantuvieron la respiración ante la respuesta, las mejillas de la maga seguían sujetas por el atractivo profesor de defensa- cinco en casa de James la noche en que lo mataron, dos en tu casa la misma noche, y la última en Azkaban.

Sirius terminó pegando su frente a la de la joven, abatido.

- Ocho veces- tenía los dientes apretados- con dieciséis años.

- Sí- respondió orgullosa de su hazaña, aunque no tan orgullosa de lo que se había encontrado en esos futuros alternativos, siempre faltaba alguien, este era el más completo de momento, había conseguido traer a la mayoría de sus seres queridos- y la novena fue el primer viaje.

- Le borré los recuerdos, no es posible que lo recuerde, tenía apenas diez años- le espetó el director.

Sirius le soltó las mejillas ante el impulso de la joven, lo hubiese arrastrado tras ella de no soltarla. Isis golpeó la mesa del director despertando al fénix.

- ¡Me siguió!¡Usted destruyó el Portal!

- Isis, por favor- le rogó Lily bajo los brazos de su marido.

La chica se giró y miró a la hechicera.

- ¿Sigues defendiéndolo? ¡Falló! ¡Y ahora ha cometido el mayor error de su vida!¡Podría haber vuelto, a la fiesta!

- Señorita Black, entiéndame, Voldemort ha sido destruido, no podía permitir que ningún mortífago lo descubriera y volviésemos a tener que enfrentarnos…

- ¿Sigue metiéndose en el saco? ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca se enfrentó a ninguno! ¡Siempre dirigió un grupo, nunca entró en…- se quedó en silencio, si había luchado, en el Departamento de Misterios, defendiendo a Harry, en su primer viaje, y ella estuvo allí.

- Isis, por favor, hablemos como adultos- le rogó su hermano mayor, instándola de nuevo a tomar asiento con ligeras palmaditas sobre la silla.

- ¿Leyó la carta al final?- estaba bastante descolocada, si ella hubiese sabido que su director había leído la carta quizás no hubiese tenido que arriesgarse tantas veces, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de no poder volver a viajar.

- Sí señorita Black- el mago asintió con la cabeza- No podía desaprovechar información tan valiosa.

Isis estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

- ¿Leyó la carta tras mi primer viaje?- no se lo podía creer, el viejo mago afirmaba con la cabeza- ¡Y no hizo nada por impedirlo!

Sirius saltó sobre su hermana antes de que esta lograse alcanzar el cuello del director con sus uñas, iba directa a la yugular.

- Tranquila, lo hablaremos con calma. Todo fue por un bien mayor, has de entenderlo- Sirius intentaba tranquilizarla mientras le sujetaba los brazos con fuerza- Nos lo dijeron y tomamos las medidas necesarias.

- ¡No haga eso cabrón! ¡Deje de hablar por mi hermano!- estaba fuera de sí.

La joven se soltó del agarre de Sirius y saltó sobre la mesa del director, no sin antes arrebatarle a su hermano la varita de la túnica, apuntó a la cabeza del mago y agitó la varita.

El mago retrocedió con las manos en alto.

- ¡Isis!¡Baja la varita inmediatamente!- chillaron todos los presentes al unísono.

- Sois unos palurdos, ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta- no apartaba la vista del mago- Él no es Dumbledore, Dumbledore quemó la carta. Ni siquiera la leyó, tenéis ante vosotros a…- agitó la varita y retrocedió horrorizada- Narcisa.

La bruja sonrió y ante un estruendoso ¡CRACK! Desapareció.

Nadie decía nada, si un mortífago había entrado en Hogwarts y había implantado al director nada menos, ¿Qué les impedía volver a hacerlo?

¿Qué era lo que realmente querían?

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- la voz de Isis rompió el silencio impactante.

Sirius miraba a su hermana atónito, seguía teniendo esa capacidad para sorprenderlo.

- ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó Regulus.

- Está claro, vienen a por el último Horrocrux- Isis miró a Lily, ella seguro que no lo sabía. ¿Y James? Miró a su hermano y descubrió que nadie le había contado eso, ¿Qué no tenían ojos en la cara?

Los adultos la miraban sin comprender.

- Vienen a por Harry- ruido, sólo escuchó ruidosas carreras por el pasillo y después, el silencio.

- Albert…- se desesperó Isis- Me asustaste, idiota.

Lo notaba, tras cinco años de entrenamiento exhaustivo codo con codo sabría reconocer su aura entre un millón de transfiguromagos.

- Los has engañado a todos, incluso a mi viejo amigo Henry- respondió el mago- No sabes aún donde estoy.

- Hola Albus- saludó Isis agitando la varita de su hermano sobre el sofá que había oculto bajo una sábana- Lo siento.

El mago se materializó bajo la sábana muerto de la risa.

- Oh por Merlín, ¿Acaso me oyó reír?- Isis asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía- Bajo un silencius.

- Tuve un buen maestro, señor- Albert Dorian hinchó el pecho orgulloso- No fuiste tú, creído. Mi hermano Regulus se empeñaba en pasar desapercibido ante una mocosa de doce cuando…- los magos la miraron cautelosos- Mejor dejemos el tema.

Los viejos sonrieron ante el rubor de las mejillas de la joven.

- Isis, ¿Te das cuenta de que has vuelto a mentir a Sirius?

Isis asintió, intentando no pensar en el rapapolvo que le podía caer como el adulto se diese cuenta, y por desgracia, Sirius siempre terminaba dándose cuenta de cuándo ella le mentía.

- ¿Has conseguido detener el tiempo?- preguntó Albus mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- No- tajante- No Albus, por si no te has dado cuenta ellos han vuelto con la apariencia del día de su muerte, los dejé en el portal en ese mismo instante.

- Entonces, ¿Viste a Voldemort aquella noche?- se aventuró Albert a preguntar.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, aún por la noche podía ver su rostro de anfibio.

El miedo volvió a recorrerle la médula espinal, aquella noche del 31 de Octubre fue la peor de toda su vida, había chocado cuatro veces con el cadáver de su hermano James al salir de la chimenea y tres de las veces Harry estaba muerto en su cuna.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?- sugirió la rubia mirando la noche estrellada, la luna estaba menguando.

Orion volvía a brillar con fuerza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV. No me puedes castigar, no soy una niña.**

Sirius dejó de correr nada más pasar las puertas del comedor.

Lily apenas alcanzaba el primer escalón cuando un brazo la detuvo con un ligero estirón.

- ¿Por qué corréis?- Lyra estaba junto al equipo de Quidditch, regresaban del entrenamiento cuando vieron a sus padres correr como descosidos- ¿Qué no sabéis que está prohibido correr por los pasillos del colegio?

Lily se volvió para ver quién había sido el incauto de frenarla y se encontró con sus mismos ojos en el rostro de su marido.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó temerosa.

El chico sonrió complacido, iba sudado y se arrepintió de haberla frenado cuando su madre se le echó al cuello y se puso a llorar sobre su clavícula izquierda.

- ¿Pasa algo?- ¿Por qué su madre temblaba?

- Oh por Merlín, Harry, estás bien- la mujer sorbía las lágrimas.

- ¿De dónde venís?- preguntó Remus.

Una sonora carcajada hizo a todos voltearse.

- ¡Sirius no!- la chica comenzó a correr cuando todos gritaron a la vez.

Isis le dio esquinazo patinando sobre el suelo y corrió hacia el equipo de Quidditch, pasó al lado de Lyra y le arrebató la escoba.

- Préstamela sobri- Lyra soltó su Estrella Fugaz al mismo tiempo que Isis saltaba hacia el techo y cogía la escoba colocándosela entre las piernas.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la destreza de la joven, volaba veloz, más de lo que él había conseguido con la Saeta de Fuego.

- Otra vez no- las palabras de James no lo sacaron de su examen.

La vio ejecutar unos tirabuzones perfectos, James miraba a Lily como suplicándole que le dejase volar junto a Isis, la pelirroja suspiró y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y se puso al lado de su hijo.

- Harry, ¿Me prestas tu escoba?

El joven no podía apartar la vista de la joven y simplemente alargó el brazo para pasarle la escoba a su padre.

- Gracias- le revolvió el pelo y montó haciéndole señales a Sirius para que se subiese con él.

Sirius saltó a la espalda de su "hermano" y pateó el suelo con fuerza.

Lis se acercó a su hija y le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Sigues en el mismo puesto cariño?- le preguntó colocándole las manos sobre los hombros.

Lyra seguía la trayectoria de su tía, ¿Dónde había visto ese giro antes?

Sabía que su padre no estaba demasiado bien de la azotea pero cuando lo vio apoyarse en la espalda de James y ponerse de pie aguantando el equilibrio a esa velocidad se le fueron todas las dudas.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Sirius?- preguntó Ron al aire.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Va a saltar sobre Isis.

- ¿Qué?- esa respuesta sí que llamó la atención del joven de ojos esmeralda.

- Como lo oyes Harry- apoyó su madre al profesor de hechizos.

- Pero se puede matar- replicó Lyra.

- ¿Con Isis volando cerca?- preguntó Lis recargándose el peso del cuerpo de su hija sobre su pecho- No.

Ron se acercó a su amigo.

- No está volando cerca- recalcó el chico- Les saca una distancia de más de cincuenta metros.

Los cuatro adultos rieron, eso no era una distancia para la velocidad que podía alcanzar Isis encima de una escoba.

- No entiendo el chiste- se quejó Harry.

- Mira- Lily le señaló el cielo.

Isis estaba parada, viendo como Sirius saltaba de la escoba de James.

Caía veloz, con los pies dirigidos hacia el suelo.

James volteó la escoba y cayó en picado para socorrer a su hermano.

Lyra notó el miedo del hombre, no alcanzaba a su padre.

La joven se tensó, estaba presenciando la muerte de Sirius.

Isis bufó molesta, se tumbó sobre el mango de la escoba y bajó lo más veloz que le permitió la escoba.

Todos escucharon perfectamente la rotura de la barrera del sonido.

Ginny casi cae de la impresión, todos los seguidores de las Harpies hablaban de la recogida de la Copa de Otoño de 1977, como uno de los mejores partidos de la historia.

Sirius veía el suelo acercarse demasiado rápido.

- Para que luego digas que la incauta soy yo- la joven tenía las mejillas sonrosadas- Sirius, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ya no eres un chaval.

- Y tú no eres ninguna niña para huir, ¿Aún me tienes miedo?

El adulto se encontraba sentado sobre el mástil de la escoba de su hija, enfrentando a su hermana.

- Cuando tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre y sólo piensas en quitarte el cinturón cuando me des alcance sí- cerró los ojos apoyando los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Cuándo sólo pienso que? Isis, dijiste que Narcisa te había quitado la capacidad de escudriñar el pensamiento de otras personas.

- Sí- la había pillado.

- ¿Y cuando recuperaste esa habilidad? Porque sólo han pasado tres días.

¿Le mentía o le decía la verdad?

Inclinó la escoba hacia el suelo y segundos después los dos hermanos estaban uno frente al otro.

-Sirius, nunca perdí la capacidad, simplemente dejé de gastarla- miraba hacia el pecho del hombre, sin atreverse a enfrentar ese mar de plata.

- ¿Cómo? Entonces…¿Me mentiste? ¿Por qué?

El mago miraba hacia las puertas del castillo, su actual hogar y lugar de trabajo. Tampoco quería mirar los ojos de la adolescente.

- Estuve entrenando.

- Entrenando- arrastró las sílabas- ¿Para qué?

- Para cuando llegase el momento poderme colar entre sus filas.

-No te comprendo Isis, no entiendo nada- ahora sí la miraba a los ojos, aunque ella intentase ocultarlos bajo la escasa cortina de pelo- Mírame.

- Lo siento.

La joven giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del mago.

-¡Estamos hablando!¡No se te ocurra darme la espalda!- Sirius comenzaba a perder la compostura.

No era para menos, habían pasado veinte años pero para la joven apenas cinco, había gastado el Portal nueve veces en su vida, el hombre no era un inefable, pero sabía que gastar utensilios mágicos avanzados conllevaba una serie de riesgos.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese hecho regresar a todas las personas que habían significado algo para ella.

Lyra había conseguido hacer volver a James y a su hermano Regulus, gracias a un libro que Isis había colocado estratégicamente en la Biblioteca de la casa de sus padres, u libro que hacía siglos había desaparecido del Ministerio.

Lis le había dicho que ella había tomado la poción para evitar quedarse embarazada, e Isis había aparecido esa noche en casa, aunque él no hubiese llegado a verla, la vio ya una vez encerrado en Azkaban.

Cinco veces se había presentado en casa de James, y mientras pensaba en todo veía como su hermana se alejaba hacia las puertas del colegio.

- Por Merlín, menos mal que terminó por decidirse e ir a por ti- James acababa de aterrizar junto al mago- ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar de la escoba?

- No salté James, me caí- debía reconocerlo, ya no era el joven de veinte años que podía hacer virguerías con una escoba.

- ¿Cómo que te caíste? Vamos Sirius, J.J. no puede caer de una escoba- le reprochó su hermano.

- No cayó J.J., me caí yo. Ya no tengo veinte años, tú volviste quince años después, al igual que Lily, vosotros sois jóvenes aún, yo tengo treinta y ocho años, y pasé trece años entre cuatro paredes de piedra, en apenas dos metros cuadrados.

- ¿Y la carrera con Lyra? Ahí eras J.J., un poco más fondón, lo reconozco- Sirius le miró de muy malas maneras- Sirius, te sigue necesitando, quizás ahora más que nunca.

- No me necesita, ya es mayor.

El apuesto padre negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas, estamos todos porque nos necesita, en parte te lo debemos agradecer.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? James, yo no he hecho nada.

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste aquella noche? ¿La noche de su última explosión de magia?- James miraba hacia las puertas del castillo.

- Le prometí que nos haríamos viejos juntos, y moriríamos cuando conociésemos a muchos descendientes.

- Albus no le mintió del todo cuando le dijo que tú eras su padre, ella siempre te ha visto más como un padre que como su hermano mayor- el hombre de gafas hablaba pausado- Hemos de descubrir cómo logró toda la información, este tiempo es muy distinto al que hablábamos en la Orden.

Avanzaron unos pasos.

- Por cierto- James se detuvo- ¿Me dejas castigarla?

- ¿Quieres castigarla? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius curioso, eso se lo hubiese esperado de Remus, pero de James, como que no.

- Bueno, para ti han pasado veinte años sin verla, yo la vi hace dos meses, y recuerdo perfectamente lo temeraria que fue.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras.

Ambos corrían hacia las puertas en donde una preciosa jovencita era abrazada por todo el equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras jugadora profesional?- le recriminaba Harry- Hay un puesto libre en el equipo, de cazadora.

Ginny daba saltitos alrededor.

- Nos tienes que enseñar a hacer eso con la escoba- estaba emocionadísima- Madre mía, has roto la barrera del sonido.

Ron estaba pálido, allí todos emocionadísimos con que la chica fuese una estrella del Quidditch pero nadie sabía a que casa pertenecía.

El pelirrojo se acercó cauteloso y le puso una mano en la espalda.

- Dinos que eres Gryffindor, por favor.

- Tú debes ser el guardián, Ron Weasley.

- S_s_sí- tartamudeó el muchacho.

Isis sonrió.

- Soy Gryffindor, siempre lo he sido, por más que mi apellido sea Black. Y si no pregúntale a Alfred- le devolvió la escoba a su sobrina y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Quién es Alfred?- preguntaron los gemelos a la par.

Isis detuvo el paso.

- ¿No sabéis quién es Alfred?

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.

- Ese sombrero que nos suele seleccionar para las casas se llama Alfred, si no me creéis preguntádselo a Dumbly- y avanzó hacia las escaleras móviles.

No avanzó mucho pues dos hombres le detuvieron antes de subir el segundo escalón.

- Estás castigada- habló James decidido.

- No me puedes castigar James, ya no soy una niña- replicó Isis entre risas.

- Estás castigada- Isis dejó de reír al instante y giró la cabeza hacia Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y él si te puede castigar?- James parecía molesto.

- ¿Por qué Sirius?- Isis quería conocer la razón de su castigo.

El mago le dejó el pensamiento libre.

- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Eso no es justo!

James apretaba el brazo de la muchacha.

- No ha dicho nada, ¿Cómo has logrado saber eso?

Sirius soltó el agarre. Le había dicho el castigo telepáticamente.

- ¡No puedes obligarme!

El mago detuvo el paso, se volvió sigiloso y la apuntó con el dedo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, comenzando a rogar.

- Vamos, Isis- James la guió hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI. Aún estás bajo mi tutela.**

Isis miraba sus botas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras los adultos respiraban fuerte a la vez que se paseaban por el cuarto, intentando calmar los nervios, nadie quería ser el primero en romper el hielo, si Isis seguía teniendo el mismo carácter sabían que en cuanto se enfadase dejaría de hablarles.

Al final los tres hombres terminaron juntos en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

- Tenías razón, Sirius, se los va a llevar de calle- James miraba a la chica, la vigilaba.

Ante él estaba la última imagen de Isis antes de volver a la vida.

Una peligrosa adolescente de dieciséis años, capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort sin ápice de terror en sus actos.

- James, Isis siempre se los llevó de calle- le contestó Remus, también vigilaba a la merodeadora- ¿Me pregunto porqué habrá regresado este año, porqué ahora?

James se recargó sobre la pared, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

- Estuvo en casa aquella noche- Remus desvió la mirada hacia él- me lanzó un hechizo antes de que Voldemort me diese el golpe mortal.

- ¿Qué hechizo?- Sirius miró a su amigo.

- No lo se, no llegué a escucharlo- respondió el mago de gafas- Yo me pregunto que pasó después.

Isis los escuchaba, pero no quería contestar. Sabía que si contestaba esa pregunta no podría sentarse en una larga temporada.

Los magos lo miraron de manera aprehensiva.

Lily hablaba en la otra punta de la habitación con Regulus y Lis, la mujer nunca los había despreciado como los merodeadores por el simple hecho de no ser de Gryffindor.

- La vi aquella noche, cuando me antepuse a la maldición que le mandaba a mi hijo- habló la joven pelirroja.

- Estoy seguro de que no está sola en esto- repuso Regulus- Aunque no se quien puede estar detrás.

- Cuando detuve a Peter mi abuelo no parecía él, llevaba una temporada bastante raro, como si supiese lo que iba a pasar- Lis seguía con la vista clavada en su apuesto merodeador, el tiempo no había hecho tantos estragos en él como todos podrían suponer tras sus vivencia.

- Lis, te recuerdo que Isis y Albert no eran mejores amigos, le gastó la tira de putadas en los exámenes de sexto- la corrigió Lily.

No muy lejos de allí, en el despacho del director se mantenía una tercera conversación.

- Albus, ¿No te pondrías el anillo, verdad?

- No Albert, pero lo encontré en donde me dijiste. ¿La ayudaste tú a buscar los horrocruxes?

- No, no me dejó. Era su misión- el viejo ex auror negó con la cabeza a la vez que rompía en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Me hace gracia que siga teniéndole miedo a Sirius, en estos momentos están con ella interrogándola. Y todo gracias a ti, profesor.

Dumbledore lo miró sin entender.

- Viejo, has de reconocer que si la hubieses dejado cuando estaba en el colegio, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas.

- Tenía diez años, Albert, era una niña.

- Harry era más pequeño la primera vez que derrotó a Voldemort.

- Pero Tom regresó, diez años después, en el cuerpo de Quirrell, y al año siguiente abrió la cámara de los secretos- le reprochó el director.

- Sí, y esa vez no impediste que un niño se enfrentase al mago.

- Soy una persona que aprende de sus errores.

Albert asintió con la cabeza y cogió el vaso de hidromiel que le ofrecía el director de la institución.

- Primera pregunta- habló Remus- ¿Por qué ahora?- Isis lo atravesó con la mirada- Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no regresaste antes?

- ¿Te molesta que haya vuelto?- respondió la adolescente sin tapujos.

- ¡Venga ya Isis!- protestó James desesperado- ¡Sabes que no nos molesta que hayas vuelto! ¡Nos molesta que no regresases antes!

- ¡Para qué? ¡Si lo hubiese hecho antes sólo quedaríais vivos Tonks y tú!- gritó fuera de sí apuntando a Remus con el dedo- ¡Y Voldemort!

Los otros tres adultos se acercaron a la pelea verbal.

Los merodeadores se habían quedado helados.

- ¿Y eso lo descubriste cuándo?- Sirius no había hablado tan tranquilo en toda su vida, no al menos, en medio de una bronca con Isis. A Lis casi se le cae la baba sólo con oírlo.

- En mi primer viaje, el verano del ´76- volvió a agachar la mirada. Bastante más calmada.

Lily se acercó a su marido y le acarició la nuca, era de las pocas cosas que lograban calmarlo.

- ¿Cómo lograste traernos a todos de vuelta?- Regulus también quería saber.

- Calculando, pero cuantas más veces cruzaba el Portal Temporal más rápido ocurrían las cosas. Mi mente tuvo que trabajar muy deprisa. Yo no sabía que eso iba a pasar.

- Eras una maldita niñata de doce años, ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?- Regulus seguía sin entender como había conseguido traerlo de vuelta después de suicidarse.

- Regulus, por favor- pidió Sirius acariciando la mejilla de su hermana- Sin insultar.

El profesor de pociones los miró con odio y abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Isis se sobresaltó ante el estruendo, allí nadie pensaba agradecerle lo que había hecho, unos desalmados, eso era lo que eran aquellos adultos.

- Tranquila, se le pasará, sólo está asustado- Sirius intentaba consolarla apretándole el hombro.

- No es eso- escupió la chica sollozando- Me odia, lo pude notar en su voz.

El apuesto mago de ojos grises clavó una rodilla en el suelo y envolvió a la joven en un cálido abrazo.

- Ssshhhhh, calma- le frotaba la espalda en círculos, intentando destensar los músculos de Isis- no te odia, sólo que no entiende cómo lo has logrado- levantó la barbilla de la joven delicadamente con un par de dedos y mirándola a los ojos agregó- Y si te soy sincero yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a relatarnos qué ha ocurrido durante estos veinte años? Quizás así podamos hacernos una idea de lo que has logrado.

- Sirius, yo sólo no quería quedarme sola.

- Lo se peque- Isis sonrió al escuchar el apodo, Albert nunca la llamaba peque, para él era una maga con mucho poder. Él solía llamarla monstruito cuando estaba de broma.

La joven asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y el resto de personas sonrieron. Con Isis se conseguía más a las buenas que a las malas.

El hombre le ayudó a levantarse de la silla en la que había permanecido más de veinte minutos sentada y de la mano la ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la joven, Lily en brazos de James a la derecha de la joven, en una butaca. Lis en brazos de Sirius en la butaca de enfrente.

Remus se quedó en el otro extremo del sofá, observándola de reojo mientras intentaba disimular mirando hacia la chimenea.

- Del primer viaje recordé las fechas de las muertes. Los primeros en caer fueron James y Lily. Luego Regulus, Sirius y por último Remus. 31 de Octubre de 1981, 2 de Abril de 1992, 6 de Junio de 1996 y 15 de Mayo de 1998- Isis hablaba despacio, reorganizando su pensamiento, James y Lily habían cerrado los ojos- Cuando desaparecí de la fiesta noté la creación del primer horrocrux, el anillo de Gilderoy, supe que tendría que destruirlos si quería que Voldemort desapareciera de una vez por todas- una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, seguía reorganizando sus recuerdos. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de tantos viajes, como la muerte de sus seres queridos se presentaba ante ella y ella había fallado cada vez, cayendo en un pozo de soledad.

Notó una suave caricia en su nuca y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, Remus le sonreía.

- Tranquila, puedes hablar sin temor. Nadie va a tomar represalias contigo- el licántropo hablaba por todos.

Isis asintió con la cabeza una vez más, despacio, sin apartar la vista de los cordones de sus botas. Balanceó los pies nerviosa y suspiró, para momentos después retomar la palabra.

- Me fui con Regulus a la isla, sabía que eludir su vigilancia sería más fácil que eludir la vuestra- se disculpó la joven, todos sonrieron, tenía razón- Creé un Geminio permanente en cada uno de los viajes, el primero lo hice un mes después, fui al Departamento de Misterios, en dónde se encontraba el Portal, allí me encontré a Albert Dorian que salía de una de sus investigaciones para las clases de Aurores, me prometió que me ayudaría con lo que fuese a hacer, que si necesitaba su ayuda no dudase en pedírsela, pero sabía que si lo involucraba a él tú- levantó la mirada hacia su hermano- me encontrarías y me harías regresar a casa.

James sonrió, Isis recordaba la casa de sus abuelos como su casa y eso que sólo había estado pocos meses.

- Me desplacé hasta el 31 de Octubre de 1981, mi segundo viaje y me encontré que James estaba tirado en medio de la sala, muerto, oí la maldición asesina dos veces y supe que había fallado. Me tuve que quedar allí hasta que el Portal me dejase regresar, no puedes volver instantáneamente, porque una vez usado se aletarga. Tuve que vivir dos años de esa vida, cuando cumplí los catorce se volvió a abrir y pude regresar, pero habían pasado casi seis meses. Tuve que esperar año y medio más, en ese tiempo encontré tres horrocruxes, y los destruí con la espada de Gryffindor.

- Un momento- cortó Lis- ¿Entraste al colegio? ¿Por qué Albus no nos dijo nada?

- Porque nadie me vio.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que nadie te viese?- se adelantó Remus.

Isis suspiró y se sonrió.

- ¿Recordáis la broma que le gasté a Peter?- recordó con nostalgia, todos salvo Lis asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Nunca os preguntasteis como logré desaparecerme en el colegio?

- Sangre de dragón- respondió James.

Isis lo miró confundida.

- No me mires así, nosotros lo sabíamos pero no te dijimos nada- abrazó a Lily escondiendo su cara en la espalda de la joven. Avergonzado.

- Sí, es uno de los usos de la sangre de dragón- respondió Isis con cautela- Pero pude hacer otro viaje, mi tercer viaje, la mañana del 31. Tenía trece años y medio. Ellos no estaban en casa, puse un escudo alrededor de la cuna de Harry y esperé a que volviesen, y os vi y escuché vuestra conversación, lo siento Lis, pero estaba deseosa de ser tía por segunda vez, así que cambié la poción por un…

- Te mato- susurró Lis con los ojos entrecerrados, Sirius en cambio intentaba ocultar la risa- No te rías, por su culpa mi hija heredó mi maldición.

- Perdóname Lis- le rogó la joven, para nada arrepentida de sus actos.

- Perdonada- soltó Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó divertido- Tengo una hija estupenda.

- Bueno, esperé hasta la noche y me desplacé hasta casa de James, allí saqué la varita y cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición a James pude convertirla en un Habeas Corpule. Fue cuando tú me viste, un solo instante.

- ¿Qué?- la sorpresa de Sirius no daba lugar a más reproches- ¿Con trece años y medio?

Isis afirmó a golpe de barbilla, orgullosa por su hazaña.

- ¿Qué hace ese hechizo?- preguntó el merodeador de gafas curioso.

- Ligarte de por vida a la persona que voluntariamente derrame su sangre por ti y te invoque con el Llamamiento de la sangre. La persona que realiza el hechizo cambia su vida por la tuya- explicó Sirius algo desesperado.

- Salvo que esa persona sea inmune…- empezó Lis, una bombilla iluminó sus ideas- ¡Isis, por Merlín!

- Tenía que jugármela Lis, ¿Lo entiendes?- preguntó Isis.

- Me he perdido, lo siento- se disculpó Sirius.

- Tu querida hermana se jugó la vida de un posible hijo tuyo- Sirius la miró sin comprender- Si Lyra hubiese sido varón y hubiese realizado la poción hubiese fallecido cuando James regresase.

- Pero fue una mujer- recalcó Isis, ante la mirada asesina de su hermano- Salió bien. Además, yo no le dije a ella que la hiciese, se lo dije a Regulus, le dije a Regulus cuando volví que si tenía una sobrina la ayudase con la Oclumancia y con las pociones.

- ¿Lo tenías todo calculado? ¿Por qué volví yo?- preguntó Lily desesperada- ¡Te vi detrás dél aquella noche!

- Lily, cálmate- le pidió James- Isis, vas por tu tercer viaje, continua, por favor.

Isis se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, cariño- le pidió Remus esta vez- Continua.

- Creé un escudo alrededor tuyo, fueron los dos peores años de mi vida. Vi nacer a Lyra y enterré a James- Isis lloraba- No podía dejarlo así. Lis y mi hermano rompieron y ella se lió con Regulus.

- ¿Te liaste con Reg?- articuló Sirius en shock- ¿Con mi hermano?

Lis negaba con la cabeza, ella nunca había tenido más que una bonita amistad con su compañero de casa.

- Regresé a 1979- Isis continuó, eso nunca había pasado en sus vidas, no al menos en estas vidas- encontré dos horrocruxes más y los destruí. Albert pensaba que me entrenaba a mí, pero estaba con mi doble, Reg se dedicaba a alimentar a un espectro y el geminio iba perdiendo consistencia. En 1980 ya no volví, realicé mi cuarto viaje a este año, a Julio, quería saber que había pasado, estuve en medio de un duelo en escobas con Harry y con Lyra y destruí a Voldemort sin pensármelo, me enteré que Lis había muerto en Junio, eras mi amiga y no podía dejar a mi sobrina sin madre. Recompuse mi forma de pensar. Salté de año en año, mi quinto viaje la noche del 31 te cogí antes de que la maldición te alcanzase Lily y te trasladé aquí, luego salté a 1996 y trasladé a Lis, regresé a 1992 y le lancé el mismo hechizo a Regulus que había lanzado años atrás a James, para que Voldemort no lo destruyese del todo, por eso volvió Regulus con él- hablaba sin parar, los magos la escuchaban con atención, estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Volví al día de la fiesta y vi la masacre que estaba realizando, por eso me viste, ¿Por qué me viste Lily, verdad?- la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, nadie la había creído- Y me traje a Janet y a Henry conmigo, aquí.

- Son ocho viajes, ¿Y el último?- Sirius recordaba la charla en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Reg, él pensaba que si desaparecía podría hacer regresar a Lily, sin saber que Lily ya había regresado- todos la miraron confusos- Estaba en el portal junto a los otros.

- Para el carro jovencita, ¿Estás diciendo que te desapareciste delante de nuestras narices y no nos dimos ni cuenta?- Remus se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Cómo?

El merodeador, ahora profesor de Hechizos estaba en pie, frente a la joven, fuera de sus casillas.

- Remus tranquilo- le pidieron las hechiceras a la vez.

- ¡Ni tranquilo ni leches!- espetó James poniéndose en pie apartando a Lily de encima suyo.

- ¡James!- gritaron esta vez las damas.

- Al cuarto- Sirius se había puesto en pie y señalaba con el brazo extendido su propia habitación.

Isis se levantó despacio, sin apartar la vista de sus hermanos. Ya no era ninguna niña, en nada sería mayor de edad, no tenía porqué hacerles caso, no tenía que volver a pasar por donde ellos marcasen el camino, podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Ese no es mi cuarto, de hecho yo no tendría ni que estar aquí. Tenía decidido regresar momentos antes de mi iniciación, y había decidido no volver a casa, para intentar idear otro plan. Ese fue mi error y a partir de ahí tuve que replantearme toda mi vida- quería dejar aquello claro.

- Ese no fue tu error jovencita, tu error fue desobedecerme la noche que salí de casa y no venirte conmigo- Sirius se lo recordó- Ese fue tu gran error, si hubieses venido conmigo nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Estaríais todos muertos!- gritó la joven.

- Yo no- agregó Remus con sorna.

Isis negó con la cabeza, no podía creerse que hubiesen roto su palabra. Habían dicho que no iban a tomar represalias contra ella si lo contaba y ahora tenía a tres grandes magos enfadados.

- Habéis roto la promesa- escupió con ira.

Los hombres ladearon la cabeza.

- Dijisteis que no tomaríais represalias si os lo contaba.

- Ve al cuarto, date una ducha y ahora entraré yo- su hermano estaba mortalmente serio.

Isis pasó por delante de todos y obedeció sin volver a rechistar.

Pegó portazo y momentos después oyeron el agua de la ducha.

- Tiene razón- Lis rompió el silencio.

- Sí- agregó Lily- Prometisteis no tomar represalias, ella os- todos la miraron- nos lo ha contado, no podéis castigarla.

Lis asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que opinaba exactamente lo mismo que la pelirroja.

- Nadie ha roto su palabra- empezó Sirius.

- La has mandado a su cuarto- le recordó Lis.

- La he mandado para que se de una ducha, olía a tigre, ¿O es que no os habéis dado cuenta?

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, olía a rancio incluso a óxido.

- ¿Quieres decir que no vas a dormir con ella?- Lis dejó la pregunta en el aire.

- Bueno, pues yo tenía pensado otra cosa, pero…- bromeó el animago- Si crees conveniente que pase la noche con ella, la echo de menos, la verdad. Realmente pensaba llevarla a la torre de Gryffindor, Dumbledore ya le ha preparado una cama en el cuarto de sexto, con Hermione.

- Pero Isis estaba haciendo séptimo- replicó Remus- Podría dormir conmigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero que duerma con Hermione y Lyra, seguro que a ellos también les tiene que poner al día- agudizó el mago.

- Querrás decir a ellas, ¿no?- matizó Lis.

Sirius se acercó seductoramente a la mujer, le acarició el cuello y le besó los labios con suavidad.

- Ha terminado de ducharse, la acompaño a la torre y vuelvo- le guiñó un ojo y se la dejó encendida.

Sirius llamó a Dobby, le pidió un uniforme nuevo para Isis, con zapatos del 36 con suela de goma, como los había gastado siempre su niña y salió del cuarto después de dejar una nota sobre la cama.

Unos minutos después Isis salía enfundada en su nuevo uniforme y con la cabeza agachada.

- Buenas noches Isis- se despidieron todos a la vez, salvo Sirius.

- Buenas noches- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Sirius la sujetó del brazo y la acompañó hasta la Dama Gorda.

Se volvió y la dejó frente a la puerta tras dar él mismo la contraseña.

Isis salió por el retrato después de cruzarlo por primera vez, dentro estaban todos los chicos esperándola despiertos.

- Sirius- llamó algo alto para lo tarde que era- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El mago sonrió, sabía a lo que temía su hermanita en aquellos momentos, y ese era su castigo, contar dos veces lo que había hecho, lo que pasaba es que los chicos no la conocían y la coserían a preguntas.

- Por favor Sirius- le rogó la joven abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Cariño, yo voy a pasar la noche con Lis. Mañana nos vemos en clase, ¿vale?- le besó la frente, la separó de él y emprendió el camino divertido.

- Tramposo- murmuró la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius rió complacido, la había escuchado completamente, pero no podía dejarle verlo reír, porque…

- Peque- miró el techo y suspiró- Aún estás bajo mi tutela.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII. Lo que nos perdimos estos años.

Cuando Sirius regresó al cuarto los Potter ya habían empezado la fiesta en una de las habitaciones, separados del resto del mundo.

Por suerte la habitación de los tres profesores se había ampliado, dejando tres espaciosas habitaciones, un gran comedor y una pequeña cocina.

Cada habitación tenía un pequeño despacho en su interior, al igual que un baño con jacuzzi y aseo separado por un pequeño tabique abierto.

- Esto es muy extraño- comentó Lily quitándose los pantalones de tela que vestía la noche en que murió.

James la contemplaba en silencio, tendido sobre la cama doble con los codos apoyados, deleitándose en la hermosa mujer que había ante él. El hombre de veintidós años sonrió, si Lily lo había pasado mal por la envidia en los años de colegio no se hacía una idea de cómo lo iba a pasar con estas chicas, las de séptimo se lo comían por los ojos, más a él que a Sirius, distinto de siempre, Sirius siempre había sido el más apuesto de los cuatro.

- ¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó para que ella supiese que la escuchaba, pero se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor.

- Todo James, vuelvo a un tiempo en el que mi hijo tiene dieciséis años, Sirius tiene una hija con Lis, Remus está saliendo con la sobrina de Black, que debería tener cinco años menos que Isis, pero Isis va a cumplir diecisiete, tiene la edad de Harry. He pasado de intentar educar a un bebé a empezar a lidiar con un adolescente que ya tiene pareja. Voldemort ha desaparecido…

Lily seguía hablando pero James hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, se levantó algo brusco y rodeó a su mujer con los brazos, por la espalda. La espera se le estaba haciendo insufrible.

Habilidoso le soltó el enganche del sujetador con una sola mano mientras con la otra le masajeaba los senos y con la lengua le recorría el cuello.

- James…- suspiró la pelirroja notando esos abrasadores labios sobre la fría piel.

- Lily- le devolvió el mago- Lo necesito.

Besaba los hombros con vehemencia, la volteó y atrapó los labios, necesitaba apagar la sed con su saliva.

- Podría entrar alguien- el mago no le dejó terminar, apuntó con la varita la puerta y ambos oyeron la succión del aire. Ella rió con ganas.

La dejó sobre la cama con suavidad mientras la envolvía con cálidos besos y caricias de placer. Ella correspondía con suspiros de bienestar, devolviéndole cada beso apasionado, también le apetecía, aunque ella sólo recordase dos días desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Para el merodeador, sin embargo, habían pasado más de dos meses, y cuando pensó que no la volvería a ver casi se vuelve loco.

La hechicera de pelo fuego le desabrochó la camisa con cautela, desesperando al mago, acariciándole ese abdomen de infarto, a James no le había pasado como a todos los otros magos que se habían engordado con el primer embarazo de su mujer, él seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo escultural que había abandonado Hogwarts.

Una habitación más alejada dos magos se miraban en silencio, diciéndose mil y una palabras con esa mirada.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- rompió la mujer el hielo.

- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Sirius, sin saber si echarle en cara haberle negado conocer a su hija, saber que ella estaba luchando por su inocencia, o dejarse esas preguntas atrás y hacerle el amor salvajemente.

- ¿Ya has decidido?- preguntó la mujer sacándole la camisa tras desabrocharle un par de botones, ella se moría de ganas por tenerlo entre sus piernas.

- Lis, espera. Podrías haberme escrito una carta, los demás reclusos recibían- se maldijo a sí mismo.

- Sirius, después, por favor- le rogó la hechicera, lo había echado tanto de menos que no sabía como volver a acercarse a él.

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo derrumbó en la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

- Has engordado- le reprochó tocándole los michelines de los costados.

- No es grasa, es falta de ejercicio- le devolvió el hombre algo mosca, mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón.

Lis tiró de la camisa de su prometido haciendo saltar todos los botones que rebotaron por las paredes. Sirius sonrió, seguía teniendo tanta fuerza como la noche que coincidió con ella, la noche que la secuestró de la mansión Black confundiéndola con Isis.

- Te eché de menos preciosa- le ronroneó al oído mientras la obligaba a juntar los labios con los suyos.

- Yo también Sirius, no sabes lo difícil que se me hacía cada vez que veía a Lyra avanzar, ¿Sabes que es animaga legal?

El mago asintió a la vez que succionaba la clavícula de la mujer, creándole un preciado moratón, ella arqueó la espalda, clavando las huesos pélvicos sobre la protuberancia del mago. Sujetó la cabeza del mago con ambas manos y lo separó de ella muy despacio.

- Te amo Sirius Orion Black. No me arrepiento de haber tenido a Lyra, ojala las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera, pero tuve que hacerlo, a Lyra la mantuve apartada de las investigaciones, le dije que Voldemort regresaría, me lo dijo Regulus, yo…

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ahora no, Lis. Hazme el amor- le suplicó el mago.

Necesitaba sentirla, para creer que había regresado, para saber que podría formar una familia con ella, con ella y con Lyra. ¿E Isis? ¿Preferiría vivir con Regulus o con él?

Su pensamiento se disipó cuando notó las paredes húmedas de la maga envolviéndolo, a la vez que pequeñas descargas de placer le recorrían la espina dorsal cuando ella se movía con armonía.

En la otra habitación un licántropo dormía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en las habitaciones de sus amigos, allá ellos si al día siguiente no podían con las clases.

Isis paseaba delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda sin atreverse a atravesar la puerta, a sabiendas que la iban a acribillar a preguntas.

Lo que no sabían los chicos es que aún quedaba un Horrocrux, pero hasta que el maldito mago no alcanzase el poder necesario no podría regresar. ¿Se lo contaba?¿Recordaría todas las versiones que había dado?

Se armó de valor y cruzó la pintura, no sin antes charlar con la señora.

- Señorita Black, hacía tiempo que no la veía- dijo Madame Butterfly.

- Sí, como unos veinte años, ¿Podría dejarme pasar? Tengo que hablar con Harry y sus amigos- pidió cortésmente la joven.

- ¿Santo y seña?- sugirió el retrato, Dumbledore le exigía que cada estudiante dijese la contraseña antes de entrar, incluso la entrada a la casa Slytherin había cambiado para evitar las bromas como la que gastó Isis en sexto.

- Draconis aquos- recitó la joven en latín.

La Dama del retrato sonrió y se fue a charlar con el hombre del retrato de su izquierda.

Isis avanzó despacio por el estrecho pasillito e irrumpió en medio de la sala cortando una discusión de golpe.

Harry y Lyra estaban discutiendo, a punto de llegar a las manos.

- Harry me recuerdas a Sirius- soltó a bote pronto.

El chico la atravesó con la mirada, la mayoría apartaba la vista cuando él hacía eso, pero la chica le mantuvo la mirada. Él entrecerró los ojos un poco para darle más dramatismo al asunto pero ella sonrió.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ante la situación y ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Bueno, ya que todos nos llevamos tan bien, ¿Podrías explicarnos que significa eso de que es la segunda vez que estás aquí?- empezó Harry aún riendo.

- Tenías que sacar la cabezonería de los Potter- le recriminó la joven.

- Es mi apellido, no supe nada de ellos hasta que llegué aquí- contestó el chico con chulería- ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?

- Se algunas cosas que no se las habéis contado a nadie- ahora señalaba a Harry y a Lyra.

- ¿Cómo qué?- sentenció la joven de catorce con un ligero movimiento de barbilla.

Isis se quedó mirándola, ese movimiento era suyo, made in Isis, y estaba registrado.

- ¿Te has preguntado cómo terminaste dentro del garaje de los Weasley?- pasó decidida entre los dos y se sentó en una butaca con las piernas entrelazadas a lo buda.

Todos la siguieron y se apretujaron en el sofá y alrededor de la chica, algunos depositando sus posaderas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué queréis saber? Pero de uno en uno, por favor- pidió la joven colocándose la melena sobre el hombro derecho y ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste traer a mi made de vuelta?- empezó Lyra.

Isis la miró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes contestar esa pregunta?-saltó indignada.

Harry se quedó mirándola y le guiñó un ojo a Lyra, con disimulo.

- Isis, muchas gracias por traer a mi madre, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- se aventuró el muchacho de ojos verdes.

- De nada Harry, Lily es una hermana para mí, la traje a través del Portal- hizo una pausa al escuchar el bufido molesto de Lyra- Como a todos los demás. Lyra, si Lily era mi hermana Lis era mi alma gemela, ella se arriesgó por mí.

- ¿Cómo? Mi madre sólo se ha arriesgado una vez y murió- Lyra fue a levantarse pero Harry le agarró la mano y se la sentó entre sus piernas.

- Lyra cariño, Isis vivió con tu madre cuando ella era joven, los hijos no solemos pensar que nuestros padres hayan tenido una vida antes de nosotros- le susurró al oído- A mi también me es difícil ver a James como mi padre cuando no aparenta más de veinticinco.

Isis comenzó a reír.

- ¡Harry! ¡James tiene veintidós! Dile que aparenta veinticinco y te salta los dientes.

- Mi padre no es agresivo, piensa las cosas antes de soltarlas, Sirius si que es explosivo.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú no has hecho saltar a tu padre aún. Si dices que Sirius es explosivo, ¿Tan buena persona eres? ¿Qué no disfrutas con las locuras de la juventud?

- Es que lo hemos tenido bastante difícil hasta ahora- rebatió Hermione, no le gustaba que criticasen a su mejor amigo sin conocerlo.

- Hermione, conozco a Harry mejor que tú, aunque no me hayáis visto estuve aquí- negó con la cabeza- Aquí exactamente no, ya me encargué que lo que tenía que pasar no ocurriese.

- ¿Qué tendría que haber ocurrido?- preguntó Fred sin poder contenerse.

- Fred- Ginny se sobresaltó, ella era la única que conseguía distinguirlos-No os lo voy a contar, con que yo lo sepa es suficiente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él es Fred y no George?- preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azules, novia de Harry.

- Azar- contestó simplemente Isis ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, salvo los gemelos, aquella preciosidad escondía algo, y ellos lo descubrirían.

- Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacasteis el mapa del merodeador?- les preguntó de sopetón.

- ¿Conoces el mapa del merodeador?- se asombró Ron.

- Claro, y la capa invisible de Cornamenta- asintió la joven partiéndose de risa- Harry, ¿Tú padre sabe que estás en posesión de su capa?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Puedes gastar mi baúl para ocultarla-le ofreció la joven, iba a cambiar la vida de esos chicos, tenía que convertirlos en auténticos adolescentes, y los gemelos la iban a ayudar. Siempre había sido la protegida de los bateadores de Gryffindor- Por cierto, ¿Necesitáis una cazadora excepcional?

- Baja modesto que sube Isis- bromeó George.

- No es mentira- Hermione les lanzó un almanaque del 1977, el almanaque de las Harpies.

Los chicos miraron las fotos con cautela, la chica que salía en casi todas bien podría ser una copia de Isis.

- ¿En serio eres tú?- rió Fred señalándole la foto de Diciembre- ¿Y estos quienes son?

- Mis hermanos, Sirius y Regulus.

La chica se detuvo en el papel de la foto, pues sí se había deteriorado en cinco años.

- Un momento- se puso en pie alarmada- ¿De donde sacasteis esto?

- De tu baúl- respondió Lyra decidida- Sólo ponía señorita Black y lo confundí con el mío. Espero que no te moleste.

Isis negó con la cabeza, tampoco llevaba nada que tuviese que ocultar.

- Bueno, es suficiente por ahora. Mañana seguimos- se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las chicas.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Isis- corearon todos a la vez.

Isis se dirigió directamente a la habitación de sexto, lo había visto en los ojos de Dumbledore. Un castigo insignificante para el que le podía haber caído por desobedecer al mago más grande desde Merlín.

Divertida se metió en la cama.

- Chicos, esto si que va a hacer sorprenderos…- y se durmió.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII. Harry, mira tu padre.

Isis fue la última en levantarse y entrar al baño.

Se lavó el pelo con esmero y se lo secó a punta de varita, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Se vistió con el uniforme y se colocó la túnica de Gryffindor. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras con cautela.

En el cuarto de los merodeadores había un revuelo especial, Remus reía a boca partida al igual que Sirius mientras señalaban a James.

- ¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Estoy viejo!- gritó más que indignado- ¡La mataré!

- Pues yo te veo muy atractivo- recalcó Lis guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

- Vamos cariño, yo también me veo mayor- le recordó Lily.

Y es que los dos habían amanecido envueltos en una maraña de pelo y estaban en el baño cortándoselo.

- ¿Qué dices? Tú estás fabulosa- aún estaba molesto, pero realmente Lily había mejorado con el tiempo. Al menos eso le parecía a él, sus ojos eran incluso más brillantes que antaño.

- Mira el lado positivo Cornamenta, ahora Harry te tendrá en consideración- afirmó el licántropo.

- Como ese niño haga un solo comentario le doy la tunda de su vida- se llevó una collejada de su esposa y añadió- en un duelo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, apoyando a su amigo mientras intentaba ocultar la risa.

Abrazó a Lis y escondió su diversión en la melena de su prometida, besándole el cuello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo ves muy atractivo?- ya no reía.

- Sir, no te pongas celoso- le devolvió acariciándole el pecho con pequeños círculos- En cuanto a la pregunta de ayer la respuesta es sí.

Sirius levantó una ceja, descolocado. ¿Qué le preguntó anoche?

Ella sonrió, le encantaba cuando ponía esa cara, sabía que se pasaría el día comiéndose la cabeza y qué quizás al final de la tarde se le acercase arrepentido y sin saber aún la pregunta, y que la respuesta de ella era sí.

- Harry- lo llamó Isis viéndolo salir por el retrato.

Harry se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Isis y se volvió para mirarla, nunca le habían gustado las rubias, las veía demasiado superficiales.

- A eso se le llama tópico, chaval.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento?

-Todas las mujeres podemos ser superficiales, también dicen que las rubias bajitas tenemos mala leche- se explicó Isis.

- Eso no es un tópico, es una verdad como un templo y Lyra te lo demostrará- le dijo Harry divertido, llevándose una colleja de su prima antes de terminar la frase- ¿Lo ves?

- Harry, sólo te pido que no le hagas ningún comentario a James. Por tu propio bien.

El chico se miró las manos cuando ella se las sujetó suavemente.

- Me tuvo castigada todo un verano después de mi selección para las Harpies- le acariciaba las manos.

- Isis, quizás él era de los Chuddley- se sentía raro con aquellas manos pequeñas entre las suyas, no sabía porqué pero le daba tranquilidad.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Me castigó por asustarlo, si le hablas de su aspecto se lo tomará a la tremenda, parece mentira que seas su hijo, y tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido.

- No se a donde quieres ir a parar pero, ¿Me puedes soltar las manos?- le pidió divertido.

Ella se sonrojó, recordando parte de su primer viaje, ahora estaba Ginny para hacer manitas con él, era el precio que iba a pagar por tenerlos a todos allí.

Bueno, era joven, era Black , tenía buen tipo y unas locas ganas de comerse el mundo, además por primera vez tenía la edad necesaria para que no le parasen los pies sus hermanos, y en pocos meses sería mayor de edad.

- Lo siento Harry- se disculpó soltándole las manos, descolocando al joven.

Pasó por delante dél y salió corriendo por el retrato.

- ¡Isis espera!- ¿Por qué se disculpaba y después salía corriendo?

Corrió detrás de ella cogiendo la cartera de un asa y colgándosela al hombro.

Cada vez entendía menos a las mujeres de su familia.

¿Y por qué todas terminaban llorando?

El chico se quedó helado en el rellano del primer piso, su padre estaba viejo, como Sirius y Remus, de hecho aparentaba la misma edad.

Isis sonreía a lado de su hermano, cogida por los hombros.

- Bueno, ¿Ahora quién es más apuesto?- preguntó el animago.

- Sirius, que me metes en un compromiso- se quejó Isis.

El mago la rodeó con los brazos y depositó un suave beso en la coronilla de la chica.

- Oye Isis, ¿Por qué tú no has crecido?- le preguntó el profesor de Hechizos. Seguramente conociendo la respuesta- ¿Modificaste el Ritual?

- Yo no- mintió Isis, y su hermano apretó el abrazo- De verdad.

James se acercó hasta ella y la atravesó entrecerrando los ojos, si esos ojos hubiesen sido verdes sería la misma mirada de anoche en la sala común.

Un dedo le golpeó el pecho.

- Si me entero que esto es cosa tuya…- le golpeó repetidas veces y se alejó.

Harry miraba a su padre entretenido, el mago lo atisbó por el rabillo del ojo.

- Un solo comentario enano y me conoces.

Harry sonrió, pues si que tenía mala leche. Lily, en cambio, se acercó y como saludo a su hijo le besó la mejilla.

- Buenos días, mamá- la saludó el joven devolviéndole el beso.

- Hola cariño, ¿Preparado para tus clases?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Es que Isis me dijo que no le hiciese ningún comentario por su nuevo aspecto- su madre lo miró ceñuda- Ella no ha podido ser, hemos estado haciendo guardia por turnos y no ha salido del cuarto en toda la noche, Hermione me dijo que se había levantado la última. Por cierto, te noto distinta.

- Harry, nos acostamos veinteañeros y nos hemos levantado con quince años más, ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

El chico negó con la cabeza, su madre no había cambiado tanto, simplemente la encontraba algo más guapa, pero no podía determinar porqué.

La mujer le observó el cuello con detenimiento y Harry se puso nervioso, después de que Isis se fuese a dormir él y Ginny se estuvieron dando un rato el lote, tenían el primer turno de vigilancia, el segundo, a partir de la una lo tenían Ron y Hermione, después de su ronda de prefectos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?- preguntó la mujer intentando mirar por debajo de su pelo.

- Nada mamá, Lyra me golpeó esta mañana- se separó con impaciencia de la mujer que no lo había creído.

- ¿Qué ocultas Harry?- lo reprendió su madre, intentando echarle la mano al cuello.

Isis rió con la situación, pero notó como unas manos se movían por su cuello mientras la hacían inclinarse.

- ¿Se puede saber que buscas Sirius?

- Nada- contestó el mago notándose pillado.

Isis se volvió a mirarlo y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, encontrándose un gran cardenal que le bajaba por la garganta.

- Te mordió una serpiente- bromeó la joven- Lis, casi te lo comes animal.

Era raro escuchar a las dos chicas hablando de ese tema como si estuviesen comentando el resplandeciente día que hacía esa mañana.

- Un poco de respeto, que te estás dirigiendo a la futura de tu profesor de defensa, jovencita- le advirtió Sirius escondiendo de nuevo el chupetón debajo del cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Eres profesor de Defensa?

- Claro, ¿Por qué si no iba a estar en el Colegio?- le devolvió su hermano revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¿Y James?- preguntó cautelosa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya, pero, ¿Qué materia da?- salió a la carrera tras los pasos de su hermano.

- ¿Qué no hablaste con los chicos?- preguntó divertido.

- Oye Sirius, no me des la espalda, que estoy hablando contigo- el mago detuvo los pasos.

Harry bajó las escaleras apartándose de los profesores, ellos siempre entraban por otra puerta al comedor. Además si no se daba prisa no podría tener un buen desayuno, y algo le decía que ese día se iba a hacer eterno.

- Isis te agradecería que no me llamases por mi nombre de pila- le sugirió su hermano- ¿Qué tal si te acostumbras a profesor Black?.

Incluso a él le parecía raro ese nombre en labios de su hermana, pero debían de guardar las maneras ante más alumnos, en privado como si le llamaba Canuto o Tete.

- De acuerdo, Profesor Black- escupió con asco- Hasta luego profesores.

Intentó desaparecerse pero no lo consiguió, los adultos vieron como su figura comenzaba a parpadear y se volvía a materializar.

- Lo odio con toda mi alma- y como no pudo desaparecerse echó a correr.

Una mano la detuvo asiéndola por un hombro.

- No se puede correr por los pasillos, me obligará a bajarle puntos, señorita Black- James parecía divertido.

- Déjame en paz, gilipollas- le apartó la mano con una mueca de desagrado.

- Veinte puntos menos por insultar a un profesor- James no pudo contenerse, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando un puño se estrelló en su nariz una décima de segundo después.

- ¡Isis no!- Sirius detuvo la paliza que su hermanita le iba a propinar a su amigo, recordando que todo lo que le ocurriese a James o a Regulus su hija lo padecía ampliado.

La joven sacudía su puño al aire, intentando deshacerse del agarre de ese profesor.

- Isis, Lyra padece todo lo que le ocurre a James o a Regulus, por el Ritual- le explicó su hermano, seguramente si a él lo hubiesen detenido cabreado hubiese respondido de la misma manera.

- No es cierto- renegó la chica.

- De verdad, Regulus me asustó en la estación de King´s Cross, lo golpeé y Lyra pagó el pato- Sirius seguía intentando calmarla.

Isis se tranquilizó y se recompuso el uniforme.

- Puede soltarme, profesor Black, y acataré el castigo que me impongan por agredir a un profesor- a Sirius le cayeron las palabras como un balde de agua fría.

- Isis…

- De verdad, no pienso agredirlo más- no había pensado en que su sobrina estaba ligada de por vida a ese mago arrogante. James era intocable, estaba en una tesitura peor que la de sexto, cuando Dumbledore le dijo que Sirius era su padre y la profesora Merrythought la obligó a batirse con él en duelo.

- No la castigaré si se enfrenta conmigo a un duelo en clase- la voz de James salió ahogada. Su mujer le limpiaba la sangre a golpe de varita de la túnica y de la camisa blanca.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Castígueme- le devolvió la joven con la cabeza gacha.

James buscó esos ojos turquesa que lo hacían enloquecer, necesitaba batirse en duelo con ella, se lo debía desde sexto. Desde que Dorian comenzó a entrenarla, además necesitaba saber si la chica seguía en forma, Hogwarts llevaba demasiados años sin participar en duelos estatales. Los profesores ya tenían pensado crear un equipo de duelo.

James se acercó a ella despacio y le levantó la barbilla con cuidado.

- Isis, me debes un duelo y lo sabes- ella asintió con la cabeza- Nos batiremos cuando Lyra y yo perdamos la conexión, ya tenemos al lobo puesto en eso, ¿vale?

- Lo siento, profesor Potter- se disculpó la rubia sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo creo?- contestó divertido mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la joven- Échale un ojo a Harry, ¿Si?

- No soy su guardiana- le advirtió la chica.

Lily se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó suavemente.

- Isis, ¿Me harías el favor de impedir que Harry se metiese en problemas?

- Claro Lily, con mucho gusto- respondió divertida- Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

A James casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

- Me parece estupendo que te lo pida Lily y a ella le hagas caso- se cruzó de brazos a la vez que escudriñaba con los ojos a su mujer- y a tu hermano lo mandes a la mierda sutilmente.

- Profesor Potter, no soy una chivata y lo sabe. Si le cuento algo que haya hecho Harry querrá saber el porqué y a Lily no se lo voy a decir, porque no me lo preguntará.

- ¿Y por qué yo soy profesor Potter y ella es Lily? ¿Qué ya no me quieres?

Isis tragó con fuerza el nudo que se le había formado a mitad del esófago.

Lo quería con toda su alma, pero no se fiaba dél, no después de aquél empujón la noche del 31, cuando la apartó de Voldemort.

Los merodeadores se alarmaron al ver los ojos empañados de la chica.

- Era broma Isis- James intentó acercarse pero la chica retrocedió separándose del mago- ¿Por qué te alejas? No voy a devolverte el golpe.

James no entendía la reacción de su merodeadora favorita, ¿Cuándo Isis había rechazado una reconciliación?

- Por Merlín Isis, no puede ser cierto- Remus negaba con la cabeza.

- No digas nada, Lupin- le advirtió la joven señalándolo con el dedo.

Sirius, James y Lily lo miraron detenidamente.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que no has envejecido?- siguió el licántropo, ajeno a las miradas de reproche que le lanzaban sus colegas- Isis, responde.

- ¡No tengo que responder nada!- se defendió la chica a voz en grito.

Remus avanzó hasta ella y cogiéndole del cuello de la túnica la llevó hasta la pared, golpeando fuerte su espalda.

- No pude evitarlo Remus- se disculpó la joven.

- Por eso mantienes la Oclumancia, ¿verdad?

Isis no contestó con palabras pero asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué te saltaste eso?

Giró la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían sin control.

- Hablaremos en mi despacho cuando acaben las clases, y no quiero excusas- le advirtió su profesor de Hechizos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a sabiendas que le sería imposible ocultárselo demasiado tiempo.

- Ve a desayunar- le soltó la túnica y le arregló el cuello- Por cierto, ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Pero no contestó, no quería más problemas de buena mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX. De canciones y duelos.

Cuando Isis llegó hasta las puertas del comedor el director Dumbledore estaba en pie dando de nuevo un discurso, la chica cruzó el salón ganándose la mirada reprochadora de la jefa de su casa y de su padrino, el profesor de Pociones.

El hombre la miró extrañado, su aura había cambiado desde la otra noche cuando apareció por primera vez, ¿Por qué?

Ella notó el intento de intromisión dentro de su cabeza, los profesores de ese colegio tenían la fea costumbre de indagar dentro de las cabezas de sus alumnos, ella no lo veía correcto, pero lo hacían todos.

Levantó la cabeza para darle a entender que podía intentarlo las veces que quisiese, pero que no iba a ver nada más que la superficie de ese basto océano.

- Bueno, si la señorita Black decide tomar asiento podré continuar con las presentaciones- ironizó el viejo director- Aunque ella conozca a todos, creo que querrá saber que los que ha traído de vuelta van a formar parte del profesorado.

Isis levantó una ceja y se sentó en el primer hueco que encontró en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca del trío dorado, pero no al lado. A su derecha estaba Fred, y a su izquierda George, emocionados porque una de las chicas más peligrosas con las que se habían topado hubiese elegido justamente un sitio entre ellos.

Desde que los chicos habían descubierto el mapa del merodeador habían estado indagando sobre sus creadores, atisbando el oído tras cada castigo, pero ningún profesor soltaba prenda, ninguno salvo su antiguo profesor de pociones, que en cuanto nombraron a los merodeadores los miró ceñudo y les amplió el castigo.

Luego no supieron nada más hasta que apareció el Grimm en el colegio y se enteraron que el famoso niño que vivió, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron era el ahijado de Canuto, y encima se enteraron que la repudiada del colegio era la hija de Canuto y ahijada de Lunático.

Los gemelos habían estado indagando sobre las bromas que los merodeadores les habían gastado a los Slytherin cuando tenían ante ellos a dos de los creadores del mapa, pero cada vez que contaban algo era como si se sumiesen en una desesperante añoranza por alguien, algún alma que echaban demasiado en falta, después apareció James Potter, el padre de Harry, y cuando pensaron que al estar tres de los cuatro amigos volverían a ser felices de nuevo pasaban mucho tiempo en silencio, como recordando a alguien que los hacía caer en un profundo sopor por su falta de presencia.

Los gemelos habían constatado que desde la aparición de Isis el ánimo de los tres antiguos alumnos se había potenciado considerablemente, por eso querían descubrir qué tanto pintaba Isis en aquello.

- Bueno, ¿Qué clase darán Lily y Lis?- le susurró al oído de George.

- ¿Por qué crees que la darán juntas?- se sorprendió el joven, ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta- ¿Intuición femenina?

- Sí quieres llamarlo así- respondió mientras se metía un trozo de croissant en la boca, sn importarle los modales.

- Deberías tragar antes de hablar- le reprochó Hermione hastiada de hacerle el mismo comentario a su novio en cada comida, ya era una costumbre regañar a todos por lo mismo- ¿Qué en tu casa no te enseñaron modales?

- ¿Te he hecho algo, prefecta?- le contestó no sin antes introducirse el resto del bollo de la boca, mostrándole la comida a medio masticar en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Hermione giró la cabeza con repugnancia y siguió a lo suyo, centrando su atención en la conversación que estaban teniendo Lyra y Harry en aquellos momentos.

- Ese chico es mayor para ti- le recordaba el joven de ojos esmeralda.

Isis buscó al dueño de aquél comentario, el tono había sonado tan parecido al de James que se preguntó si no estaba de nuevo en 1976, veinte años atrás.

- Harry, no voy a hacer nada que no hayas hecho tú con Ginny, y Ginny sólo tiene unos meses más que yo, Edgar tiene dieciséis y yo catorce. Si no te molestó que Crisan salga con Edward, ¿Por qué te molesta que yo haya quedado con su hermano?

- Porque Crisan no es nada mío, y lo que haga me la trae floja- le espetó el moreno de gafas.

- Pues también te la tendría que traer floja lo que haga yo porque no soy nada tuyo- le rebatió la joven indignada.

- Eres como mi hermanita pequeña, y tengo la obligación de cuidarte- objetó el chico.

- No intentes detenerme o pagarás las consecuencias.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- Harry estaba harto de tener que darle explicaciones a esa mocosa por cada decisión que tomaba.

- A mi me lo parece- y es que Isis no había podido resistirse.

Lyra sonrió satisfecha, alguien que notaba la diferencia de cuando hablaba en serio y cuando lo hacía en broma, y esa vez no bromeaba porque estaba más que harta de discutir ese tema con Harry.

- Isis, no te metas donde no te llaman- le cortó Harry.

- Ándate con ojo que soy mayor que tú Harry y tengo que cuidar de los dos- le advirtió divertida, encantada de poder mandar sobre el chico. Además se lo había pedido James y luego Lily.

- Yo ya tengo dieciséis- contestó el adolescente.

- Y yo casi diecisiete y estoy un curso por encima, chaval- agregó con altanería.

Era genial eso de tener el control sobre otra persona. Más sobre dos, y encima le tenían que hacer caso porque era mayor.

- Te han cazado Harry- bromeó George.

- No pienso obedecer las impertinencias de una chica, Lyra se ganó mi respeto cuando nos batimos en duelo, demuéstrame que eres buena y sabes defenderte y dejaré de preocuparme por ti. Por cierto, mi padrino me sugirió que te echase un vistazo de vez en cuando, si no estás de acuerdo en eso quizás deberías hablar con él. Por mí genial, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

- Por supuesto, como ocultar los chupetones a tu madre- le soltó Lyra divertida.

- ¿Tú que sabes de eso?

- Yo se muchas cosas, aprendiz de merodeador- le devolvió su prima, divertida porque Isis le ponía las palabras en la boca.

Para Isis era fácil estar viendo el recuerdo del chico y casi a la vez hacer a su sobrina hablar. Además, la chica colaboraba, al igual que había colaborado Lis el día de su selección, con el sombrero si había sido difícil, hacer cambiar la palabra del sombrero la había agotado, esto en cambio era un juego de niños.

Harry miró a su prima directamente a los ojos, levantó la mano para darle un zape pero tal y como la bajaba algo lo detuvo. Sin saber como Isis estaba acuclillada frente a él encima de la mesa cogiéndole la muñeca con fuerza.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que a una dama no se le pega?

- Sí, tu hermano, pero yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí- matizó el joven- No va por vosotras- agregó mirando a Mione y a Ginny.

Isis le soltó la muñeca y saltó por encima de su cabeza, giró en el aire y seductoramente le susurró al oído:

- Te equivocas, que ellas no te digan la verdad a la cara por no dañar tus sentimientos no las convierte en damas. Saber defenderse una chica no le quita su estatus de dama. No al menos, si te pudiese dejar fuera de combate en menos que se pronuncia fin, y no lo hace por no dejarte en evidencia. No tientes la suerte chaval, no te estoy amenazando, tan sólo es- se levantó despacio, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y agregó- una advertencia, Harry, los merodeadores no amenazan, advierten.

George y Fred la miraron sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, deseosos de preguntarle porque conocía aquella frase y la había pronunciado tan perfecta.

Harry se levantó de su asiento indignado, aunque Ginny le hubiese sujetado de un brazo y le rogase que se volviese a sentar.

- No me das miedo, Isis. No eres más que una mortífaga, ¿Crees que no lo se?

Por desgracia para el joven el comedor estaba en silencio y todos escucharon el adjetivo que le había colocado a la nueva Gryffindor.

Isis negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de aquél chico en su primer viaje?

- ¿En qué te basas?

- Sólo se puede devolver a la vida con magia negra.

- Te equivocas, pero que sepas que el uso de la magia negra no te convierte en un mortífago- le revocó la chica tranquila.

Aún de espaldas al chico, el resto de comensales seguían en silencio.

Sirius controlaba el estado de ánimo de su hermana, si se llegaba a enfadar su ahijado se encontraría en graves problemas.

- Ni se te ocurra intervenir- le advirtió James a su hermano- Debo cortar esa arrogancia.

- James, la conoces, si se descontrola combinará la magia con la pelea muggle.

- Se merece una tunda- agregó Lily- ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarla mortífaga?

- Es raro en Harry ese comportamiento, es como si no fuese él- Remus se metió en la conversación- La respuesta la teneos en la finalidad de los viajes de Isis por el tiempo.

- Remus, sólo quería traernos a todos de vuelta- le reprochó Lis- Metimos la gamba en el pasado, no pienso volver a dudar de sus decisiones y los demás os podéis ir a la mierda.

- Qué sinceridad- murmuró Sirius.

Eso es lo que más le había atraído de Lis, bueno eso y la manera que tenía de llevar las riendas en las relaciones íntimas. La mujer le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

- Lis, eso no quita que si se mete en líos le de su merecido- agregó el mago por lo bajo.

- Ya no tiene edad para colocarla en tu regazo y darle una tunda, es toda una mujer- le rebatió Lis- Y no te veo capaz de lanzarle un crucio, no a Isis.

- Hay otras maneras, siéntala delante de un piano y hazla tocar hasta que le sangren los dedos, matas dos pájaros de un tiro- y rió con fuerza.

- Eso es demasiado Sirius, ¿Serías capaz?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

- Lo dudo, sería más fácil coger una vara y azotarla- se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, debía de cortar aquella discusión, se suponía que los tres se debían de llevar bien y no discutir a todas horas.

Isis notó la mano grande de su hermano sobre un hombro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- no parecía enfadado, sólo algo disgustado.

- No pasa nada, ¿verdad Harry?- Lyra se levantó de su asiento y palmeó el hombro de su primo.

- No pasa nada Sirius- reconoció el joven. Él sólo se las bastaba para terminar con la discusión, no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiese, estaba hastiado de verse respaldado por cada adulto que aparecía en su vida.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porqué discutíais?- James quería saber al igual que su amigo del alma.

Isis mantenía el silencio, Lyra fue a abrir la boca pero Harry la abrazó con fuerza descolocándola y dejándola sin palabras.

- Tan sólo ha sido un malentendido- Hermione se puso en pie- ¿Verdad Harry?

- ¿En serio?- James estudiaba los ojos de Isis, aquella niña había sido incapaz de mentirle con la mirada.

Silencio y dolor. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban un profundo dolor, a punto de salir.

Crisan estaba abrazada a Edward y Edgar miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a sabiendas que lo más seguro es que su relación con Lyra hubiese sido el detonante de la discusión.

- ¿Por qué no se defiende?- preguntó Crisan señalando a Isis con el dedo- la acaba de llamar mortífaga y no se defiende, ¿Creéis que realmente lo sea?

Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza, sus padres les habían explicado qué era un mortífago, según los progenitores de los chicos, un mortífago era un seguidor de Voldemort, y según lo que les había contado Lyra, Isis había luchado toda su vida contra Voldemort, por lo que no podía ser un mortífago.

Lyra se separó de su primo y se arrimó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, le guiñó un ojo a Edgar y salió del comedor.

- No creo que una persona que se haya enfrentado cinco veces a Voldemort sea un mortífago, y cinco que nosotros sepamos- Edgar se estaba poniendo en pie, para salir detrás de Lyra, tenían cinco minutos antes de que comenzasen las clases- Nos vemos, enana.

- ¿Enana? Pues esta enana es la única que ha conseguido diferenciaros desde que os conoce, ¿O tengo que recordarte que Lyra casi te parte los piños cuando le dijiste que habías dejado a tu novia?

- Es que tu amiga es muy explosiva- bromeó el chico colocándose la mochila al hombro.

Crisan se ruborizó, ¿Cómo podían ser tan distintos Edward y Edgar? Físicamente eran clavados, pero mentalmente eran del cielo a la tierra, Edgar era demasiado lanzado, salvo cuando se metía en época de exámenes y se ponía a estudiar. Crisan pensaba que este año le costaría mucho menos arrastrar a su amiga a la Biblioteca, aunque Lyra, para ser Gryffindor era muy inteligente, ella sólo necesitaba leerse las cosas una vez para recordarlas, tenía una memoria fotográfica alucinante.

- Ed, por favor- le pidió Edward, su hermano era mucho más formal.

- Nos vemos- le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y besó la mejilla de su actual cuñada.

- Hasta luego- se despidió la parejita al unísono.

James seguía mirando a Isis, si no lloraba era por orgullo, nadie le había hecho tanto daño en su vida, y le fastidiaba que el causante hubiese sido su propio hijo.

- Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso para crear un club de duelo- miró directamente a su hijo- me contó que el curso pasado creaste el ED y enseñaste a algunos compañeros, ¿Te interesa?

Harry se detuvo ante la propuesta de su padre y cabeceó afirmativamente.

- ¿Y a ti peque?- agregó mirando a Isis- ¿Quieres entrar en el club de duelo?

- Siempre y cuando no me tenga que enfrentar a ti, de acuerdo.

Harry sonrió, pensando que la negativa a enfrentarse a su padre era porque el mago era excepcional, y orgulloso hinchó el pecho.

Las palabras del director cortaron la conversación.

- El profesor Flitwick reclama unos minutos de atención- pidió el director la atención de los alumnos que quedaban en el comedor- Por favor.

Le cedió paso al profesor que había dirigido el coro durante más de treinta años y había impartido la materia de Hechizos.

- Un momento de atención, por favor, hemos recuperado una de las voces más puras que he escuchado en mi vida, le agradecería a la señorita Black que se acercase a la tarima y acompañase al coro en…

- Por Dios…- se quejó la muchacha al empezar a escuchar la música que salía de las voces de los niños que cantaban en el coro.

Isis se vio empujada hasta la tarima, quedándose a escasos pasos de la peana que el profesor Flitwick usaba para dirigir las voces de los alumnos.

- ¿Preparados profesores?- preguntó el director del coro.

Sirius y James asintieron con la cabeza, a la vez que retenían a la merodeadora de los brazos.

- Ánimo Isis- la animaron los dos a la vez.

El profesor le dio paso a James.

THERE COMES A TIME WE MUST HEED A CERTAIN CALL  
WHEN THE WORLD MUST COME TOGETHER AS ONE

Siguió Sirius, con la voz algo más aguda que el primero.

THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING AND  
ITS TIME TO LEND A HAND  
TO LIFE, THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL

Volvió James a coger la vez.

WE CANT GO ON PRETENDING DAY BY DAY

Remus se unió.

THAT SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE WILL SOON MAKE A CHANGE

Y de nuevo Sirius le tomó el relevo.

WE ARE ALL A PART OF GODS GREAT BIG FAMILY  
AND THE TRUTH, YOU KNOW,  
LOVE IS ALL WE NEED

Los chicos del coro empezaron el estribillo, balanceándose a la vez que seguían el ritmo de la música.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

El resto de los alumnos se preguntaban qué pintaba Isis allí, pero el coro paró y el profesor Flitwick se quedó mirando a la joven.

THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES

El coro acompañó la voz de la muchacha, solapando a la perfección.

ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

De una voz aguda pasó a una voz grave sin mostrar signos de dificultad, Harry abrió la boca al escucharlo, era una voz demasiado grave para una chica, pero allí estaba la explosiva rubia cantando con el corazón en un puño, si era una mortífaga, era la mortífaga más sentimental con la que se había topado.

SEND THEM YOUR HEART SO THEYLL KNOW THAT SOMEONE CARES  
AND

James no podía aguantar su dicha, Flitwick lo señaló mientras con la batuta hacía a los más jóvenes acompañar la canción con las voces.

THEIR LIVES WILL BE STRONGER AND FREE

Sirius los sustituyó.

AS GOD HAS SHOWN US BY TURNING STONES TO BREAD

Y Remus tomó el relevo en el siguiente verso.

SO WE ALL MUST LEND A HELPING HAND  
Sirius sonrió a Isis mientras la separaba de él y cantó tan alto como su voz le permitió.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN

Remus siguió el ejemplo a la par que acompañaba la voz de Isis.

WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

Más de una chica se sorprendió al oír el tono alto que salía de la boca de su profesor de defensa, con lo rudo que parecía en clase.

HERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY

Se giró para mirar a Isis. La señaló primero a ella y luego se señaló con su propio dedo.

JUST YOU AND ME

Isis sonrió, fueron cantando cada uno un verso, empezando ella y siguiéndola él. Se les notaba que estaban disfrutando.

WHEN YOURE DOWN AND OUT, THERE SEEMS NO HOPE AT ALL  
BUT IF YOU JUST BELIEVE, THERES NO WAY WE CAN FALL  
LET US REALIZE THAT A CHANGE CAN ONLY COME

Y volvieron a cantar juntos, opacando el aplauso de los alumnos de las diferentes casas.

WHEN WE STAND TOGETHER AS ONE

Los niños cantaban tan fuerte como daban sus voces. Sirius abrazaba a Isis con fuerza, la chica había cantado con sentimiento, y es que volvía a tenerla a su lado, ese algo que le había faltado todo este tiempo había regresado, no había nada tan importante para él, se habían fallado mutuamente, pero tenían el resto de su vida para solucionar esas diferencias.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING  
THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

Remus siguió la canción, alegrándose de poder volver a compartir su vida con aquella atolondrada muchacha.

THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

Y mientras los niños en el coro cantaban de nuevo el estribillo, los profesores junto a Isis daban la segunda voz.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

Isis ayudó al coro, demasiado aguda la nota a alcanzar, por lo que los más experimentados se lo agradecieron con un ligero cabeceo.

THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES

Y los tres merodeadores se unieron al canto.

ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

Ahora eran ellos los que daban la segunda voz.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

Y James volvió a tomar la voz principal, dejando a su hijo alucinando en colores, esa cualidad de James no la conocía Harry.

THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

Isis cantó alto y los profesores le hicieron el coro repitiendo cada frase.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING  
THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES

Sirius tapó la boca de Isis unos momentos, robándole el protagonismo y provocando las risas en el comedor.

ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY

Le guiñó un ojo y le quitó la mano de la boca, Remus y James se veían felices.

JUST YOU AND ME

Sirius e Isis volvieron a batirse en duelo en medio de la canción.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING

Y James tomó la voz cuando los dos hermanos dejaron de cantar para iniciar un desafío de miradas, sobresaltando a todos los profesores.

THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

Remus y James se tuvieron que encargar de dar las segundas voces, Sirius e Isis seguían enfrentados mirándose. A los dos les fastidiaba salir con un empate en una discusión con la música de por medio.

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING  
THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING  
THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING  
WERE SAVING OUR OWN LIVES  
ITS TRUE WELL MAKE A BETTER DAY  
JUST YOU AND ME

WE ARE THE WORLD, WE ARE THE CHILDREN  
WE ARE THE ONES WHO MAKE A BRIGHTER DAY  
SO LETS START GIVING  
THERES A CHOICE WERE MAKING

Isis se alejó de su hermano, la había vuelto a meter en un compromiso, pero cuando se enterase de porqué no había crecido se iba a subir por las paredes, y de James se tendría que ocultar una temporada. Remus ya lo intuía, al menos se lo olía, el trato había sido tan fácil de aceptar que no se había detenido a pensar las consecuencias, y todo por acudir dos veces al mismo futuro que quería alterar, pero en situaciones diferentes. Dejando pistas falsas a los mortífagos, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos durante algún tiempo, si en definitiva Harry tenía razón. Era una maldita mortífaga.

Salió del comedor a grandes zancadas, sin esperar que los de su propia casa la felicitasen por los cincuenta puntos que le acababa de otorgar el director.

El grupo de Gryffindor la siguió casi al instante, cuando la vieron dirigirse fuera del comedor, los tejones murmuraban entre ellos, a más de uno le habían contado la broma que le gastaron a una Gryffindor por destacar en todo, y los padres de esos alumnos eran los que consideraban que estar en la media era lo más oportuno, pasar desapercibido era un don, y los magos que sobresalían solían meterse en muchos problemas.

George, Harry y Fred la tuvieron que sujetar de la túnica para que se detuviese.

- Isis, lo siento- se disculpó Harry realmente arrepentido.

- Tú no lo entiendes- la chica lloraba de impotencia, ¿No llegaría a encajar en ningún sitio?- He sido mortífaga, tuve que hacerlo. No estoy orgullosa, pero tampoco me arrepiento.

Harry se quedó helado ante la declaración de la chica, él nunca había pensado que fuese mortífaga, sólo le había achacado una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza, una idea descabellada, porque una persona que ponía tanto sentimiento en una canción como la que había sonado en el comedor no podía ser una seguidora de Voldemort.

Corrieron de nuevo tras ella y cuando estuvieron a su lado la hicieron detenerse.

- Mientes- el chico le sujetó las mejillas, mirándola directamente a los ojos- No tienes estómago ni para ser un doble agente.

- Harry, si tu supieras…- seguía llorando, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- No me lo creo- el chico negaba con la cabeza- Quizás tus padres lo fueran, quizás Regulus lo fuera, pero ni tú ni Sirius podéis haberlo sido. Para vosotros la lealtad es demasiado importante.

- Harry, nunca he tenido los ideales de Sirius, lo quiero con toda mi alma, pero es un ingenuo. Él estuvo en la Orden del Fénix, yo no.

George se acercó a la chica y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- No todos los que luchasteis en la primera guerra estuvisteis en la Orden- Isis lo miró detenidamente, ¿Y él que sabía?- Estoy seguro de ello.

- Yo también- matizó Fred.

- Y yo-agregaron Ron, Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Harry le sonrió a forma de disculpa y afirmó con la cabeza.

- A mí no me dejaron entrar en la Orden y eso que se suponía que yo tenía que terminar con Voldemort según la Profecía. Todos los adultos que conozco lo único que han hecho ha sido protegerme- empezó a sincerarse con la chica- guardarme como oro en paño. Tengo dieciséis años y siguen tratándome como un crío, no quieren que haga nada peligroso, y todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora es peligroso. Parece que mi destino esté marcado a fuego.

- Harry- le cortó la chica, llegaría tarde a su primera clase en aquél tiempo y la tenía con sus hermanos- ¿Me sueltas la cara, por favor?

Harry la soltó despacio y se ruborizó, ella sonrió.

- Estamos a la par- le reprochó el joven al verla sonreír y recordando como en la sala común ella se había sonrojado cuando él le había pedido que le devolviese las manos.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora?- le preguntó el joven.

- Defensa, ¿Y tú?

- Pociones con…

- ¡Slytherin!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Por qué coincidiremos tantas veces con Slytherin?- se preguntó Fred bastante asqueado.

- Ven aquí, chaval- Isis lo cogió de la manga de la túnica- que yo te lo explico.

Los tres de séptimo empezaron a alejarse de los de los otros cuando la voz de Harry resonó entre el griterío de los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

- ¡George, Fred!- el trío se detuvo y se giró al escuchar a Harry.

Harry les guiñó un ojo cuando Isis tenía su vista puesta en su nuevo horario, pues era cierto que coincidían en muchas materias con Slytherin.

- ¡Ojito con ponerle una mano encima a mi tía!- bromeó el chico de pelo alborotado, imposible de domar.

Isis levantó la cabeza alarmada ante el comentario pero ya no vio a nadie, Harry y sus amigos se habían perdido entre el resto del alumnado.

- Cobarde- reprochó la chica entre dientes.

- Yo no calificaría a Harry de cobarde- empezó Fred.

- No, hermano, ese chico tiene el alma de un merodeador- añadió George.

- Os equivocáis sapastrillas- los atacó Isis verbalmente- Ese chico lleva los genes de un merodeador, no el alma.

- ¿Sapastrillas?- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez- ¿Qué es eso?

Isis ignoró la pregunta y siguió con la broma que solía mantener con sus amigos muggles antes de que los mortífagos decidieran matarlos.

- A ver, ¿Vosotros tenéis estudios superiores?- los interrogó con esos claros ojos- No, ¿Verdad? Pues seguiréis siendo sapastrillas hasta que tengáis una titulación superior.

Isis entró a clase riendo.

Los chicos pensaban que era algo importante por eso a mitad de la explicación de James mientras Isis tomaba sus propios apuntes, los chicos la miraron de reojo hasta que ella se sintió observada.

- Oye Isis- susurró George- Y cuando tengamos una titulación superior, ¿Qué seremos?

Isis perdió el hilo de la clase cuando se giró a ambos lados para mirar esos claros ojos azules que esperaban una respuesta, negó con la cabeza y sonrió sin percatarse que el profesor que estaba dando la explicación no podía apartarle la mirada.

- ¿Podría compartir eso tan gracioso con el resto de la clase, señorita Black?- la voz de James la obligó a ponerse en pie.

- Perdone, profesor Potter- pero la chica se moría de risa- Pero no es nada.

Y se volvió a sentar, Sirius miró a su hermano y éste le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Preparado para batirte en duelo con ella, hermano?", el pensamiento de James irrumpió con fuerza la cabeza del merodeador. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "Ni se te ocurra echarle un Findfyre" "¿Por qué? Si con once años los controlaba, ¿Qué será capaz de hacer ahora?" "Sirius, que somos responsables de la seguridad del resto de los alumnos, simplemente es para que la inciten a apuntarse al club de duelo, si se lo pido yo no la lograré meter en la vida".

- ¿Alguien conoce algún escudo?- la voz de James rompió la concentración de los alumnos, algunos se maldijeron porque copiaban todo lo que decían los profesores al pie de la letra, sin intentar comprender las palabras.

Isis dejó la pluma sobre el pupitre y se recostó sobre él.

- Cuando tengáis estudios superiores seréis sapastras- y es que los gemelos no habían podido seguir el hilo de la clase debido a su interrogante- Y ahora, por favor, tomad apuntes, ¿Eh?.

Un dedo golpeó suavemente la cabeza de la joven, los gemelos estaban más que pálidos, Sirius la había pillado hablando, y el merodeador era genial fuera de clase pero en clase era el profesor más hueso con el que se habían topado, incluso Severus Snape aguantaba mejor las interrupciones de Harry.

- Señorita Black, por favor, suba a la tarima- le pidió cortésmente el merodeador mortalmente serio.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó sin miedo.

En la clase se oyó más de un gritito ahogado e Isis se giró buscando la procedencia.

-¡Ahora!- Isis miró a su hermano y le sonrió.

- ¿De verdad te quieres batir en duelo conmigo, Sirius?- el mago golpeó la mesa y los pequeños murmullos que empezaban a oírse por la clase callaron al instante.

Isis se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, oía la indignación de su hermano como si se lo estuviese gritando delante de todos, ¿Cómo se le ocurría tutearle y llamarlo por su nombre de pila?

Los gemelos intentaban controlar las pulsaciones, esa chica estaba peor que ellos, ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que nadie reía?

- Coja su varita- Sirius le tendió la varita que la rubia se había olvidado sobre la mesa.

Isis miró a James al subir a la tarima, seguro que era idea suya.

La chica comenzó con unos pequeños estiramientos musculares cuando notó como una varita le golpeaba la coronilla.

El mago se inclinó sobre su espalda y le susurró al oído: "Si me vuelves a tutear en clase te la ganas".

- La culpa es tuya- a Isis no le podías decir como actuar, y menos cuando estaba caldeando el ambiente antes de batirse en duelo con su mayor rival.

Los alumnos de séptimo contenían la respiración, James sin embargo estaba disfrutando, ojala él pudiese estar en la situación de su hermano en esos momentos.

Siempre se podía aprender algo, hizo la primera anotación del duelo. Un punto para Isis, Sirius acababa de perder la concentración y eso los jueces lo notaban.

- ¿Que yo tengo la culpa?- el profesor estaba descolocado.

Isis se desabrochó la túnica y la lanzó fuera de la tarima. James volvió a otorgarle otro punto. La chica comenzó a calentar los brazos y el cuello, cuando tenía los músculos superiores calientes subió la rodilla hasta el pecho, estiró la pierna y manteniendo el equilibrio se la pasó a un costado y luego detrás, sin importarle que las alborotadas hormonas que pululaban entre los jóvenes de esa clase se disparasen, ella estaba calentando antes de un duelo. Sirius, sin embargo, sólo se estaba recogiendo el pelo en una coleta y se había quitado la capa, lanzándola al suelo y pateándola para que no le estorbase a mitad del duelo.

James negó con la cabeza divertido cuando oyó la respiración entrecortada de los adolescentes cuando Isis mostró su ropa interior al calentar los músculos de su pierna derecha.

La chica era igual de elástica en todo el cuerpo.

Poco después inclinó su espalda hacia atrás hasta juntar su cabeza a la flexura de sus rodillas.

Eso sí era una demostración de elasticidad, se levantó despacio y se encontró con los brazos cruzados de su hermano.

- ¿La señorita ha terminado de demostrar su agilidad?- se burló el merodeador.

- La señorita está preparada para darle una paliza.

- Empecemos- Sirius avanzó hasta el centro de la tarima e Isis sonriente se plantó delante de él.

- Empecemos- se dio la vuelta esperando notar la espalda de su contrincante.

Sirius se sorprendió de la decisión de la enana, miró a James y éste levantó dos dedos, "¿Por qué?" pronunciaron sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Sirius o te esmeras o te deja en ridículo delante de todos", le advirtió su hermano.

Sirius se colocó con la espalda pegada a su hermana, era una sensación distinta, él estaba acostumbrado a sentir los hombros al aire y ahora ese olor a camomila que lo hacía enloquecer le llegaba con fuerza. Isis ya medía más de uno sesenta, ya sólo le sacaba la cabeza, sólo medía un par de dedos menos que Harry.

- Cinco pasos- advirtió el profesor Potter.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, sabiendo que cuanto mayor era la distancia más largo solía ser el combate.

James apretó el cronómetro cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas y se bajó de la tarima de un salto, por experiencia propia sabía que no era saludable estar en el mismo nivel de donde esos dos se batían a la vez hizo levantarse a los alumnos de sus asientos y con un simple giro de muñeca con su varita en la mano el mobiliario desapareció.

Los alumnos de séptimo se miraron entre ellos bastante absortos y James los apartó con los brazos, obligándolos a ir hasta la puerta.

- ¡Criptusempra!- rugió Sirius apuntando el pecho de su alumna.

Isis rodó por el suelo esquivando el haz de luz azul que salió de la varita de su hermano.

Desde el suelo apuntó las piernas del profesor y movió su varita, pero nadie escuchó el hechizo, pero vieron al profesor saltar antes de que un rayo rojo impactase en sus zapatos.

James rió con ganas, hacia siglos que no los veía con tanta fuerza batirse en duelo.

El rayo impactó sobre la pared haciendo añicos el marco de uno de los cuadros que adornaba la clase.

-¡Aguamenti!- un chorro de agua salió de la varita de Sirius.

- ¡Glacis!- gritó Isis congelando el agua que se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella mientras realizaba una voltereta hacia adelante y conseguía ponerse en pie.

- ¡Tarantallegra!

- ¡Serpensortia!

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos, aquél hechizo sólo lo dominaban ellos, los Gryffindor nunca invocaban serpientes.

- ¡Rictusempra!- e Isis creyó acertar el hombro del mago que estaba intentando deshacerse de la serpiente,cuando éste rompió en carcajadas.

Isis rió con él, le hacía gracia oírlo reír, siempre se había partido con la risa perruna de su hermano.

- ¡Muffiato!- Isis recibió el hechizo de lleno en la cabeza, maldiciéndose porque su hermano la había engañado, aunque ella hubiese jurado que el anterior hechizo le había dado en un hombro.

El zumbido era ensordecedor, provocándole un dolor de oídos terrible.

- ¡Noxx!- gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

La oscuridad se cernió en el aula. Nadie escuchaba nada, pero veían salir rayos de distintos colores desde distintos puntos, ni siquiera James era capaz de seguir ese duelo.

Un quejido ahogado de la garganta de la joven se escuchó y luego silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó la voz asustada de una de las alumnas.

- Lumus máxima- James detuvo el duelo.

Los alumnos se quedaron helados cuando vieron al profesor y a la alumna cubiertos de sangre. La chica mostraba un corte sangrante a mitad del cuello, el pelo antes bien peinado estaba desastrado y medio enredado.

El profesor de defensa no presentaba mejor aspecto, ya no llevaba coleta y la tarima estaba cubierta por hebras negras.

Ambos seguían con la varita en alto y la respiración entrecortada, con el rostro cubierto de sudor y sombras negras.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy- James no podía creer que ambos mantuviesen ese nivel de rivalidad, con lo que se querían fuera de la tarima.

Si cerraba los ojos perdería el control de sus emociones, así que suavemente bajó el brazo cuando vio que su hermano empezaba a bajar la varita, sin apartar los ojos de ese gris plata que se preocupaba por ella.

- ¿Sabes el tiempo que me ha costado tenerlo así de largo? Para que llegues tú y en el primer duelo me lo cortes- y aunque el tono era duro ella notó el orgullo en esa voz.

No respondió, ni siquiera con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero el Sectumsempra le había dado de lleno, intentando esquivar el marco del cuadro que Sirius le había lanzado le impactó el maldito hechizo de costado.

Notaba la sangre acumularse en su garganta, la vista comenzaba a nublársele.

Cuando Sirius pasó a su lado sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, los alumnos recogieron las cosas y abandonaron el aula.

Cuando sólo quedaban los tres en clase perdieron las composturas, Isis vomitó toda la sangre que se había acumulado en su estómago y le había tocado tragar, mientras Sirius se giraba a socorrerla antes de impactarse contra el suelo.

- Oh, por Merlín, Isis. ¿Te dí?- se preocupó el profesor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas.

James corrió a por el botiquín cuando Sirius le gritó que lo necesitaba.

- Vamos Isis, has recibido peores hechizos en tu vida- le susurró el mago depositándola sobre la tarima con cuidado- ¡James!

James sacó una botellita con un líquido grisáceo del interior del botiquín y volvió a la carrera hasta el lado de la joven.

- ¿Cuánto pesa?- preguntó el mago atrayendo una jeringuilla con aguja con un Accio.

- Me lo prometiste- rogó la chica al ver como su profesor cargaba la jeringa con el líquido grisáceo- Un merodeador nunca rompe una promesa.

- ¿Cuánto pesas Isis?- James ignoró el comentario.

- Me lo prometió- le recordó a su hermano, Sirius sabía que la promesa de un merodeador no se podía romper.

- Dame James, tiene razón, se lo prometiste.

James aceptó, por Isis hubiese sido capaz de romper una promesa, la vida de esa joven valía más que cualquier promesa, había desaparecido de su vida demasiado tiempo, gracias a ella había vuelto a la vida, se lo debía todo.

Isis se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

- Lo siento Isis- Sirius le colocó una mano sobre sus clavículas y levantó la inyección a la vez que la niña desbloqueaba su mente a todos sus hermanos. Mostrándoles lo que había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX. Mereces que te deje morir.

Cuando Sirius recibió la imagen en su cerebro la primera gota de plata ya había entrado en el torrente sanguíneo de la joven y el mago arrancó la jeringuilla totalmente vacía.

- Sirius…- James miraba aterrorizado la jeringuilla.

Remus sonreía ante los alumnos de séptimo que comenzaban a entrar a clase cuando Greyback atacó a Isis, produciéndole una lacerante herida en un costado con sus garras de hombre lobo, a la vez que veía como una jeringuilla cargada con plata se dirigía hacia su corazón.

El profesor perdió su afable sonrisa y la convirtió en un rigor mortis facial.

Abandonó el aula sin dar ni una sola explicación, apartando a los alumnos que había en la puerta impidiéndole el paso con fuerza, sin importarle que algunos cayesen y se golpeasen.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultar ese dato? ¿Por qué él no les había comentado nada en el desayuno?

El aula de defensa estaba cerrada con un encantamiento que había arrojado James.

Remus aporreó la puerta para que le abriesen, pero los dos hombres no podían apartar la vista de Isis, la chica padecía en silencio una agónica muerte.

- Dinos que podemos hacer, por favor- le rogó su hermano.

- Abrid la puerta, quiero ver a Remus- pidió la joven- Le debo una disculpa, ahora se porqué nos lo ocultó.

- Isis, ¿Te has llegado a convertir?- le preguntó James.

- Abre la puerta, por favor.

Cuando James dirigió su varita hacia la puerta del aula esta saltaba por sus goznes y un enfurecido Remus se colaba en medio del aula.

- Sirius, córtale el cuello- sugirió el licántropo.

Isis sonrió ante el comentario y la respuesta de su hermano.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- ¡Quieres salvarla?- acababa de arrancar la puerta de cuajo y no parecía arrepentido- Apártate.

Sirius se echó sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, cubriéndolo completamente.

- No te acerques a ella- le advirtió el animago cuando su amigo sacaba una daga de su túnica.

- No me jodas, Canuto. Acabas de meterle una sobredosis de plata a un licántropo, o la desangras o la perdemos- le espetó el mago cortando una de las muñecas de la joven- Apártate, Sirius.

- Remus si la desangras morirá de todas formas- le avisó James- Si esa es la solución, ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho contigo antes?

- Lo siento, Isis- se disculpó el licántropo arrodillándose a su lado y rajando el cuello de la rubia.

- ¿Qué has hecho hijo de puta?- Sirius estaba muerto de miedo, intentando taponar la herida que su ex amigo había infringido en el cuello de su hermana, en menos de diez segundos los tres estaban cubiertos de sangre, al igual que la tarima.

Remus se levantó decidido y extrajo una bomba casera de succión, convirtió una pluma en un canuto de plástico que conectó al sifón de bombeo manual y acopló una aguja hipodérmica sellándola al tubo de plástico con un ligero moviendo de varita y murmurando epoximise.

- Busca la vena James- le dijo el licántropo al mago de mirada desorbitada- Por favor, en cinco minutos ya no podremos hacer nada, no te preocupes, tú sólo encuéntrala.

El profesor de gafas tanteó el brazo de Remus y encontró la vena palpitando con fuerza en la flexura del codo, asintió con la cabeza Remus le pasó la aguja y le indicó que le pinchase.

De vez en cuando dirigía la mirada hacia su amigo, si aquello no funcionaba Sirius no se lo perdonaría, pero algo le decía que iba a funcionar, porque Isis no había muerto aún y la plata estaba en la sangre irrigando todos sus tejidos.

Él mismo comenzó a hacer funcionar el sifón, llenando la botella con su propia sangre, el único problema que había es que si él perdía más de la mitad de su sangre podría morir.

- Vale chicos, vais a tener que colaborar- hablaba como si estuviese borracho, con la boca pastosa- Sirius, si sigues apretándole el cuello la asfixiarás.

Sirius soltó parte del agarre, presionando suavemente la garganta de su hermana cuando notó como una aguja le atravesaba el brazo y luego un ligero mareo.

Dos minutos después James rompió su promesa y atravesó el brazo de Isis con decisión, a la vez que dejaba de hacer funcionar la bomba y con la varita cerraba las heridas de la muchacha.

Poco a poco el pulso de la muchacha fue subiendo y sus mejillas blanquecinas se cubrieron de un rosa tenue.

- Sirius…- esa llamada bastó para que el mago de ojos grises rompiese a llorar abrazando de nuevo a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, esta chica es de acero- Remus frotaba la espalda de su amigo, intentando apartar su miedo.

Por fin los cinco años de carrera le habían servido para algo más que poner un par de puntos.

Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta que ya no estaban solos.

Los alumnos de cuarto miraban la sangre con repugnancia, Crisan se dio cuenta que la oven que estaba tumbada embadurnada con sangre era Isis, y que su magia no palpitaba con tanta fuerza como el primer día.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ocultarnos un dato como ese?- James estaba indignado- Por Merlín, Isis, casi te matamos.

Isis se sentó despacio, mirando horrorizada como la sangre seguía entrando en su cuerpo a través de aquel tubo.

- ¿Rompiste tu promesa?- se llevó la mano al antebrazo, en donde le dolía pero James la retuvo a tiempo- Sí lo hiciste.

James asintió con la cabeza, sin arrepentimiento de sus actos.

- Isis, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus despacio, acariciando el cuello de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué, qué?- aunque supiese exactamente a lo que se refería el merodeador- Nunca me he convertido, hace dos años que no tropiezo con ninguna luna llena.

- Mientes- sentenció su hermano carnal- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

James le extrajo la aguja con cuidado y apretó la herida con sus labios.

Crisan seguía mirándolos sorprendida, conocía la mala leche de su tío, pero no entendía como después de casi morir podía estar enfadado con Isis.

Sirius ayudó a su hermana a ponerse en pie y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los de cuarto la arrastró fuera de la clase, seguido por Remus.

- ¿Estáis esperando una invitación formal para entrar en clase?- bromeó James quitándole hierro al asunto.

Los alumnos se agolparon en la puerta, James se giró y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Crisandela Alice Black, la niña que estaba junto a Lyra el día que él regresó.

- Crisan, quédate después de clase, quiero hablar contigo- le pidió sinceramente su profesor de defensa.

Ella cabeceó afirmativamente, James movió su varita y las mesas y sillas volvieron a colocarse en su lugar.

Sirius arrastraba a su hermana entre los alumnos, seguido de Remus, con una expresión más seria de lo que nadie había visto en el rostro del licántropo.

- ¿Habéis visto eso?- comentaron los alumnos de sexto que impacientes esperaban en la puerta de la clase de estudios muggles a que la nueva profesora abriese la puerta.

- ¿Qué creéis que habrá sucedido?- Ron contemplaba la brusquedad con que el profesor sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha y ésta no hacía nada por defenderse, incluso mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- Ni idea, pero ni la noche que salimos al Pub estaba tan serio- recalcó Lyra señalando a su padre- ¿Crees que?

Cruzó la mirada con Harry y éste te asustó. Isis parecía estar en graves problemas y hasta ahora no la había ayudado demasiado. Sin pensárselo dos veces el chico les cortó el paso, interponiéndose en su camino.

- Apártese de en medio, señor Potter- Sirius lo atravesó con esa mirada de plata y el chico negó con la cabeza- Por favor, Harry, esto no te incumbe.

- Sí me incumbe- espetó el joven.

Isis sonrió ante la muestra de afecto del chico, pero no podía dejar que el joven se tragase la mala leche de su hermano en aquellos momentos.

- No Harry, luego hablamos- le cortó Isis, llevándose un golpe de Remus para que callase- Auch.

- No se que habrá hecho ni me importa, sólo se que tengo a mis padres gracias a ella y no voy a permitir que le hagáis daño, se haya metido en líos o no. Vamos a defenderla.

- Harry, déjalo, por favor- le suplicó Isis.

Si su hermano no había saltado de indignación aún le faltaba el canto de un duro, e Isis no sabía cuando empezaría a decir cosas de las que luego seguro que se arrepentiría. Harry agachó la cabeza y se apartó del camino de los profesores.

"Luego hablamos, te lo prometo", la frase la escuchó claramente mientras veía a esa chica alejarse asida por un brazo. "No te preocupes, es un corderito en la piel de un lobo".

Al chico le hizo gracia la comparación, en parte porque siempre la había escuchado al revés.

- Harry, ¿No vas a hacer nada?- escupió Lyra indignada- A la mierda.

Lyra echó a correr detrás de su padre y su tía, al instante se escucharon las carreras de varios alumnos, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde.

Sirius la había soltado y abofeteaba a su hija Lyra, al igual que Remus intentaba apartarlo.

- ¡Esto es lo que provocas, Isis! ¡Peleas, siempre armas la de Dios cuando se te ocurre ocultar algo!- le gritó Sirius enfurecido.

- Cierto- respondió la joven- Ahora se que no debí regresar, estabais de maravilla sin mí.

- ¡No es eso lo que yo he dicho! ¡No malinterpretes mis palabras!- Lyra estaba bajo los brazos de Harry, mientras Sirius montaba el espectáculo con su hermana en medio del pasillo.

Remus lo sujetaba por la espalda, impidiendo que saltase sobre Isis o cualquier alumno que se interpusiese de por medio.

- Vamos amigo, tranquilo. Discutamos esto en privado- fue soltándolo poco a poco.

El mago se recompuso el traje y volvió a sujetar a la adolescente con fuerza, pero ahora de la nuca.

- Lo siento, Lyra- se disculpó al pasar por al lado de su ahijado.

Lyra se abrazó más a Harry, ocultando las lágrimas de su rostro. El chico le masajeó la espalda, intentando calmarla, pero él estaba más tenso aún.

- Remus, es mejor que acudas a clase- le aconsejó el animago.

- Sirius, no hagas nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir- le advirtió el merodeador de pelo dorado.

- Estaremos bien- y se alejó con paso decidido.

Remus los vio diblar la columna y desaparecer de la vista de todos, alumnos y los pocos profesores que habían estado presentes. Seguía sin entender porqué Isis les había ocultado ese dato.

Sirius abrió la puerta del cuarto, metió a Isis y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a ocultarme un dato como ese. Casi te mato Isis, podría estar vistiéndote para el funeral. Ya lo hice con un hermano y te aseguro que no es nada agradable- no podía dejar de abrazarla porque sabía que si la soltaba le cruzaría la cara, y él ya era un adulto que razonaba las cosas antes de actuar- Isis…

- Me ahogo- dijo Isis bajito. Y era verdad, en cuanto apenas el aire llegaba a sus pulmones.

Sirius aflojó un poco el abrazo pero no la soltó del todo, colocó una mano dentro de su alborotado cabello y otra en la espalda, le besó gentilmente el nacimiento del pelo sobre su oreja y ella oyó la respiración de su hermano en lo más profundo de su alma.

No correspondía al abrazo, no sabía que hacer, no llegaba a decidirse, ella pensaba que la azotaría en el momento la metiese en el cuarto, pero sin embargo, allí estaba abrazándola al lado de la puerta.

- Abrázame, cariño, hazme sentir que estás viva- le rogó el mago temblando de coraje.

- Sirius- rodeó la cintura del hombre y apoyó su frente sobre la clavícula del hombre.

Sirius volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la alzó del suelo.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques porqué tú no has envejecido, y qué era esa imagen.

- ¿No recuerdas la luna llena?

- Isis, no estoy para bromas, que no te haya azotado aún no significa que no lo vaya a hacer en algún momento- pero reía mientras hablaba.

- Prométeme que si te lo cuento no te vas a enfadar- su hermano la separó de él pero ella le rodeó el cuello- Dame tu palabra de merodeador.

- Sabes que no puedo darte esa promesa- revocó el mago depositándola sobre el suelo.

- Por favor, Sirius, era importante para mí.

El adulto se separó de la joven y se dirigió al mueble bar, lo abrió y sacó un vaso grande en donde vertió una gran cantidad de whiskey de fuego.

Cerró de nuevo el mueble y con el vaso se sentó en una de las butacas, señalándole a la joven la de enfrente con el dedo.

Isis suspiró y se sentó en la butaca que le indicaba su hermano.

- En el último viaje ocurrió- empezó Isis despacio, Sirius asintió con la cabeza. La escuchaba.

Silencio. El ambiente empezaba a cubrirse de tensión.

- Continua- Sirius se llevó el vaso a los labios y dio un largo trago. Notó como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, pero le encantaba.

- Cuando los tuve a todos en el portal recordé que Remus moriría el curso que viene, en la batalla final, tenía que evitarlo.

Sirius se levantó del sillón de sopetón, derramando parte del contenido de su vaso sobre la alfombra.

- Para el carro, ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste dos veces en el mismo futuro?- el mago escupía cada palabra con horror- Isis, por todos los magos…

- Lo sé, era muy peligroso- se había encogido en la butaca.

- ¡Eso no es muy peligroso!- lanzó el vaso contra el suelo, descargando toda la frustración.

Lejos de arrepentirse estrelló los puños en la pared. Los cuadros se tambalearon.

- ¿Recuerdas quién convirtió a Remus a los cinco años?- preguntó con cautela la joven.

- Greyback- respondió Sirius despacio.

- Pues Greyback se ha aliado con los mortífagos.

- Te recuerdo que Voldemort ha muerto- le reprochó su hermano.

- Te recuerdo que sus seguidores aún están en pie, y están reclutando criaturas de la noche para hacerlo volver.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- la Orden ya estaba al corriente de los últimos movimientos de los mortífagos.

- Sirius, toda la vida has intentado mantenerme apartada de la Orden- su hermano giró para atravesarla con el mar de plata- y Dumbledore te ha hecho caso.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo…- Isis asintió con la cabeza- No.

- Lo siento, no me dejasteis otra vía.

- Enséñame tus brazos- el mago le subió las mangas de la camisa, no habían más que unos cuantos moratones recientes- ¿Dónde tienes la marca?

- No hay marca para los licántropos, así como tampoco hay marca para los vampiros.

- ¿Vampiros?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

- El último viaje- le recordó la joven, desviando el tema.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Intentó calmar la respiración y se volvió a servir whiskey en un nuevo vaso. Isis pensó que lo volvería a estampar en cuánto se enterase de cómo había muerto Greyback.

-Continúa, por favor- le pidió amablemente, sentándose en el sofá al lado de la butaca en donde Isis mantenía la mente fría.

- Llegué la noche de la batalla final, dentro de un año, tuve que encontrar a todos los que había traído una vez de las garras de la muerte, sacarlos del combate, de en medio de la batalla, en medio de la oscuridad, incluso a Dorian y a Dumbledore.

- Sí, a Lis la has traído de vuelta.

- No a ese Dorian, cenutrio- Sirius sonrió de lado, esa era la niña de siempre- Escúchame bien, o te perderás.

Sirius dio un largo sorbo al licor y depositó el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesita de centro, colocando los pies en ella y los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Te escucho, pero si me mientes tendrás que volver a empezar- le advirtió el mago.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y desbloqueó su mente, quería que Sirius viese que no le iba a mentir. El adulto vio las imágenes con claridad, la peor batalla en la que había estado, a través de los recuerdos de su hermana.

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba medio derruido, la Torre de Astronomía escupía llamas de fuego, los Unicornios y los Centauros luchaban contra licántropos y gigantes.

Escuchó la voz de su ahijado a lo lejos, pidiéndole a Ginny que se mantuviese apartada de la lucha, carreras por los pasillos y explosiones.

Reconoció la voz de la señora Weasley, lanzándole una sarta de improperios a su prima Bella por intentar herir a su única hija, vio como Remus comenzaba la conversión ante un gigantesco hombre lobo, se asustó si él podía ver eso significaba que Isis estaba demasiado cerca de aquél animal, entonces notó la magia fluyendo con rapidez por cada capilar de su cuerpo, el zarpazo en su espalda y los dientes clavándose en una de sus alas, Isis se acababa de convertir en un poderoso arcángel.

Asestó su espada sobre el licántropo y se desapareció con él.

El viaje hasta el portal, en donde James, Lily, Lis, Albert, Albus y ese chico del torneo esperaban como adormecidos, Greyback y ella atravesaron el Portal, él ensartado en la espada de un arcángel y se aparecieron en Godrow´s Holly, delante del mismísimo Voldemort, cuando éste le lanzaba la maldición a James al lado de la chimenea de su propia casa.

La maldición impactó en el cuerpo del licántropo y se volvió a desaparecer con el cadáver de la criatura a cuestas, un ala destrozada y la espalda sangrando.

Notaba como la magia se disipaba por cada poro de la piel, descargó el cuerpo y volvió a convertirse en Isis. No había tiempo, se volvió a desaparecer y apareció directamente dentro del Portal.

Sirius notó la descarga eléctrica dentro de su organismo y se abalanzó sobre su hermana para evitarle de nuevo el dolor.

- Calma, ahora estás a salvo- estaba arrodillado frente a ella- ¿Por qué no estaba Regulus en el Portal junto a todos?

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- Reg, no estaba en el Portal.

- Sí estaba, tenía que estar.

- No Isis, estaba Dumbledore, Albert Dorian, Lily, James, Lis, pero cuando tu atravesaste el Portal cargando a Greyback no estaba Regulus.

- Sirius, sí estaba.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- No importa, Reg está aquí, y eso no va a ocurrir porque ya cambiaste el futuro.

- No lo entiendes Sirius, eso aún tiene que ocurrir. Te has perdido.

- No, me lo has demostrado todo claramente, desde tu punto de vista claro está. Pero no va a ocurrir, Voldemort está muerto.

Isis apartó a su hermano con violencia de su camino y se levantó de la butaca.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó el adulto.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pardillo!- Sirius se tapó los oídos ante semejante berrido- ¡Hasta que todos los Horrocruxes sean destruidos esto no terminará!

- Pero ya te has encargado de eso, entre viaje y viaje.

- ¡No todos! ¡Quedan unos cuántos!

- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó el adulto despacio, calmando el ambiente.

- Sé que Harry es uno de ellos.

- ¿Harry?- el animago no se lo podía creer.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿El hijo de James y Lily?

- Sí- respondió la chica derrotada- Y es él quien se ha de enfrentar, si no lo mata él, regresará de nuevo.

- Si no quedan Horrocruxes no podrá regresar.

- Regresará Sirius, aunque sólo quede Harry.

- ¿Has venido a este tiempo para destruir a Harry?

- ¡No!- saltó a la defensiva- No podría matar a Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió el adulto.

Isis guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué no puedes matar a Harry, Isis?

- Porque no. No puedo, él será el salvador del mundo. Es lo único de la Profecía que no quiero cambiar.

- Entonces, ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- Sirius, si no quiero no puedo- pasó por al lado de su hermano y agregó- Yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.

- Ya no- le recordó su hermano haciendo brillar una luna llena sobre su cabeza.

- Te equivocas, sólo me convertiré si estoy transfigurada en arcángel, fue el arcángel quien recibió el mordisco, no Isis.

- Vale, aceptemos que eso puede ser- Isis sonrió, le había ganado- que no estoy reconociendo que sea cierto, la próxima luna lo probaremos.

- ¿Con Remus?- preguntó alarmada, Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Pero eso sí es peligroso, los licántropos somos muy territoriales.

- Los lobos cazan en jauría- le recordó su hermano- Te convertirás en la linda lobezna que tranquiliza la criatura de Lunático.

- No puedo convertirme en lobezna en luna llena- hablaba con temor en la voz, un temor del que Sirius se percató.

- Justamente es cuando te puedes convertir en lobezna, siempre lo has hecho- Sirius no entendía la negativa de la muchacha.

Isis negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía hacia la pared.

- ¿Por qué? No te entiendo Isis.

- Conocí un chico, hace un par de años. Era un vampiro.

- Bien, ¿Y?- el mago no cogía la indirecta.

- Una noche nos vimos envueltos en un ataque, yo me convertí en lobezna para pasar desapercibida, pero me descubrieron y me atacaron. Perdí tanta sangre que estuve al borde de la muerte, al chico no se le ocurrió otra idea que morderme y pasarme su sangre.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres licántropo y vampiro a la vez?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- Isis, eso es…

- ¿Imposible?- terminó la chica por él- El vampiro sólo sale cuando estoy convertida en lobo, mi forma de lobo no es la de un licántropo, mi forma de lobo es un vampiro. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un vampiro se encuentra con un licántropo?

- Si eso es así, ¿Cómo que los mortífagos los están reclutando a la vez que a los licántropos? No tiene sentido.

- Pero lo están haciendo- le recalcó la maga.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de sopetón y dos indignados profesores entraron en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

- ¡Explícate!- exigió Remus- ¿Acaso pensabas que podría rechazarte como lobezna?

Sirius se antepuso al avance del mago, protegiendo el cuerpo de su hermana con los brazos abiertos.

- La lobezna no volverá. Ninguna luna, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Cornamenta, con la voz mortífera.

- Porque el lobo es un vampiro- explicó Sirius dejando a los dos adultos impresionados.

- ¿Un vampiro?- susurró Remus horrorizado.

Isis temblaba, nunca se había transformado en lobo pero por los recuerdos que tenía de Remus le aterraba sufrir ese dolor, y no iba con ella guardar reposo en una cama.

- Sirius es imposible que sea licántropo y vampiro al mismo tiempo, estaría en una continua lucha interior. ¿ Qué te mordió primero?- quiso saber el profesor de hechizos.

- El vampiro- contestó Sirius por ella.

- Entonces tienes naturaleza vampírica, nunca te convertirás en licántropo- asentó Remus, dejándose caer derrotado en el suelo- ¿Has sufrido la transformación?

- No- refiriéndose tanto al vampiro como al licántropo.

- Pero sí eres alérgica a la plata, supongo que será una secuela de la mordida. Sin embargo la luz solar no te mata, eso es raro- siguió el licántropo.

- Pero puede ver en la oscuridad- aseguró James, ahora entendía el porqué del hechizo a mitad del duelo- Eres una tramposa.

- No es cierto- rebatió la maga- Él me lanzó un- pero una gran mano le tapó la boca antes de que la chica pronunciase el nombre del hechizo.

- El duelo se queda sobre la tarima- Sirius pronunció la máxima de los duelistas- No preguntes, amigo.

- Estás loco, merecerías que te mordiese- saltó el apuesto hombre con pinta de intelectual- Isis, ¿En qué crees que se convertiría Canuto?

Isis había perdido el hilo de la conversación, Remus la evitaba.

La chica se acercó hasta su viejo amigo y éste se tensó, crispando los nervios de la merodeadora.

- Soy Isis, Remus. Sigo siendo yo- el licántropo apartó la vista pero ella lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Mi interior sigue siendo el mismo.

- Te equivocas, cuanto más pase el tiempo más me odiarás. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Así que yo soy quien pierde de nuevo. Como no soy tu hermano.

A Isis le hirieron esas palabras en lo más profundo de su alma.

Para ella Remus era un hermano más, nunca había hecho la distinción desde que entró a formar parte de los merodeadores, desde que él lo dejó acompañarlo en la luna.

Cabizbaja se alejó del hombre y salió del cuarto.

- Isis…- James notó el dolor en el interior de la joven- Remus dí algo.

Pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó mirando a su amigo. Éste volvía a cerrarse en banda.

- No se lo merece Remus- Isis acababa de abandonar la habitación y James apuntó con el dedo a su amigo- Ella siempre os ha considerado como sus hermanos, tanto a ti como a Lily, lo sabes, amigo.

- ¡Es un vampiro!- Remus se levantó de la butaca indignado.

- Vampiresa- corrigió Sirius.

- ¿Qué no le ibas a dar una paliza por ocultártelo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Ninguno de los tres notó esa naturaleza de la que tú hablas, ni siquiera notamos al licántropo- hablaba con seguridad- Si fuese un vampiro

- Vampiresa- corrigió esta vez James.

- Gracias, amigo, el caso es que si lo fuese- Sirius miró directamente a Remus- tu sangre la hubiese matado, y yo la veo vivita y coleando.

- Vale, pues entonces nos ha vuelto a ocultar algo- rió James.

Y los tres rompieron en carcajadas.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI. Mi familia.

Cuando Isis entró en la sala común se sorprendió de ver a Harry apoyado en la chimenea, medio dormido. Se suponía que debía estar en el comedor, como el resto de alumnos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, chaval?- su voz sonó rota.

- Esperarte- respondió el chico sin dudar.

- Estoy bien, Harry, no te preocupes por mí- no le apetecía estar acompañada en esos momentos- Si no te importa…

Harry separó la espalda de la pared y se quedó plantado delante de la joven.

- Pero resulta que sí me importa- y sin previo aviso la abrazó.

Eso era más de lo que su atormentado cerebro podía tolerar, rompió a llorar sin remedio. Harry le acarició la espalda mientras le besaba el pelo.

- Eso es, desahógate- le sugirió el joven- Sería genial si yo fuese mayor que tú.

Isis lloró más fuerte aún, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que los dos se precipitasen al suelo, en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Sólo soy unos meses mayor que tú, siete para ser exactos- le contó la chica- más once días. Aquí, si no hubiese viajado sería diecisiete años mayor.

- Remus le saca diez años a Tonks y sólo le importa a él- le tomó la barbilla suavemente con los dedos y le movió la cabeza de manera delicada- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me lo quieres contar?

La joven no respondió.

- Bueno, yo voy diciendo y tú asientes o niegas, ¿Trato?

Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Empezamos?- preguntó el chico esperanzado, era capaz de saltarse Historia por un fin mayor que escuchar a un aburrido fantasma.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, quizás aquél juego consiguiese levantarle el ánimo. Había jugado alguna vez con Regulus, de niña.

- Estudiaste solfeo de pequeña- asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

Otro cabeceo afirmativo.

- ¿Cuál?- Isis abrió los ojos y le sonrió- Es cierto, sólo preguntas que se respondan con un sí o un no. ¿La flauta?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Guitarra?- "Sí"- ¿Batería?- "Sí"- ¿Piano?- otro asentimiento de cabeza y añadió mediante el pensamiento pues no quería que Harry se tirase horas recitando cada uno de los instrumentos que conocía "Y el violín".

- ¿Cantaste en el coro cuando estudiabas aquí?- difícil respuesta, sí que ensayó pero no llegó al concierto que solían dar en Primavera. Negó con la cabeza- ¿Seguro?

Isis volvió a cabecear afirmativamente.

- Es que Flitwick dijo que eras la voz más pura que había escuchado- se disculpó el muchacho.

- Eso es culpa de una broma que me gastaron los Slytherin en sexto- Harry sonrió, la había hecho hablar en cinco minutos- Tramposo.

- ¿Me lo quieres contar?- el chico no podía con su dicha- ¿Me contarías más cosas de mis padres? Sirius y Remus- Harry comprendió que el problema lo tenía con Remus y no con Sirius sólo observando el gesto de la chica al pronunciar el nombre- sólo me contaban parte de las travesuras. Creo que mi madre no participó en ninguna, mi madre me recuerda a Hermione, una come libros.

- No son come libros, simplemente son constantes.

- Que va, en exámenes ni siquiera se acuerdan que tienen que comer para seguir estudiando, a Mione la hemos tenido que sacar a rastras para llevarla al comedor, ¿Te lo puedes creer?- la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Me echaron de la biblioteca por culpa de Lily, arremetió contra mis libros de consulta.

- ¿Mi madre hizo eso?- Harry estaba alucinando- ¿De verdad?

- Se hizo pasar por mí de tapadera, yo tenía once y ella dieciséis, la víspera de la broma que me gastaron los de Slytherin.

- ¿Perdón?- Harry se había perdido.

- Hola gente- saludaron los Weasley acompañados por Hermione y Lyra.

Regresaban del comedor con provisiones para los jóvenes que estaban en la Torre.

George le lanzó una mandarina a Isis que esta atrapó levantando el brazo, por la espalda.

- Joder, ni un vampiro- bromeó el chico.

Isis se forzó a sonreír ante el comentario.

- ¿De qué habláis?- se interesó Lyra sentándose sobre las rodillas de su primo.

Le pasó un bollo relleno de crema y recubierto de chocolate.

- Gracias- al chico se le iluminaron los ojos ante el dulce- Tú tía se disponía a contarme una travesura de mi madre.

- ¿He oído travesura?- se unió Fred a la conversación- Hermano, la profesora de estudios muggles fue una alborotadora nata. Por cierto, nos preguntó por ti.

-¿Qué le dijisteis?- les devolvió la chica.

- Cuenta y tendrás tu respuesta- la cortó George- Las travesuras son nuestra especialidad.

- Chantajista- bromeó la chica.

- Sí, vale, pero tú cuenta- se defendió el mago.

- Bueno, habíamos terminado sexto y los merodeadores estaban preparando la broma final.

- ¿Quién las ideaba? Seguro que era Canuto- aventuró Ginny- Tal y como se las gasta Lyra no me extrañaría.

- Ni de coña, el ideador de las bromas debía ser James- soltó la prefecta- Sólo con ver las ideas descabelladas de mi amigo estoy más que segura.

- Remus- cortó Isis sorprendiendo a todos- Él era la cabeza pensante, y su pinta de niño de no haber roto un plato en su vida le ayudaba bastante.

- ¿Remus Lupin?- Lyra fue la única capaz de salir de la estupefacción- ¿El perfecto profesor?

- Bueno, en aquellos tiempos era el perfecto prefecto, junto a Lily- explicó la chica con añoranza, su hermano la acababa de repudiar- se iban a hacer pasar por mí, para asustar a los de Slytherin, los que… bueno, eso no es relevante- apartó el asunto de su cabeza con un manotazo.

- ¿Torposoplos?- preguntó Ginny consiguiendo la atención de Isis y el bufido del resto.

- ¿Perdón?-preguntó más que extrañada- ¿Has dicho torposoplos? No, sólo un mal recuerdo, nada más.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Lily y yo bajamos a la sala común y los pillamos con la broma sobre a mesa, les advertimos que si no nos dejaban participar nos chivaríamos.

- No te veo chivándote de nadie- le cortó Harry.

- Algo así me dijo tu padre- el chico asintió complacido- la broma cambió cuando las chicas metimos las manos.

- ¿Mi madre también participó?- preguntó Lyra emocionada.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Tu madre vino en séptimo, esto ocurrió a final de sexto- se explicó la joven- El caso es que preparamos la broma para después del último examen, que fue el de Defensa. Ese año cambiaron un poco las normas, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily y yo nos íbamos a batir en duelo con un grupo de aurores de élite.

- Eso es imposible, Dumbledore no lo permitiría- sentenció Hermione.

- Intentó evitarlo, pero Dorian ya lo tenía decidido.

- Un momento, has dicho que la madre de Lyra no estaba aquí- interrumpió Ron.

- Albert Dorian- puntualizó Isis.

- ¿Mi abuelo?- matizó Lyra.

- Tú bisabuelo- le aclaró su tía- me entrenó ese curso tras derrotar a Dumbledore.

- ¡Alto!- Harry reclamó la atención- ¿Tú has derrotado a Dumbledore con diecisiete años? ¿A nuestro director?¿El mago más grande desde Merlín?

-Bueno, eso de que sea el mago más grande desde Merlín es discutible, y sí me refiero a Albus, y no tenía diecisiete, tenía once.

- ¿Derrotaste al director en un duelo en primero?- A Ron no le salía ni la voz.

- No fue en primero, fue en sexto, creo. Pero él me había mentido- se defendió la chica.

- ¿Con once años estabas en sexto?- Hermione no cabía en su asombro- ¿Con cuántos años entraste?

- Nueve- respondió soltando un suspiro.

- No me cuadra- para Hermione once menos seis eran cinco, no nueve.

- Me adelantaron hasta quinto el primer año.

Todos la miraban estupefactos, ¿Por qué nadie les había contado ninguna anécdota de esa chica?

- Y yo quejándome por saltarme dos cursos- empezó Lyra.

- Es cosa de familia, las primeras Black somos inteligentes- bromeó Isis.

- Eso quiere decir que debemos tener cuidado con Bellatrix, ¿no?- aseguró Harry.

- No, la más inteligente es Andrómeda, se casó con un muggle- afirmó Isis.

- ¿Una Black se casó con un muggle?- Fred tembló- Pobrecito, ¿Está vivo?

- Que yo sepa sí, tuvieron una hija, Nymphadora, creo que es auror- afirmó la chica.

- ¿Tonks?- Ginny y Hermione saltaron a la vez- ¿La chica a la que le mola Remus?

Isis arrugó el entrecejo, la cosa se complicaba, si Tonks lograba cazar a Remus su familia la volvería a repudiar.

- ¿Cómo que le mola Remus? Ya están saliendo juntos- afirmó Lyra- Bueno, ¿Qué pasó?

Isis se había quedado helada.

- ¿Isis?- pero la chica estaba muy lejos de allí.

- Tía- Lyra le habló despacio, por si estaba en trance.

Isis se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana, podía ver entre las sombras del exterior como si fuese de día, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo.

- Con la poción multijugo se convirtieron en mí y yo me convertí en Sirius. Entramos en la sala de Slytherin ayudados por Regulus y allí Sirius se convirtió en Arcángel, inundamos la sala y les dimos el mayor susto de su vida.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Isis miró a George- ¿Cómo consiguió Sirius transformarse en Arcángel?

- No lo has entendido George- le recalcó la joven pelirroja- Sirius era ella.

Todos miraron a Isis, pero ante ellos había una poderosa Arcángel, con espada incluida, pero sólo un ala era blanca, la otra mostraba un desgarro atroz.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el ala izquierda?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me mordió un licántropo- soltó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los chicos se levantaron asustados y retrocedieron hasta las escaleras.

- No seáis capullos- se quejó la chica- Sólo me podría convertir en luna llena, y estamos en la fase menguante.

Harry volvió a acercarse y le acarició el ala herida.

- ¿Te duele?- la chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Eres un arcángel-licántropo?

- No Harry, sólo soy Isis. No me tengas miedo tú también, por favor. A esto se le llama transfiguración, es una rama de Transformaciones- le explicó mientras el chico notaba la suavidad del plumaje.

- Sirius…

- No lo sé, él es animago como tu padre y Peter lo fue, al igual que yo.

- Lyra también es animaga, además legal- afirmó el chico.

No parecía tener miedo ante la situación.

Isis recuperó su aspecto normal al instante.

- En uno de mis viajes me topé con un vampiro que me mordió cuando estaba convertida en lobo, tengo las habilidades de un vampiro pero nunca me han salido los colmillos. Nunca me he transformado en licántropo, Remus dice que como me mordió antes el vampiro tengo las debilidades del hombre lobo pero mi naturaleza es vampírica- el chico afirmaba con la cabeza- ¿Tú lo entiendes?

- Es fácil- Hermione se acercó hasta la joven, más o menos tenían la misma estatura- Has dicho que te mordió cuando estabas transformada en lobo- Isis asintió con la cabeza- No te vas a transformar ni en licántropo ni en vampiro, sólo tienes sus cualidades, ¿En qué más te puedes transformar?

- ¿Más? Hermione, se convierte en lobo, arcángel, tiene las cualidades de un licántropo y las de un vampiro- los gemelos estaban indignados, habían perdido tontamente el tiempo y se maldecían por ello- ¿Qué no te parece suficiente?

- Oh vamos chicos- se defendió la castaña- ¿Vosotros atendéis en clase de McGonagall?

- Vale, me transformo también en halcón y sirena.

Harry meneó la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

- Eres todo un zoológico- bromeó Ron- ¿Podrías enseñarnos?

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber la chica.

- Por la misma razón que lo hiciste tú- le devolvió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por aburrimiento?- y sonrió mientras veía la estupefacción del rostro de los amigos de Harry y Lyra- ¿Habéis tenido tiempo para aburriros estos años?

- ¿Tú te aburrías después de adelantarte cinco cursos?- defendió Hermione a su novio.

- ¿O después de ser seleccionada para las Harpies?- agregó Ginny mordaz.

- ¿O acaso te aburrías entre duelo y duelo? A lo mejor Merrythought y Dumbledore no daban la talla- agregó Lyra esta vez.

- ¿Cómo sabéis todo eso?- se sorprendió la joven.

- Armas de mujer- contestaron las tres al unísono.

- ¿De verdad queréis convertiros en animagos?- la chica pasó la mirada por todas las caras y se detuvo en Lyra- ¿Y tú?

- Yo quiero que me enseñes a desaparecerme dentro de Hogwarts si no es mucha molestia- y la más joven de la sala puso carita de perro mojado.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres clavadita a tu padre?

- Bueno, papá dice que soy clavada a mamá y ella que soy clavada a papá. Yo no me veo parecido con ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Qué no?- se sorprendió Isis- Lyra, físicamente eres tu madre de joven, mentalmente sigues los pasos de Sirius, y te digo que lo conozco realmente bien. Sirius es totalmente impredecible.

- Sí, pero mi padrino sabe cantar y si oyes a Lyra echas a correr- bromeó Harry.

- Déjame dudarlo, estoy segura que Lyra es capaz de cantar bien, todos tenéis bonitas voces, sólo hace falta encontrar la canción.

- Yo no se cantar- se disculpó Hermione, sentándose en el sillón.

Isis sonrió e hizo aparecer unos cuántos instrumentos musicales.

- Esto es fácil- afirmó la rubia, comenzó con la batería y al cabo de cinco segundos ésta tocaba sola.

Removió su varita en el aire e hizo aparecer un montón de letras de canciones. Poco después apretaba una tecla del órgano y la música inundaba la sala.

- Debes conocer esta canción, no te preocupes yo te daré los graves- y le guiñó un ojo pasándole el micrófono- Cántasela a Ron, seguro que después te lo agradece.

"Hey

What

Listen

I've had other guys  
I've looked into their eyes  
But I never knew love before  
'Til you walked through my door  
I've had other lips  
I've sailed a thousand ships  
But no matter where I go  
You're the one for me baby this I know, 'cause it's

Aquí Hermione ya estaba totalmente metida en la canción, y Ron no podía ocultar su rubor.

Chorus:

True love  
You're the one I'm dreaming of  
Your heart fits me like a glove  
And I'm gonna be true blue baby I love you

I've heard all the lines  
I've cried oh so many times  
Those tear drops they won't fall again  
I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend  
So if you should ever doubt  
Wonder what love is all about  
Just think back and remember dear  
Those words whispered in your ear, I said

(chorus twice)

Intermediate:

No more sadness, I kiss it good-bye  
The sun is bursting right out of the sky  
I searched the whole world for someone like you  
Don't you know, don't you know that it's

True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby  
True love, oh baby, true love it's  
(repeat)

True, so if you should ever doubt  
Wonder what love is all about  
Just think back and remember dear  
Those words whispered in your ear, I said

(intermediate)  
(chorus)

'Cause it's

True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby  
True love, oh baby, true love it's  
(repeat)

- Es fácil, ¿Algún chico se anima?- levantó la cabeza en busca de respuesta, pero todos miraban sus zapatos, avergonzados- Vaya espíritu Gryffindor, oh sí, lo noto. ¿Y vosotros queríais ser merodeadores? Los habéis visto en el comedor esta mañana, ellos cantan sin miedo- los estaba picando.

Harry avanzó decidido y todos los demás lo imitaron, se colgó la guitarra al cuello, Fred se encargó de la batería y George del órgano. Ron se colgó el bajo y comenzaron a cantar los más jóvenes a dúo.

Ginny y Hermione empezaron a silbar con fuerza.

Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart

I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real

Desde fuera de la sala se oían los vítores. Los merodeadores sonrieron, los que cantaban eran Ron y Harry.

- Eso lo sacó de su padre- dijo James orgulloso.

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long

Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could fell soo good

Like once in a lifetime  
You change my world

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

As I lay my love on you

Esperaron a que los chicos terminasen la canción para entrar juntos en la sala.

- Isis canta Let´s go girls, por favor- imploró Ginny.

- Sólo si Lyra y tú me acompañáis- le devolvió la rubia con el micrófono ya en la mano.

Ginny y Lyra se quedaron juntas frente a un micrófono con pie, mientras se movían al son de la música.

"Let's go girls  
C'mon

I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Oh yeah,  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Cuando los chicos estaban hartos de silbar y vitorear a las tres damas, los merodeadores les arrebataron la popularidad.

- Lo siento Isis- se disculpó Remus robándole un beso de los labios a la joven.

Tomó la guitarra, Sirius se sentó al piano y James se encargó de la batería.

Los chicos los observaban con detenimiento, ¿Isis y Remus habían sido más que amigos en algún tiempo?

Isis intentó salir del pequeño escenario improvisado pero la mano de Remus la retuvo, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus rodillas y colocando la guitarra sobre ella. El profesor comenzó a rasgar la guitarra con Isis a punto de darle un colapso nervioso.

When I saw you standing there  
I about fell off my chair  
When you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood go to my feet

Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes

Sirius y James lo acompañaron con sus voces, sólo en el estribillo.

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be

You told yourself years ago  
You'd never let your feelings show  
The obligation that you made  
For the title that they gave

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be

Aquí el merodeador se marcó un punteo con la guitarra.

Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar la guitarra?- le susurró al oído, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- No flipes, sólo me sé esta canción- sonrió el licántropo.

- ¿De verdad? Nadie lo diría- le revocó la chica- Gracias Remus.

- No hay de qué, perdóname tú a mí. Sirius me hizo abrir los ojos- sacó la guitarra por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿Qué ese no puede mantener la boca cerrada?- se giró para mirar a su hermano que le sonreía.

Sirius se levantó del piano y se inclinó ante los espectadores con una gran reverencia.

- Bueno, sabéis que Isis canta bien, ¿Queréis oírla cantar en francés?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Sirius removió la varita, hizo desaparecer los instrumentos y la música comenzó a sonar.

Isis negó la cabeza, ellos no podían alcanzar esas voces, su mente se trasladó veinte años atrás, junto al chico que le gustaba en aquellos momentos.

- Se que no soy Aidan, pero te quiero más que él- le dijo su hermano mientras le besaba la coronilla.

- Sirius- le golpeó el pecho de broma.

- Chicos- James separó a los hermanos que empezaban una nueva pelea- La canción se llama "I believe in you"

- "Ye cruas on tua"- le corrigió Remus con un perfecto francés.

Remus empezó a cantar.

"Lonely  
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back"

Aquí siguió James.

"One day you  
Will find your light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go  
Be Strong"

Volvió a tomar la voz Remus, junto con Sirius, que daba los tonos más altos.

"Follow you heart  
Let you love lead through the Darkness"

Y se les unió James, solapando las tres voces.

"Back to a place you once knew  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you

Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you"

Los adultos sonrieron y se apartaron para dejar a Isis ante los chicos. La joven comenzó a cantar maravillando a todos, Lyra la miraba con absoluta admiración, Harry giró la cabeza hacia Ron, que escuchaba embelesado, y luego miró a los gemelos, estuvo a punto de invocar una palangana para recoger las babas.

"Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
A L'univers  
Poursuis ta quete  
Sans regarder derriere  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se leve"

James unió su voz a la de Isis a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

"Suis ton etoile  
Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois  
En toi  
Suis la lumiere  
N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi"

Sirius apartó a James y cantó junto a su hermana. Los chicos rieron ante el gesto.

"Que je crois que je crois que je crois  
Que je crois  
En toi"

Sirius la volvió a besar, esta vez en la mejilla.

Remus le sujetó una mano y la atrajo hacia él, quedando ella recostada sobre el pecho del licántropo. Y cantaron los dos a la vez.

"Someday I'll find you  
Someday you'll find me too  
And when I hold you close  
I'll know that is true"

Isis dejó de cantar y estirando una mano cogió la que James le tendía, cantando junto a su amigo.

"Follow your heart  
Let you love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe, I believe"

E Isis sacó el aire desde el fondo de su estómago.

"I believe in you"

Ahora cantaban los tres hombres a la vez.

"Follow your dreams"

Pero Isis consiguió opacarlos con su voz aguda.

"Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you."

Cuando terminaron de cantar nadie se atrevía siquiera a aplaudir.

- ¿Qué no os ha gustado?- preguntó James curioso- Desagradecidos, con lo que me ha costado aprenderme la parte en francés.

Estaba bromeando, pero los chicos no percibieron el tono con el que habló.

- No- empezó Lyra- Está genial, ¿Pero qué significa la canción? Nadie aquí habla francés.

Isis interrogó a su hermano con la mirada.

- No la eduqué yo, se encargó tu amiga Lis de eso- se defendió el animago.

Isis bufó y comenzó a hablar.

-Solo el camino tu has escogido. Un camino agitado, ninguna vuelta. Un día, el que tu encontrarás, tu encenderás tu luz otra vez. No lo sabes. No dejes escapar la oportunidad. Sigue a tu corazón. Deja ventaja de amor por la oscuridad. Deja detrás un lugar que tu una vez conociste. Creo, creo, creo en ti. Sigue tus sueños. Contigo se encuentra un ángel de bondad. No hay nada que tu no puedas hacer. Creo, creo, creo en ti. Completamente solo te iras, completamente solo. Con el corazón abierto al universo prosigue tu búsqueda sin mirar hacia atrás. No esperes que el día se levante. Soy tu estrella, voy hasta donde tus sueños te lleven. Un día lo tocarás si crees, si crees, si crees en ti. Soy tu luz. No apagues la llama que llevas en el fondo de ti acuérdate que creo, que creo, que creo en ti. Un día te encontraré. Un día tu me encontrarás también. Y cuando te tengo cerca, sé que esto es cierto- todos la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, incluidos Remus y James, Sirius sin embargo asentía con la cabeza- Vosotros ya la habíais escuchado.

- Pero no la habíamos traducido, Isis- se defendió James.

- ¿No?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Pues ya era hora chaval- le golpeó suavemente la mejilla.

- Un poco de respeto, enana, que soy tu profesor de defensa- se burló el mago sujetándole la muñeca.

- Y encantado que estás de eso, ¿eh?- le devolvió la chica sin temor alguno en la voz.

James negó con la cabeza y soltó la muñeca de la joven.

- Realmente sería mejor si…- empezó el adulto.

- James, por favor- lo interrumpió Remus.

El profesor se separó de Isis y se encaminó hacia el retrato.

- ¡Papá!- era raro que Harry lo llamase así delante de sus compañeros.

El adolescente llegó a su lado y lo estrechó con fuerza.

- Gracias- le dijo el chico.

- ¿Por qué Harry?

- Por ser tan importante para Isis, gracias a ella estáis conmigo por primera vez.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?- preguntó curioso.

- No mucho…

- Harry…- le advirtió su padre con reproche.

- No es muy habladora- el adulto sonrió- ¿Qué?

- Espérate a que llegue la noche y le entre la verborrea- le revolvió el pelo y salió por el retrato.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Isis acuérdate que ahora eres la responsable de estos dos- le recordó Remus señalando a Harry y a Lyra.

- Claro, profesor Lupin- contestó la joven.

- Así me gusta, respeto ante todo- reconoció el licántropo.

- Siempre he sido respetuosa con las personas mayores- le devolvió la chica.

Sirius ahogó la carcajada, pero Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que sentían los profesores cuando Isis estaba en sus clases.

Los profesores abandonaron la estancia y se miraron entre ellos.

- Miedo me da, ¿Estás seguro que quieres que continúe con los chicos en la torre?- preguntó Remus a Canuto.

- No ha hecho nada malo, Lunático- la defendió James, como siempre.

- Vale, pero con una merodeadora, Lyra quebrantando todas las normas y Harry atrayendo problemas yo no dormiría tranquilo.

Y se adelantó a sus amigos, dejándolos con sus pensamientos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII. Por fin soy adolescente.

Los jóvenes se miraban los unos a los otros.

- Hermione- empezó Isis- ¿Me podrías explicar como has llegado a la conclusión de que no me vaya a convertir ni en licántropo ni en vampiro?

Hermione sonrió, complacida, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona a la que habían adelantado cinco cursos no lo entendiese?

- Oye, yo no pedí venir a Hogwarts con nueve años, de hecho yo quería ir a Bauxbatons- explicó la joven tras oírle el pensamiento.

- ¿Tú?- los chicos estaban asombrados.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- ahora era Isis la descolocada.

George se adelantó hasta la chica, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué?- respondió indignada.

- No te pega- le soltó el chico zarandeándola- Demasiado ruda.

- ¡No soy ruda!- se defendió golpeándolo en el pecho.

Todos rieron.

- Tía, ¿Por qué querías ir al colegio francés?- inquirió la más joven de las Black.

- Porque allí practicaban todos los deportes muggles.

- ¿Te gustan los deportes muggles?- Hermione alucinaba.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué deportes has practicado?- se aventuró su sobrina.

Isis se quedó mirando el techo, recordando cada uno de los deportes que había practicado.

- Bueno, primero patinaje artístico sobre hielo, sobre ruedas, skate. Ski, karate, natación, gimnasia deportiva artística y rítmica, ballet, ninjitsu, baseball, algo de judo, un poco de tiro con arco, dardos, y ajedrez. Sí, creo que eso es todo.

Conforme sus labios pronunciaban una nueva actividad los chicos abrían más los ojos.

- ¿Y todo eso cuando lo hiciste?- preguntó Fred- Lo digo porque sabemos que convertirse en animago es costoso.

Isis ladeó la cabeza, ¿Qué los días ya no tenían veinticuatro horas?

- De niña. Con tres años iba a la pista de hielo con Sirius y Andy, en dos años estábamos compitiendo, en verano patinábamos sobre ruedas en la calle, conocí a unos chicos muy majos, eran algo mayores que yo, pero no les importó que me agregase a su pandilla, me enseñaron a jugar al baseball, a hacer skate y como John practicaba ninjitsu me apunté a su misma escuela con seis años. Mi madre me colocó una profesora que me enseñó pociones, defensa, algo de Herbología y Criaturas mágicas, empezamos con Transformaciones a los siete años y en dos meses me podía transformar en un pequeño halcón, como ya conocía la teoría en mis ratos libres iba imaginándome como otro animal, después de conseguir volar me vi como un lobo. Steve- hablaba con dolor en la voz, todos se percataron- empezó a practicar karate, me dejé el ninjitsu y me fui con él a las clases, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts ¡Sólo tenía nueve años!- escupió con asco- Se suponía que Sirius estaría en séptimo cuando yo fuese al colegio de magia, se suponía que pasaría de mi, yo era una maldita cría- sus ojos refulgían de ira-pero no, Dumbledore me llamó en su quinto curso y lo peor de todo es que el viejo Alfred me envió a su misma casa, cuando me acostumbré a ver su sombra me quedé ciega- un grito ahogado se escuchó en la sala- me costó más de seis meses recuperar la visión, mi oído se agudizó un montón, ese verano aprendí tiro con arco, pero a Sirius le dio por escaparse de casa, me exigió que fuese con él, pero no podía, sería una carga para él, y no quería que le ocurriese nada malo- todos asentían con la cabeza, intentando no perderse, era sorprendente la fuerza con la que hablaba, si a ellos los hubiesen exprimido desde su infancia se hubiesen vuelto locos- Bueno, la gimnasia la practicaba con mis amigas Susana y Raquel, también eran de la pandilla, nunca a nivel amateur, ellas iban y luego en los parques nos enseñaban lo que habían aprendido. Diez días antes de mi primer viaje por el Portal, ganamos un concurso de la radio y nos fuimos los cinco de viaje a la nieve, allí aprendí a esquiar.

- Hermione sabe esquiar, sus padres son muggles- informó Ron, orgulloso de que su novia tuviese algo en común con Isis.

- Has dicho que jugaste al baseball- le recordó Ginny, siempre le había llamado la atención ese deporte.

- Sí, en la calle, cuando mis padres no estaban en casa, Regulus muchas veces también jugaba, o nos observaba.

Harry se levantó de la butaca en la que había escuchado toda la historia y le guiñó un ojo a su novia.

- Bueno, yo me voy a echar un rato, estoy algo cansado- informó el joven.

- ¿Cansado? Pero si hoy no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común- le recriminó la rubia- Tú lo que quieres es un rato de intimidad con Ginny.

Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron la tonalidad del pelo de su madre.

- Además- agregó la chica muerta de risa- Creo que van a venir para que vayamos a cenar con ellos.

Y no había terminado la frase cuando la puerta de Gryffindor dejó paso a una esbelta pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda.

- ¿Qué tramáis?- la profesora de Estudios Muggles fruncía el ceño- Da igual, esta noche Harry, Lyra e Isis cenáis con nosotros. El resto vendréis más adelante.

- Claro, señora Potter- afirmaron todos a la vez.

- Harry, tú padre quiere hablar contigo- le informó la adulta.

Isis que estaba de espaldas a la pelirroja agitó la mano al aire, como diciéndole, "Te la has ganado chaval", Harry la miró curioso, aquella joven conocía mejor a sus padres que él, pero es que había pasado más tiempo con ellos.

- ¿De qué?- la voz del joven sonó algo alta.

- No me lo ha querido decir- le respondió su madre encogiéndose de hombros- A las siete y media estará lista. Si llegáis sobre las siete mejor. Isis, te hago responsable.

- ¿Responsable?- Isis casi se parte el cuello al mirarla.

- Sí, como no estéis a las siete los tres allí, tú serás la responsable- miró su reloj de pulsera y agregó- tenéis media hora.

Y abandonó la sala de Gryffindor.

- ¿Siempre ha sido tan mandona?- Harry pateaba el suelo.

No era para menos, había pasado de hacer lo que le diese la gana a tener a un montón de adultos detrás dél todo el santo día.

- ¿Mandona Lily? Chaval, tú madre fue la única que consiguió meter a Cornamenta en vereda- rió la joven, saltándole lágrimas de la risa.

- ¿Cómo era ella antes de salir con James?- quiso saber Ginny.

Isis se encogió de hombros, que ella supiese Cornamenta y Pelirroja habían salido siempre, y aunque no fuese así, al menos se hablaban, eran compañeros de casa y de curso.

- No lo sé, yo ya la conocí así- Isis no la recordaba de otra manera, Lily siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Ginny se acercó a su novio y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, fuera de las miradas curiosas.

Fred y George se acercaron a la peligrosa rubia y se dejaron caer a su lado.

- ¿Quieres ser parte de artículos de broma Weasley?- le preguntó Fred mientras su gemelo asentía con la cabeza.

- No- rió la chica.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo queremos que seas nuestra experta en calidad, si estuviste con los merodeadores tuviste que aprender de ellos.

- Fred, aprendí a esquivarlos sobre todo.

- ¿No te caían bien?

- Claro que sí, pero los convirtieron en mis guardianes y todo lo bueno que eran gastando bromas a los otros, lo eran vigilándome. Mi viaje al futuro conmocionó al mundo mágico, se suponía que sólo se podía viajar al pasado, no al futuro.

- ¿Qué viste?- quisieron saber los gemelos, a la vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no pensaba contestarles a esa pregunta, aún dolía recordar, ¡Por cierto! Hermione no le había respondido.

Buscó a la chica por la sala, pero no la encontró.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Los chicos sonrieron.

- Vale, no pregunto. Necesito hablar con ella. ¡Hermione!- gritó a todo pulmón.

La chica apareció en el rellano de las escaleras con las mejillas encendidas.

- Hola- la saludó Isis sin reparo- ¿Me puedes explicar eso de que no me vaya a convertir ni en licántropo ni en vampiro?

- ¿Y para eso me molestas?- estaba bastante acalorada.

- Es que para mí es importante- contestó con el corazón en un puño y poniendo la cara más triste que la castaña de pelo crespado había visto en su vida. Empezó con pucheros al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía la chica de su casa.

- ¡No hagas eso!- se quejó la joven de sexto, desesperada.

- ¿Me lo cuentas?- la rubia ya había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas.

- De acuerdo, no llores- le pidió la chica con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en una de las butacas.

- ¿Te lo resumo?- su mente estaba con cierto pelirrojo en aquellos momentos.

- Sí, por favor, como no me presente Lily me mata- dijo con temor- Tú no la conoces enfadada.

El tiempo seguía pasando y las chicas no habían empezado a tocar el tema.

- Hermione, por favor, que me tengo que ir- le rogó la rubia, haciendo berrinche.

- Isis, ¿Cuál es el principio de una conversión?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué se quiere conseguir en una conversión?

- Hermione, que no estoy para juegos- se crispó la joven- Acariciar el alma de la persona, ¿Te refieres a eso?

Había citado el libro de Transformaciones.

Hermione sonrió.

- No se dónde quieres ir a llegar.

- ¿Cuándo el alma de la persona es más vulnerable?

- Cuando tiene dolor o miedo. Pero no se a dónde quieres llegar, y en cinco minutos me tengo que ir.

- Bien, cuando te mordió el vampiro estabas convertida en lobo, por lo que tu alma no estaba en la superficie, el vampiro mordió al lobo, no a Isis. Ni siquiera transformada en lobo puedes sacar los colmillos, otra cosa sería que te transfigurases en vampiro, pero no lo has hecho aún, quizás porque no lo has intentado, quizás porque no quieras, y mucho menos cuando tu antiguo novio- soltó la chica a la ligera, como el que no quiere la cosa- es un licántropo. ¿Sigues enamorada de Remus?

- ¡Qué?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

- Lo vimos, cuando te cantó te besó los labios. ¿Vuestra unión fue prohibida por tus padres por ser un hombre lobo? Se que ellos defendían la sangre pura, conocemos a algunos que siguen con la misma canción, aunque desde que cayó el que no debe ser nombrado se han mantenido en la sombra.

- Nunca salí con Remus, es mi hermano- recalcó la chica- ¿Qué me dices del licántropo?

- No lo sé, eso deberás probarlo. Del vampiro estoy segura, el alma de un animal es inferior al de un hombre, pero el alma de un arcángel es superior.¿De verdad no has coincidido ninguna luna llena convertida en arcángel?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Has coincidido? ¿Y qué pasó?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te convertiste?

- No lo recuerdo- imploró la chica.

- ¿Tienes alguna laguna?

- Te voy a decir algo que no quiero que salga de aquí- le susurró la chica.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Hazme el juramento- le exigió Isis.

- Tengo que pensarlo- le devolvió la castaña.

- Sólo nos queda veinticinco días hasta la próxima luna llena- le recordó la rubia, poniéndose en pie- He visto a Remus transformarse, yo no recuerdo haber pasado tanto dolor.

- Isis, el dolor es algo demasiado subjetivo.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que Remus es un quejica? Te recuerdo que soy alérgica a la plata, como él.

- ¿Eres alérgica a algo más?

- No que yo sepa- se levantó del sillón, besó la mejilla de la chica y se alejó al rincón.

Harry estaba disfrutando de un rato de intimidad con Ginny. Isis se quedó plantada delante, observándolos, carraspeó y los chicos se separaron bastante avergonzados.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está Lyra?

Harry bufó molesto.

- Estaba contigo hace un momento- y le dio de nuevo la espalda para seguir besando a Ginny.

Isis le dio varios golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza.

- He dicho que nos vamos-le recordó pisoteando el suelo con un sólo pie.

Harry siguió besando a Ginny sin darle importancia al tono de voz de su tía.

- ¡Henry James Potter!- advirtió la joven colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- Te equivocas, mi nombre es Harry, no Henry.

- Atontado, tú nombre es un diminutivo de Henry- y estiró de la túnica de Harry, separándolo de los brazos de la pelirroja- Lo siento Ginny, pero me llevo al chorlito.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza divertida.

- Nos vemos Harry- se despidió Ginny con un roce en su mejilla.

- Volveré pronto- y el chico le guiñó un ojo.

- No cuentes con ello, mañana es sábado y no creo que salgamos de allí antes de las dos de la madrugada.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta tan tarde?

- Hablar, a los adultos les encanta- Lyra estaba en el rellano de la torre, esperándolos de brazos cruzados- Llegamos tarde.

- Culpa de Henry- se defendió la rubia.

- Mi nombre es Harry, no Henry. Henry es mi abuelo- Harry parecía molesto.

- Técnicamente- Lyra comenzó a andar a su lado, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, intentando ocultar un pequeño chupetón de Edgar- Piensa que si es el abuelo de tu padre, es tú bisabuelo.

- Él me dijo que lo llamase abuelo y Janet me dijo que la podía llamar abuela.

- ¿Abuela?- Lyra casi corría para seguir el paso de esos dos- A mí me dijo que la podía llamar abuelita. Por cierto Isis, ¿Mi bisabuelo dónde está?

- ¿Albert?- la joven asintió con la cabeza- Ni idea, ese es más esquivo que Casiopea. Por cierto, ¿La habéis visto?

- ¿A quién?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Estaban delante de la puerta del dormitorio de los merodeadores.

- A Casiopea- respondió Isis con seguridad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Los tres miraron hacia delante alarmados por el sonido.

- Isis, Lily está que echa chispas. ¿Cómo tardas tanto?- la regañó James.

- Estaba terminando un trabajo- mintió descaradamente- No ha sido culpa de ellos.

Harry y Lyra se miraron sin poder creérselo, había mentido por ellos, sin pedir nada cambio.

- Pues entra y explícaselo. Antes de que deje a Lyra sin hermanos- rodeó el cuello de la joven con los brazos, le besó la mejilla y la empujó con una mano de la espalda- Y ahora, vosotros, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Harry se sonrojó. James negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, es algo común en los Potter- y estiró de la túnica de su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Le besó la coronilla, e instó para que fuese a besar a su madre a la cocina- ¿Y tú jovencita?

Lyra desvió la vista hacia el pasillo que daba a la torre de Ravenclaw. James miró en la misma dirección, pero no vio nada.

- ¿Has visto algo?- no sabía a que atenerse, miró a su sobrina y sonrió al ver la marca en su cuello- Que no te vea eso tu padre.

Y riendo entró en el pequeño apartamento.

Tonks estaba allí, riendo junto a Harry. Ella entró corriendo y se echó a sus brazos. Hacía la tira de tiempo que no la veía, y ya se le echaba de menos.

- Hola Lyra, ¿Qué tal la primera semana?- le preguntó la chica con cabello rosa.

- Distinta- aseguró la chica.

- ¿Distinta? ¿En qué?- quiso saber Tonks.

- Bueno, papá me atacó con su varita en clase, luego apareció Isis y…

Tonks se puso en pie, buscando con la mirada la dueña de ese nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber su novio.

- ¿Ha dicho Isis?- preguntó descolocada.

Remus asintió con la cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Ha vuelto- no podía evitar dejar de sonreír, Harry y Lyra lo observaban, se iba a montar la de Dios, a las dos Black les gustaba el mismo hombre- Tonks...

- ¿Sabéis que Fudge la busca?- Remus negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué?- quiso saber Harry. Ese tipejo no le caía nada bien.

- Para…- Tonks dudó al ver negar a su novio con la cabeza.

- ¿Para?- se interesó Lyra esta vez.

- Vamos a poner la mesa- Remus eludió la pregunta.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al mueble en donde Lis y Lily habían colocado la ropa de casa. El pequeño apartamento estaba mucho más hogareño que con tres hombres, había más color y también luz.

En la cocina se podían ver cinco figuras deambulando de aquí para allá, pero no se oía nada. Y eso que tanto Harry como Lyra habían agudizado el oído.

- ¿Os vais a quedar impasibles?- Lily estaba fuera de sus casillas.

James miró a Sirius y Sirius a James, ambos sin contestar.

- ¿Sabéis que sois los responsables de esta jovencita, verdad?- Lis también estaba alteradísima- ¿Sabéis que si no dais una respuesta en menos de veinticuatro horas conseguirá el permiso? Que el Consejo de Magos tiene demasiadas ganas de saber.

Isis, aunque era extraño, permanecía callada, sin dar su opinión. Por segunda vez en su vida estaba aterrada, Fudge iba a dar la orden para que le volviesen a administrar Veritasserum, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Si quieren conocer la verdad se tendrán que esperar a que sea mayor de edad- respondió Sirius- Antes no.

- Sirius, cariño, quedan tres meses para su cumpleaños- le recordó Lis.

- Lo sé. Una vez sea mayor de edad, la decisión es suya- recalcó el mago señalándola.

James acarició el dorso de la mano de la joven y se la apretó con suavidad, reclamando su atención.

- ¿Tú que opinas Isis?- le preguntó con suavidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes, jovencita. Podrías haber vuelto al día de la fiesta- su hermano parecía estar recriminándole una vez más su desaparición.

- No me lo puedo creer- esa era Lily- ¿Vas a consentir que le vuelvan a dar Veritasserum? ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?

Isis apoyó la frente sobre la mano de James y el hombre le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano.

- Lily, recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió, pero tenía once años y le dieron una sobredosis- Sirius tenía los puños sobre la mesa de la cocina, conteniéndose.

- Han pasado veinte años y sigues reprochándole lo mismo- Lis apenas respiraba.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás?- le espetó indignado- No tienes ni zorra idea de lo que hablas, así que mejor mantén la boquita cerrada que estás más guapa.

- Me tomaré el Veritasserum- Isis cortó la discusión- Así dejarán de preguntar.

Se hizo el silencio.

Los adultos clavaron la mirada en la cara de la joven.

- Es lo mejor, no quiero que discutáis por mi culpa. Harry y Lyra no se lo merecen, y Remus tampoco. Intenté regresar al día de la fiesta, pero alguien me lo impidió, alguien se aseguró de que yo no viajase de nuevo por el Portal, y me quedé aquí. Sirius, mi intención era volver al día de la fiesta y ayudaros en el ataque, pero fallé. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Eran palabras sinceras.

- Conseguiste otras cosas, Isis- la animó su vieja amiga.

- Sí, como quedarme encerrada en un futuro del cuál sólo conozco lo que pasará de aquí dos años. Y al que no se como hacer frente.

- Siempre saliste bien parada- escupió Sirius con acritud.

- ¿Bien parada? ¿Te refieres a las palizas de Orion y los insultos de Walburga? ¿O a que Regulus tuviese que hacerse mortífago y su primera misión fuese matar a mis amigos?- Isis se puso en pie- No, quizás te refieras a cómo aprendí qué se siente en un coito- todos se tensaron al escuchar el dolor en la voz de la adolescente- No era esto lo que yo quería, ¿Sabes? Pero ocurrió y no lo puedo evitar, al igual que ocurrió que… Bueno, que me mordiese un vampiro o Greyback. Tengo que aprender a vivir con ello, ya no lo puedo cambiar, son experiencias que me ha brindado la vida, e intento sacar el lado positivo.

Se quedó en silencio, miró la cara de los presentes y salió por la puerta de la cocina con los ojos llorosos.

- Haz algo Sirius- imploró Lis.

- ¿Cómo qué? Ella ya no me ve de la misma forma, parece que con Regulus haga más miga.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás demostrando?- Lis había colocado los brazos en jarras- Que no conoces a tus hermanos. Ella espera que la detengas, y con Regulus tampoco ha estado, porque Regulus estuvo conmigo y con Lyra varios años, y ella no estaba.

-¿Por qué crees que quiere que la detenga? Yo no la he obligado a irse.

- Has dejado caer que no estabas a gusto con su presencia- Lily se metió en la conversación entre la pareja.

- ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!

- Si lo has dicho, Sirius- le espetó Lis, bastante molesta- La perdí en el pasado, porque no os dignasteis a escucharla, no quiero volver a perderla por la misma razón.

- Yo la he escuchado- se defendió el moreno- ¡Es ella la que no atiende a razones! ¡Siempre tenemos que hacer lo que ella diga! ¡Además, el Veritasserum no le hace efecto! Mintió a los once, puede volver a hacerlo.

- Sirius- James llamó al orden- Recuerda que no nos mintió ella.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco. James giró la cabeza.

- Detenla, hermano.

Sirius buscó el consentimiento de la pelirroja, su hermana mayor, la voz de su conciencia. Lily asintió con la cabeza. Debía actuar como un padre, darle esa seguridad que ningún otro Black había conseguido, ni siquiera Regulus. La persona que mejor la había calado.

- ¿Sabéis que la adolescencia es la etapa más crítica para los padres?- el hombre volvía a ser el joven bromista que todos habían conocido.

- Ve por ella Sirius, por favor- la mujer de cabello castaño claro lo atravesó con la mirada.

Él sonrió de medio lado, se acercó hasta ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso sobre su nariz.

- Lis, ya no vas a poder ser su amiga. Te vas a convertir en su madre, y es una merodeadora de pies a cabeza. ¿Seguro que quieres que la traiga de vuelta?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

- La noche de mi selección le pedí que me ayudase, por eso estaba tan segura cuando Dumbledore me colocó el sombrero, sabía que no me fallaría. Ahora soy yo la que no debo fallarle, además, he pensado que tu vas a hacer de poli malo con las niñas, Lyra me ha contado que la azotaste. Quiero disfrutar siendo madre.

- Eso es injusto, yo quiero disfrutar siendo padre.

- Ve por Isis, tráela de vuelta.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a su futura mujer.

- No nos esperéis para cenar- avisó el mago.

- Somos una familia, y las familias cenan juntos- James le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó marcharse.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, esa era la frase de Henry.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te vas?- quiso saber Lyra por decimocuarta vez, agarrando la manga del suéter de su tía. Tirando de ella, sin dejarla cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- Lyra, recuérdame que te debo una muy grande- la voz del animago captó la atención de las dos jóvenes. El hombre sonreía- Haz el favor de entrar, Isis.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Papá. ¿Qué le has dicho para que se quiera ir?- le preguntó su hija de manera insolente.

- Ha sido un malentendido, hija- y se refería a las dos.

- Yo no soy tu hija- recalcó la más mayor.

- Suficiente- no gritó pero las dos jóvenes se tensaron, incluso Harry se puso alerta.

James se acercó hasta Remus y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Para no tener experiencia lo hace genial, ¿no crees? Ojala yo tuviese esa autoridad sobre Harry, a ese ni con amenazas voy a lograr meterlo en vereda.

- James, en tu caso creo que es Lily la sargento. Tú aún no has perdido tu vena salvaje- bromeó el licántropo.

- ¡Oye! Que ya soy un adulto- le recordó el mago rodando frente al licántropo.

- Menudo payaso- susurró Harry pasando por al lado de su padre.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó el mago al oír el comentario de su hijo- ¡Lily, Harry me ha llamado payaso!

La pelirroja salió de la cocina con un bol de ensalada de pasta que depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se giró hacia su hijo y lo apuntó con el dedo.

- Discúlpate- le exigió la mujer.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- He dicho que te disculpes-le volvió a repetir un par de tonos más alto.

Harry la estaba enfrentando, en aquellos momentos le recordaba a su tía Petunia.

- No he dicho ninguna mentira. Es como un crío grande- explicó el joven.

James levantó las cejas sin poder creérselo, a la única que había visto enfrentarse así con su mujer había sido a Isis. Se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

- Es tú padre, y le debes respeto- James nunca había visto a su pelirroja tan seria- Pídele perdón por la falta de respeto.

- ¡No le he faltado el respeto!- gritó el chico dándole la espalda a su madre.

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando una mano lo detuvo del codo.

- Oye Harry, sólo era una broma- James parecía preocupado. Hacía años que no veía híper ventilar a la pelirroja- Anda, discúlpate con tu madre y dile que no le volverás a gritar.

- Lo siento, pero ella no es mi madre- James lo miró sin entender- Tuvisteis un bebé hace dieciséis años, pero me abandonasteis, os dejasteis matar por Voldemort. Realmente Isis tenía razón, sois unos cobardes.

James arrastró al adolescente fuera de la vista de todos.

- Escúchame bien, porque no quiero tener que repetírtelo- hablaba mortalmente serio- De mi puedes pensar lo que te venga en gana, pero a Lily la respetas. Es tu madre, quieras o no quieras. ¿Sabes cuánto tardaste en nacer? ¿Sabes lo que ella padeció para traerte a la vida?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Perder a Isis fue el golpe más duro para los merodeadores. Tú padrino no llegó a reponerse nunca y eso que Lunático, Lily, Peter y yo estábamos allí con él. Codo con codo, incluso Lis se unió. La estuvimos buscando todo ese tiempo, pero había desaparecido. Ella ve y cuenta la historia desde su punto de vista, hay otra historia. Te puedo hablar de noches en vela, de lágrimas sobre la almohada, tu madre no fue cobarde, dio su vida por ti.

- Yo no se lo pedí- renegó el joven.

James lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y le acarició la nuca con suavidad.

- Lo sé. Pero lo hizo porque eras la persona a la que más amaba, e Isis no dio muestras de vida en esos cinco años, salvo unas cartas vacías de contenido, sin ningún significado- lo separó suavemente y clavando sus almendrados ojos en el verde de su hijo agregó- Ve y discúlpate, hijo.

Harry se acercó cauteloso hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Las mujeres hablaban entre ellas.

- Me odia, Lis. Mi propio hijo me odia- Lily hablaba con dolor en la voz.

- No creo que te odie, piensa que para él es difícil. Ha pasado de importarle a nadie a ser el centro del mundo mágico en tan sólo diez años. Ahora, volvéis a su vida. Harry no ha tratado nunca a padres.

- Estuvo viviendo con mi hermana- le recordó Lily a la auror.

- ¿Sabes que hasta que llegó la carta del colegio durmió en el trastero de debajo de las escaleras?- Lily la miró incrédula-Me lo contó Sirius.

- No sabía nada- murmuró la mujer.

- No es que quiera que te enfades con mi futura hija- Lily levantó la ceja sorprendida- A Isis se le escapó que tú no quisiste cambiar el futuro.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Claro que lo quisimos cambiar, de hecho James llevaba la varita encima, repasamos el plan un millón de veces, sin que Dumbledore se enterase. Luego esperamos a que Isis hiciese su aparición, en forma de arcángel, pero no apareció. La poción estaba lista en la puerta, acosté a Harry y bajé al salón para tener unos momentos de…- suspiró y agregó cabeceando hacia la puerta-relax. Harry, pasa, por favor.

El chico pasó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Te has disculpado con tu padre?

Negó con la cabeza.

- No, lo siento. No pretendía gritarte, yo… sólo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?- se quejó el muchacho, nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

- Ven- le sugirió Lis- Acércate, muchacho.

Harry se acercó hasta la mesa, en donde momentos antes dialogaban las dos mujeres.

- Harry, tu padre no es ningún payaso.

- Lo sé- respondió con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Cuando hablas con una persona lo correcto es mirarle a los ojos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y levantó sus preciosas esmeraldas.

- Intentamos cambiar el futuro, seguimos los pasos que nos había dado Isis, pero algo demasiado poderoso ocurrió esa noche, y te hemos perdido durante quince años. A mí me duele más que a ti- le aseguró la pelirroja- tú padre ya me gana de un cumpleaños tuyo, me gustaría recuperar todos estos años, quitarte todo el dolor que hayas sufrido, pero sólo puedo mirar hacia delante, e intentar aprovechar el futuro. Y me encantaría…

Lily no pudo continuar, un adolescente se le había lanzado al cuello y lloraba sobre su clavícula.

- Lo siento, mamá. De verdad, no quise decir eso- apenas podía hablar- Prométeme que no me volverás a abandonar.

- Harry, cariño, no te abandoné. Sólo intenté protegerte. Y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

- No lo hagas, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Lily sonrió a su marido, que estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando la escena con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Es un chico estupendo", los labios de su esposa se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno, pero el hombre cabeceó afirmativamente.

"Ven", le pidió la mujer.

James se acercó cauteloso y se apoyó en la mesa al lado de su familia.

- Harry, ¿Te vas a disculpar con papá?- la mujer sujetó al adolescente por las mejillas, y éste con los ojos cerrados asintió con la cabeza- Entonces os dejo.

Harry se levantó y se secó las lagrimas que no había podido contener.

- Lo siento papá- dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Harry, ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos?- le pidió James- Conozco demasiado bien las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Isis es una experta.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró directamente los ojos de su padre.

- Lo siento papá- repitió avergonzado.

- Yo también Harry, sólo bromeaba, de verdad que pensaba que Lily seguiría la broma.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

- Harry- lo llamó su padre- Quiero un abrazo.

- Papá…- se quejó el muchacho al verse rodeado de nuevo entre unos fuertes brazos.

Y por más que renegase el hombre no lo soltó, arrastrándolo hasta el comedor.

Isis seguía reticente a quedarse en aquella cena, se sentía una desconocida. Aquellos adultos no eran los mismos chicos con los que había compartido sus años de colegio, las bromas, los castigos, los partidos de Quidditch, eran distintos a como se los había imaginado de adultos.

Remus no era tan conservador como en el colegio, de hecho estaba liado con la sobrina de losBlack, a la cual le sacaba diez años. A Isis la había visto como a una hermanita cuando estudiaba, protegiéndola siempre de todos, y sólo le sacaba siete años, y sin embargo, con Tonks mantenía una relación suficientemente estable.

James, su merodeador favorito, había perdido esa chispa que lo hacía irresistible, era mucho más serio, más responsable. Isis, no habría podido imaginarse a James así, ella pensaba que entre los dos convertirían a Harry en el mejor buscador de la historia, pero el caso es que Harry había heredado la destreza con la escoba de James, sin la presencia de su padre en su vida.

Peter, el pequeño Peter, seguramente ella era la culpable de que el hombre se hubiese convertido en un mortífago, por tratarlo tan mal sus dos primeros cursos, por gastarle aquella broma en el comedor, por llamarlo traidor cuando el chico no había hecho nada aún, y encima le gustaba ella, y ella no le había dado ninguna oportunidad, quizás si ella le hubiese dado una oportunidad, Peter no hubiese dado la ubicación de la casa de James y Lily en el valle de Godric, quizás Peter estuviese vivo, porque el pequeño Peter estaba muerto por su culpa.

Y Sirius, su héroe particular, tenía una familia, tenía una hija gracias al cambio de la poción que bebió Lis aquella noche, ya en el último intento por destruir a Voldemort, creando una via de escape por si ella moría antes de llegar a ese futuro, pero había llegado, y su hermano ya no era el atractivo merodeador, ahora era un hombre con una rectitud que no había conocido, le recordaba tanto a Orion, que le dolía verlo así.

- Isis, entra, vamos a cenar- y Sirius seguía repitiendo la misma frase mientras Isis se culpaba de todo lo que había sucedido- Hija…

Isis levantó la cabeza y vio el alma de Sirius a través de sus ojos.

- No soy tu hija- le recordó con amargura.

Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo derecho y se lo tendió a la muchacha.

- ¿Recuerdas esto?- se burló el hombre- ¡No lo puedes recordar!¡Lis estaba allí aquella noche, no tú!

- ¡Me lo contó Reg! Pero sigo sin ser tu hija- recalcó la joven- Tú hija es Lyra, no yo.

- Estás bajo mi responsabilidad al igual que Lyra, eso te convierte en mi hija a efectos legales. Y Lis se va a convertir en tu madre.

- Eso es demasiado surrealista- se quejó la joven.

- Isis, no te lo repito. Entra que vamos a cenar.

- Yo no pinto nada aquí- le recordó su hermana- Es una cena de familias.

- ¡Y tú eres parte de esta familia!- gritó Sirius.

Extendió el brazo y señaló la mesa en la que todos esperaban sentados a los dos comensales que faltaban.

- Reg también lo es y no lo veo aquí- y esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia del animago.

Cogió a la chica de la túnica y la introdujo en el apartamento a lo bruto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Harry y Lyra se tensaron al ver los ojos enrojecidos del hombre y la actitud de esa joven, parecía no tener miedo.

- A la mesa, Isis, a la mesa, ya- mordía cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Oblígame- y la chica seguía en sus trece.

Si Isis había sido cabezona en su infancia ahora mucho más, pero Sirius también era cabezón, aquello era una lucha de titanes y quien saliese victorioso tomaría el control de la situación. Todos los adultos de la sala comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y sabían que no debían intervenir.

Sirius se adelantó unos pasos encarándose a Isis y la chica se alejó del mago, intentando no caer bajo su fuerza.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- la estaba retando.

Isis negó con la cabeza, conteniendo que su corazón saliese a la carrera.

Sirius sonrió, ella bajó la guardia un momento y al siguiente su hermano la sentaba en una silla de la mesa, junto a Tonks.

Levantó la cabeza del plato y se encontró con los ojos celestes de Lyra.

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó el hombre, mirando de reojo a su nueva hija.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII. No todo lo que pasa tiene que ver contigo.

Isis seguía con la vista fija dentro de su plato vacío.

Sirius le sirvió ensalada y un trozo de ternera, lo que había para cenar, pero ella no hizo mención de coger los cubiertos para comenzar a cenar.

Le sirvió Coca-Cola, Lily se había encargado de pedírsela a los elfos, sabía que era su bebida favorita y quería que se sintiese integrada.

Cuando el hombre terminó de llenar el vaso de la muchacha, Harry se la pidió para llenar el suyo, Lyra le sonrió a su primo con su propio vaso en la mano.

- No Lyra- objetó Lis- Ya eres bastante nerviosa como para añadir cafeína antes de irte a dormir.

- No soy yo la que tiene pesadillas con Voldemort- saltó la chica, mientras le golpeaba con el vaso a su primo en el brazo.

Lis miró a Sirius, advirtiéndole que era él quien debía regañar a la niña.

- Lyra, no- espetó el hombre.

- ¿Por qué?- renegó la chica- Antes no te importaba.

- Mamá ha dicho que no- le recordó el hombre- Isis come.

- No tengo hambre, gracias.

Seguía con las manos debajo de la mesa y la vista clavada en el plato.

- ¿Qué ya no te gusta la carne, cariño?- le preguntó Lily suavemente.

- Déjalo, ¿Quieres Lily? Sí me gusta la carne, pero yo no pinto nada aquí- le explicó la joven mientras se levantaba despacio de la silla- Con vuestro permiso.

Sirius soltó los cubiertos, se levantó despacio y torció la cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

- Siéntate y empieza a comer- la mala leche se respiraba en el ambiente.

Lyra cogió la botella de Coca-Cola y se sirvió medio vaso, olvidando la negativa de sus padres. Cogió el vaso contenta y se lo acercó a los labios.

- Si bebes una sola gota de ese vaso me conoces- le advirtió el hombre sin siquiera mirar a su hija.

Lyra se detuvo al instante, por suerte ni se había mojado los labios.

- Tú y tus amenazas. ¿Para que han servido?- Isis seguía con los puños apretados.

- Isis, no te metas en dónde no te llaman- le soltó su hermano.

James se levantó al igual que Remus, Sirius seguía metiendo la pata cada vez que se enfrentaba con la chica. Sacaba su lado Black. E Isis seguía estando falta de cariño.

Harry y Tonks se miraron, sin comprender nada de aquello, ellos pensaban que sería una cena llena de risas, pero la situación era bastante incómoda.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas- empezó Harry, consiguiendo la atención de todos los adultos alrededor de la mesa- pero, ¿esto es lo que llamáis una cena en familia?

- En mi familia sí- e Isis se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, dejando a Sirius descolocado.

- ¿Cómo era tu familia?- quiso saber Lyra, demostrando su más tierna inocencia.

Isis ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y James volvió a sentarse, se supone que la chica estaba de buen humor, aunque recordó la bofetada del vagón y siguió con la vista clavada en la joven.

Tonks tocó suavemente el brazo de su novio y éste le sonrió y se sentó.

- Bueno- empezó la chica- supongo que lo más normal que podía ser.

- ¿Lo más normal?- Sirius soltó un gritito de indignación.

- Para ser mortífagos, sí- respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo era Walburga?- quiso saber Lis, y es que Sirius nunca le había hablado de su madre.

- Toda una aristócrata, y toda una Slytherin- respondió Sirius.

Lyra abrió la boca de sobremanera, mirando hacia su madre.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- inquirió la mujer, viendo los ojos desorbitados de su hija.

- Era como tú- dijo tan bajito como pudo.

Lis negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que no entiendo- cortó Isis- es como puedes dar una descripción tan pobre de alguien que te dio la vida y quedarte tan ancho.

- No tengo nada más que decir de ella.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no compartía los mismos ideales que la Orden? Ella pensaba que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Era una esposa abnegada, con Reg siempre fue tierna.

- ¿Y contigo?- preguntó el hombre sarcástico- ¿Después de azotarte te pedía disculpas?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo como después de todo lo que he intentado mostrarte sigues defendiéndola- Sirius seguía importunándola.

- Era mi madre, y la quiero. No importa lo que hiciese, ella pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y ella nunca me azotó.

- Cierto, ella solía castigarnos lanzándonos Cruccio.

Harry se volvió hacia su padre, que mantenía la cara enterrada bajo sus manos.

- ¿Así castigan los sangre pura?- le preguntó al hombre con un hilo de voz.

Lily continuaba en silencio, al igual que Lis, pero ésta última miraba a Sirius, ¿Qué le pasaba a aquél hombre por la cabeza?

- Yo ya lo he olvidado, ¿Por qué tú no puedes perdonarla?- le preguntó bastante dolida.

- Me engañaste Isis, nos engañaste a todos y pagaste las consecuencias a un precio muy alto.

- Yo no engañé a nadie, creíste de mí lo que quisiste. Yo siempre me mostré tal y como era. No llevaba máscara- le rebatió la adolescente.

- ¡Venga ya!- el mago rompió en carcajadas, se sentó y apretó la mano de la muchacha acercando su rostro al de ella- Sólo Regulus supo que quedarías en Gryffindor.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- Él fue el único que se atrevió a conocerme, y creo que no le gustó lo que descubrió.

- No es eso- intervino James- Le dio miedo lo que descubrió.

Sirius apartó la vista de Isis y atravesó la cara del merodeador de gafas.

James se levantó de la mesa y desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

- Recibimos una carta de Regulus la noche que Voldemort vino a nuestra casa- explicó Lily- venía con una poción. Pensamos que la poción la habías traído tú del futuro- Isis negó con la cabeza- Bueno, eso es lo que pensamos. La carta especificaba…

James dejó una carta abierta encima de la mesa.

Sirius fue más rápido que Isis y abrió el sobre. La chica empezaba a sudar.

- "Queridos Lily y James,

Isis formuló esta poción pensando en vosotros, intentando cambiar ese futuro tan desolador para vuestro hijo.

Acaba de desaparecer, supongo que va rumbo a allí, para enfrentarse al que no debe ser nombrado.

Nuestro padre ha fallecido, no se si Sirius lo sabrá.

Durante estos años mi pequeña leona ha estado engañándome dejando un Geminio.

Nos han descubierto, el jefe viene a por mí. Ella ya no les interesa, pero Bella sigue resentida, y no parará hasta darle caza. Ella es la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

Bueno, cuidad de Isis por mí, e intentad que no os engañe.

Por favor, que James tome esta poción, por si Isis no llega a tiempo, la noto muy distinta.

No creo que la vuelva a ver, moriré antes.

Un abrazo a Lis, mi compañera"- Sirius leyó la carta en alto- Esto demuestra que nos has vuelto a engañar. No eres de fiar, ¿Lo entiendes?

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el vampiro?- preguntó Remus.

La joven volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Me tomé la poción, te hice caso Isis, intentamos cambiar ese futuro que nos habías contado- le recriminó James- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Contesta- le exigió Sirius.

- Viajando.

- No seas grosera- le espetó su hermano, golpeándole la cabeza.

- Sirius, por favor- le rogó Lis al ver la cara de susto que tenía su hija Lyra.

- ¡Estuve viajando!- gritó Isis con los ojos enrojecidos- ¡Quería encontrar a Voldemort antes de que os encontrase a vosotros!

Sirius le golpeó la boca sin piedad, con la mano abierta, por el berrido. Tan fuerte que la silla se volteó al impactar la espalda de la joven sobre el respaldo.

- Sirius, por Merlín- Remus se puso en pie y recogió a Isis del suelo.

- Mamá- Lyra tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lis abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

Harry apenas respiraba, nunca había visto a Sirius tan violento, ni siquiera la noche de la melopea. Con la respiración entrecortada miró a su padre de reojo y luego posó la mirada en el rostro de su madre. Las mejillas sonrosadas de su madre ahora estaban grises, incluso más que las de Snape.

- Mamá- llamó el muchacho a su progenitora, pero la espera se le hizo eterna y volteó para mirar a su padre, necesitaba que alguien le explicase eso- Papá.

- Lo siento Harry, pensaba decírtelo más adelante- se disculpó el hombre a su hijo.

La cabeza de Harry daba infinitas vueltas, endiabladamente deprisa, hasta que no lo resistió más y se desconectó.

Sintió como perdía el control de su fuerza y se desvaneció en un tranquilo silencio.

James lo sostuvo antes de que su cabeza golpease el canto de la mesa y su frente se marcase con otra curiosa cicatriz.

- Harry, cariño- el mago no lo había cargado en brazos desde que era un bebé.

Sirius seguía con la vista clavada en su hermana.

- Nunca has viajado al pasado- una idea había brillado con fuerza en la cabeza del animago- ¿Cuántas veces intentaste detener su muerte?

- No lo entiendes- la voz de la joven sonó demasiado nasal.

- Isis, por todos los magos, confié en ti, el otro día confié en ti. ¿Por qué eres alérgica a la plata?

La joven se separó de los adultos y bajo una intensa luz blanca se transfiguró en arcángel.

Sirius y Rremus tragaron con fuerza al ver el ala izquierda desgarrada y llena de sangre, una enorme dentellada se había incrustado en lo alto.

- Por esto, no me mordió a mí, mordió el ala- se limpió la sangre del labio y se giró hacia su hermano- No lo logro comprender.

Sirius se acercó a la hermosa figura pero esta retrocedió asustada.

- Isis, necesitamos comprobar una cosa- le pidió Remus tirando de su camiseta y mostrando un trabajado pectoral.

- ¿No me creéis? Fue Greyback, te lo juro, y casi no lo cuento. No entiendo como pudiste escapar de él con cinco años- seguía retrocediendo hacia la chimenea.

El mago sonrió, le acababa de lanzar un piropo al más puro estilo merodeador.

- Isis, te creo, sólo quiero comprobar una cosa- Remus llevaba una navaja en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó alarmada la joven al ver el brillo entre sus dedos.

- Lo necesito para comprobar una cosa- respondió el mago jugando habilidosamente con la hoja entre sus dedos- Pon la radio, Sirius. Lyra, Lis, salid de la habitación, por favor.

Sirius puso la radio a todo volumen, intuía lo que iba a hacer Remus con el puñal, cabeceó hacia su habitación indicando a las tres damas que aún guardaban su lugar en la mesa.

- Sólo se lo ha dicho a ellas- a Tonks le excitaba tanto ver a su novio sin camisa que las hormonas salieron por su boca.

- Por favor, Nymphadora- le pidió su tío.

- Me lamo Tonks- aseguró la chica apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Remus- Sirius llamó a su amigo- En estos momentos sólo te hará caso a ti.

- Quiero que vea esto, Sirius. Es una auror, y pertenece a la Orden- recalcó el licántropo.

- De acuerdo- el mago se encogió de hombros y apresó a su hermanita saltando sobre ella y empotrándola contra la pared.

Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la joven y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

- Relájate, Isis- notaba la tensión en cada músculo de la joven.

- Me ayudaría mucho saber qué pretendéis hacer- aún intentaba soltarse del agarre del mago.

- No creo que eso te ayude- le recalcó su hermano, con un deje de ironía en la voz.

- Intento comprobar si llegó a morderte la espalda- habló Remus.

Isis notó el helor de la hoja sobre sus plumas, Tonks no apartaba la vista del milimetrado trabajo de su novio sobre la espalda de Isis. El licántropo fue arrancando una por una las plumas alrededor de la dentellada, mostrando la horrible herida.

- Isis, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te transformaste en arcángel?- Sirius intentó desviar la atención de la joven.

- Au, Remus, por favor- lloriqueó la adolescente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste las alas?- le preguntó Remus, descolocando a la joven.

Lo siguiente que notó fue como si le estuviesen clavando el cuchillo a mitad de la espalda, Sirius tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir que la joven quedase de espaldas a la pared, en la misma posición.

- Episkeyo- el licántropo agitó su varita sobre la espalda de Isis y se separó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro- Suéltala Sirius.

Sirius obedeció y corrió detrás del sofá, para resguardarse de la venganza de Isis.

Isis desplegó las dos alas, completamente restauradas y se giró hacia sus hermanos.

- ¿Se puede saber que me habéis hecho?- gritó más que indignada, abriendo y cerrando las alas sobre su cabeza.

Remus rodeó la cintura de su novia y le besó el cuello.

- ¿Y eso? Nunca te había visto sonreír así- Tonks estaba encantada de ver a su lobito tan contento, de normal todo le parecía mal, o por lo menos nada apropiado.

- ¿Ves eso de ahí?- señaló con el dedo a la joven que batía las alas- Eso de ahí es un arcángel, el único, bueno, la única criatura capaz de resistir la mordedura de un licántropo.

- Pero es alérgica a la plata- Tonks no lo entendía.

- Eso es porque las Black lo hacéis todo a la perfección, e Isis es una Black de pies a cabeza, por esas alas corre su sangre. Y su sangre se mezcló con la de Greyback. No la maldijo a cada luna llena, pero ese ser es jefe de clan, y también mago.

- Entonces, ¿Es como tú?- y los ojos de la joven con el pelo rosa chicle brillaron de admiración.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿Cómo te escapaste de él con cinco años?- su amigo estaba en serios problemas, necesitaba desviar la atención de esa chica armada con una espada que lo miraba demasiado mal.

Remus rió, Sirius había hecho eso la tira de veces, fue como trasladarse a sus dieciséis años.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Pareces tonto!- gritó Isis- Está más que claro, hubo un brote de magia.

La chica también se desplazó cinco años atrás, con sus hermanos, tiempo suficiente para que Sirius se transformarse en el enorme perro que saltó sobre el arcángel… Remus se sobresaltó al ver la transformación sin paso previo, Isis acababa de pasar de arcángel a loba, que podía enfrentarse a ese perro. Ya no era la lobezna, ahora era una loba joven, en todo su porte.

El perro negro y la loba se mostraron las fauces, gruñendo.

La loba izó las orejas y levantó el cuello, olisqueando el ambiente.

Remus se tensó, aquellos ojos turquesa lo miraban directamente a él.

Despacio se acercó a él y restregó su cabeza en la mano del mago.

- No puede ser un vampiro- dijo Tonks- Ya te habría atacado, te ha reconocido como licántropo, pero no te odia.

La loba seguía restregando su cabeza en el camal del hombre, y tocando con su hocico la mano del hombre.

El perro negro volvió a su forma humana, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

- Eso significa que…- empezó Sirius.

- No es un vampiro, Sirius. ¿Crees que…- siguió Remus.

- ¿Os ha vuelto a engañar?- aventuró Tonks.

- No exactamente, Tonks. Isis es transfiguromaga- empezó Remus- posiblemente necesitase un empujoncito con las dos criaturas oscuras- Remus acarició la cabeza del animal.

- ¡Pues claro!- soltó Sirius de repente- Remus, ¿Te acuerdas del lago?

El hombre estaba exultante. Remus lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente, ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar del lago? Si lo veía todos los días cuando paseaba de madrugada.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer cumpleaños de Isis aquí? ¿Su décimo cumpleaños?- Sirius se giró hacia la puerta del cuarto de James, se acababa de oír una bofetada.

La sangre se le congeló al escuchar las súplicas de Lily.

La pelirroja salió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y pateó la puerta con fuerza.

- Lily- la llamó Sirius- ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer se giró hacia el hombre que había elegido para ser el padrino de su hijo y corrió para abrazarlo.

- Se lo hemos intentado explicar, pero no nos quiere escuchar- hablaba con dificultad, debido a los sollozos.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado.

- Me golpeó, creo que James lo va a matar- Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, al fin Harry había explotado. Se lo había estado imaginando desde que James junto a Regulus irrumpieron en el cumpleaños de Remus, algo en su interior se hundió cuando Isis no apareció con ellos, pero a la vez le dio la esperanza de que la niña seguía con vida, aunque hubiesen pasado veinte años sin noticias.

- Tranquila, ya verás como no le hace nada- pero se tuvo que tragar las palabras al oír la vara y el grito del chico- Tranquila, Lily. La disciplina fortalece.

- Eso no es disciplina, es un castigo físico- otro azote acompañado de un grito ahogado- Por favor Sirius, haz algo.

Lily temblaba en los brazos de su amigo.

- Necesita nuestra comprensión, está falto de cariño- la mujer lo trasladó a sus años de colegio. Esas mismas palabras las había dicho de Isis.

La historia de su hermana empezaba a cuajarse, se había encaprichado con su ahijado porque se había identificado con él. Y en eso había gastado su primera fase de la adolescencia. Él ya era adulto, y debía impedir que los chicos siguiesen amargándose la existencia.

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero bueno…- separó a Lily y entró en la habitación de su hermano- James.

El mago se quedó parado al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

- Le pegó a Lily- y volvió a azotar a su hijo con fuerza.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. James volvió a levantar la vara y la bajó deprisa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la espalda de su ahijado se tensó durante un momento, ya esperaba el siguiente azote.

- Llevas cuatro, James.¿Tan fuerte le ha pegado?

- Levántate Harry, luego seguiremos- James taladró con la mirada a su hermano- ¿Qué es tan importante como para cortar un castigo, hermano?

Sirius se acercó hasta el pupitre y ayudó a Harry a recuperar la vertical. Al chico le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas. Hubiese preferido que su padre terminase el castigo que saber que más tarde tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a esa humillación junto con el dolor.

- Harry, te dije que a una mujer no se le pone la mano encima- el mago le sujetaba la barbilla mientras el chico se abrochaba los pantalones- Ve al comedor, quiero hablar con los tres.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a los dos adultos en el interior.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, amigo?- le reprochó James lanzando la vara al otro extremo de la habitación, con repugnancia. Aquello era lo último que quería hacer con su hijo.

- Isis no es ni vampiro ni licántropo, Remus y yo pensamos que son las nuevas criaturas en las que está trabajando para transfigurarse. Digamos que se dejó morder por esas criaturas- Sirius miraba a su hermano.

- Azkaban te trastocó, Sirius. No creo que Isis se dejase morder ni por un licántropo ni por un vampiro- Sirius sonrió- ¿Qué?

- James, piénsalo, en primero cae al lago, algo la arrastra hasta el fondo y atraviesa el hielo, golpeándose la cabeza.

- Sirius, perdió la vista durante seis meses a causa del golpe- le recordó el animago.

- Yo creo que no- le rebatió Sirius, sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a…- James abrió la boca descomunalmente- ¿Es eso posible?

- Amigo, si su sangre se mezcló con la de las sirenas…

- Sería más que simple animagia- recordó sus años de Universidad, demasiadas teorías y nadie dispuesto a ponerlas en práctica- ¿Crees que nos enseñaría a hacerlo?

- No lo sé, pero creo que a los chicos los va a enseñar.

- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?- le preguntó el mago quitándose la camisa y colocándose una camiseta de deporte.

- Bueno, podemos incitarlos- el mago hacia círculos con uno de sus pies, aguantando el equilibrio, pues el pie no tocaba el suelo.

- Espera un momento Sirius, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos costó tres años convertirnos, y lo hicimos por una buena causa, para acompañar a Remus.

- A Isis sólo le costó dos meses y era una cría, sabes que esa es una de las teorías. Si alguno quiere transformarse en una de las criaturas que domina Isis, sólo debemos mezclar su sangre.

- Sirius, no puedes mezclar la sangre de Isis con nadie, es un zoológico andante.

- No la de Isis, la de la criatura.

- Sirius, si acercas una aguja a Isis te capa- bromeó el animago.

- ¿Y si la acerco a la loba en luna llena cuando Remus ha tomado la poción matalobos sin que ella lo sepa?

- Si Isis se convierte en lobezna…

- Loba- lo corrigió su amigo.

- Bien, si se convierte en loba al lado de Remus lo más seguro es que le salte a la yugular- espetó James.

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Sal al comedor y fíjate- le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta.

James siguió a su hermano y se quedó helado al ver la estampa.

Remus se revolcaba en el suelo jugando con un lobo de bonito pelaje blanco nieve y los ojos turquesa. Lyra saltaba en el sofá pidiéndole permiso a su madre para transformarse en tigre, aquello si que era surrealista.

- No recordaba que tu hija era animaga.

- James, las nuevas generaciones son más peligrosas, están más preparados, si no les dan los medios se los buscan. Lyra es una guerrera, la viste en Julio, ahora se que Isis no nos mintió, ella estuvo en el futuro y aprendió de ellos. Creo que se equivocó de época al nacer.

James lo miró de reojo y luego miró a su réplica. El chico sonreía, estaba disfrutando al ver reír a su amigo, al amigo de su padre.

- Ánimo Lyra, muéstrales a Cris, me juego cinco galeones a que Cris es más fuerte que "Colmillos"- Harry saltó la mesita y cayó sobre el sofá.

- Claro que sí- soltó la chica con autosuficiencia- Pero si me peleo con "Colmillos", ¿Quién te enseña a convertirte en arcángel?

"Colmillos" detuvo la pelea de broma y ladeó la cabeza.

Sirius volteó para mirar a James, su intuición casi nunca fallaba.

¿Qué esos chicos no sabían mantener la boca cerrada?, pensó la joven bajo el pelaje blanco.

¿Por qué mi hijo quiere convertirse en arcángel? ¿Para qué?, Lily y James se hicieron las preguntas por igual.

- La misma persona que te va a enseñar a desaparecerte dentro del colegio- y Lyra y Harry empezaron a pelearse de broma.

Isis tenía ganas de que se la tragase la tierra, seguro que Sirius se lo prohibía y entonces si que ayudaría a los chicos. No necesitaba más que una prohibición de un adulto para que saliese su vena merodeadora.

Remus la sujetó del cuello y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Espero que sea una broma- habló el licántropo directamente con la loba.

Isis recuperó su aspecto normal y se alisó la falda sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

- Me lo pidieron en la sala común, no sólo ellos, sino todos.

- ¿Cómo que todos?- casi gritó su profesor de Hechizos.

Sirius y James les dieron la espalda, conteniendo la risa.

- Se que Lyra es animaga, pero como me entere que algún Gryffindor más que no sea Black lo es te la ganas- le advirtió el adulto- Como me llamo Remus Lupin.

Sirius tuvo que taparle la boca a James para que no estallara la carcajada al oír la contestación de Isis.

- Ah, si sólo es Remus Lupin y no se presenta John no hay problema.

- Serás descarada.

- Tuve los mejores maestros, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Quieres dejar de responder?

La chica cerró la boca.

Remus se levantó del suelo y se puso de nuevo la camiseta.

Golpeó el respaldo del sofá y lo señaló con el dedo, para que Isis tomase asiento en él.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber para que os queréis convertir en animagos?- el hombre recorría la mesita de punta a punta.

- Es guay, tío Remus- contestó Lyra emocionada.

- No es guay, es peligroso- refutó el mago.

La chica negó con la cabeza, a ella no le parecía peligroso.

- No es peligroso si te ayudan- le rebatió su ahijada.

- Lyra, tu padre casi se queda con cola y orejas de perro una vez intentándolo- le contó Remus.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó curiosa, eso no hubiese sido peligroso, hubiese sido gracioso.

- Ya dije que el gen Y de los Black era defectuoso- murmuró Isis.

Lyra le sonrió a Harry y éste a su vez sonrió a Isis. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus.

- Te prohibo que les enseñes a convertirse en animagos- y señaló a los dos más jóvenes.

- Vale- aceptó Isis sin ningún reproche.

James miró a su hermano y le susurró "Ahora, Sirius, tú a Isis y yo a los chicos".

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto…- volvió a murmurar Sirius.

Los tres jóvenes estaban dispuestos a abandonar el cuarto cuando los dos profesores de defensa cerraron la puerta a punta de varita.

- Isis, te prohibo que les enseñes transfiguraciones- Isis abrió la boca descomunalmente al oír a Sirius- o Magia avanzada de cualquier tipo, tampoco quiero que les des trucos para pociones, ni les ayudes con los deberes de clase.

- Chicos- comenzó James, reprimiendo la risa- Harry, Lyra- especificó tras un carraspeo- ni siquiera os quiero ver cerca de la sección de Transformaciones- se llevó un disimulado codazo de su hermano y agregó- la del tercer pasillo de la Biblioteca.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y abandonaron la habitación, no sin antes sonreírse entre ellos.

- ¿Desde cuando una prohibición te da tantos detalles?- ironizó Harry.

- Creo que la estupidez va asociada al gen Y- suspiró Lyra.

Isis sonrió al escuchar a su sobrina.

- Isis, ¿Vas a obedecer a Sirius?- preguntó Harry.

- Claro, es mi tutor hasta Diciembre- bromeó la joven dejando a Harry en medio del pasillo sorprendido- Te aconsejo que uses la capa de James y de paso metas a Lyra debajo. Creo que se acerca Flich, ¿Queréis que lo asustemos?

Harry se acercó a la rubia y le susurró: "No tengo la capa"

- ¿No tienes la capa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin ella? Bien, ahí va mi secreto, nadie se puede desaparecer dentro del castillo- empezó Isis- pero…

Los chicos la miraban expectantes, la chica extrajo una cápsula con un líquido rojo en su interior, les colocó una gota a cada uno sobre la cabeza y los dos se hicieron transparentes.

- La sangre de dragón ayuda bastante- y se dio la vuelta mientras guardaba de nuevo la cápsula en el bolsillo de su camisa- No habléis.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV. No me grites, por favor.

Lyra y Harry no podían salir de su asombro.

Los ojos de Isis acababan de cambiar de color, en vez de turquesa eran amarillo dorado.

Andaban deprisa tras sus pasos, recorriendo las plantas por distintos pasadizos, en algunos estuvieron a punto de detenerla, pues era idéntico al que acababan de atravesar, pero cuando salían se encontraban en otro lugar distinto al anterior.

Harry no había conocido a nadie con tan buena visión espacial, la manera en que esa chica se orientaba en el espacio era un auténtico misterio.

Se grabó la pregunta para no distraerla, no llevaba consigo ni la capa ni el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Falta mucho?- se quejó Lyra en un susurro.

Isis detuvo la carrera, se giró sobre sus pasos y colocándose el dedo índice sobre sus labios, le hizo mención que guardase silencio.

La joven sonrió y señaló el final del corredor en el que se encontraban, el viejo Flitch andaba por allí, con la señora Norris a unos pasos dél.

A Isis siempre le había causado repulsión esa gata, no era como el resto de gatos, además, el bedel le hablaba como si de una novia se tratase. A ese hombre no le caían bien los jóvenes, Isis nunca había entendido que trabajase allí, rodeado de juventud, cada año que pasaba parecía más amargado.

Señaló la pared de enfrente, entre dos columnas y esperó a que sus compañeros se colocasen allí.

Ella se quedó en medio del pasillo, dispuesta a que la pillase el viejo bedel.

La señora Norris no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de la joven, y comenzó a maullar sin descanso, Isis sonrió y antes de que Flitch se diese la vuelta con el candelabro en la mano saltó hasta la cornisa de la ventana, quedando oculta entre las sombras.

Lyra apretó la mano de Harry, preocupada por la seguridad de ambos, el bedel había recorrido el pasillo a la carrera y se había detenido delante de las dos columnas, el único lugar posible de esconderse el sujeto en todo el pasillo.

- ¡Se que estás ahí!- gritó el hombre a todo pulmón- ¡Esta vez no te escapas!

- Nadie ha hablado de escaparse- aseguró Isis saltando delante del desgarbado hombre.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó asustado el hombre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasear, las noches sin luna son muy relajantes- contestó la joven con desdén.

- Dumbledore se enterará de esta infracción, ¿A qué casa perteneces?

- No sabes quién soy, ¿Por qué debería responderte?

- Porque soy quién debe salvaguardar la vida de los niños.

- Pues apañados van contigo, ¿No me reconoces, Flitch?

Isis se quedó bajo el alo de luz del candil del bedel, el hombre retrocedió asustado.

La chica sonrió, mostrando unos puntiagudos colmillos entre los labios.

- ¿Ya sabes quien soy?- hablaba seductoramente, avanzando hacia el hombre.

- No es posible- el hombre retrocedía con el rostro manchado de pánico, negando con la cabeza- Tú,… ellos… ¡Moriste!

- Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero mírame, sigo en pie. Quiero que me des a la señora Norris.

- ¿A la señora Norris?- Isis asintió con la cabeza, mientras se relamía los labios.

- No le hagas daño- imploró el hombre- Por favor, ella es buena…

- ¡Ahora!- sonó tan al estilo Black que Lyra dio un respingo.

El pobre hombre, tembloroso, le entregó a la gata agachando la cabeza.

Isis sujetó al animal del pescuezo y lo lanzó por el tragaluz.

Los cuatro oyeron el maullido del animal y luego silencio.

Isis sonrió.

Harry miraba a Isis, bueno, más bien en quién se había convertido Isis, porque la dama que tenía en frente el bedel era una fea mujer con una verruga en la nariz, muy parecida al hombre.

- Te dije que no te podías enamorar de los animales- habló tranquila- El profesor Dumbledore también te lo advirtió.

- Madre, no le hago daño a nadie- suplicó el hombre, muerto de miedo.

- Debería acabar con tu sufrimiento, pero no lo haré, dejaré que sufras tu destino. Jamás se enamorará de ti una dama, Arthur- hizo ondear su túnica, al igual que hacía Snape en sus clases, y se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry y Lyra contenían la respiración, incluso con lo mal que le caía ese ser les daba pena, esa broma había sido cruel. Matar a la señora Norris arrojándola al exterior no se lo esperaban, dejar al bedel sin su mascota no era divertido, aunque la señora Norris fuese un bicho detestable.

Isis podía notar el desagrado de los jóvenes como si se lo estuviesen gritando al oído, ni corta ni perezosa se lanzó por uno de los tragaluces mientras se convertía en el pequeño halcón grisáceo, suavemente se posó al lado de la gata.

La gata no lo dudó y se enzarzó en una pelea con el halcón, llevando ventaja.

Estaba demasiado cansada para revertir la transformación, sin pensar en las consecuencias lo había hecho dos veces aquél día, y eso siempre la debilitaba.

El animal mordió una de las alas del pequeño halcón, llevándose un montón de plumas en la boca y luego acertó la mejilla derecha con una zarpa.

Isis como pudo izó el vuelo, separándose de su agresora y logró alcanzar de nuevo el segundo piso.

Por suerte Flitch ya no estaba allí y los que se acababan de materializar eran Harry y Lyra.

La chica hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y volvió a su forma normal, maldiciendo entre dientes.

- ¿Isis?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la muchacha.

- En carne y hueso- llevaba el pelo alborotado, la camisa del brazo derecho desgarrada y manchada de sangre, y la mejilla arañada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- La señora Norris- respondió a secas- No le ha gustado nada que la lanzase desde un segundo piso.

- ¿Está viva?- preguntó Lyra emocionada.

Isis ladeó la cabeza y atravesó ya con sus ojos turquesa el azul de los de Lyra.

- Claro que está viva, sólo la arrojé desde un segundo, no la he lanzado desde la Torre de Astronomía- se levantó del suelo y se alisó la falda.

- Cómo no oímos nada…- defendió Harry a su prima.

- ¿En serio no la oísteis posarse sobre el suelo?- Isis no se lo podía creer- ¿Me tomáis el pelo, no?

Los adolescentes negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el nombre de Flitch es Arthur?- se inquietó Lyra.

- No lo se, pero no creo que lo sea, ¿Vosotros sabéis como se llama?- y ahí comenzó a partirse de risa.

Lyra se fijó en Harry y éste negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora de qué se ríe?- Lyra no lograba comprender a su tía. Decididamente estaba loca.

- Esperadme en la Dama Gorda- y salió de nuevo a la carrera, en dirección opuesta del camino más corto hasta la Torre de los leones.

Harry y Lyra se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a andar. Lyra se reclinó sobre Harry y bostezó.

- Está loca- Harry asintió con la cabeza, arrastrando a la chica con su propio cuerpo- Está como una cabra.

- Lyra, es tu tía y convivió con los merodeadores. No creo que nadie que haya pasado mucho tiempo con ellos esté cuerdo- declaró el chico.

- El tío Remus parece bastante cuerdo- afirmó la joven bostezando.

- Siempre hay una excepción para que se cumpla la regla- afirmó Harry en plan matemático.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón- y cerró los ojos.

Harry la cogió de la cintura, cansado de arrastrarla por el castillo y la elevó hasta sus hombros.

- ¿Has adelgazado?- preguntó algo preocupado, el peso de la niña era inferior al de ese verano.

- Tengo sueño- declaró la joven reclinándose sobre la cabeza de su primo.

- Vale- se la colocó como saco de patatas sobre un hombro y la subió hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, en donde esperó cinco minutos hasta que oyó las pisadas y los gritos de Flitch.

- ¡Me las pagarás Isis! ¡Nadie se mete con Flitch!- gritaba el hombre.

Isis reía de manera escandalosa.

- ¡Abre el retrato!- señaló con su varita a la Dama Gorda.

Harry dio la contraseña y el cuadro se abrió.

Isis lo empujó cuando el retrato se volvía a cerrar y algo se estampaba contra él, produciendo un sonido hueco.

- Por los pelos- suspiró la chica- Ahora si que sabe quién le gastó la broma.

La chica se puso en pie emocionada, alzó los puños al aire y comenzó un curioso baile.

- ¿Sabe que has sido tú?- Harry estaba dejando a Lyra sobre el sofá- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la única que ha logrado cambiarle el pelo a la señora Norris he sido yo.

- ¿Le has cambiado el pelo a la señora Norris?- la joven asintió con la cabeza a la vez que una enorme sonrisa le iluminaba la cara- ¿Por qué?

- Por arañarme esta noche.

- ¿Eso te lo ha hecho la señora Norris?- vale que el animal era arisco, pero si un Quezzle hubiese tropezado con Isis tendría mejor aspecto, seguro- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que estoy segura. Oye Harry- el chico le prestó atención- ¿Sabes que un gato tiene mayor probabilidad de vivir si cae desde un segundo piso que desde un primero?

- ¿Por qué?- no entendía eso.

- Porque desde un primero puede que no le de tiempo a dar la vuelta, pero desde un segundo seguro que sí- contestó divertida.

- Estás loca- bromeó el chico.

- Y tú eres un amargado- le devolvió ella en el mismo tono.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que meterme con la gata Norris- habló con tono adulto.

- ¿Cómo qué?- inquirió la chica levantando una ceja.

- Asegurarme que los mortífagos no me maten, o maten a mis padres. El colegio está lleno de espías- Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Muy bueno- asintió con la cabeza.

- También tengo que encontrar un cazador para mi equipo, Angelina se ha retirado. Está preparando los NEWTs- levantó un tercer dedo- La debes de conocer, está en tu curso.

- ¿Es la chica que está con Fred?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué ella se ha retirado y los gemelos no? También están en séptimo.

- Bueno, ellos se iban a dejar el colegio el año pasado, pero la señora Weasley se lo prohibió.

- Son mayores de edad- respondió Isis-Pueden hacer lo que quieran.

- Ya, eso es porque no conoces a la señora Weasley- rió el chico.

- ¿Tú futura suegra?- y ahí lo metió en un compromiso al pobre chico.

- Oye, la señora Weasley no sabe nada de lo nuestro- le dijo el chico.

- Harry, no te has de preocupar por mí, más bien preocúpate por ese padre tuyo que algún día fue un merodeador, por tú padrino o ese profesor de Hechizos. Yo no digo nada y tú dejas de acosar a Lyra.

- ¡Yo no acoso a Lyra!- se defendió el adolescente- No quiero que le hagan daño, eso es todo.

- Harry, ¿Por qué piensas que las mujeres no sabemos defendernos?

- No es eso, Isis- se desesperó pasándose ambas manos por el pelo- Si la cosa sale mal va a sufrir.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Harry, piensa un momento, por favor. Imagínate que lo tuyo con Ginny deja de funcionar, ¿Quién crees que sufriría más de vosotros dos?

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? ¿Te ha dicho algo ella?

- Es un supuesto, bombón.

El chico se sonrojó al oír el mote.

- Harry, estuve en este tiempo, durante mi primer viaje.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no te vi?

- Porque el Portal sólo lo atravesó mi espíritu. Vi como Sirius atravesaba el Velo de la Muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Lyra me noqueó para que no fuese, Voldemort puso una visión en mi cabeza, lo estaba torturando- la chica asintió con la cabeza- ¿Eras parte de Lyra?

- No Harry, la primera vez que vine Lyra no existía, a mi hermano Regulus lo mataba Voldemort, Sirius se pasaba doce años en Azkaban y después vivía como un prófugo en Grimmauld Place, Remus se quedaba solo.

- ¿No salía con Tonks?- se sorprendió el pelinegro.

- Me refiero a que se quedaba sin sus amigos- la chica negó con la cabeza- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no hubiese invadido sus vidas igual nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- ¡Claro!- saltó Harry indignado- Si tu no hubieses viajado mis padres seguirían muertos, Sirius estaría muerto y quizás Pettegrew vivo. Lyra no hubiera nacido y el único que quedaría sería Remus, que tan ocupado con los asuntos de la Orden seguro que no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo.

- ¡No he dicho nada de viajar!- gritó encolerizada, Harry se quedo callado- He dicho invadir sus vidas, si no me hubiese unido a los merodeadores quizás ellos seguirían con vida.

Harry se levantó del sofá y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. La chica cerró los ojos.

- Mírame, Isis, por favor- Isis abrió los ojos enrojecidos- No tienes la culpa. No se si tu entraste en su vida o ellos te aceptaron sin más, pero viéndote jugar con Remus esta noche descubrí que habías sido muy importante para él, tanto como lo pueda ser Lyra para mí. Si alguien le hace daño a esa niña lo mato. Por eso tengo miedo que siendo tan joven salga con chicos- el chico hablaba con un aplomo que Isis no había conocido, y además gastaba las palabras oportunas- Se que se sabe defender, por Dios, si pega mejor que yo que me he tenido que defender toda la vida de mi primo Dudley, un peso pesado, pero no soportaría ver como alguien le parte el corazón, y Edgar es mayor que ella, de hecho tiene mi misma edad. Yo se lo que buscamos los chicos de mi edad, y Lyra aún no tiene suficiente edad para ello.

- ¿Esto lo has hablado con Ron?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Lo he hablado con Ginny. A Ginny la respeto y no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera. La diferencia entre Ginny y Lyra es que mi chica es la pequeña de siete hermanos, el resto varones, y Lyra es hija única.

- Harry, si alguien le hace daño a Lyra se las tendrá que ver con Sirius. Tú no sabes como se las gasta.

- Sí que lo sé. Me azotó con el cinto este verano, por gritarle- el joven le soltó las mejillas y se sentó a su lado. Lyra ocupaba el resto del sofá, semi tumbada- Ven aquí.

Isis se apoyó sobre su pecho y dejó que Harry la abrazase y le masajease la espalda.

- Se que eres mayor que yo, pero contigo me pasa lo mismo que con Hermione, eres mi hermanita y siento la necesidad de protegerte. ¿Me lo permites?

- ¿Mmmmmm?- Isis mantenía una respiración acompasada, se había dormido.

Harry sonrió y mientras miraba el techo y pensando de dónde iba a sacar un cazador para Gryffindor,se quedó dormido un rato después.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXV. Un sábado más.

- Qué bonito- le susurró Sirius al oído de su hermana- Isis, despierta.

El hombre estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, contemplando a los tres dormir.

Isis entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Harry en versión adulta contemplándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su escoba en los pies.

Remus estaba apoyado en la pared de la chimenea, mirándose la punta de los pies.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnolienta- ¿Qué hora es?

- Ssssss- Sirius le siseó por la espalda- Demasiado pronto. Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir a volar un rato.

- ¿Ahora?- fue incorporándose intentando no despertar ni a Harry ni a Lyra. Le dolía toda la espalda- Bueno, me doy una ducha, me cambio y bajo, ¿OK? Dadme dos minutos.

Se levantó sigilosa y subió los escalones hacia el dormitorio de sexto.

- Sirius, ¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó Remus a su amigo cuando lo vio colocarse en la misma posición que momentos antes ocupaba su hermana.

- Calla, Lunático- susurró el mago.

Eso consiguió despertar al joven con un escandaloso bostezo, que cortó al ver unos ojos almendrados.

- Buenos días. Lo siento, estábamos tan cansados ayer cuando volvimos de vuestra habitación que no nos dio tiempo a subir. ¿Dónde está Isis?

- Cambiándose- respondió Lupin- Por cierto, ¿Con qué escoba va a volar?

- ¿Vais a ir a volar en escoba? ¿Puedo ir?- Harry se moría de ganas por volar, el curso anterior se lo había pasado de castigo en castigo, salvo el último partido en el que Lyra montó el altercado con los Slytherin.

- Estoy seguro que puede hacer volar cualquier escoba de la escuela, creo que hay una Nimbas ´70- respondió Sirius.

- Sirius, esa escoba es una anticualla- le espetó su sobrino- Vosotros lleváis escobas profesionales y a ella ¿La vais a hacer volar con un armatoste como ese?

- Mejor, así podremos darle alcance con facilidad- afirmó James con un deje de ironía en la voz- ¿Ya has encontrado al sustituto de Angelina?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, y como no me de prisa no podremos participar en el campeonato. En toda la semana no se ha apuntado nadie, y eso que Ginny y Lyra comenzaron a amenazar al personal- dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué me dices de Isis?- le preguntó su padre- Vuela bien, además estuvo en las Harpies.

- Papá, hemos sacado el tema un montón de veces delante de ella y nunca se ha ofrecido- respondió con pesar- Está en séptimo. Angelina se dejó el equipo para estudiar los NEWTs, quizás ella piensa hacer lo mismo.

- Lo dudo- cortó Remus- Aunque lleve cinco años sin la rutina del estudio, dudo mucho que este curso se centre en los estudios, salvo cuando lleguen los exámenes. Pociones logrará el extraordinario de aquí un par de semanas a lo sumo.

- ¿Tan buena es?- se sorprendió el muchacho. Para él Pociones era la peor asignatura.

Los tres profesores asintieron con la cabeza.

- Harry- Sirius rompió el silencio- Isis es especial.

- Lo se. Es la única chica que estuvo con los merodeadores sin caer en sus redes. He visto las fotos de los bailes, en la Biblioteca. Eras todo un ligón, ¿eh?- y golpeó el pecho de su padrino.

El merodeador sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hacía lo que podía, chaval. Eran otros tiempos- respondió el adulto.

- Por cierto, en ninguna vi a Isis, ¿Por qué? ¿No asistía a los bailes?

James asintió con la cabeza.

- La habrás pasado por alto, es que ella era muy niña.

- No, os reconocí a todos, y ella no salía.

- En quinto fue lo del Veritasserum, ¿Verdad?- recordó Remus.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Estuvo en la Enfermería el día del Baile- recordó James.

- ¿Y en sexto?- preguntó Harry.

- La broma a Peter- Sirius comenzó a reír junto a James.

- Está arrepentida- Harry carraspeó- Me dijo que si ella no hubiese estado con vosotros seguramente nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Se arrepiente de los viajes?- se sorprendió el hermano mayor de la rubia.

- No, de los viajes no. Eso me lo recalcó.

- Entonces, ¿De qué?- James no entendía nada.

- De haberse juntado con vosotros- y soltó un suspiro- ¿Puedo volar con vosotros?

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

Harry se levantó y subió las escaleras a la vez que una chica esbelta bajaba enfundada en unas mallas, sudadera y zapatillas de bota blanca.

Traía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y se había maquillado ligeramente.

Los hombres la miraban con detenimiento. Sin mediar una palabra.

- ¿Viene Harry?- Isis rompió el incómodo silencio- No me ha contestado. Le dije que jugaría con él en el equipo y no me ha contestado. No se cuándo pretende hacerme la prueba, hoy sería un buen día. Así esta tarde podríamos empezar a entrenar.

Silencio, continuaban mirándola en silencio. Dolidos por las palabras de Harry.

Se arrepentía de haber estado junto a los merodeadores, ella, erodeadora por excelencia, los había rechazado.

La amistad era sagrada, y ella la rechazaba.

- Bueno, ¿Lyra me dejará su escoba?- los hombres seguían mirándola pero ninguno le contestaba- ¿Qué bicho os ha picado?

No entendía porque no le hablaban, bueno se había demorado un poquito, pero era una mujer, debían estar acostumbrados a esperar, ¿no?

- Oye, siento mucho haber tardado un poquito más- miradas de odio por parte de ellos- ¡Vale!- el grito despertó a Lyra- Lo siento Lyra.

La más joven negó con la cabeza y se quedó recostada sobre su padre.

El hombre le acarició la cabeza con dulzura, Isis recordó cuando era ella la que adoptaba esa postura, esos tiempos ya no volverían, los había perdido para siempre.

Harry irrumpió en la sala acompañado de Ron y los gemelos, cargados con las escobas.

- Vaya tipazo, colega- soltó George comiéndose a Isis con la mirada- Sal conmigo.

Los tres hombres lo atravesaron con la mirada e Isis comenzó a partirse de risa. Había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo, e Isis era aún propiedad de los merodeadores, su noviazgo más largo duró un solo día.

- Déjalo George- rió Isis- ¿No sabes tú tan bien que conoces a los merodeadores que no te puedes meter con sus chicas?

- Pero tú no eres parte de los merodeadores, eres la hermana pequeña de Sirius- refutó Fred en ayuda de su hermano- Ni siquiera tienes un mote como Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático o Cornamenta.

- Cierto, a mí no me pusieron un mote porque yo ya traje uno de casa.

- ¿En serio?- se extrañó Ron.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí Ron. Me llamaban Pequeña Serpiente Traicionera.

- ¡Eso no es un mote!- se exaltaron los gemelos- ¡Es un insulto para una Gryffindor!

- Me lo puso Sirius- aseguró la chica orgullosa de su apodo- Y el resto lo aceptó, aunque se tiraron el primer año llamándome Peque.

- Peque está bien, a Ginny la llamamos así en casa- asintieron los gemelos.

- Pues a mi sigue sin gustarme.

- ¿Qué tal "Colmillos"?- aventuró Harry- Te lo puso Lyra anoche, ¿Mejor que Peque?

- Si no hay más remedio- se encogió de hombros y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

- Vale, no te gusta- y es que Ron tenía sexto sentido en esas cosas- Ya pensaremos otro.

Los chicos vestían el chándal del colegio con los colores de Gryffindor, al igual que los profesores, Isis los miró curiosa, cuando ella estudiaba el colegio no era tan snob.

Todos los hombres llevaban la escoba sobre el hombro derecho, ella iba delante dando pequeñas carreras para calentar los músculos, daba saltitos y movía las articulaciones. Ellos sólo caminaban.

- Sigue en forma- habló Remus.

James asintió con la cabeza, pero Sirius no dijo nada. Ni un leve pestañeo.

Los mayores los guiaron hasta las cocinas, debían nutrirse antes de realizar cualquier deporte y más los adolescentes que estaban en época de crecimiento.

Isis rascó la pera y abrió la puerta que daba a las cocinas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pisado aquél lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

- ¿Soliáis hacer mucho esto?- preguntó Fred apoyando su escoba en una pared.

- No mucho- contestó Isis.

- Guapa, le preguntaba a los merodeadores. Los creadores del mapa- le cortó el gemelo- Tú no hiciste ese mapa, te hubiesen añadido.

- La mayor utilidad que tiene ese mapa es saber dónde está cada uno en el momento. Ese mapa sólo muestra unos cuántos pasadizos, está incompleto- le aclaró la joven cogiendo una manzana verde del frutero.

James miró a la chica, sabía que Sirius había sacado la idea de alguien, pero su hermano nunca le dijo quién había sido, el mapa lo crearon en segundo, cuando estaban a punto de conseguir la transformación, se hizo con la intención de acompañar a Remus en las transformaciones, aunque luego se gastase para las bromas.

- Incompleto o no es un tesoro- le aclaró el muchacho- Tú no serías capaz de hacer nada así. ¿Te has fijado que eres la única chica aquí y que un equipo de Quidditch lo forman siete personas?

- Sí, pero para jugar dos equipos mínimo necesitas a ocho- le soltó decidida- Harry va a probarme, necesito enfrentarme a todo un equipo. Para demostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Harry escupió la leche que tenía en la boca. Nunca había escuchado tanta arrogancia en una sola frase. James y Remus sonrieron, pero Sirius seguía dolido.

- ¿Eres un poco creída o me lo parece a mí?- Ron desde el año anterior había perdido el miedo a las chicas, el ED le había ayudado un montón a perder la vergüenza- Vale que seas buena cantando, quizás tocando algún instrumento, puede que incluso seas buena en los estudios, pero si destacas en todo eso no puedes ser tan buena en Quidditch- Isis lo miró ceñuda- Vuelas bien, pero no es importante para jugar al Quidditch.

- ¿No?- James estaba sorprendido ante el razonamiento del muchacho. Todos aquellos que habían subestimado a Isis se habían tragado las palabras, todos los que no la habían creído habían recibido la indeferencia, y él el primero- ¿Entonces que es importante?

- Papá- Harry se acercó a James- no digo que en vuestra época no se jugase bien al Quidditch, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora se arriesga mucho más. He visto las jugadas de vuestra época, se enseñan en primero. La señora Hoock nos las enseñó.

- ¿Todas?- se sorprendió el hombre- ¿Incluso la Wronski?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú sabes hacer el amago de Wronski?

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- No es difícil- aseguró la rubia- Es una de las jugadas más fáciles.

- ¿Estás loca?- saltó George que acababa de plegar la servilleta- A esa jugada sólo la supera una en peligrosidad, la Lanceé.

- La Lanceé es menos peligrosa que la Wronski.

- Si dices eso no sabes de lo que estás hablando- le cortó Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Sí se de lo que hablo, por supuesto que lo sé- se exaltó la joven, otra vez se sentía apartada del grupo, esta vez por alguien más joven que ella.

- ¿A sí?- Ron la enfrentó en pie.

- Sí- e Isis volvió a sentarse al lado del hombre que guardaba silencio- ¿A que sí, Sirius?

Pero el hombre dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, cogió su escoba y abandonó la cocina.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- se dirigió a James, pero éste repitió la acción de su amigo- ¿Remus?

- Supongo que debe ser por la puñalada trapera- respondió el mago.

- ¿Perdón?- ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Pensábamos que disfrutabas siendo una más de los merodeadores, pero nos equivocamos. Te arrepientes de haber estado con nosotros- Remus siempre hablaba de manera directa y eso a Isis le encantaba.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de estar con vosotros. Ni siquiera de pasar las veladas con Peter, ojala le hubiese tratado mejor, igual…- pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, y eché a correr. Seguía sin gustarle que la viesen llorar.

Harry iba a salir detrás de ella pero una mano lo detuvo. Una mano le sujetaba de la pechera del chándal.

- ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas, Harry? Por favor, haz memoria- le exigió el mago sin ápice de humor en el tono.

- Déjame que lo piense, a ver, estuvimos hablando de su primer viaje y entonces ella dijo… "Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no hubiese invadido sus vidas quizás siguiesen con vida"- el mago soltó al joven y se humedeció los labios- Le dije que no era cierto, pero está dolida.

- No fue por su culpa- la voz le sonó ronca- La sobreprotegimos en el colegio, porque era nuestra hermanita, Lily nos lo advirtió la tira de veces. Chicos, un favor- el hombre se agregó al círculo, uniendo las cabezas- Demostradle como se juega al Quidditch, a ella en nuestro tiempo- y frotó la cabeza de Harry- como tú dices, no le gustaba el Quidditch, pero jugó por no dejarse tirado a Gryffindor, más bien por no dejarnos tirados, tú padre solía amenazarla con retirarla del equipo cada vez que hacía una. Nunca se lo dijimos, pero era la Peligrosa, más después de la que armó con la broma de los Slytherin, ¿Os lo ha contado?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Entonces no le importará que yo amplíe el relato, ¿Os ha dicho que rompió con la chica que estaba saliendo Sirius? Me juego el cuello a que no ha olvidado el nombre de esa chica ¿Os ha dicho que esa noche James fue besado por otro hombre, os ha dicho que ella estaba colada por el chico que besó a Cornamenta? ¿Os ha dicho el nombre de ese chico? A ti te debe de sonar Ron, siendo seguidor de los Chuddleys, Aidan Armstrong, antiguo Gryffindor- los Weasley abrieron la boca descomunalmente- Actual entrenador de los Chuddleys.

Separó el corro y se sentó en la silla.

- Sentaros, quiero explicaros algo.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento y apoyaron la cabeza en las manos, dispuestos a escuchar a su profesor de hechizos.

- Isis ha pasado la peor infancia que conozca, y los merodeadores no se lo pusimos nada fácil. Todos creyeron que iba a ser de Slytherin, al menos hasta el momento en que la carta llegó a su casa. Sus padres le dieron una paliza por rebotarse.

- Dijo que quería ir a Beauxbatons- informó George.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- De verdad, lo dijo. Que la carta de Hogwarts le llegó con nueve años y que la pasaron a quinto ese año- Fred defendió a su hermano.

- ¿Sabéis lo que les dijo a sus padres con nueve años? Les dijo, bueno, más bien les amenazó con que si la enviaban a Hogwarts haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que Voldemort fracasase en su intento por alcanzar el poder. Y lo hizo, llevo a cabo su amenaza.

- Realmente fue Lyra quien terminó con él. Esa niña es sorprendente- a Fred le brillaban los ojos.

- Lyra nació gracias a Isis, Lis no quería tener hijos por nada del mundo, no si podían heredar su tara- explicó el licántropo- Siempre ha sido una gran estratega.

- Como tú, Ron- George palmeó la espalda de su hermano.

- Isis dijo que el plan cambió cuando las chicas metieron las manos, ¿Cuál era el plan inicial?

El hombre se pellizcó el bigote y sonrió, ocultando la mueca tras sus manos.

- Asustar a unos cuantos Slytherin, los que le habían hecho daño a nuestra niña. Isis la convirtió en la mejor broma en muchos años, la mejor de los merodeadores, nunca había visto a esos chicos con tanto miedo.

- Cuenta… ¿Qué pasó?- se animó la juventud.

- Isis vertió un poco de su sangre en la poción multijugo, en tres viales, y cinco pequeñas recorrieron el castillo esa noche, no sólo asustó a los Slytherin, se llegó a enterar Voldemort, Sirius se hizo intocable por parte del mago, todos creyeron que Sirius era un arcángel, lo protegió.

- Pero Sirius era ella- afirmó Harry.

- Sí, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter y yo teníamos la apariencia de Isis- y mostró un brillo enigmático que nadie le había visto en años- Lo calculó todo, pero no todas las variables se pueden controlar. Lo primero que se descontroló fue que Sirius deambulaba por el castillo, ella no sabía que él había quedado con Brown, la chica la besó, aunque estaba besando a Sirius en aspecto, nunca he visto a mi amigo tan tierno y dando excusas para no besarse con alguien, yo me quedé en los aseos del segundo piso, hasta que Sirius volviese a aparecer, ese era el plan, pero la cosa se descontroló, Narcisa le pasó un mensaje de Regulus después de que Aidan le entregase la nota a Cornamenta de que las Harpies le daban una convocatoria para la selección, ese chico hubiese dado su alma a cambio de que Isis le diese el mismo trato que nos daba a los merodeadores, cuando me los volví a encontrar, Sirius llevaba sujeto a Regulus del brazo y él nos abrió la puerta de Slytherin. El resto os lo habrá contado, supongo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora vosotros debéis demostrarle que ella se lo va a pasar genial en el equipo, porque aunque creáis que os aprecia, no conoceréis lo que es la unión hasta que no se sienta integrada en vuestro grupo. Isis puede ser la mejor amiga o la peor enemiga, en vuestras manos está- se levantó despacio y agarró su escoba.

- Remus- lo llamó Harry- ¿Qué pasó entre Aidan y ella?

- Dos chicos de diecisiete.

Harry se giró hacia Ron buscando la explicación de esa respuesta, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tampoco lo había entendido.

Los gemelos se sonreían.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- les preguntó Ron exasperado.

- ¿No te das cuenta?- George hinchó el pecho- Dos chicos de diecisiete, llámense Fred y George.

Y los gemelos chocaron las manos en el aire.

- Ahmmm, no es por desilusionaros, pero eso ocurrió tres años antes de vosotros nacer- los corrigió el moreno de gafas.

- Anda, es verdad- los gemelos miraron a su capitán.

- Bueno, ¿estáis dispuestos a enseñarle como se juega a Quidditch?- todos asintieron- No quiero que os andéis con chiquitas, si Remus ha dicho que juguemos en serio es por algo.

- Harry, Lyra es de su sangre, y las dos vuelan muy parecido, ¿Por qué no le pedimos que nos enseñe las jugadas que sabe hacer?- se animó el pequeño de los Weasley- No estoy tan seguro que conozca la jugada Lanceé.

- Esa jugada es un suicidio, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría pasar entre dos bateadores- razonó Fred.

- Cierto hermano, y mucho menos entre los dos Weasley- compartió el razonamiento su gemelo.

- Menudo ego- murmuraron Ron y Harry al unísono.

Cuando llegaron al campo Isis no estaba.

Harry se acercó hasta los merodeadores, dejándose atrás a los Weasley.

- ¿Dónde está Isis?- preguntó escudriñando el campo.

- No está- afirmó su padrino- No le apetecía volar.

- ¿No?- el chico parecía desesperado- ¿Por qué?

James miró a su hijo con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas resecas en las mejillas. El hombre carraspeó antes de contestar.

- Dímelo tú.

- No quiere entrar en el equipo. Ha recordado que no le gusta el Quidditch- razonó Harry.

- ¿Has hablado mucho con ella últimamente, no?

Harry asintió.

- Es buena chica- sonrió el muchacho.

- ¡Es peor que Peter!- gritó Sirius, haciendo retroceder al muchacho.

- Sirius- le advirtió el licántropo- Te recuerdo que fuimos nosotros la que no la creímos.

- ¡Todo lo que hice lo hice por ella!¡La saqué de esa casa!- el animago daba pequeñas vueltas, intranquilo- ¡Y como lo agradece? Mandando a la mierda a los merodeadores.

Remus se acercó hasta él y lo estampó contra el poste del aro izquierdo. Tenían la cara a escasos dos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Escúchame porque ya tienes suficiente edad para comprenderla, o al menos, para intentar meterte en su piel. Ella nunca nos pidió ayuda, la metimos nosotros en el grupo sin preguntarle si quería pertenecer, y no me arrepiento, me encantó poder proteger a alguien, pero ella nunca lo pidió. ¿Te recuerdo que te pidió que rechazases su custodia?

Harry miraba a su padre de reojo.

- Ya está bien, Remus- Sirius estaba llorando.

- ¡No está bien, James!

- ¡Sí está bien!- respondió el mago de gafas- Ella tampoco intenta ponerse en nuestro lugar.

- ¡Aquí los adultos somos nosotros!- Harry no había visto a Remus gritar de esa forma en su vida- Harry, ¿Puedes repetirle a tu padre y a tu padrino lo que te dijo Isis anoche? Palabras textuales, por favor. Sólo sus palabras.

El chico asintió.

- "Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no hubiese invadido sus vidas quizás siguiesen con vida"- Harry miró a su padre.

- ¿No lo entendéis?- Remus soltó a su amigo- Sirius, no se arrepiente de ser una merodeadora. Estoy seguro que si volviese a vivir lo mismo intentaría cambiar algo más.

- No lo entiendo, yo esa frase la entiendo igual que Sirius, para mí que se arrepiente de ser una merodeadora-James se dejó caer sobre el césped.

- Ella dijo que ojala se hubiese comportado mejor con Peter- intervino Harry, con esperanza de ayudar a aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Lo ves?- Remus señaló con el dedo a Harry.

- Sigo sin entender- enfatizó James.

- La protegimos hasta la saciedad, James, contra todos y todo. Le reventamos la estrategia, ella lo tenía todo planeado desde el primer viaje y no le dejamos ejecutarlo. Empecemos por la carta de admisión, Sirius, tú estuviste en esa cocina, amenazó a dos mortífagos con nueve años, vaya par de ovarios- Sirius soltó una risa lastimera-Su selección, "Ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin", tenía inteligencia de sobra para estar en Ravenclaw, pero el sombrero la envió a Gryffindor, y no me extraña, lo que ha hecho desde niña ha sido romper con todo lo establecido. Sigamos con el Veritasserum, sin más nos creímos que era la Hija de la Luz, fecha de nacimiento 20 de Diciembre de 1975, ella pensaba regresar después de terminar con Voldemort, al futuro correspondiente con la edad que tuviese si hubiese nacido en esa fecha.

- Tendría cinco años más que yo- bromeó Harry.

- Ese viaje se lo negaron, el Portal se ha cerrado para siempre, ese era su último viaje. Diez viajes, uno por cada Horrocrux que Regulus le pasó aquella noche.

- ¡Marcó mi destino!- saltó Sirius indignado.

- Sí, sólo la loca de tu prima te tiene ganas aún, en el ataque a los Weasley ningún mortífago se te acercó a más de tres metros- le explicó el licántropo- ¿Sabes por qué te tiene ganas? Por Isis, porque fue tu ojito derecho y perdiste las ganas de vivir cuando desapareció.

- Eso no es cierto- protestó el adulto- Estaba con Lis.

- Porque era la única persona que te recordaba a Isis- metió baza James- Me lo dijiste una noche.

- James, por favor, a Lis la quiero de distinta forma. La quiero de la misma forma que quieres tú a Lily, tengo una hija en común con ella.

- Si, que es la combinación perfecta de Isis y Lis- Remus se llevó la mano a la boca- Por Merlín…

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

- Tanto Lis como Isis son expertas en pociones- se explicó el mago- Cuando diseñaste tu varita tomaste una muestra de la sangre de Lyra, ¿cierto?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Ella no la puede tocar, ¿E Isis?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Yo que se!

- Vale, repasemos un poquito la genética- Remus se armó de paciencia- para que nazca una mujer necesitas dos cromosomas X, el sexo lo determina el varón, ya que puede transmitir el cromosoma Y dando un varón o el X dando una mujer- todos asintieron- ¿Cómo te asegurarías de que una persona se quedase embarazada de una mujer?

- Esto es desesperante- Sirius se levantó, ya no tenía la paciencia que había desarrollado de joven.

- ¿Te refieres a que Lyra es hija de Isis y de Lis?- preguntó Harry dubitativo- ¿Cómo?

- Harry, el Ritual de la Sangre- contestó Sirius.

El hombre se detuvo y se giró hacia su amigo que estaba a punto de partirse de risa por la cara de estupefacción del perro.

- ¿Se vinculó con mi hija?

- Desde antes de nacer, a eso es a lo que se refería Dumbledore cuando dijo que eras el padre de Isis, él sabía que ella lo intentaría todo por salvar de las garras de la muerte a sus hermanos, al vincularse con ella este futuro la llamó, e hizo como una pequeña pausa en su peregrinación por el tiempo. Dorian y él la estaban esperando, y sellaron el Portal, antes de su último destino. Por cierto Harry, a Albus le encanta la hidromiel- y se partió de risa ante la mueca del muchacho.

- No le veo la gracia- le reprochó su alumno, arrancando la carcajada de los otros dos hombres- Estáis locos- se fue a levantar pero su padre lo recostó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a sacudirle de broma- ¡Papá!

- ¿Qué? Es el final de tu castigo- respondió el adulto.

Después del quinto golpe se detuvo y se colocó a Harry entre las piernas, dejando que el muchacho se recargase sobre su pecho, lo rodeó por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su hijo.

- Me hubiese encantado que Isis me ayudase a enseñarte a volar- sentenció el hombre- ¿Sabes que Isis es capaz de bailar sobre el mango de una escoba a cincuenta metros del suelo?

- Ginny también- respondió el chico orgulloso.

- ¿De pie?- se sorprendió el hombre.

- Nadie es capaz de mantenerse sobre el mango de una escoba en pie a cincuenta metros del suelo, Lyra sólo lo logra a veinte, y es la persona más hábil que he visto volar.

- ¿Has visto a tu padrino volar?

- El día que llegó Isis, como a ti. Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué dos chicos pasaron entre Aidan e Isis?

- Tú padrino y yo. Gracias Harry, ahí es donde yo quería llegar. Isis no rechaza a los merodeadores, adoraba el suelo que pisaba Aidan y cuando el chico le hizo elegir entre nosotros y él no nos abandonó. Nunca nos ha rechazado, sacrificó su vida por nosotros, yo lo veo así. La frase se refiere a Peter.

- Yo creo que no- aseguró Harry.

Los hombres le prestaron atención.

- Si ella pudiese haberse separado de vosotros podría haber hecho lo que tenía pensado.

- Pero no se separó- razonó Remus- Nunca nos dejó, no podía. Nos quería, y era superior a sus fuerzas. De eso es de lo que se arrepiente, de no habernos podido dejar.

- Al final consiguió dejarnos- Sirius miró hacia las gradas.

- Pero regresó- James apretó el abrazo sobre su hijo- Y gracias a ella hoy puedo abrazar a mi hijo.

- Sirius, ¿Por qué no entierras el hacha de guerra de una vez por todas?- le preguntó Remus.

- Porque me da miedo volverla a perder- susurró el hombre alejándose del grupo en dirección a las gradas.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo XXVI. Otra verdad.

Sirius llegó hasta la quinta grada en donde una preciosa adolescente lloraba desconsolada.

El hombre se acercó sigiloso y se dejó caer al lado de la joven. Recostando la espalda en la grada de madera.

- ¿Así que diez viajes, eh?- intentó levantarle la barbilla pero su hermana lo apartó de un manotazo- Isis, por favor. He venido para hacer las paces contigo.

- Déjame en paz- sollozó desgarrando el alma de su hermano.

- Por favor- rogó el adulto-Me da miedo que te vuelvas a ir.

- No puedo, si pudiera ya me hubiese ido- y encerró de nuevo la cara entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tan repulsivo te soy?

- No lo entiendes, yo quería regresar a mi tiempo.

- No siempre conseguimos todo lo que queremos, Peque- le acarició la cabeza pero la chica volvió a rechazar las muestras de afecto.

- Déjame, Sirius- le pidió de nuevo con la voz tomada.

Sirius se separó unos centímetros y ella levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Pensabas que me iba a dar por vencido tan pronto?- el hombre la atravesó con las orbes grises.

Isis tuvo que sonreír.

- Ya no es lo mismo, sois mayores.

- Siempre fuimos mayores que tú, seis años James y yo y casi siete Remus.

- Ya pero ahora podrías ser mi padre.

- ¿Me estás llamando viejo?- endureció el tono de voz- Jovencita, te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

Ahora rió, por la connotación que había dado a entender el mago.

- Ven aquí, princesa- abrió los brazos para que ella se acomodase.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan vengativa? ¿No podemos empezar de nuevo?- la chica se encogió de hombros- Buenos días, Isis.

- Buenos días, Sirius.

- ¿Ves? Es fácil. ¿Probamos con otra cosa?

Isis asintió con la cabeza. Interesada en el juego.

- Siento mucho no haber sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se supone que tú debes disculparte por algo.

- Ah, vale- aceptó la chica- Siento mucho que te haya hecho sentir que no eras el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

- Isis, se supone que te has de disculpar por algo que hayas hecho tú.

- Es lo que he hecho, he confundido tus sentimientos- razonó la joven.

El hombre sonrió, le estaba diciendo que él era el mejor hermano del mundo. Pero debía asegurarse.

- Siento mucho que dejases a Aidan por mi culpa.

- No lo dejé por tu culpa. Me dio a escoger entre vosotros y él. La culpa la tuvo él.

- Ese chico te quería de verdad.

- No es cierto, si me hubiese querido de verdad no hubiese intentado separarme de vosotros.

- Estaba celoso.

- No entiendo porqué- le devolvió la joven.

- Porque la Princesa más guapa del Castillo…

- ¡No empieces Sirius! ¡Te lo advierto!- Isis se puso en pie. Señalando al adulto con el brazo.

Sirius aprovechó el descuido y tiró del brazo de su hermana, haciéndola rodar en el aire y depositándola con cuidado entre sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes?- la apretó contra su pecho- Siempre te había imaginado así, y me alegro de no haberme saltado esta etapa de tu vida.

- Sirius, yo nunca me he arrepentido de estar con vosotros- le recordó porqué se había alejado corriendo de los merodeadores.

- Lo se, como siempre Remus coge las cosas al vuelo y es capaz de hacerme entrar en razón.

- Entonces, ¿No te opondrás esta vez?

- ¿A qué?

- A que entre en la Orden. ¿Me dejarás?

- ¿Me dejas pensarlo? Debo consultarlo con otras personas.

- ¿Te refieres a James?

- No exactamente.

- ¿Remus?

- Ah, ah- negó con la cabeza.

- Pues mucha suerte si pretendes preguntárselo a Colagusano.

- No lo llames así- le advirtió el adulto- Él ya no pertenece a los merodeadores.

- Por mi culpa- Isis volvió a entristecerse.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Isis, cariño, ni siquiera estabas allí cuando dio la ubicación de la casa de los Potter- la estrechó con fuerza.

- Si lo hubiese tratado mejor en el colegio- se detuvo unos seundos para sosegar la respiración- seguramente no hubiese pasado nada de esto. Él os admiraba y yo sólo era un obstáculo, demasiado buena en todo. Ojala fuera normal.

- Isis, escúchame. No puedes ser normal, eres la hermana de Sirius Black. ¿También te arrepientes de eso? ¿Te arrepientes de ser Black?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No a lo primero o a lo segundo?

- No a las dos cosas, pero sobre todo a lo primero- esbozó una sonrisa que se esfumó al instante- ¿Tú te arrepientes de ser mi hermano?

Sólo se oía el viento.

- Sirius, ¿Te arrepientes de ser mi hermano? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

- Los merodeadores te pusimos un apodo. Tú también tenías apodo.

- Sirius…

- Eras la Peligrosa.

- Por favor, contesta mi pregunta.

- No te recordé hasta que Lyra empezó a comportarse como una Black.

- Mea culpa- sentenció la muchacha- Estuve en Azkaban, la noche en que te encerraron.

-¿En serio?- tenía un vago recuerdo de aquello- ¿Por un casual saliste volando por la ventana?

- También entré así, era la única forma de eludir a los dementores, en mi forma de halcón. Quería decirte que no te preocupases, que Harry estaba vivo y que a James lo volverías a ver, pero me diste la espalda en cuanto te acaricié la mano.

- Lo siento- se disculpó el adulto.

- Yo también. Siento muchísimo que...- iba a proseguir pero su hermano la interrumpió.

- Puedes acariciarme ahora si quieres.

- Después de escuchar lo que te tengo que decir me apartarás de tu vida.

- Jamás.

- ¿Qué te juegas?

- Pruébame.

- Sirius me has ignorado porque pensabas que había traicionado a la amistad. ¿Puedo besarte antes de decírtelo?- le recordó la joven.

- De acuerdo.

Isis le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Se apartó despacio, arrodillada sobre sus tibias con las manos sobre las rodillas. Y le miró directamente a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar.

- Sirius, la noche en que Lis concibió a Lyra estuve allí- el mago parpadeó- Sí, eso lo sabías, lo que no sabes es que usé el Ritual de Sangre para asegurarme de que Lyra naciese mujer y vertí parte de mi sangre- justo como Remus había dicho, si es que su amigo valía millones- Me aparecí en casa de James, dejé una nota como escrita por Regulus, asegurándome así que James se tomase la Poción, volví a aparecer en Grimmauld Place, vertí mi sangre sobre el libro que encontró Lyra, recuerda que la sangre siempre reclama- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- desaparecí de allí y regresé a casa de James, estaba muerto y no se había tomado la poción, tuve que regresar al Portal, y viajé hasta que Greyback mordió a Lupin, me dejé ver por él y me herió, Remus hubiese muerto si no- Sirius había empezado a intentar controlar la respiración, eso no se lo esperaba- a través del Portal volví a la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, pero volví a llegar tarde, no sólo James estaba muerto, también Lily y Harry, viajé de nuevo al futuro, para saber qué había ocurrido, caí en la Batalla final y un vampiro me mordió convertida en "Colmillos"- Sirius levantó una ceja- No te puedo engañar, ¿Verdad?- Isis suspiró- Me dejé morder por un vampiro, Remus acababa de caer. Por eso sé que los mortífagos están reclutando vampiros, podría hacerme pasar entre ellos- Sirius negó- Déjame continuar.

- Isis, por favor, eres estupenda, pero los vampiros son criaturas peligrosas, más incluso que los licántropos.

- Volví a casa de James a través del Portal, los hechos se modifican cada vez que viajamos, esta vez se había tomado la poción y descansaba en el sofá, usé sangre de dragón y la Oclumancia para que no notase la presencia.

- Buena jugada.

- No tanto, subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Harry, desmayé a Lily, no se lo cuentes por favor- el adulto sonrió- creé un Geminio y un escudo alrededor de la cuna de Harry, con él dentro. A ella la llevé hasta el Portal y la dejé allí. Lily no murió, ni dio la vida por su hijo, llegó Voldemort, derribó la puerta de la entrada y bajé corriendo mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, era mi última oportunidad. Volví al Portal, me aparecí en la Batalla sorprendiendo a Greyback, él me había visto con la misma apariencia en el pasado, lo pillé por sorpresa y desaparecí con él atravesando el Portal, lo interpuse entre la maldición de Voldemort y James, fue cuando me mordió, durante una fracción de segundo, le lancé un Obliviate a James y desaparecí con Greyback para dejarlo de nuevo en la batalla. Me desaparecí hasta el Portal de nuevo y aparecí en casa de James por última vez, algo ocurrió porque Hagrid puso cara de sorprendido, iba con Harry en brazos, me volví a desaparecer casi instantáneamente y aparecí en la Plaza donde se encontraba Peter, quería disculparme por haberlo arrastrado a hacer lo que hizo, pero llegaste tú y todos los aurores del mundo- Sirius tenía la mirada vidriosa- Lo siento Sirius, te lancé un Obliviate en la celda, no quería que los dementores me utilizasen de martirio.

- ¿Qué versión debo creer? Es la tercera explicación de tus cinco años de desaparición, ¿Con cuál me quedo?- le preguntó el mago.

- Sirius, no te he mentido, ninguna de las veces.

- Has cambiado la versión de los acontecimientos, pensaba que viajabas para destruir los Horrocruxes.

- No, de eso se han encargado Dorian y Dumbledore, aunque Harry también ha colaborado. ¿Quieres que te acaricie la mano?- dudó la joven.

- Quiero que me des un abrazo para quitarme el susto, quiero que vayas al escobero y cojas una escoba y quiero que le demuestres a Harry que ha encontrado a su nueva cazadora. Y aunque luego tenga que sujetar a James para evitar que saque la vara y te azote, quiero que les demuestres a esos dos bateadores quién realiza la jugada Lanceé mejor que nadie- habló el mago con aplomo.

- ¿Va en serio? ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? ¿No me vas a castigar como cuando era una niña y decías que si Orion no cumplía como padre tú te encargarías de ello?

- No, creo que voy a hablar con Lis, no me parece justo que yo tenga que hacer el papel de poli malo, prefiero que dos chicas tan guapas como vosotras utilicéis mi hombro para llorar los castigos de mi futura mujer- Isis sonrió ante el cumplido- Además, las madres suelen castigar mejor a las chicas que los padres, ellas no se dejan embaucar por las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Cuando tenga un hijo varón yo lo castigaré. Ahora ve.

Isis se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Una ligera brisa acariciaba los rostros de los presentes.

James había saltado sobre Harry y padre e hijo volaban sobre la misma escoba.

- ¿Por qué tienes que subirte en mi escoba? ¡Suelta!- el chico daba a entender que estaba molesto, pero fingía.

- Harry, te voy a enseñar a volar.

- Yo ya se volar, papá- ahora sí estaba molesto.

- ¿Cómo Lyra?- atisbó un brillo de ingenio en su mente.

Harry rió por todo lo alto.

- ¿Estás loco? Esa chica es una suicida, nadie vuela como ella, ella…

Una ráfaga acababa de pasar a su lado, desprendiendo olor a camomila.

Su padre se sobaba la nuca, había recibido una buena colleja.

Isis frenó delante del aro central, a escasos centímetros de Ron.

- ¿Eres buen guardameta?- le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Querrás decir Guardián- le corrigió el muchacho.

- Sí, vale, como lo quieras llamar, ¿Eres bueno?

- Hago lo que puedo.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- y se alejó dél a gran velocidad- ¡George, Fred!

Los pelirrojos la miraron.

- ¿Queréis ver como se ejecuta la jugada Lanceé?- la chica volvió a detenerse a escasos pasos de los jóvenes- Id a por las Bludget.

James bajó al campo y saltó de la escoba de su hijo, rodando al contactar con la hierba. El hombre se acercó hasta el poste central y recogió su Saeta de Fuego II, una copia exacta de la de Sirius.

Su amigo estaba hablando con los gemelos y Remus en aquél instante. Isis estaba calentando a diez metros de él, realizando laterales sin manos. Seguía siendo ágil, y se la veía contenta. Se alegró que hubiese aclarado las cosas tan pronto con Sirius, seguramente el merodeador hubiese cedido esta vez, tragándose todo el orgullo Black.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo XXVII. ¿Quién os ha enseñado a batear así?

Isis se había subido a la Nimbus ´70 que encontró en el escobero, era idéntica a la que le habían regalado los merodeadores junto con su padrino para poder jugar en Gryffindor cuando entró en primero y McGonagall reclamaba alguien que supiese volar.

Ahora los capitanes no buscaban a alguien que supiese volar, si no alguien que supiese jugar al Quidditch, si las reglas no habían cambiado demasiado ella daba la talla, además de cazadora, su posición en las Harpies.

James, Sirius y Remus se habían retirado a las gradas, en donde observaban atentos sentados sobre sus escobas. Isis les saludó con el brazo en alto y su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Sí, le daba permiso para ejecutar la jugada Lanceé, la última vez se había llevado una tunda de su hermano delante de todo el equipo y ahora le daba permiso y encima le había prometido sujetar a James.

Giró el cuello ambos lados hasta que tuvo las cervicales colocadas en su sitio, un pequeño crujido le hizo entender que eso había conseguido. Estudió el posicionamiento de los bateadores, estaban demasiado juntos, de normal los bateadores se separaban un par de metros, era prácticamente imposible pasar entre ellos con la quaffle, se podía hacer, sí, pero esa jugada no tendría ningún sentido si no pasaba la quaffle, tal y como estaban posicionados necesitaba una receptora.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?- oyó la melodiosa voz de Ginny a su lado, y una risita cantarina, Lyra también estaba- Hermione nos dijo que te iban a hacer la prueba, ¿Qué pretendes?

- Gracias por venir, necesito alguien en la recepción, tal y como están colocados tus hermanos no puedo pasar entre ellos y mantener la quaffle conmigo. Necesito que sigáis mi cola, pasaré la quaffle hacia atrás antes de colarme entre ellos.

- ¿Eso es la Lanceé?- preguntó Lyra.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero modificada, de normal en la jugada esa pasa cazadora y quaffle.

Los chicos las miraban temerosos, tres mujeres decididas estaban a punto de hacer algo en común

- ¿A qué espera?- se impacientó Sirius, viendo que las chicas hablaban pero no se movían- No necesita a nadie más para esa jugada.

James miró a su antigua compañera, ahora con diecisiete, giró la cabeza para mirar a los chicos y vio que George y Fred se posicionaban, estaban separándose mientras comenzaban a pasarse las Bludget, esos chicos eran realmente buenos con los bates, incluso mejor que Sirius y Remus, que se entendían a la perfección.

- Dime que no le has dado consentimiento para hacer…- James negaba con la cabeza.

Era de locos, todos llevaban escobas mucho más rápidas que ella, con mayor maniobrabilidad, más cómodas. Isis llevaba un palo de escoba en comparación.

- Sirius, por el amor de Dios, se va a matar. Estos chicos juegan de manera distinta a como lo hacíamos nosotros, juraría que batean mejor que las Harpies del equipo en el que jugó Isis.

- James, dale un voto de confianza, no hagas como siempre,¿eh? Ahora el que decide quién se queda en el equipo es Harry, no tú- le recalcó Remus.

- Mi hijo ha sacado la cordura de su madre- le devolvió el profesor de gafas.

- Si, y tu amor por el Quidditch- le rebatió Remus- Si la considera buena la meterá en el equipo sin más.

- Además, si consiguen derribarla la picarán, y querrá jugar con ellos- afirmó Sirius- Os recuerdo que a mi hermana no le gusta el Quidditch, salvo que lo vea como un reto.

- ¿Tú tampoco crees que lo consiga?- Remus no podía creer que Sirius la hubiese picado a realizar la jugada cuando sabía de antemano que no lo iba a lograr- ¡Es peligroso!

- ¿De Verdad?- preguntó levantando una ceja, como lo solía hacer en su época estudiantil.

- Están en movimiento- anunció James señalando hacia el terreno de juego.

Las tres chicas iban en fila hacia los bateadores, George fue el primero en dirigir una de las Bludget hacia Ginny, que la esquivó a duras penas, perdiendo la cola de la escoba de Isis durante unos segundos, por suerte su escoba era mucho más rápida que la de la "Viajante" como solían referirse a ella, y pudo posicionarse de nuevo.

Fred devolvió el golpe, dirigiéndolo esta vez hacia Lyra, haciéndola descender un par de metros, Isis controló a sus dos compañeras, a la vez que controlaba que los bateadores se acercaban para cerrarle el paso hacia el aro en donde estaba Ron defendiéndolo.

La Bludget se acercaba rapidísima hacia Fred, Isis también, ¿Quién llegaría primero?

La mejor posicionada era Ginny, que se había adelantado unos metros hacia adelante, George, su hermano, se dirigía hacia ella, entre las dos chicas no había más de cinco metros de distancia.

Se la jugó, no había marcha atrás.

Extendió el brazo para deshacerse de la quaffle a la vez que cargaba hacia George, impidiendo que pudiese batear hacia Ginny, el golpe la desequilibró bastante.

Volaba veloz, sin el balón, pero despistando.

- ¡Ginny, Lyra!- cabeceó hacia la niña y Ginny le pasó el balón a su compañera. Retrasándolo de la meta.

Ron estaba perdido, se había posicionado para el lanzamiento de su hermanita, y la pelirroja se acababa de deshacer de la quaffle.

Harry seguía la jugada, había entendimiento entre esas tres chicas, un punto muy importante en un equipo. Más cuando esas tres eran las que debían marcar. Sonrió, ya no le importaba nada más, estaba decidido, además nadie más se había querido presentar a las pruebas y Angelina se lo había dejado.

- ¡Lyra!- gritó Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, Fred había bateado la Bludget con todas sus fuerzas, y el proyectil iba en dirección a la niña.

Isis salió en dirección de la Bludget, Lyra volaba veloz, pero la pelota parecía hechizada y la seguía hacia donde se moviese.

Lyra se deshizo de la quaffle, devolviéndosela a su tía.

Al instante siguiente se vio en medio de un lugar realmente peligroso.

Se tendió sobre el mango de su escoba, alcanzando buena velocidad, demasiada para su gusto, pues iba directa hacia la grada en donde estaban los merodeadores.

- ¿Qué hace?- preguntó Remus alarmado.

- Acaba de atrapar la quaffle- James comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, Isis no sería capaz de frenar a tiempo. El hombre vio como la joven cambiaba la dirección y viraba ciento ochenta grados, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los dos bateadores, que estaban con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo el incipiente trastazo de la joven contra las gradas- Vuelve, esta chica no tiene medida, sigue igual.

- James, a Isis nunca la ha detenido nada peligroso, es ahí cuando está en su salsa- el licántropo soltó un suspiro, ya se veía con los huesos en la enfermería- Mirad, lo va a hacer.

Isis maldecía a los gemelos, le habían partido la jugada, pues ahora era algo personal, pasaría entre ellos aunque le costase la vida el intento.

Los gemelos se habían separado a una distancia de unos cinco metros, decididos a recortarla como a Isis se le ocurriese dirigirse hacia ellos. Y así lo hicieron.

Pero Isis iba veloz, demasiada fuerza en metro sesenta, con la quaffle bajo el brazo.

Intentaron cerrarle el paso con las dos Bludget, pero la chica aunque fuese golpeada por ambas no se separó del mango de la escoba, sorprendidos se arrimaron para detenerla, por si estaba herida o había perdido la consciencia y no podía parar.

Harry la miraba detenidamente, los golpes habían sido rudos, le debía doler hasta el alma, incluso a él le dolía.

Pero Isis se veía decidida, iba a marcar y luego hablaría seriamente con sus compañeros de pupitre.

Ron vio como la chica atravesó la barrera de los dos hermanos, con la quaffle bajo el brazo, Lyra y Ginny intentaban reponerse del susto anterior, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde el incidente.

Isis surcaba el aire hacia el aro central, Ron se separó un poco, tapándole la visión a la chica pero ésta separó el brazo decidida y lanzó hacia la derecha. Un calambrazo en el hombro la partió de dolor, pero la quaffle aún no había atravesado ningún aro, por lo que la jugada no había finalizado.

Viró hacia la izquierda, dejando a Ron descolocado, el chico se dirigía hacia la derecha y ella acababa de irse hacia el otro lado.

Harry sonrió, la chica sabía que no tendría nada que hacer en un uno contra uno a diez metros del suelo, además Ron iba bien protegido, llevaba casco y ella no.

Isis viró por detrás del poste e interceptó la quaffle antes que el guardián se hiciese con ella, decidida se lanzó hacia el aro derecho y marcó. Terminando la jugada.

Lyra y Ginny saltaban sobre el césped, celebrando la jugada. Abrazándose sin medida.

-Lanceé combinada con Bunge, mejora tu proposición Canuto- afirmó Remus orgulloso.

Sirius negaba con la cabeza, él sólo le había dicho la Lanceé, convencido de que no lo lograría, pero parecía que en el vocabulario de Isis la frase "es imposible" no existiera.

James miraba atentamente la reacción de la chica, esperaba que bajase al campo y se uniese a los saltos de las otras dos muchachas, pero seguía volando, recostada sobre el mango de la escoba.

- Chicos, Isis no está bien- James emprendió el vuelo hacia la chica, que surcaba el campo a velocidad mínima.

Sirius salió detrás de su hermano, un instinto primario le advirtió tan sólo al contemplarla que James tenía razón.

- ¿Todo bien Peque?- James se colocó a su lado, siguiendo su ritmo de vuelo.

Sirius no tardó en llegar a su lado y colocarle una mano sobre la espalda, reconfortándola.

- Te has lucido, enana. Lanceé con Bunge- afirmó el animago.

- No ha sido la Bunge, ha sido la Fenci, la Bunge derriba al Guardián, yo lo he esquivado- soltó con la respiración entrecortada.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te pasa?- la cortó James bastante preocupado.

El resto del equipo mantenían una acalorada conversación, todos tenían una cosa en común, la querían dentro del equipo, pero las chicas les estaban recriminando a los bateadores haber golpeado tan fuerte a la chica.

- ¡Esto es Quidditch!- gritaban los chicos al unísono- Si quiere palomitas que se vaya al cine.

- ¡Casi me das!- le gritó Lyra a Fred.

- ¡Casi!- le devolvió Fred- Pero no te dí.

- Porque Isis se interpuso- le espetó su hermana.

- Nadie se lo pidió- soltó el capitán.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Hasta que Ron lo finalizó.

- Harry, somos un equipo, es normal que nos defendamos. Todos estamos en el mismo barco.

- No me habéis entendido. Lyra no estaba en peligro, vuela lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar una Bludget- se explicó el adolescente de gafas.

- Ese lanzamiento me pilló desprevenida- aceptó Lyra- ¿Vosotros os habéis entrenado este verano?

Los gemelos sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Habéis puesto todas las tácticas hoy a prueba?- Ron se sorprendió, ese verano había llegado un álbum mágico a su casa con las mejores jugadas de bateadores y como desmontar un partido lanzando bien las Bludget.

- No todas Ron, aún no nos lo sabemos de memoria. Creo que lo envió ella. No debió hacerlo si quería entrar en el equipo, los entrenamientos van a ser peores que los partidos- afirmó George.

- ¿Te refieres al libro?- aventuró Ginny- Papá os dijo que no lo tocaseis hasta que no descubriese que no era peligroso.

- ¡No es peligroso Ginny!- le rebatieron los magos.

- ¡No sabíais quién os lo había enviado! Podría tener un hechizo de localización- Ginny era más lista que esos dos- ¿No lo habréis traído a Hogwarts?

Los bateadores giraron la cabeza, no pensaban responder.

- ¿Lo habéis traído a Hogwarts?- la chica sacó la varita y el capitán del equipo la rodeó con los brazos- ¡Estáis locos!

- Ginny, ¿No te has dado cuenta que nos ha hecho un regalo a cada uno? A mí me devolvió a mis padres, a Lyra a su madre, a mi padre a sus abuelos, a Sirius a su hermano y ella misma, a Ron una escoba, a los gemelos el libro, no lo logro comprender del todo, ella dice que ya estuvo aquí, me dijo que en espíritu, pero… No creo que sea una mortífaga.

- A mí no me ha regalado nada, a Hermione tampoco, a Angelina menos, y a Remus, ¿Qué le ha regalado?

- Quizás se guarde algo para Navidad, si son cosas materiales podrán esperar- aventuró Lyra- Yo estoy muy contenta que ella esté aquí, ya no tengo a mi padre todo el día encima, me siento más libre.

- ¿Cómo de libre?- preguntaron los gemelos guiñándole un ojo- ¿Lo suficiente para que Sirius no se moleste si se entera que sales con Edgar?

- Eso no es asunto suyo, soy una mujer y puedo salir con quién me de la gana- replicó la joven alzando la barbilla.

- ¿Le has dicho que sales con Edgar?- preguntó Harry curioso, tomándole el pelo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, no pensaba decírselo hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Era asunto suyo y nadie tenía que meterse.

- Preferiría no decírselo aún. Dejemos que las cosas se calmen un poquito. No quiero que mis padres se separen por mi culpa- dijo la chica.

- Lyra, tus padres no se van a separar por tu culpa. No creo que se separen, en mi amigo sólo ha habido dos mujeres importantes, Lis y Patricia- Remus había escuchado el comentario de la adolescente, si había presenciado alguna discusión entre sus padres podía pensar que se iban a separar. Con toda la lógica del mundo, esos dos siempre se decían lo primero que les pasaba por la mente, por más que doliese. Y pensándolo detenidamente, Lis era mucho más hiriente, por eso los merodeadores nunca la habían tolerado demasiado, séptimo fue un mal año para Sirius, aunque consiguiese el amor de su vida, Isis desapareció y la única que le recordaba en cada discusión quién había tenido la culpa había sido Lis. Ahora, cómo entró Lis en la vida de Isis era todo un Misterio sin resolver. Algún día se enterarían.

- Isis también fue importante, y lo sigue siendo- le rebatió la chica.

- He dicho mujeres, no niñas-le contestó Remus- Tú eres lo más importante para él en estos momentos. Pero, tu padre es un adulto que necesita ciertas cosas que tú, o incluso Isis, no podéis comprender, y no sólo por ser jóvenes, sino por ser féminas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- quiso saber la adolescente.

- Cosas, no soy yo quién para explicártelo- le dijo escurriendo el bulto. Ya le había hablado a Isis del sexo, no pensaba explicárselo a Lyra.

La chica lo miró y sonrió, nunca podía meterse en la mente de su padrino, pero estaba avergonzado, el color de sus mejillas había aumentado.

- Tío, ¿Te refieres al sexo?- el adulto escondió la cabeza- No te preocupes, no necesito ninguna charla, mi madre ya me la dio cuando era pequeña.

Tres escobas bajaron al césped, una de ellas sin tripulante.

Isis iba recostada sobre el hombro de James y éste le daba suaves nalgadas, a la vez que las turnaba con cosquillas tras las rodillas. La joven intentaba bajarse, pero el adulto le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo.

- James, suéltame, por favor- suplicó la joven- Sirius dile que me baje.

- ¿Qué no puedes defenderte sola?- bromeó el adulto de gafas.

- Contigo nunca he podido. Vamos, bájame, tengo que decirle algo a los gemelos- le pidió de nuevo la chica.

James la bajó al suelo y le acarició la mejilla.

- Creo que mi hijo te ha aceptado en el equipo. No hay nadie más para elegir- le soltó James de broma.

- Si, en el momento se presente otro le cedo el puesto, tranquilo- siguió la broma la chica.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, Isis ¿Quería dejar el equipo?

- ¿Qué no supone un reto?- le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿El Quidditch?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza- No, la Orden es el reto. Esto es sólo Quidditch, puntos para la casa de Gryffindor si gana la copa, hay otras formas de ganar puntos.

- Y de perderlos- le cortó James- Isis, ya no es como antes, ahora están más preparados todos.

- Lo sé, va a ser genial. Ya no tendré que tratar con…

James y Sirius la atravesaron con la mirada, si terminaba esa frase se iba a meter en un buen lío. Isis suspiró y les sonrió.

- Creo que echaré de menos las bromas de los merodeadores, las partidas de ajedrez y los gritos de Lily. Pero no me queda otra que convivir con estos- señaló con el pulgar al grupo de adolescentes que había a sus espaldas.

Los adultos afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Puedes venir al cuarto siempre que quieras, lo sabes. Déjame que hable con Lis, le comentaré lo de la Orden, también tengo que hablar con Dumbledore y con Regulus- Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿De verdad vas a permitir que entre en la Orden?- James no apartaba la vista de Isis- Pero si es una mocosa.

- ¡Vosotros teníais la misma edad que yo cuando entrasteis!- le recordó la joven a voz en grito.

- Isis, también tendré que hablar con Remus y James. Bueno, y con la pelirroja. Déjalo en mis manos.

- ¿Hablas en serio Sirius? Cómo la vea Bella moverá cielo y tierra hasta terminar con ella. Aún no se lo ha perdonado- James no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermano.

- James, fue una promesa. Y un merodeador siempre cumple su palabra- le recordó Sirius.

James respiraba porque lo necesitaba, pero Isis presenció algo que no había visto en su vida, el hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

- James…- susurró Isis.

Un hueco muy grande se le había quedado en el fondo del estómago. Su merodeador favorito no enfrentaba una situación con la que no estaba de acuerdo.

- Sirius- llamó a su hermano con los ojos entristecidos.

Su hermano se acercó hasta ella y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Tranquila. Si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás. Te lo prometí- y apretándole una vez más el hombro se alejó hacia el castillo.

Isis se quedó plantada a un lateral del estadio, comiéndose la cabeza con las palabras que su hermano le acababa de decir.

Los chicos del equipo se le acercaron y le sonrieron.

- ¿Quieres el puesto?- le preguntó el capitán.

- Hasta que encuentres otro, acepto- respondió sin más, pensando que en Enero la enviarían a misiones cuando Dumbledore le dejase entrar en la Orden del Fénix. si tenía suerte en Navidad podía estar dentro.

- Pues el puesto es tuyo- corearon todos a la vez, nadie iba a buscar a un sustituto. De hecho pensaban retirar el cartel del tablón de anuncios.

- Gracias Isis- Fred le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

- Sabemos que tú mandaste el libro este verano- le dijo George.

-¿El libro? ¿Qué libro?- y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo XXVIII. Quiero entrar en la Orden.

La habitación de las chicas era un auténtico revuelo el lunes por la mañana.

Isis estaba trasladando sus cosas a la habitación de séptimo cuando llegó una lechuza del mismísimo Dumbledore, instándole a que dejase todo en la de sexto.

Y es que el claustro de profesores se había reunido y había decidido que por la edad, la señorita Isis Elisabeth Black debía estar en sexto.

- ¡Esto no está pasando!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Yo ya cursé este curso!

Hermione salió de la ducha con su albornoz y se acercó a la joven.

- Isis, ¿Qué pasa?- era una joven muy cautelosa.

- Me han puesto en sexto, yo ya empecé séptimo, ¡Lyra está en sexto!

- No- respondió la aludida- Mira.

Y le tendió un pergamino idéntico al de su tía, diciendo que Lyra Deneb Black, pasaba automáticamente al cuarto curso, que recogiese sus cosas y se mudase a la habitación de cuarto.

- Te quedas con mi cama- la chica miraba su anterior cama con melancolía- Bueno, recogeré mis cosas.

- ¿Y ya? ¿No vas a luchar?- Isis no daba crédito.

- Lo ha decidido el claustro de profesores, no hay nada por lo que luchar, es una decisión irrevocable- le explicó compungida.

- Voy a entrar en la Orden del Fénix en cuanto tenga diecisiete- anunció la rubia.

- No creo que te dejen- Isis miró a Hermione- A Harry no lo dejaron el año pasado y ya se había enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort.

Le había costado pronunciar ese nombre, pero ya no se refería al mago tenebroso como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- ¿Harry pidió ser de la Orden?- estaba sorprendida.

- Harry dijo que lucharía con la Orden, pero ni Ojo-Loco, ni la señora Weasley, ni Remus lo dejaron- le contó la chica- Y no creo que los señores Potter lo vayan a dejar, ahora.

- Hermione, los señores Potter entraron en la Orden con diecisiete años, cuando eres mayor puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Te puedo asegurar que tenía más libertad cuando era una mocosa que ahora que soy casi adulta, mis padres se preocupan más por mí. Además, he visto al profesor Black, de la forma en que te trata no creo que quiera que entres en la Orden.

- Quiera o no me lo prometió cuando él entró, así que debe cumplir la promesa.

- Pero no sólo depende de él, cuando lo pidió Harry él estaba de acuerdo- Isis abrió los ojos desorbitados- Y siendo su padrino y todo, no entró.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que aunque mi hermano, mi tutor legal me de el consentimiento es muy probable que no pueda entrar?

- Te estoy diciendo que en la Orden todos sus participantes dan su opinión.

- Pero si Dumbledore me da su consentimiento yo perteneceré a la Orden.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Isis, la diferencia entre la Orden y los Mortífagos, es que su jefe no toma las decisiones finales. ¿Por qué se creó la Orden?- era una pregunta retórica- Para parar a Voldemort y sus secuaces.

- Aún quedan esos secuaces que tu llamas, y son muchísimos. Y quedan los Horrocruxes, mi hermano sólo logró localizar uno que destruyó, Harry destruyó el diario en segundo, faltan cuatro, porque el anillo se tachó solo del pergamino.

- ¿Qué pergamino?

- En un principio, cuando se empezó la lucha contra Voldemort, mi hermano Reg y yo nos propusimos luchar desde dentro, ser infiltrados.

- ¡Eso es muy peligroso!- exclamó la castaña llevándose las manos a la boca.

Isis afirmó con la cabeza.

- Siempre he sido buena en Pociones y Hechizos, a mi padrino lo sacaba de quicio en clase.

- ¿Quién es tu padrino?- se interesó Lyra. Acababa de entrar a por su baúl.

- Slourghn- dijo sin sentimiento- Bueno, el caso es que tras mi primer año viajé al futuro, ya os lo dije- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza- Sabía qué iba a pasar, así que Reg y yo hicimos la lista de los Horrocruxes, bueno de eso se encargó él personalmente, desde dentro, yo me encargué de las pociones de letargo, sabía de antemano que no me iban a tener en cuenta.

- Cuando Ojo-Loco contó la vida de Lyra dijo que era un experimento secreto del Ministerio, como un arma, que por eso no salía en los libros.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- No era un arma secreta del Ministerio, Lis fue la única persona que me creyó, sin poner en tela de juicio lo que una mocosa de once le relató, la ayuda de Regulus fue inestimable, la conocí en una fiesta de los Black, acompañada por su abuelo Albert Dorian. Ella venía de una escuela francesa para hacer séptimo en Hogwarts, fue seleccionada para la casa Slytherin, pero por esto- y juntó los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha- no cayó en Ravenclaw.

- Seguro que tuviste algo que ver- Lyra veía a su tía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Puede ser- tampoco iba a negarlo- Pero lo que aprendí es que el destino está marcado para todos. Mis objetivos han cambiado debido a los sentimientos, pensaba que podría luchar contra Voldemort sin que interviniesen- las chicas la miraron sin comprender- me refiero a los sentimientos, los merodeadores eran mi familia así que cargue a Reg con todo el peso de los Horrocruxes, trabajo que hizo en un año, a final de sexto, curso que debo repetir- matizó- me entrego una lista con los Horrocruxes, las pociones ya estaban hechas, entre que mi hermano perdió mi custodia y la volvió a recuperar yo necesitaba alguien que me suplantase en casa con mis padres, debía asistir a los entrenamientos y a la Biblioteca de casa de mis padres para conseguir los hechizos.

A Hermione ya no le importaba la hora del desayuno, ni siquiera llegar tarde a DCAO, aquella charla era mucho más constructiva, y Lyra tenía con su padrino a primera hora, luego le ponía ojitos y punto.

- El caso es que como la había conocido en una de las fiestas quedé con ella en su casa, estaba con una amiga, Erythenia Black, una prima mía, les conté el plan.

- Tía, ¿Has dicho Erythenia? Así se llama la mamá de Crisan. Es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza, y una posible…

- No Lyra, si ella fuese mortífago tu padre no hubiese aceptado en su casa a Crisan. Reg no era el primero ni el único que hizo de doble agente, muchos Slytherin de aquellos años lo fueron. Por eso ahora hay el caos que hay, los mortífagos siempre han seguido las instrucciones de Voldemort, su mano derecha fue Bellatrix Lestrange, tu madre te debió advertir que si a Harry le daba por volar al Ministerio lo detuvieses como fuera, ¿Cierto?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Siempre me recordaba lo mismo, tienes la maldición de detener el Avada, úsalo para defender a Harry- la chica repetía las palabras de Lis a pies juntillas- Y si por un casual al chico le da por tener la visión que Voldemort está torturando a su padrino, detenlo, o todo se terminará y no podrás conocer a tu padre.

- ¿Lo detuviste por lo que veo?

- Lo noqueó que no es lo mismo- rió Hermione, recordando el tremendo puñetazo que le había asestado la niña antes de subirse al thestlas, tan fuerte que se tiró un día sin conocimiento.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía Bella con eso?- preguntó curiosa.

- Todo, Bella le hubiese lanzado un Avada a Sirius aquella noche y él habría caído por el Velo de la Muerte. El problema es que ahora están en posesión de la Profecía de Trelaway y ella hará cualquier cosa por devolverlo a la vida.

- ¡Pero está muerto!- espetó Hermione, con un incipiente pánico recorriéndole las venas de su cuerpo- ¡No puede volver!

- Hermione, ya volvió con la daga y la sangre de Harry, tras el Torneo de los tres magos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- el chico después de suplicarle todos un millón de veces sólo se lo había contado a Ron, Hermione y Ginny- Harry nos dijo que estuviste de espíritu. ¿Con él?

- A su lado, nos separamos tras la muerte de Dumbledore- asintió la chica con pesar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo murió Dumbledore?

- Muere al final de este curso, espero que Dorian pueda evitarlo, después de todo siempre me ha caído bien.

- Pero tú lo derrotaste en un duelo.

- Mintió a una niña indefensa. Una niña con falta de cariño y que echaba de menos la figura paterna. Aún así me cae bien, le gustan las bromas y los caramelos de limón. En la selección de tu madre me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Isis soltó el aire de golpe, se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y se puso a jugar con los dedos.

- Bueno, siendo el director no podía felicitarme delante de todo el alumnado por hacer que Alfred, el sombrero, dijese una palabra que no quería.

Hermione y Lyra sacudieron la cabeza a la vez, poniendo sus neuronas en funcionamiento, por si era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Tú madre me pidió en el tren ser de Ravenclaw, y yo le debía el favor de ese verano, Sirius la raptó de casa de mis padres pensando que era yo, pero no la raptó porque mi tío Alphard le entregaba mi custodia irrevocable a Sirius Orion Black, y él se estaba llevando de la reunión a Isis, no a Lis.

- ¿Así se conocieron mis padres?

- Si, y a eso únele una bofetada en el viaje en tren ese curso. Tú padre se había jurado no salir con Ravenclaw, cuando descubrió que yo había hecho cambiar de opinión al sombrero me golpeó y me incitó a que deshiciese el enredo. A tu madre le colocaron el sombrero por segunda vez.

- Eso nunca se hace, el sombrero toma una decisión.

- Sí- Isis ayudo a su afirmación con un golpe de barbilla- La mandó a Slyclaw.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntaron Hermione y Lyra a la vez.

- La mandó a Slytherin, cuando le colocaron el sombrero por segunda vez, Alfred se despertó con muy malas pulgas, y repitió a todo pulmón Slytherin. El problema lo tuve en que tenía que despistar a cuatro merodeadores, una pelirroja y un auror de élite. Me salté a Dumbledore, pero él no me delató, incluso me felicitó guiñándome el ojo. Ahora si no os importa me gustaría llegar a la segunda hora de Defensa.

Se levantó de la cama y abandonó el cuarto.

Hermione cogió su mochila y la de su nueva compañera y bajó tras ella.

Llegaron a la par al aula del segundo piso, dentro se oía un duelo.

- ¿Llamas tú o lo hago yo?- Hermione nunca había interrumpido una clase.

- Mione, se están batiendo, o abrimos o no pasamos, nadie nos oirá- rebatió la joven empujando la pesada puerta.

- ¡No Potter! ¡Si usted está siendo atacado por un mortífago no puede defenderse con un Expelliarmus, por más potente que sea su hechizo!- James estaba regañando a su hijo delante de todo el aula.

Harry tenía la vista clavada en la tarima, y Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

- Señores, son de sexto, deben sorprender a su atacante- James hablaba con tono grave- Bájese, señor Potter, para el lunes quiero una lista de todos los hechizos de ataque que conozca.

Se dio la vuelta y clavó la vista en la puerta, en donde Hermione e Isis se habían quedado paralizadas.

- Mire por donde, profesor Black, si las señoritas Black y Granger se han dignado a prestarnos su presencia- soltó James de manera irónica.

- ¿A este que le pasa?- Isis no entendía el comportamiento de James, ya había sido bastante fuerte escucharlo con Harry para que ahora lo tomase con ellas.

- Creo que está enfadado, ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con que tú quieras entrar en la Orden?

Isis se encogió de hombros, en todo el fin de semana no había tropezado con James.

- Pues si se ha enfadado con eso tiene otra faena, porque yo no voy a echarme atrás.

- Ya que han llegado tarde, ¿Podrían explicarles a estos alumnos porque un Expelliarmus no se suele gastar con los mortífagos? Aunque quizás no hayan estado delante de un mortífago en su vida- James seguía en sus trece de ridiculizar a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Sirius seguía negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, si usted no considera a Voldemort como un mortífago, no, no hemos estado delante de ninguno- más de un gritito ahogado se oyó en el aula al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

Ron y Harry fueron los más sorprendidos al escucharla, la chica se había vuelto mucho más decidida.

- Sí señora, ese es el espíritu que andaba buscando, ya pensaba que los Gryffindor se habían extinto- Isis chocó las manos en el aire con la castaña de ojos almendrados.

- Señorita Granger, acompañará a la señorita Black en su castigo de esta tarde.

- ¿Castigo?- se giraron los dos a la vez hacia Sirius.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

Isis ya si que no entendía nada, había visto ese gesto la tira de veces, y siempre lo hacían James y él.

- ¿Por qué están castigadas?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Quiere unirse, señor Weasley?- Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Tal vez usted, ¿Señor Potter?- James traspasó a su hijo con la mirada- Le he dicho que se baje de la tarima.

- El Expelliarmus es un ataque de desarme- replicó el joven- Si usted no lo domina no es mi culpa.

Sirius ahogó la carcajada ante la expresión facial de su amigo. Esos chicos eran mucho más contestones que ellos.

- ¿Perdone? Usted no ha visto mi Expelliarmus- replicó James.

- Yo sí- cortó Isis- Y he de añadir que deja mucho que desear. Puedes ganarle perfectamente, Harry.

El chico sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Seguro de sí mismo.

James se volvió hacia Sirius y éste te encogió de hombros. Isis se adelantó hasta la tarima y se puso al lado de Harry, para darle los últimos consejos.

- Deja que se confíe- Harry la miró extrañado- Hazme caso, luego será pan comido. Entre tú y yo le vamos a cerrar la boca a este engreído.

Le besó la mejilla y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano, en la mesa del profesor.

- Isis, deberías estar fuera de la tarima- Sirius ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles.

- Sir- la chica siguió a su lado hasta que una mirada plateada la atravesó- Vale, me bajo. Sólo me estaba separando para que no pensaseis que lo he ayudado. Por cierto, si queríais hablar con nosotros no hacía falta que nos castigaseis.

- Señorita Black- la voz de James rompió su concentración- ¿También quiere probar mi Expelliarmus?

Isis soltó la varita de inmediato.

- Coja su varita y ocupe el lugar del señor Potter- le ordenó el profesor Potter- Se juega mucho más que él, si me gana le daré mi voto para que entre en la Orden.

Isis recogió la varita del suelo animadísima y se posicionó al lado de Harry.

- Dijiste que no era bueno, y me ha quitado la varita dos veces en menos de un minuto- le reprochó el muchacho.

- No dije que no fuese bueno- Isis saludó a su contrincante con la varita en alto.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- la tronadora voz de James se oyó con eco.

Isis empujó a Harry a la vez que ella realizaba un mortal en dirección opuesta, de espaldas. El hechizo pasó entre los dos adolescentes, impactando en la pared del aula y arrancando el cuadro de Phineas de sus clavos.

James no se estaba andando con chiquitas, estaba poniendo alma y cuerpo en cada hechizo.

- No te pases, chaval, que me vas a hacer enfadar- le avisó la rubia cuando le tocó rodar por el suelo para esquivar el siguiente Expelliarmus lanzado por su profesor.

James se bajó de un salto de la tarima y corrió detrás de su alumna, Isis seguía siendo tan ágil como en quinto, su último duelo con ella.

- ¡CONFRINGO!- la mesa en la que Isis se escondía saltó por los aires- Ya eres mía.

La chica salió a la carrera entre los alumnos, parecía el juego del pilla-pilla, pero le daba lo mismo, si por un casual algún hechizo impactaba en James, Lyra lo iba a padecer ampliado, y ella no quería eso para su sobrina.

Viéndose acorralada contra la esquina se defendió con la varita, anteponiéndola a su cuerpo, ella colocándose de lado, el oponente debía tener muchísima puntería para acertar en alguna parte vital de su cuerpo.

Los alumnos contemplaban la postura de la chica, todos habían oído hablar del duelo entre el profesor Black y ella.

James lanzó el tercer Expelliarmus y se encontró con un potente Criptusempra que logró lanzarlo al otro lado del aula, resbalando por el suelo varios metros.

No tardó en recuperarse y con puntería colocó un Diffindo a la altura de los hombros de su alumna, dándole el tiempo justo para apartarse unos centímetros.

Una mata de pelo rubia cayó en el suelo, trenzada de la forma que se la había recogido la chica aquella mañana.

La rabia comenzó a subir en la adolescente, apuntó la mano de su profesor y gritó ¡EXPELLIARMUS!.

James notó como su varita le era arrebatada de las manos por una fuerza imposible de oponer.

Isis cogió la varita al vuelo, la dejó con fuerza encima de la tarima y se subió de nuevo apoyándose en las manos.

- Lo siento, profesor Black, pero esto es algo personal- le dijo a su hermano mientras se deshacía el resto de la trenza.

Cuando la chica se soltó el pelo sacudió la cabeza. Le había costado una eternidad dejárselo crecer hasta la cintura, cinco años para ser exactos, y ahora lo volvía a tener del largo medio que no decía nada, porque ni era largo ni era corto.

James se levantó del suelo y subió de nuevo a la tarima. Llevaba un golpe de desventaja.

- ¿Me devuelve la varita?- James se tuvo que tragar el orgullo para pronunciar esas palabras.

- Venga a por ella- y la chica se agachó a recoger la varita del mago, apartando la vista de su oponente.

James no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó sobre la joven, apresándola por la espalda.

La chica se revolvía entre los musculosos brazos, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Notaba el pecho de su profesor sobre su espalda.

- ¿Cómo has podido caer en un truco tan viejo, Isis?- le susurró el mago al oído- Si fuera un mortífago te violaría en este mismo instante, estás demasiado buena como para dejarte escapar.

Las palabras atravesaron a la chica como puñales, causándole un ligero temblor.

- Tienes que ser más lista si quieres entrar en la Orden, y bajo ningún concepto quitar la vista de tu agresor- y sin más la soltó- Eso es todo por hoy, chicos.

Los alumnos abandonaron el aula en completo silencio.

- Te has pasado, James. No hacía falta recordarle eso- Sirius estaba metiendo los apuntes en su carpeta.

- Va a entrar en la Orden, más vale que se vaya acostumbrando.

- Cuando Lily entró nadie la hizo pasar por eso. La has humillado delante de sus compañeros.

- Lily nunca ha acudido a una misión ella sola- James se bajó de la tarima y se acercó hasta la mata de pelo trenzada- Ahora está mucho más atractiva, os empeñáis en dejaros el pelo largo y a los hermanos Black siempre os ha quedado mejor el pelo corto. Parecéis más jóvenes con el pelo corto.

- Quizás por eso lo quería llevar largo- acababa de cerrar la carpeta.

- ¿Cómo va la cruzada? ¿Has hablado con Lis? ¿Qué veredicto ha dado?

Sirius suspiró.

- ¿Tú que crees? Llevo todo el fin de semana durmiendo en el sofá.

James soltó tremenda carcajada.

- Eso te pasa por prometer imposibles, chaval- lo señaló con el brazo extendido.

- Me tienes que ayudar con la pelirroja.

- Ni de coña, ¿Qué te sientes solo por las noches?

- James, yo te ayudaré a ti. Te recuerdo que Harry también va a entrar en la Orden.

- Si Harry entra en la Orden Lyra también querrá- le recordó el profesor de gafas.

- Sí, pero Lyra no puede entrar hasta dentro de tres años.

- ¿Dejarías que tu hija entrase en la Orden para ser asesinada en una misión?

- Para que mi hija sea asesinada tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver- James posó la vista en su amigo- Le dije que la ayudaría a convenceros para que entrase en la Orden , no que la dejase ir a misiones a ella sola.

- Cabrón.

- Lo que digas, pero ni Isis ni Harry irán solos de misión. No mientras yo viva.

- Pueden ponerlos de pareja- le avisó James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues si mi amigo no ha cambiado esa pareja estará formada por cuatro personas.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que el club de duelo es la tapadera?- James volvió a asentir- ¿Y qué la primera ronda es en Diciembre? Ni Harry ni Isis tendrán la edad para estar en la Orden, aún así Dorian ya tiene los pasajes, cinco para ser exactos.

- ¿Cinco? ¿Y quién viene, Lily o Lis?- se sorprendió el merodeador loco por el Quidditch.

- Snivellus- contestó Sirius resoplando.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXIX. Me gustaría olvidar.

Cuatro alumnos salían del aula de Defensa echando chispas por los ojos.

Hermione iba cogida de la mano de Ron, Harry e Isis tenían los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Isis?- Harry detuvo el paso de la joven. Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿No me lo quieres decir? Si no me lo dices tú, se lo preguntaré a la tarde. En todos estos días no te había visto nunca tan dolida. ¿Por qué siempre te enfadas con mi padre?

- Déjalo Harry, ya es agua pasada.

- ¿Es por lo de la Orden? Dumbledore me ha dicho que en Navidades estaremos los dos dentro, que no bajemos la guardia ni un segundo. Entiendo que me persigan a mí, pero no entiendo que tú también estés marcada. ¿Tienes una cicatriz como esta?- y el chico se levantó el flequillo para mostrarle su curiosa cicatriz con forma de rayo.

- Hay cicatrices que no se ven a simple vista, pero que el tiempo no cura.

El chico la tomó de una mano y la arrinconó contra la pared, sujetándola con fuerza.

La chica comenzó a temblar, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca le producía descargas de placer aún, y no podía tenerlo, porque Harry estaba con Ginny.

- Isis, ¿Qué os pasó? Por favor, si no me explicas no lo puedo entender.

- ¿Qué nos pasó? Tú padre y yo hemos discutido toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió el moreno de profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¡Por todo! Siempre me ha apartado de las situaciones peligrosas, porque siempre me ha visto como su hermanita pequeña, y con casi diecisiete años me sigue viendo igual.

- No parecía eso en el duelo. Te lanzó los hechizos con toda su alma.

- Harry, cuando intentas mostrar a alguien que está en peligro y que no está preparada para afrontar ese riesgo es lo que se debe hacer. Me lo enseñó Dorian, si por él hubiese sido yo hubiera pertenecido a la primera Orden del Fénix, pero James y Sirius me lo negaron.

- Lo puedo entender, tenías once años- el chico apoyó su frente en la de la chica- Te siento tan cercana, es como si te conociese de antes.

Isis tragó con fuerza.

- Harry estás con Ginny- le recordó la chica cerrando los ojos.

- No por mucho, no puedo arriesgarla cuando entre en la Orden, no quiero que la asocien conmigo. Sería un blanco fácil.

- Ginny se sabe defender sola, no le hagas eso, podrías arrepentirte toda tu vida. Cuando entremos en la Orden podemos morir en cualquier misión. Yo de ti aprovecharía cada momento. Cada segundo que puedas estar a su lado te alegrará el alma. Necesitamos buenos recuerdos para invocar nuestro Patronus.

El chico asintió rozando los labios de Isis. Ella lo separó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No te iba a besar, ya se que no soy mi padre, pero hasta mamá dice que soy idéntico en apariencia, ¿Por qué con James sí y conmigo no?

- ¿Qué?

- Estuviste con los merodeadores, seguro que te los tiraste a los tres, eres una Black, y las Black empezáis pronto a copular- Isis no podía mostrar más sorpresa.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó de nuevo a la joven. La tomó con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared.

- Suéltame- suplicó con los ojos enrojecidos.

- No cariño, aunque tenga que forzarte vas a ser mía. Relájate y disfruta- Isis negaba con la cabeza, intentándose liberar de esos fuertes y delgados brazos.

- Basta, por favor- suplicó con un hilo de voz.

En su mente invadieron los recuerdos de una fría Nochebuena, seis años atrás.

Notaba las manos del adolescente cálidas sobre sus pechos, bajo la camisa, masajeándoselos, a la vez que la húmeda lengua le recorría el cuello.

- Harry, por favor- suplicó, haciendo acopio de su último atisbo de voluntad, no rompiendo la confianza que Ginny había depositado en ella.

El chico soltó un desgarrador jadeo y se llevó la mano a la frente, le sangraba.

Isis se escurrió hasta quedarse sentada sobre el frío suelo de piedra, lloraba sin hacer ruido.

- Él ha vuelto, ¿verdad?

- Lo vimos morir. ¿Te he hecho daño?- Harry estaba más asustado que Isis- Lo siento, no era yo.

- Está unido a ti, y lo han devuelto a la vida. Igual que después del Torneo.

- Pensé que necesitaba mi sangre- el chico se miró la palma de la mano.

- No necesariamente, cualquier sangre dada en contra de su voluntad es válida, sólo que con la tuya recupera un poco más de su alma.

- ¿Qué ha intentado hacerte?

- Lo mismo que hace unos años a través de mi hermano Reg. ¿Por qué quieres entrar en la Orden?

- Porque me jodió la vida de pequeño, yo podría ser un mago normalito si no me hubiese marcado.

- Yo lo intenté, pero no todo el mundo quería cambiar eso.

- ¿Lo dices porque mis padres no se opusieron?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Sí que pusieron resistencia, no vayas a pensar que Voldemort entró en tu casa y ellos se dejaron matar, hubiese sido más fácil así, pero tu padre me vio en ese momento, al igual que tu madre en tu cuarto.

- ¿Y yo?- preguntó el chaval.

- Seguro, pero tu mente no guarda recuerdos de ese día.

- Cuando se me acerca un dementor los oigo esa noche.

- ¿También puedes oír el mar?- le preguntó Isis con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió confundido, eso no se lo había contado a nadie.

- Es lo que se oye dentro del escudo, pero él lo logró traspasar y te marcó con esa cicatriz de por vida. "Sólo uno de los dos vivirá"- Isis se puso en pie y se recolocó las ropas.

- ¿Por qué me pusiste un escudo si mi madre dio la vida por mí?

- Harry, ni la magia más oscura puede hacer revivir a los muertos. No soy Dios, ni lo quiero ser.

- Isis, si pudieses cambiar algo de tu pasado, ¿Qué cambiarías?

- Una Nochebuena- dijo en un susurro.

Harry se levantó del suelo y salió tras sus pasos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó para querer olvidarla?- el chico tenía que andar rápido para seguir la marcha de la muchacha.

- ¿No lo vas a dejar estar, eh? Eres más cabezón que James.

- Soy su hijo, aunque no me haya criado con él supongo que los genes tienen mucho que expresar. ¿Qué Nochebuena?

- La de mil novecientos setenta y cinco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él me hizo odiar a Reg.

- ¿Odias a tu hermano? ¿Por qué lo trajiste de vuelta?

- Él tomó la misma poción que tu padre y los llevé al Portal, hasta que Lyra descubriese el libro. Tú madre ya estaba allí cuando Voldemort lanzó el Avada sobre Lily.

- No te entiendo, has dicho que lo odias.

- No Harry, he dicho que él me hizo odiarlo, pero él no quería hacer lo que hizo. Estaba bajo un Imperios.

- ¿Qué hizo Isis?

Isis se detuvo y enfrentó la mirada esmeralda del chico.

- Me violó. ¿Contento? Ahora si no te importa me gustaría llegar a Pociones. Ya tengo un castigo hoy y no me gustaría pasarme la semana en las mazmorras.

Harry estaba helado. No se esperaba aquella respuesta.

- ¿Mi padre sabe eso?- preguntó alzando la voz por la lejanía de la chica.

Isis se detuvo en el pasillo, desde luego que lo sabía, se lo acababa de recordar.

Oyó la carrera del chico y su respiración cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Déjalo Harry, es agua pasada.

- Nadie puede olvidar algo así.

- No, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo. La vida sigue, si la dejas.

- ¿Cómo has podido perdonarlo?

- Estaba bajo un Imperios, te lo he dicho.

- Da igual. Lo que hizo es detestable.

- Harry, has estado a punto de hacer lo mismo, te aseguro que Voldemort está muy lejos de aquí, cuando Reg lo hizo estaba en la misma habitación. Si tu no has podido resistirte, ¿Crees que ante su presencia podrías hacerlo? Por eso tu padre no quiere que entre en la Orden, seguramente la Orden ya sepa que ha vuelto.

Regulus salió del aula de Pociones y se apresuró hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, el que daba al despacho del Director. Isis lo siguió con la mirada, parecía compungido.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará?- preguntó la chica sin poder apartar la vista de su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero parecía preocupado- observó el muchacho.

- Oye Harry, ¿Snape era quien daba pociones, verdad?

- Sí, ¿Crees que le habrá ocurrido algo terriblemente malo?- preguntó frotándose las manos.

Isis le golpeó la nuca con una fuerte colleja.

- No seas imbécil, no todos los Slytherin son mortífagos- le espetó la chica.

- Te has pasado- Harry se sobaba la nuca, intentando calmar el dolor- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en pociones? La semana pasada estaba con Lyra, pero la han pasado a cuarto de nuevo.

- Si no hay más remedio- suspiró la chica, como Harry mantuviese la atención de James en clase iba lista.

Pasaron el umbral de la puerta, Horace Slourghn estaba en el centro del aula.

- Encantados de teneros en mi clase, el profesor Black no nos acompañará este día maravilloso. Así que mejor empezamos- habló el despistado hombre.

Hermione levantó la mano y el profesor le concedió una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna duda?

- Profesor, no ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer.

- ¿No?- desde luego Regulus daba cordura a aquella clase- Bueno, quiero que preparen la Poción Rejuvenecedora.

Hermione volvió a levantar el brazo.

- ¿Si?- parecía impaciente, tenía mucho que leer y aquella alumna no hacía más que interrumpirlo.

- Esa poción no existe, ¿No querrá decir la Envejecedora? ¿O tal vez la Embellecedora?

- Se acerca mucho, señorita Granger. Ahora pónganse manos a la obra. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- y sin más se metió en el cuarto de la clase.

Isis removió su varita en el aire y comenzó a sonar "I love Rock´n Roll", de Britney Spears.

La chica se movía hacia las vitrinas para coger los ingredientes para preparar la poción al ritmo de la música. Harry la miró divertido, Hermione pasó por su lado y negó divertida.

- ¿Tú has entendido algo de lo que ha dicho?

- De lo que ha dicho no, pero sé como hacer la poción que ha dicho.

- ¿Sabes como hacer la poción Rejuvenecedora?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- La tuve que hacer antes de sacar a unos cuántos del Portal, allí también pasa el tiempo. No quería que se muriesen de un infarto. La duración de la poción es de dos días.

- A James le duró dos meses.

- Sí, la de él la modifiqué un poquito- y comenzó a partirse. Le hubiese encantado verlo la mañana que despertó con su apariencia normal.

- Estás loca, ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, a muchos genios nos han catalogado de locos. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si la elaboramos y la probamos?

- ¿Quieres probar una poción que…? Espera, tú ya la has hecho- le recriminó la castaña.

- Será divertido, dos días siendo niños de nuevo, sin preocuparnos por nada.

- No pienso beberme una poción que lleva ciempiés y sanguijuela, es asqueroso.

- Venga, Mione, es por una buena causa- le suplicó la rubia- Se la damos a Harry y a Ron también.

- Ni por asomo esos dos se toman eso, creo que con la poción multijugo tuvieron bastante- recordó la Gryffindor con una mueca de asco.

- Ellos no se van a enterar- le susurró al oído- Te lo prometo.

Isis cogió seis botecitos y se los pasó a Hermione.

- Recuerda, una gota de jugo de sanguijuela por año que quieras rebajarle en edad.

- Me matará, Ron, me matará como se entere que he sido yo la que le ha dado la poción.

- No desconfiará de ti si tu también rejuveneces.

- Vale, ¿Cuántas gotas echamos?

- ¿Cuántos años te gustaría volver a tener?

- Siete- respondió Hermione- ¿Y tú?

- Sí, siete está bien- Vivir un par de días sin el recuerdo de Nochebuena, no había nada que le apeteciese más.

Las chicas se separaron de la vitrina con todos los ingredientes.

- Harry, recoge el pus, por favor- Harry puso cara de súplica, pero Isis le señaló la raíz.

El chico exprimió la raíz tan bien como pudo, mientras Isis cortaba las raíces de margaritas azules y el ciempiés.

- Esto es asqueroso- se quejó el chico.

- Ni que lo digas- le devolvió Isis sacando el bazo de la rata del vial y el higo seco- Échalo en el caldero, por favor.

Harry vertió el líquido del vaso dentro del caldero y la chica el resto de ingredientes. Cogió la sanguijuela y sacó diez gotas del animal.

- Ve por agua, por favor- le pidió la chica.

- ¿No te cansas de dar órdenes?

- Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Harry, y con buenas maneras, aún no he perdido la paciencia. Ya debería estar terminada la poción.

- Perdona, doña perfecta, pero los demás no somos tan buenos como tú.

- Crío- le soltó la chica algo molesta por el apodo.

- Cría- le devolvió el chaval sacándole la lengua.

- Harry- se impacientó la muchacha, goleando el suelo con un pie.

- Vale, ya voy- en la vida había hecho una poción tan rápida.

Isis encendió el mechero y coció los ingredientes a fuego lento, colocando el termómetro para controlar que la temperatura no superase los 98 grados centígrados. La poción se retiraba del fuego con el primer burbujeo de la ebullición.

Harry volvió con una jarra y la dejó sobre la mesa. Isis había añadido una gota de sangre de dragón, para prolongar la duración de la poción en el organismo. De dos días pasaba a una semana. Una semana sin clases, una semana para levantarse a la hora que le diese la gana, sin ninguna obligación, pudiendo recorrer de nuevo el castillo, de correr por los pasillos y realizar travesuras. Le apetecía como nada. Miró hacia la mesa de Hermione y ambas chicas sonrieron.

- En la comida- articuló Isis, Mione asintió con un ligero cabeceo.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora la poción estaba lista.

Isis recogió un vial para pasárselo a Hermione, la poción que iban a entregar a Slourghn, la suya se la iban a beber.

Harry se acercó hasta la mesa de su amigo y se puso a charrar con Ron y Hermione, la rubia aprovechó para recoger la cantidad necesaria para los cuatro y guardársela en el bolsillo de la túnica en pequeñas ampollas de cristal.

La campana sonó tras una hora de cháchara entre los Gryffindor de sexto curso.

- Es hora de comer, me muero de hambre- anunció Isis tras un gran bostezo.

- Pues esta tarde tenemos Hechizos, ¿Serás capaz de mantenerte despierta?- bromeó Ron pasándole un brazo por la nuca y atrayéndola hacia él- ¿Peque?

- Te voy a dar yo a ti peque- maldijo la rubia por abajo.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- Harry había escuchado como una amenaza, pero no estaba seguro.

- Nada, que lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada- respondió sonriendo.

Llegaron al comedor tras cinco minutos, Ron y Hermione iban acaramelados, Isis los miraba con dulzura.

- ¿No echas de menos a nadie del pasado? ¿No tuviste ningún novio?- Harry le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se la acercó lo suficiente para que ella se apoyase en su hombro.

- Harry entré al colegio con nueve años, no tenía novios- la chica rió.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Aidan Armstrong?- levantó una ceja y la miró de reojo, aguantándose la risa.

- Qué Lunático es un bocazas- se crispó la chica- Vale, tuve un novio, me duró no lega a un día. Tenía doce años, bueno casi.

Harry subió el brazo hasta su cuello y le besó la cabeza.

- Me hubiese encantado conocerte de niña- Isis sonrió ante el comentario.

- Sólo era más movidita.

- Seguro que eras un diablillo.

Isis apretó con fuerza los viales cuando Ginny apareció por el rellano, acompañada de Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Te cortaste el pelo?- le preguntó Luna apreciando el largo de la cabellera de Isis.

- Un Diffindo de mi padre Luna. ¿Cómo está mi princesa?- soltó a Isis y abrazó a su novia, mientras la empujaba hacia la pared.

Isis se quedó al lado de Luna y le sonrió. Bajo aquél aspecto, la rubia pasaba desapercibida ante los magos poderosos, desprendía tanta inocencia que no la tomaban en serio.

- Oye Luna, ¿Qué parte de la magia te gusta a ti?

- Mmmmm, veamos, todo menos pociones. Lo que más Criaturas Mágicas, y su búsqueda. Me encantaría ser la descubridora de una nueva especie.

- Vale. Te interesa la fama, pero eres de Ravenclaw. ¿Conoces a Crisan?

La rubia platino asintió con la cabeza.

- Es muy buena en pociones, y es la amiga inseparable de Lyra. Pobre Lyra, tuvo la peor selección de la historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Es mejor que te lo cuente Crisan. Bueno, me voy.

Y sin más se alejó en dirección al comedor. Isis la siguió y traspasó las puertas sola. Aún tenía miedo de hacerlo así desde la broma de Slytherin, pero no le quedaba otra si quería verter la poción en los jugos de Ron, Hermione, Harry y el suyo.

Llegó a su mesa y sirvió los cuatro vasos con jugo de calabaza, los había visto beber, y a todos parecía agradarles el sabor dulce con la comida.

La verdad es que los elfos de las cocinas habían mejorado.

Hoy había carne, y distintos tipos de carne, en salsa de boletus, con queso, asada, salchichas picantes, pollo con patatas, el estómago le rugió, cuando se acordó que se había saltado el desayuno.

No esperó a que la pillasen y sin más vertió la poción en los vasos.

Harry se sentó al lado de ella y se bebió el jugo sin más.

Ron y Hermione lo imitaron, e Isis los miró de reojo. También bebió, ocultando la gran sonrisa detrás del vaso de latón.

- Bueno, empiezas bien la semana, como una merodeadora, esta tarde tenemos castigo- rió Ron.

- Sí, aunque a mí no me castigaron. No solían cazarme en las travesuras.

- ¿Cuántas bromas hiciste?

- Una- respondió acercándose la carne con queso- Pero pasó a la historia, desde entonces la sala de las mazmorras es más húmeda.

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario.

Los profesores estaban en su propia mesa. Lis hablaba con Lily y con Remus, Sirius lo hacía con Regulus y James.

- ¿Así que ya está decidido? ¿Y yo no tengo ninguna opinión?- Regulus seguía molesto ante la decisión de la Orden de admitir a los dos chicos, ya estaban dentro y no tenían la edad necesaria.

- Reg, no estarán activos hasta que no tengan la edad suficiente- le explicó el mago de gafas- Son más maduros que nosotros a su edad. Tienen suficiente edad mental.

- Haz lo que quieras con Harry, pero Isis está marcada, por él y por Bella. Es demasiado peligroso, a los chicos que enfrentó, no la han olvidado. Y ahora está para mojar pan, si la cazan será carne.

- No hables así, es tu hermana- le reprochó Sirius con un siseo.

- También lo era con siete años, y aunque era muy guapa no la miraban igual. Su sex Apple ha despertado ya, y ahora atrae a los chicos como la miel a las moscas. Ellos son unos depravados. Tengo miedo de que le hagan daño.

- ¿Cómo el que tu le hiciste?- le recordó James con los ojos entrecerrados- Ella te habrá perdonado, pero a mí no se me olvida.

- No hay día que no me odie por hacer aquello, pero… ¿Hubieses preferido que fuese Voldemort?

- Basta- cortó Sirius la discusión. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y lo que encontró le llamó la atención- ¿Qué está pasando allí?

El profesor se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban sentados los de sexto. Ahora estaban todos los alumnos en pie, rodeando a alguien. James, Remus y Regulus lo imitaron, abriendo el círculo de alumnos.

Sirius temblaba ligeramente ante la imagen, delante de él había cuatro niños de no más de seis años.

Una castaña de ojos almendrados que se sujetaba la falda y lloraba asustada.

Un pelirrojo de ojos azules, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, se paseaba con unos zapatos de payaso sobre las carnes en salsa.

Un moreno de gafas redondas miraba a su amigo, sentado sobre la mesa, mientras le llovían guisantes.

Y una rubia, de ojos turquesa, se había despojado de todas las ropas enormes y jugaba con los guisantes, lanzándolos con una cuchara.

- No es posible- afirmó Remus viendo la estampa.

- Isis, ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Sirius con un siseo.

La niña levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises atravesándola.

- Hola- saludó inocentemente- ¿Quieres guisantes?

- Madre mía- dijeron James y Regulus al unísono.

- Deja de echarme guisantes- todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al niño que había pronunciado esas palabras. Tenía la voz suave, pero aguda.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó James sentándose en el banco.

- Hola papi- respondió el niño con una juguetona sonrisa.

- A Lily le da un patatús- afirmó Remus.

- Pero, ¿Qué han tomado?- la voz de Lis rompió la sorpresa. Se giró hacia la rubia y la señaló con el dedo- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

- ¿Mami?- preguntó Isis separándose de los guisantes.

- Increíble, te ha confundido con Walburga-sentenció Regulus.

- Espero que eso no sea un insulto- le recriminó su amiga- Baja de la mesa ahora mismo.

Isis no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó de la mesa al lado de Sirius. El hombre la apresó antes que la niña tocase el suelo, quizás para un niño de once no estaba tan alta, pero para una que apenas llegaba al metro de altura era una caída considerable.

- Gracias- le dijo despacito mirándolo a los ojos- Papi.

- Isis, yo…

La mirada de Lis lo detuvo.

- Eres su padre, Sirius. A ti te toca castigarla- habló claramente la mujer.

Remus bajó a la pequeña Hermione de la mesa y la cogió de la mano.

James hizo lo mismo con Harry, no sin antes retirarle del pelo los guisantes que se le habían quedado adheridos a la espesa mata morena indomable.

Regulus sujetó a Ron de la cintura y lo sacó del comedor.

Lis y Lily los seguían bufando, con las ropas de los adolescentes manchadas de comida.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo XXX. La opinión de todos.

Cuando los nuevos profesores entraron en la enfermería con cuatro niños cogidos de la mano a Madame Pomfrey casi le da un colapso nervioso.

- Díganme que no es cierto- suplicó la mujer con canas y regordeta.

- Siento decirle que sí lo es- contestó James mirando al mini Harry de reojo.

El niño intentaba soltarse de la mano de su padre, pero James lo sujetaba de la muñeca.

Las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir. Albus y Albert comenzaron a reír al ver a los niños.

Albus se acercó a Hermione y le tendió un caramelo de limón que hizo aparecer en su mano. La niña lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Puedo papi?- Remus la miró temeroso. ¿Por qué lo llamaba a él así?

- Es algo lógico- le explicó el director- La figura paterna suele ser aquél que el niño toma como modelo. Me hubiese defraudado si Hermione no te tomaba a ti como su padre. De hecho sé que te admira.

- ¿Papi?- volvió a preguntar Hermione con la dulce voz.

- Claro Hermione, todo lo que te de el director es bueno- pero apenas se oyó un suave murmullo.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y cogió el caramelo que le tendía el hombre de la barba blanca. Intentó pelarlo pero los deditos no podían romper el papel que lo envolvía, Remus se lo intentó coger de las manos pero ella lo separó.

- ¡No! ¡Yo puedo! Ya no soy una niña- se rebotó la mocosa de pelo castaño.

Remus recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la niña de la cabeza a los pies y se sentó en la cama que había al lado. Era imposible que abriese el caramelo si lo único que intentaba era romper el papel. Pero la niña era constante y seguía en el intento. Soltó un suspiro, se recostó sobre su brazo y posó la mirada en la insistencia de la niña. Si quería comerse ese caramelo tendría que pedirle ayuda.

Las mujeres observaban la escena y sonrieron, al único merodeador vivo que le faltaba un hijo era el más paciente.

La enfermera se acercó a la niña y le tendió un termómetro al licántropo.

Remus se quedó mirando el termómetro curioso, ¿Dónde se lo tendría que colocar?

Madame Pomfrey le tendió otro a Regulus, Sirius y James. Los hombres tragaron con fuerza, esos niños no tenían la apariencia de colaborar al igual que Mione.

Remus sólo tuvo que sentar a su "hija" en su lugar y pedirle que abriese la boca, la niña sin rechistar abrió la boca y le entregó el caramelo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Regulus le pidió a Ron que abriese la boca y cuando el niño protestó levantando los brazos le colocó el termómetro debajo de uno.

El joven sujetó con fuerza al pelirrojo hasta cinco minutos después.

- Señorita Pomfrey, ¿es necesario?- Sirius miraba a su hermanita correr por toda la enfermería. No le apetecía correr tras ella.

- Es algo rutinario, no sabemos que les ha pasado- la señora sonrió- Además esto es la parte fácil.

- ¿La parte fácil?- James estaba teniendo serios problemas para colocar a Harry sobre su regazo, tras bajarle la ropa hasta las rodillas, y eso que al niño le sobraba ropa por todas partes- Harry, colabora.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá!- el niño se revolvía en los brazos de su padre, derramando lágrimas cristalinas sobre sus mejillas- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

- James, ¿Dónde…- Sirius enmudeció cuando James consiguió colocar a su hijo sobre sus piernas y le introdujo el termómetro en el recto- Oh! James…

- A él no le duele, me lo explicó Lily- pero James no las tenía todas consigo por los lloros de su hijo.

- Señor Black, necesito la temperatura corporal de aquél diablillo- Madame Pomfrey señalaba a la niña que intentaba subir al alfeizar de la ventana a pulso.

Sirius atravesó la enfermería a grandes zancadas y apresó a Isis por la cintura.

- Gracias- dijo la niña pensando que la iban a aupar.

- Por favor, perdóname- y sin más repitió la acción de James.

- Está frío, papi- se quejó la niña- Quítamelo.

- En seguida, un momento, Isis- el mago le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza.

Remus extrajo el termómetro de la boca de Hermione con una sonrisa y le tendió el caramelo a medio desenvolver, sólo por un lado. La niña se fijó en los movimientos de Remus, el mago miraba alarmado la temperatura de la niña, no era posible, con aquella temperatura tendría que estar sin conocimiento, treinta y nueve grados con dos décimas.

- Tiene fiebre- informó el profesor Lupin- Treinta y nueve con dos, señora Pomfrey.

- Este también. Treinta y ocho y medio- dijo Regulus.

James extrajo el termómetro del cuerpo de su hijo y buscó la temperatura.

- Treinta y siete y medio- el mago sonrió, fuese lo que fuese lo que había provocado el encogimiento de los chicos, su hijo lo había tolerado bastante bien- Ya está, Harry.

Harry seguía llorando sobre las piernas de su padre. Ahora sin moverse.

El hombre lo levantó con cuidado y se lo sentó sobre el regazo.

Le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla y le sonrió.

- Ya está Harry, deja de llorar, cariño- era su hijo pero a la vez no lo era.

Realmente el chico tenía la edad que a su padre le hubiese encantado compartir, pero no en aquellos momentos en que había regresado Voldemort, que la tapadera de las misiones, ese Club de Duelo se tenía que poner en marcha, y sus dos principales competidores, los nuevos integrantes de la Orden apenas superaban el metro de estatura.

- Juraría que ese efecto lo he visto antes…- murmuraba la enfermera para sí. Una bombilla le iluminó el pensamiento y se acercó al profesor Black- ¿Qué temperatura tiene la niña?

Sirius extrajo el termómetro y se lo tendió a la enfermera.

- No tiene fiebre, treinta y seis y medio, la temperatura normal. Sea lo que sea lo que ha provocado esto a ella no le ha afectado negativamente.

- Señora Pomfrey, Isis debería medir metro sesenta y tener la mentalidad de una adolescente de diecisiete.

La enfermera despistó con un ligero movimiento de mano.

- Poción encogedora- avisó la mujer.

- ¿ Y las raíces de margarita, el ciempiés, el jugo de sanguijuela, y un bazo de rata pueden provocar fiebre?- preguntó Regulus confundido- Si es esa poción, ¿Por qué no se comportan como adolescentes?

- Joven Black, si a esa poción le añade pus de bubotubérculo, ¿Qué obtiene?

- Poción rejuvenecedora- Regulus miró hacia la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

- No se preocupen el efecto sólo dura un par de días, les entregaré una pociones para la fiebre y todo listo- la enfermera sonrió- Después de tomarse la poción sus organismos volverá a la normalidad. Deben descansar, una siesta les vendría bien.

- Desde luego que sí- soltó Sirius, estaba agotado nada más de pensar lo que podía ser volver a compartir con Isis de siete un par de días.

Salieron de la enfermería, con los niños en brazos, Sirius le había colocado su propia túnica a la niña, pues ésta iba en mangas de camisa, y la temperatura era algo baja para aquellas alturas del año.

- Esto es increíble, como me entere de quién ha sido se la gana- espetó el moreno con su hermana sobre sus hombros.

- Harry, ¿Una guerra de caballos?- preguntó la niña estirando las orejas de su hermano como si de las riendas se tratase.

- ¡Eh! Que duele- se quejó el adulto.

- Venga papi, sólo una- le rogó la niña comenzando el berrinche.

- No Isis- cortó Sirius.

- Tonto- lo insultó arrugando el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos ahogaron la risa floja al ver la postura de la niña.

- Papi, no me encuentro bien- anunció la castaña.

Y Remus, inexperto en niños se vio cubierto por vómito.

- Hermione, cariño- protestó el mago- avisa.

- Lo siento, papi- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El mago agitó su varita sobre sus ropas y éstas se limpiaron al instante, atrajo a Hermione hacia su pecho y le masajeó la espalda.

- No llores preciosa. Ahora cuando lleguemos al cuarto te acuestas un poquito y se te pasa, ¿vale?- pero la niña seguía llorando.

El trayecto hasta el cuarto se les hizo largo.

- ¡Isis, mira! ¡Un lago!- señaló Harry con el brazo extendido por encima de la cabeza de su padre, intentando trepar sobre el mago.

A la niña se le fue el enfado de repente y giró la cabeza para mirar donde le señalaba el niño moreno.

- ¡Que chuli! ¡Mira Ron! ¡Un bicho!- Isis también señaló hacia el lago.

James intentaba que Harry dejase de escalar sobre sus hombros, Sirius sujetaba a Isis con fuerza para evitar que cayese desde sus hombros y Regulus tuvo que sujetar al pelirrojo de la cintura para que no cayese por la ventana.

La única que parecía mantener las formas era la pequeña Hermione.

- Pero que suerte has tenido Remus- se quejaron los tres hombres.

Remus sólo sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a la niña. Lis y Lily rieron ante el comentario.

- ¡Harry!- James estaba harto de subirse las gafas.

- Déjame ver papi. Quiero ir al lago- le pidió el niño.

- ¿Al lago? Dónde vas es a la cama- le soltó el adulto con los nervios crispados.

- Pero no tengo sueño- le devolvió el niño.

El mago abrió la puerta y seguido por su mujer entraron hasta la habitación del matrimonio.

- Deberíamos darle una ducha- avisó la pelirroja.

-¡No!- gritó el niño saltando sobre el colchón- No estoy sucio.

- Harry, llevas comida por todas partes- intentó explicarle el mago a la vez que trataba de sujetarlo.

- ¡Que no!- el niño apartaba las manos de su padre.

Lily sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Siempre se había imaginado que viviría escenas como esa.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando su marido sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntando al pequeño murmuró un apenas inaudible Incarcereo.

Harry se quedó en pie sobre el colchón mirando el palito con que lo apuntaba su padre, con los ojos como platos, intentando soltarse de esas cuerdas que no sabía de donde habían salido y asustado como nunca comenzó a llorar.

- James, por favor, quítale el hechizo- le suplicó su esposa intentando abrazar a su hijo- Está asustado.

James estaba paralizado, su padre había hecho eso con él la tira de veces a su edad, y le contaron que reía, pero su hijo estaba llorando. Guardó la varita dentro del bolsillo y se acercó al niño.

- ¿Te vas a estar quieto?- le preguntó suavemente.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Nos vas a dejar ducharte?- el niño volvió a asentir, hipando.

- Y luego, ¿Vas a ser bueno y te vas a dormir un ratito?- eso estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

- No teno sueño- James sonrió al escuchar el verbo.

- Bueno, aunque no tenas sueño, ¿Te vas a meter en la cama?- el adulto sonrió sacando la varita, en espera de la respuesta del niño de bonitos ojos como los de su mujer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y James deshizo el encantamiento.

El niño sonrió al notarse libre de nuevo.

- ¿Qué se dice?- preguntó James ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Me enseñas papi?- preguntó Harry excitado.

Lily rompió en carcajadas y James abrió la boca descomunalmente.

- Harry, ¿No sabes hacer magia?- le preguntó bastante disgustado.

- La magia no existe- respondió el niño sentándose en la cama- Pero quiero aprender a hacer ese truco.

- ¿Cómo que la magia no existe?- esta vez fue Lily la sorprendida. Ella suponía que su hermana le habría dicho al niño desde bien pequeño que sus padres eran magos.

El niño negó con la cabeza, afirmando su respuesta.

- Harry, tú eres un mago al igual que nosotros- la mujer se sentó al lado del niño.

- ¿Si?- miró hacia su padre, y el hombre afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no lleváis chistera?

- ¿Chistera?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué tendríamos que llevar gorro?

- Todos los magos de la tele llevan gorro- respondió inocentemente el niño- ¿También podéis sacar un conejo de un gorro?

- ¿Sacar un conejo de un gorro? ¿Para qué?- James no entendía nada de nada.

- A mi me gusta. Tío Vernon dice que el sombrero tiene doble fondo. ¿Qué es doble fondo? Papá, ¿Cómo has hecho ese truco? ¿Me enseñas?

- Lily- pidió James.

- No entiendo nada, James. Pensé que Petunia le explicaría todo a Harry, por eso le pedí a Albus que lo dejase con ella si nos pasaba algo.

- Pues está claro que no le dijo nada.

- Papá, ¿Me enseñas?- el niño miraba a su padre con los ojos enrojecidos- Por favor.

- James, pensé que sería lo mejor.

- ¡Lo mejor?- el hombre se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Lily cerró los ojos y ahogó el llanto, más traicionada que ella no se sentía nadie en esos momentos. Harry le acarició la mano y al ver que no respondía le acarició la mejilla. En cuanto la mujer notó la calidez de esa manita abrió los ojos.

- No llores mami. No se lo volveré a pedir. Pero no llores, ¿eh?- le rogó el niño.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No tengo sueño!- gritó Isis corriendo fuera del cuarto de su hermano.

Chocó de lleno con las piernas de un mago que no miraba por donde iba, pero que iba muy cabreado, y cayó de espaldas.

- Gracias James- Sirius recogió a Isis del suelo antes de que volviese a correr- A dormir Isis.

- No tengo sueño- le devolvió la niña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. El golpe contra el suelo había sido duro.

James bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y vio la rubia con lágrimas. Un balde de agua fría le cayó de repente, en parte era lógico que Lily hubiese confiado en su familia, más sabiendo que Petunia siempre la había envidiado por ser hechicera.

- Isis, ¿Tú sabes que la magia existe?- le preguntó acercando la cara a la niña.

- Claro- respondió sin más- Mis papás son magos y Lidia viene a darme clases, ¿Por qué?

- James, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Tú con siete también sabías que la magia existía- le recordó Sirius- Son niños, no idiotas.

- Mi hijo- el mago apretó los dientes- no es idiota, pero cree que la magia no existe.

- Pues demuéstraselo.

- Es lo que acabo de hacer, pero mi cuñada Petunia le ha lavado el cerebro. Me ha preguntado que porqué no llevaba chistera.

- Es que los magos muggles llevan chistera y sacan conejos blancos de sus gorros- explicó la niña.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso?- le preguntó Sirius curioso.

Regulus entraba con Ron de la mano.

- Porque sus amigos son muggles, y tú nunca quisiste darte cuenta de que ella no era una Black normal- sentenció el profesor de pociones dejando a Ron sentado en el sofá- Yo tengo clase y no puedo encargarme de él, os lo dejo.

- ¿Co… cómo que nos lo dejas?- James le habló al aire, pues el Slytherin ya había abandonado el cuarto.

Isis corrió a sentarse al lado del pelirrojo. El niño miraba el tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿Juegas al ajedrez mágico conmigo?- le preguntó a la niña.

- Vale, mejor que irme a la cama- y la niña acercó el tablero y la caja con las fichas- ¿Sabes jugar?

Ron afirmó con la cabeza entusiasmado.

La niña cogió dos peones, uno de cada color y se los escondió a la espalda.

Cuando Remus salió del cuarto la partida estaba muy avanzada, y tanto el pelirrojo como la rubia estaban totalmente concentrados como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, y mucho menos de las conversaciones que pudiesen tener esos adultos que los querían meter en la cama.

- ¿Hermione se ha dormido?- preguntó James observando la partida.

- Si- y el mago de ojos dorados suspiró- Me hizo tumbarme a su lado. Espero que cuando se pasen los efectos de la poción no recuerden nada.

Sirius rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes, perro?- preguntó el licántropo.

- Que si que recordarán, pero como si hiciese siete años, no los dos días que dura la poción. Lo que no recuerdan son los diez años de diferencia, me preguntó cuál de ellos habrá tenido la brillante idea. Saben lo mismo que hace diez años- explicó el mago.

- Jaque- anunció Isis a un abochornado Ron.

Remus se levantó de la silla y se acercó al tablero. Reconocería esa jugada siempre, cuando Isis le ganaba en el colegio siempre lo hacía igual, arrinconándole el rey con un caballo y un par de peones. Al chico sólo le quedaba un movimiento.

- Isis, ¿Cuánto hace que juegas al ajedrez?- le preguntó el adulto.

- Me enseñó Sirius cuando tenía cuatro años- respondió la niña.

- ¿Cómo?- a él nadie le había dicho que la niña supiese jugar tan bien, y desde tan pronto, había pensado que le ganaba limpiamente, pero aquella jugada estaba demasiado practicada.

- Sí, mi hermano mayor. Es de Gryffindor, ¿sabes?- le contó orgullosa- Cuando yo sea mayor voy a estar en Gryffindor, como él. Así fastidiaré a mis papás, que se enfadan cuando me pillan jugando en la calle con mis amigos. Mi mamá me castiga a tocar el violín hasta que me sangran los dedos.

- ¿Tocas el violín?- el mago agitó la varita y apareció un Stradivarius nuevo sobre la mesita que había recogido el tablero- ¿Me lo demuestras?

La niña alargó el brazo y tocó el instrumento.

- Yo también se- afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió Remus.

Ron repitió la acción de la niña.

- Jaque mate- anunció Isis.

- Sí, juegas mejor que Bill- reconoció el niño guardando las fichas en la caja. No le gustaba perder.

- ¿Me podéis enseñar como tocáis, por favor?- repitió el mago.

Isis se levantó y cogió el violín, se lo apoyó debajo de la barbilla y giró la cabeza.

Lo pequeño que era el instrumento parecía grande en comparación con el tamaño de la niña.

Isis comenzó a golpear el pie en el suelo, dándose el ritmo a seguir.

Cuando comenzó a tocar todos alzaron la cabeza, conocían la obra.

El Adagio de Tomaso Albinoni, una obra nada fácil de interpretar. Menos para un solo violín, era como si la niña tuviese grabada en la memoria toda la obra, pues sólo tocaba lo del violín alto.

Remus tenía los pelos de punta, la niña tocaba con sentimiento.

Cuando terminó de tocar dejó el violín con cuidado dentro de la caja y la cerró.

- ¿Te gusta la clásica?- le preguntó Ron a la niña.

- No está mal- respondió la niña.

- A mí me gusta el rock.

- Sí, yo lo prefiero, pero no conozco ningún grupo que toque con violines. El violín está hecho para la clásica- le respondió Isis.

- ¿Qué más sabes hacer?- le preguntó el niño curioso.

Los adultos si prestaban atención a aquella conversación.

- Bueno, patino- Sirius sonrió- toco el piano, mi hermano me enseñó- el mago se echó el aliento sobre los dedos y se frotó el pecho- y se volar en escoba.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Sirius- ¿Cuándo has aprendido?

- Cuando Sirius vino a casa en Navidades al entrar en Gryffindor, me quedé encerrada en su cuarto y tuve que salir por la ventana papi.

- Canuto, te confunde con Orion, tú padre- rió James.

Sirius estaba más que horrorizado.

Se acercó a la niña y clavó la rodilla en el suelo, para ponerse a su altura.

- Isis, soy Sirius- le dijo el mago.

La niña negó con la cabeza y se retiró a la espalda del sofá.

- No soy tu padre. Habéis bebido una poción. Vosotros tenéis dieciséis años. Tú, de hecho, deberías tener treinta y pocos- Isis se había tapado los oídos y negaba con la cabeza- Sois de Gryffindor, estáis en sexto. Puedes creerme o no, pero es la verdad.

- Sirius…

Lis cortó la explicación, a un niño de siete años no le podías decir algo así sin causarle un trauma infantil.

- Soy tu hermano, Isis.

- No- lloró la niña.

- No llores Isis, mis papás tampoco están- intentó consolarla Ron.

- ¿Y dónde están mis papás?- preguntó la niña compungida.

- Muertos, por fin- respondió Sirius feliz.

- Por el amor de Dios, Sirius- se quejó Lis llevándose una mano a la boca abierta.

Isis levantó la cabeza y golpeó al mago de enfrente con todas sus fuerzas, derribándolo al suelo. Pasó por encima pisándolo a la carrera y entró en el cuarto.

Sirius siguió la carrera de la niña, la vio subirse a la cama y taparse la cabeza con la colcha.

Lis la siguió, no sin antes atravesar al padre de su hija con una mirada de odio.

- Hay que ser…

- No soy mi padre, Lis- se defendió el mago.

- ¡Muy bien Sirius! ¡Enhorabuena! Todos van a tener padres menos Isis.

- ¡Los padres de Isis están muertos! ¡Esos malditos mortífagos están muertos por fin!

- ¿Qué son los morfigatos?- preguntó inocentemente Harry saliendo de la habitación al escuchar los gritos.

- Harry- lo llamó James.

El niño levantó la mirada y apartó la vista cuando vio quien lo llamaba.

James se levantó de la silla y clavó una rodilla en el suelo para hablar directamente con su hijo.

- ¿Me perdonas?- le rogó el hombre acariciándole la nuca con suavidad.

- Has hecho llorar a mamá- habló como un hombre.

- Lo siento- se sentó a Harry sobre su pierna y lo abrazó con fuerza- Somos magos de varita, no de chistera.

- Eso me dijo mamá- le replicó Harry mirando el suelo- Dijo que me enseñarías a volar en escoba.

- Claro-concedió el mago con una amplia sonrisa- A la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y abrazó al hombre.

James se volvió a sentir vivo de nuevo al notar el cariño de su hijo.

- Te quiero, Harry- no podía dejar de besarlo- Más que a nada en este mundo.

- ¿Más que a mamá?- el niño levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia esos ojos marrón claro.

- Más que a nada, pero a mamá la amo. Es mi reina- sabía que el niño tenía que escuchar que él amaba a su mujer- ¿Sigue llorando?

El niño asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu amigo Ron mientras yo hablo con mamá?

- Pero no os peleéis otra vez, ¿vale?

- Te lo prometo, mi vida- le besó la frente y le dio una palmada suave en el trasero- Pregúntale a tu tío Sirius si le apetece volar un rato.

Harry asintió feliz con la cabeza y se acercó hasta Sirius.

- Tío- reclamó la atención del mago- Dice papá si te apetece volar un rato.

- Claro Harry, ¿Dónde está tu papá?

- Hablando con mamá, ¿Crees que me darán un hermanito?

Al mago se le fue la mala leche de la discusión al escuchar la pregunta, porque rompió en carcajadas nada más escucharlo.

- No quieres ejercer de padre de Isis, pero no te importaría hacerlo de Harry- le reprochó la rubia.

- Ya tengo una hija, no necesito otra- le devolvió el adulto de manera arisca.

- Quizás ella si te necesite- la mujer lo dejó con la réplica en la garganta, porque atravesó la estancia y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras cruzar el umbral.

El mago maldijo entre dientes y se sentó al lado de Remus que se había enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. Tamborileaba con los dedos la mesa.

- Oye Remus, ¿Tanto me parezco a Orion? ¿No se parece Regulus más?

- ¿Por ser de Slytherin?- Sirius asintió, su hermano menor tenía más cosas en común con su padre que él- No.

- ¿No?- el adulto no se esperaba esa respuesta de su amigo- Yo no soy un mortífago.

- Regulus tampoco, lo fue por obligación. Lo fue para evitar que Isis entrase. Reg nunca se ha comportado con ella como un padre, tú si, toda tu vida.

- Yo no elegí ser su padre, si hubiese sido yo su padre nunca la hubiese dejado sola.

- ¿Cómo ahora?

- Remus, pensaba que era su padre.

- Y Hermione piensa que yo soy el suyo. No creo que sus padres le hayan tratado mal, y sin embargo, no los recuerda- Remus dejó la lectura- Sin embargo, ahora le has mentido. Legalmente eres su padre, bueno, su tutor, que viene a ser lo mismo. ¿Tienes la orden Ministerial?

El mago asintió con la cabeza.

Lis abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia.

- No tengo papás, él dice que están muertos- lloraba la niña desconsolada.

- Isis, tranquila, yo seré tu mamá si quieres- intentaba consolarla la hechicera.

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo cuando murieron? ¿Tan mala hija soy?

- Cariño, ellos murieron hace seis años y medio, es imposible que lo recuerdes- mintió la rubia, haciéndole creer que la niña era un bebé cuando eso ocurrió- Desde entonces, Sirius y yo hemos sido tus papás. Pero él realmente es tu hermano.

- Pues él no quiere ser mi papá- gritó la niña, ahogándose en los sollozos.

Lis notó como el colchón descendía por el peso de una persona adulta, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada gris que la había cautivado siendo una adolescente.

- ¿Qué quieres?- susurró la mujer.

El mago pasó por alto la pregunta y se tumbó sobre la cama, arrancando a la niña de los brazos de la mujer para colocársela sobre su pecho.

- No- se quejó la niña, intentando soltarse de esas manos tan grandes que la sujetaban de la cintura.

- Isis, soy tu tutor legal, no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo- habló con decisión.

La niña sorbió las lágrimas y miró al hombre. Lis también lo miraba curiosa.

- Te quiero, Isis. Muchísimo. Siempre te he querido- le habló con sinceridad- No soy tu padre carnal, pero si me dejas seré tu padre. ¿Me dejas? ¿Quieres tener un papá como yo?

Isis asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba un papá para que la protegiera de los niños malos que se metían con ella por ser rara.

- ¿Me protegerás de los niños malos?- Isis miró a Sirius y el mago asintió con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Por supuesto cariño, te protegeré de todo. Siempre lo he hecho.

Cuando Lis abandonó la habitación Isis dormía sobre el pecho de Sirius, rodeada por unos musculosos brazos. La bruja cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlos.

El salón estaba en silencio, sólo se oían las páginas al ser pasadas.

Raro en él, Remus rompía ese silencio mirándose el reloj cada cinco minutos.

- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó la mujer en un susurro, no quería despertar a los niños dormidos en el sofá.

- Sí. Le he mandado un mensaje a Flitwick para que de la clase él por mí.

- Si quieres puedo cuidar de Hermione mientras das la clase.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No, no quiero que Mione se asusté si se despierta y yo no estoy- contestó el mago- Pero gracias.

- ¿Sabes Remus?- el mago la miró- Serías un padre estupendo.

- No puedo tener hijos. Heredarían mi problema.

- No está demostrado. Mírame a mí, si era mujer heredaría mi tara, aún así gracias a esa rubia que duerme junto a Sirius en mi cama, tengo una hija maravillosa.

- No es lo mismo- le rebatió el mago- Lo tuyo es una bendición.

- Lyra no lo heredó al cien por cien, fue mi abuelo quien la entrenó para ser capaz de crear el escudo. Si no crea el escudo le produce heridas serias. Albert sabía que era hija de Sirius, siempre lo ha admirado, por el control que tenía sobre Isis. Si Isis era capaz de crear esos escudos, su biznieta lo debía llevar en la sangre. ¿Lo consiguió?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Se batió en duelo con Harry- la mujer torció el gesto- fue el chico quien la retó. Él le lanzó un avada en el campo de Quidditch y sólo recibió un rasguño en la frente.

- Remus- la mujer le acarició la mano- no te voy a decir que lo tuyo sea una bendición, pero piensa con todo lo que te has encontrado gracias a tu condición. Serías un padre estupendo, no dejes a Tonks sin la bendición de ser madre. Es una experiencia maravillosa, y única.

- ¿Aunque os muráis de dolor en el parto?- bromeó el mago.

- No te voy a mentir, es lo más doloroso que he vivido, pero también es la experiencia más agradecida que he vivido. El dolor es algo pasajero, la sensación de amor que sientes en el momento te colocan al bebé sobre el vientre, aún unido por el cordón umbilical no tiene precio, es una sensación maravillosa, y ahí se van todos los malos dolores del parto.

- ¿Volverías a tener otro hijo?- le preguntó el mago.

- Bueno, me encantaría tener un pequeño merodeador correteando por la casa. Sí, si quisiera Sirius tendría un varón con él.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

Lis negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que quiera tener más hijos. Con Lyra tiene suficiente, ni siquiera ha aceptado a Isis. Es su tutor, pero se ha visto obligado ahora por la edad que tiene a convertirse en su padre.

- En sexto Isis le dijo que ya tenía padres y él se prometió que no volvería a comportarse como un padre con ella- le contó Remus.

- Bueno, creo que lo que quería decir es que no necesitaba otro Orion con ella.

- Sí, yo también lo creo- afirmó el mago- ¿Crees que ya lo habrá entendido?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Pero le haremos entenderlo- le dio suaves golpecitos en la mano y agregó- Ya lo verás.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo XXXI. ¡Son niños!.

Isis iba abriendo los ojos despacio bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, llevaba un buen rato observándola dormir, ya casi estaba a punto de levantarse y dejarla allí cuando ella empezó a moverse.

Él no la recordaba con siete años, la diferencia de edad entre los hermanos se lo impidió.

Regulus, en cambio, sí la recordaba.

- Buenas tardes- le susurró acariciándole la cabeza.

La niña rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- Isis, no llores cariño, ¿Por qué lloras?- se alarmó el hombre.

- Quiero a mi papá- pidió la niña con los ojitos enternecidos.

- Cariño- Sirius se la sentó sobre el abdomen y la abrazó con fuerza- Yo soy tú papá.

Se maldijo por ser tan bocazas, y eso que estaba avisado por Lis.

- No, tu eres mi hermano, yo quiero a mi papá- lloró la niña.

- Pero yo siempre he sido tú papá- mintió el adulto, desesperado por que la niña dejase de llorar.

- ¿En serio?- se limpió las lágrimas.

- Sí, de verdad.

- ¿Entonces puedo dejar de llorar?- preguntó inocentemente sorbiendo los mocos.

- Claro- se animó el mago, esperanzado de que la niña volviese a sonreír.

- Papi- Sirius la miró de reojo- Quiero un perrito.

- ¿Un perrito?

Esa carita redondeada de bonitos ojos turquesa asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada.

- ¿Y para qué quieres un perrito?- preguntó curioso. Sin acordarse de que su animagia lo transformaba en un perro.

- Para jugar con él- respondió inocentemente- También quiero una varita. Mi varita- recalcó- No se donde la dejé.

- Isis, los niños no podéis hacer magia.

- Los niños no podemos hacer magia solos, pero aquí no estoy sola. ¿Me dejas tu varita?

- ¿Mi varita? No- negó el mago. La necesitaba. Si se la dejaba a Isis la niña podía perderla, además su varita era especial, sólo la podía tocar él.

- Papi, no la perderé, te lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo la tuya?- le devolvió el mago entre risas.

- ¡Quiero mi varita! ¡Y quiero un perrito!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se bajaba del colchón.

Lis entró en el cuarto alertada por los gritos, Sirius nunca los había tolerado demasiado bien cuando iban unidos a exigencias.

- No grites, Isis. ¿Quieres un perro?- la reprendió Lis.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza sin sonido alguno.

- Sirius, ¿Por qué no le muestras a Canuto?- le recordó la mujer con una sonrisa.

El mago se convirtió en un enorme perro negro desaliñado.

- Está sucio- se quejó la niña en cuanto vio al animal.

- No está sucio- le dijo Lis.

- Pues está despeinado y no me gusta el corte de pelo que lleva, tiene nudos en el lomo- la niña acariciaba la cabeza del animal- Pero es simpático.

Canuto ladró agradecido, moviendo la cola contento.

- ¿Tú sabes donde está mi varita, mami?

La mujer asintió y cruzó la habitación hasta la cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y extrajo una varita de saúco que puso en las manos de la niña.

La niña besó la mejilla de la mujer agradecida y señaló al perro.

Al instante siguiente, el animal parecía otro. La niña le había recortado toda la mata de pelo enredada y el animal brillaba.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Agitando la varita, se lo vi hacer a Regulus. Le pedí que me lo enseñara. ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? Si estamos en Hogwarts ellos deben estar aquí, ¿Puedo ir a buscarlos?

La mujer afirmó, a sabiendas que no era la mejor idea que la niña vagase sola por el castillo. Quizás a Lyra no le importase acompañarla.

Cuando la niña salió del cuarto Sirius recuperó su aspecto humano.

- Lis, le has dado permiso para ir a buscarnos. No nos va a encontrar, va a buscar a Sirius de catorce y Regulus de trece.

- No, va a buscar a Sirius de tercero y a Regulus de segundo- le recordó la rubia, viendo el aspecto del mago.

La niña no sólo había cambiado el aspecto del perro, también había influido en la persona, el pelo de su querido merodeador brillaba negro espeso, y su largo era muy parecido al que llevaba Regulus de joven, en capa. Le hacía resaltar esa fina cara cincelada, le acababa de quitar por lo menos diez años.

Sirius salió del cuarto tropezando con cuatro enanos, cuál de ellos más movido.

- Vine a enseñarles a mi perrito- Isis intentó pasar pero Sirius se lo impidió- Aparta papi.

- Isis, ¿Quieres ir a volar en escoba?

- ¡Sí!- gritaron los tres a la vez. Hermione, sin embargo, se alejó asustada.

- Hermione, ¿Tú vienes?- le preguntó el adulto observando la reacción de la niña.

- Me dan miedo las alturas- reconoció la niña.

- Pero es muy divertido, Mione- la animó Isis.

- No se volar en escoba y mi papá está leyendo.

Remus levantó la cabeza del libro al escuchar la voz de su "hija".

- Hermione, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

El hombre se acercó hasta la niña y colocó los labios sobre su frente. La fiebre había cesado y la niña estaba preciosa con ese chándal de Gryffindor en tamaño mini con su nombre a la espalda.

- Remus, necesitas un niño, no puedes desperdiciar todo ese cariño- Lily que salía del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bromeó con su compañero de estudios.

- Cuando le des a Harry un hermanito, me lo plantearé, pelirroja- le devolvió el mago.

- O una hermanita- James rodeó a su mujer por la espalda, besándole la mejilla.

- No- empezó Sirius- James, ¿Sabes la diferencia de edad que se van a llevar?

- Soy joven, Canuto- y sacó una sonrisa maravillosa del rostro de su mujer- Lo suficiente como para llevarme a mi hijo a volar.

-¡Sí!- gritó Harry izando el puño al aire.

- Por lo que se ve hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre- se arrepintió Lily, dejándose mimar por su marido.

- Y otras que se aprenden por imitación- recalcó el moreno de gafas lanzando la barbilla hacia Hermione, que miraba entretenida la estantería que había en la pared- Remus, coge a Hermione y súbela en escoba.

- No gracias- respondió la aludida- Prefiero mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

- ¿Qué os pasa a los hijos de la gente no mágica?- le susurró el esposo a la pelirroja.

- Creo que estamos más cuerdos- le devolvió la mujer- No a todos nos llama el subidón de adrenalina, James.

Remus se acercó hasta Hermione y la miró desde arriba.

- ¿Cuál me recomiendas?- preguntó la niña.

- Hermione, ¿No quieres venir a volar conmigo?- se preocupó el mago- Es divertido.

- ¿Es peligroso?- preguntó la niña temerosa.

- No- negó el mago- No al menos como yo vuelo.

- ¿No me dejarás sola?- no quería defraudar a aquel hombre.

- Nunca- le revolvió el pelo y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, en donde guardaba su escoba.

El hombre dorado salió con un palo de escoba del setenta y seis, la que le había comprado Henry, la mejor del mercado cuando Isis entró en las Harpies y habían estado entrenando con ella en el campo de los Potter.

- ¿Os acordáis?- el hombre sonrió al mostrar la escoba.

Los adultos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, no puedo creer que no hayas cambiado esa anticualla.

- Yo no corría como vosotros, mi instinto de supervivencia es mayor.

- Hablando de instinto de supervivencia, ¡Lis!- llamó el pelinegro- ¿Quién le enseñó a volar a Lyra?

- Mi sobrina- respondió la mujer saliendo del cuarto con su propia escoba.

- ¿Tú sobrina?- preguntó Sirius dudando- ¿Qué sobrina? Eras hija única.

- Si Sirius, pero tenía primos como tú, y los hijos de tus primos los tomé como mis sobrinos. Ella no la podía recordar, era muy pequeña.

- Vale, es sobrina mía, ¿Cuál?- el mago comenzaba a liarse.

- Vino un día con Regulus, Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¿Tonks?- Remus no se esperaba eso de su novia, la que tropezaba con todo.

Lis asintió con la cabeza.

- Andando tropieza, pero encima de una escoba es muy buena- Remus la miró interrogativo.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la mujer- A mi me lo has gritado.

Sirius rompió en carcajadas, esa frase se la había escuchado a Lyra la tira de veces.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

- ¿Recuerdas las carreras?- Lily abrió la boca descomunalmente- El descerebrado de padrino de tu hijo siguió en ellas cuando salió de Azkaban y tuvo que enfrentarse en la final a su propia hija.

- ¿Tú has vuelto?- su voz era mortífera.

- No cariño, te elegí a ti, ¿recuerdas?- y volvió a besarla con ternura.

- ¿Y Harry?- el temor creció en su pecho, de todo en lo que se había metido su marido aquello era lo más descabellado.

- Ni siquiera sabía que existían las carreras esas- la tranquilizó el hombre.

La tensión en los hombros de la mujer se aflojó, y la sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

Los niños salieron seguidos por los adultos, camino al campo de Quidditch.

Isis subió a la carrera las gradas con la escoba que Sirius le había dejado, sin atender la orden del mago, que le pedía que dejase la escoba sobre la hierba del campo.

La niña salió en el tercer balcón, se subió a la barandilla, se colocó la escoba sobre las piernas y se lanzó al vacío.

Sirius sacó la varita pero James lo detuvo.

- Sabe volar desde los cinco años- le avisó el mago.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?- la niña estaba planeando a doce metros del suelo.

- ¿Recuerdas las clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia de sexto?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Lo vi. Aprendió a la fuerza.

- Seguro que Regulus la obligó- afirmó el mago.

- No chaval- negó el hombre de gafas entre risas- La noche que volviste para pasar la primera Navidad a casa estaba en tu cuarto, te estaba esperando, te quedaste dormido con la escoba en la cama, te la cogió y salió por la ventana.

- Por eso en Pascua jugaba con nosotros al escondite cuando mis padres se iban, me cogió la escoba.

- Tus padres te encerraron y tú estabas dormido, no he visto girar a nadie tan rápido. Permaneció en la azotea hasta el amanecer.

- Se puso enferma esas Navidades, por eso me la llevaba a la pista de hielo conmigo y con Andy. Tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos, no cinco. Nadie recordó ese cumpleaños hasta dos días después- el mago se dejó caer al suelo- Le amargué la vida de pequeña, no quiero hacerle más daño, James.

- Entonces dale la ternura que nadie le concedió mientras siga siendo niña, supongo que eso lo recordará de alguna manera. Y el apoyo que necesite cuando vuelva a tener dieciséis. Isis, nunca ha sido vengativa.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, decidido.

- Harry, ven- le pidió James al niño de gafas.

Harry se acercó decidido hasta su padre y se colocó a su lado.

- Ordénale a la escoba que suba.

- ¿Y eso como se hace?

- Deseándolo, está claro- Hermione se puso a su lado y extendió la mano sobre la escoba de Remus y gritó- ¡Arriba!

La escoba se alzó del suelo y la niña la sujetó con fuerza.

- Que pasada- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡Arriba!

Pero la escoba del niño apenas se movía.

- ¿Por qué no me obedece a mí?- protestó el pelirrojo.

- Con decisión, Ron- le aconsejó Remus. Sonriendo del logro de la castaña.

La que tenía miedo de las alturas.

- ¡Arriba!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

La escoba que estaba a su izquierda subió veloz y el niño la sujetó del mango con las dos manos por encima de su cabeza, empezaba a izarse del suelo. James cogió el mango y lo bajó con una sola mano. Bajó el palo y lo montó, quedándose en equilibrio.

Harry seguía sujeto al mango con las dos manos, su padre lo cogió de la cintura y lo separó del suelo.

- Ven aquí, enano- y lo sentó delante de él.

- Papá- se quejó el niño- Yo quiero volar solo como Isis.

- Da una vuelta con tu padre y luego volarás solo, ¿Si?- el niño asintió con la cabeza.

Y es que James no quería perderse esa sensación, aún recordaba la primera vez que había volado con Charlus.

Isis volaba lo más despacito que podía, temerosa de caer al suelo, aún no tenía mucha confianza sobre aquel palo, era mucho más grande que la suya de juguete.

A lo lejos vio el aro central y se le antojó atravesarlo, pero para ello tendría que tumbarse sobre el mango. Y sin más, se recostó sobre el mango.

Los adultos oyeron el grito de terror y levantaron la cabeza.

James despegó del suelo, tumbándose sobre su hijo y dirigió el mango hacia el aro, para interceptar a la niña que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra el poste.

- ¡Isis levántate!- le ordenó el mago inclinando el palo hacia abajo ligeramente para aumentar la velocidad.

La niña sólo veía un gigantesco poste metálico dirigirse hacia ella, la colisión era inminente, y no sabía como evitarla.

Sirius montó la escoba con Ron delante y se dirigió hacia el poste.

- Sujétate Ron- le advirtió el adulto.

El pelirrojo se cogió fuertemente al mango y se tumbó sobre él.

Sirius colocó sus pies en los estribos de su Saeta y alcanzó la velocidad del sonido durante una fracción de segundo, adelantando el vuelo de la niña, su niña y deteniéndose justo en frente, interceptándole el recorrido.

Alarmado vio que Isis volaba con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera lo había visto.

Se puso en pie en la escoba y saltó hacia Isis, enganchándose del palo y cambiando el rumbo de la trayectoria.

Los hermanos pasaron rozando al pelirrojo, que estaba de guardián sentado sobre la escoba.

El niño levantó los brazos al verse a salvo.

Harry lo acompañó divertido por lo que su padrino acababa de hacer.

- Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso- dijo el niño entusiasmado- Papá, ¿Tú sabes hacer eso?

James se había quedado parado ante la temeridad de su "hermano", había pensado que sacaría la varita y hechizaría a la niña. Sonrió, Sirius olvidaba que era un mago cuando Isis estaba cerca.

Los dos hermanos aterrizaron aparatosamente sobre la hierba, alejados de los que aún quedaban en el suelo.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre cerrar los ojos?- Sirius agitaba el cuerpo de su hermana con fuerza- ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Sabes lo rápido que ibas?

La niña lo miraba aterrada, temblando ligeramente.

- Lo siento- logró murmurar cuando Sirius dejó de gritar.

El mago le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, buscando cualquier rasguño.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le advirtió seriamente- No vuelvas a cerrar los ojos encima de una escoba.

- Lo prometo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Sirius- lo llamó Lis acalorada por la carrera- ¿Está bien? ¿Qué hiciste?

La mujer no había perdido el color ceniciento de cuando vio a Sirius saltar hacia Isis, abandonando la seguridad de la escoba en la que Ron estaba aún sentado, delante del aro.

- Debía detenerla de alguna forma, Lis. Iba con los ojos cerrados- le dijo el adulto.

- ¿Y Ron?- aventuró la mujer señalando el aro.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y vio a James al lado del pelirrojo.

- Está con James. Sabía que no me iba a fallar- soltó con arrogancia.

- Sirius, saltaste desde la escoba- le reprochó la mujer.

- ¿Saltaste desde una escoba?- se sorprendió Isis.

- Sí- respondió Sirius orgulloso de su hazaña, sin observar quién era la dueña de aquella vocecita.

- ¿Y por qué yo no puedo volar con los ojos cerrados?- la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Porque es peligroso- respondió alejándose unos pasos.

Isis corrió detrás de él para seguir a su lado.

- Entonces, ¿Puedo saltar a otra escoba? Tú lo has hecho.

- No.

- Pero tú lo has hecho. Los papás no hacéis nada peligroso nunca, si tú lo has hecho…

- No, Isis, no puedes saltar a otra escoba. También es peligroso.

- Pero tú…

- ¡No!-el mago detuvo el paso- Que yo lo haya hecho no significa que no sea peligroso.

- Me podrías enseñar, tampoco es necesario hacerlo a diez metros del suelo- le suplicó la niña empezando el berrinche.

- He dicho que no- recalcó el mago- Y no es no. Y si te veo hacerlo te daré una paliza.

La niña agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Dolida ante las palabras del adulto.

Sirius siguió el paso, esperando la insistencia de su hermana, ella nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, siempre se salía con la suya.

Pero sólo le llegaron los lloros de Hermione sobre la escoba de Remus.

- Hermione no pasa nada- le decía el mago, intentando izar el vuelo- Ya verás como te gusta.

- ¡No! Luego saltarás y me dejarás como Ron- la niña estiró el brazo hacia el pelirrojo- Sola. ¡Quiero bajarme!

- Mione, cariño, yo no salto de las escobas- intentó tranquilizarla de nuevo.

Sirius observaba lo que acababa de provocar, aquella bruja nunca se subiría en una escoba por su acción temeraria. Giró la cabeza para buscar a Isis y la imagen le congeló la sangre, Isis estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, con los puños aguantándose la barbilla. Miraba con recelo la escoba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acuclilló a su lado.

- ¿Ya te has dado por vencida?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pensaba que las Black erais más arrogantes y no aceptabais un no por respuesta.

Silencio, ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándolo.

- Isis, vuelas de maravilla para tener siete años. A veces ganas a tus hermanos en casa.

- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó temerosa.

El mago sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- No hacemos daño a nadie y los muggles no nos ven- se defendió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos- No me azotes, por favor.

Sirius comenzó a temblar, pensaba que la paliza de la rebelión por haber ido a Hogwarts había sido la primera en su vida, pensaba que se la había propinado su madre Walburga, la niña mezclaba sus recuerdos de infancia con el presente actual.

- Isis, ¿Cuántas veces te he azotado?- el mago suspiró- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Cariño, ¿Yo te he azotado? Sólo recuerdo pegarle a Sirius.

- Tenía tres años, es lo único que recuerdo de esa edad. Recuerdo que también azotaste a Regulus y Sirius se salvó porque no estaba en casa, había ido a casa del tío Alphard con Bella, a pasar una semana de vacaciones, mamá no nos dejó ir a nosotros, dijo que éramos demasiado pequeños. Y Sirius tampoco quería llevarnos con él, después de jugar con nosotros todo el verano.

Sirius tragó hondo, ni siquiera recordaba ese viaje.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Cuando Sirius quedó en Gryffindor y rompí el howler que le ibais a enviar.

- Tenías cuatro años. No te puedes acordar- le cortó el mago.

- Pues me acuerdo, y de la paliza que le distéis en Navidad también.

- ¿Recuerdas que estuviste enferma?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Luego te pusieron una maestra, Lidia.

- Mi profesora se llama Julia, y me enseña Pociones y Artes Oscuras.

- Querrás decir defensa- Sirius levantó la barbilla de la niña, encontrándose unos ojos vivos.

- No, me enseña Artes Oscuras, mamá le dejó el libro. ¿Qué es defensa?

- ¡La madre que los parió!- soltó la barbilla de la niña y se levantó indignado- ¿Y Regulus lo sabe?

- Sirius- James había conseguido que Harry controlase la escoba y los dos niños volaban a dos metros del suelo, compitiendo entre ellos a ver quien llegaba antes a los caramelos que había dejado el mago suspendidos a esa altura.

Sirius se volvió hacia su "hermano" con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- James, con siete ya la estaban dirigiendo para ser una mortífaga. ¡Artes Oscuras!

- ¿Te sorprende? Cada uno enseña a sus hijos en lo que cree.

- ¡Siete años James! Tendría que jugar con muñecas a esa edad.

- No creo que Isis jugase mucho con muñecas.

- Sirius me regaló unos patines que mamá tiró a la basura- interrumpió la niña- Papá, yo quiero patinar como Andy, me gusta, es divertido. ¿Le puedes decir a mamá que me los devuelva?

Sirius se mordió el puño, se los había regalado las Navidades de su primer año en Hogwarts, sólo por ver sonreír a esa niña, aunque se suponía que con siete aún creía en Papá Noel.

- ¿No te los trajo Papa Noel?- dudó el mago.

- No, me los regaló Sirius, iban en su baúl. Mamá dice que no debo creer en Papá Noel, que él no existe.

- ¿Qué Papá Noel no existe?- preguntó James sorprendido- ¿Entonces quien deja los regalos?

- La persona que más te quiere. ¿Sirius será mi Papá Noel, papi?

James no podía luchar ante tanta lógica.

- ¿Por qué crees que Sirius es la persona que más te quiere?- él no recordaba haberle dado muestras de cariño a esa edad.

La niña se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, pero me deja tranquila- James sonrió ante la contestación- Yo es a quién más quiero, más que a ti, papi. Aunque a ti también te quiero cuando me defiendes de mami. Sólo cuando me defiendes.

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó corriendo hacia sus amigos.

- Te quiere más que a nadie, Sirius- James le apretó un hombro.

El mago no podía articular palabra. Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, hasta que Sirius rompió la tranquilidad.

- Ha sido ella, esa poción sale en el manual de Arte Oscuras, se usa cuando quieres modificar los recuerdos de una persona- habló el mago de cabello azabache.

- Pues a mí me parece genial, no pude disfrutar de Harry a esta edad. Lo he enseñado a volar, era uno de mis sueños- interrumpió James.

- James, ¿Cuidarías de un merodeador de catorce?- Canuto sonrió mirando directamente los ojos de Cornamenta.

- ¿Quieres que…- James negaba con la cabeza- Si tu lo haces me voy a perder la infancia de mi hijo.

- Sólo un par de días, conociéndola creo que a ellos les durará más- lo animó el adulto.

- ¿Cuánto más?

- Mínimo una semana. Isis siempre ha detestado levantarse pronto, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente. Creo que siendo adolescentes los controlaremos mejor- Sirius ya se veía con catorce.

- Lily me matará, pero que se le va a hacer…- a James también le atraía la idea- ¿Se lo decimos a Remus?

- No, él nos quitaría la idea de la cabeza- negó Sirius- Además, le hace bien cuidar a Hermione, son tal para cuál.

- Papi, ¿Tengo algún hermano mayor?- los tres merodeadores oyeron la pregunta de la niña, que habilidosa se deslizaba con elegancia a metro y medio del suelo, ella sola en la escoba.

- ¡Sí!- contestaron Sirius y James a la vez, ganándose la mirada reprochadora del más sensato- Sí, Hermione, tiene catorce.

- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó excitada la niña mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes en la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro- ¿Es de Gryffindor?

Los merodeadores sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¡Qué guay!- la niña no podía de emoción- ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Y dónde está Sirius?

- Oye, ¿Quién puedo ser para Harry?

- Un hermano mayor- le contestó Remus- Estáis locos.

- Vamos Remus, será divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas por su segundo nombre? Mi papá se llama John.

Remus se quedó helado, su padre se llamaba John Remus Lupin, no podía ser el padre de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- John, aunque no sabía hasta esta tarde que su segundo nombre era Remus- contestó la niña con altanería.

- ¿Y cómo averiguaste eso?- James no cabía en su asombro, lo calladita que era la niña al contrario de los otros tres que se peleaban escandalosamente por los caramelos.

- Lo ponía en su maleta- aseguró la niña.

- ¿Y cómo viste la maleta?- Remus recordaba haberla guardado en el armario.

- La encontré cuando abrí el armario, papi. Buscaba algo que ponerme, cogí tu varita y reduje la ropa hasta mi tamaño, según el hechizo que me enseñó Isis en el comedor- se disculpó la niña.

- ¿Isis te enseñó a reducir las prendas de vestir?- la niña afirmó con la cabeza sonriente.

- ¿Y por qué no las habíais reducido cuando os sorprendimos?- preguntó James más que curioso.

- Porque lo estaba mostrando con una chica que llevaba la corbata verde y plateada, y entonces llegasteis vosotros y nos llevasteis a la enfermería y ya no pudimos reducir las ropas- suavemente se inclinó hacia adelante y fue a codearse con sus amigos.

Los hombres vieron como Isis le pasaba la mitad de sus caramelos on una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, está claro que como adultos no nos van a contar cosas- empezó Remus algo disgustado- ¿Qué habéis pensado?

- Catorce durante un par de días, sabiendo lo que sabemos- sentenció Sirius.

- Eso es imposible- objetó James.

- ¿Le vas a pedir ayuda a Regulus?- Remus no podía creer que su amigo se rebajase tanto.

- Yo nunca escuché las lecciones de mi madre, ellos son los buenos en pociones. Y con Isis no puedo contar ahora, es una mocosa de siete.

- ¿A qué esperamos?- y la vena merodeadora de Remus salió a flote.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo XXXII. Por si no teníamos suficiente.

- ¿Habláis en serio?- Lis no podía creer lo que su prometido le estaba proponiendo.

Lily tenía la frente apoyada en la mesa.

- Lily, ¿Tan mala idea te parece?- preguntó James cauteloso.

- No, es que me duele la cabeza- respondió despacio, arrastrando las palabras- La clase de la tarde ha sido mortal.

Su marido sonrió y le acarició la espalda, reconfortándola.

- Entonces, ¿Te parece buena idea?- se había levantado y le masajeaba los hombros.

Lis se fijó en la escena, a Sirius nunca le nacería hacer nada como eso, no si ella no insistía.

- Tampoco he dicho eso- murmuró la pelirroja, se estaba quedando dormida.

- ¡Mamá!- el grito del niño erizó el bello de su brazo- ¡Dile a Isis que me devuelva mi varita!

- ¡Esta es la mía!- devolvió la niña desde el cuarto.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Es mía!- Sirius y James sonrieron al ver a las mujeres taparse los oídos.

- O los calláis o los callamos- amenazó Lily intentando ponerse en pie- Esto es lo único que no echo de menos de la infancia.

- ¡Mamá mira Isis!- la voz estridente del niño podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Una fuerte explosión alertó a los adultos que intentaban hacer caso omiso de los gritos de los infantes.

Sirius fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque el suelo estaba lleno de astillas de madera.

- ¡Isis!- se escandalizó el mago al ver a la niña con la varita en alto apuntando a sus amiguitos en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¡No huyas cobarde!- la niña saltó por la ventana- ¡Isis!

El mago se dirigió veloz hacia la ventana pero la niña corría por la pradera.

- ¿Estáis bien?- Lily revisaba a su hijo- ¿Os ha hecho algo?

El niño negaba con la cabeza, estaban jugando a practicar hechizos, los que Isis quería cuando el cristal de la ventana fue roto desde fuera.

- ¿Dónde va Isis? Ella sí está herida, los cristales de la ventana le cayeron encima y parte de los trozos de madera se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba- empezó Hermione.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿Nos puedes explicar qué ha ocurrido?- Remus dio unos pasos hasta la niña y observó el suelo.

Era curioso, estaba toda la habitación regada de astillas y trozos de cristal salvo una circunferencia de cincuenta centímetros en donde se encontraban situados los tres niños.

- Estábamos practicando el Levicorpus entre nosotros- Sirius sonrió- cuando de repente oímos a alguien gritar Confringo y la ventana estalló. Isis corrió hacia nosotros, agitó su varita sobre nuestras cabezas y apareció un disco naranja, los cristales le dieron, pero a nadie más, cuando llegaban al aro rebotaban.

- Sí, y a ella sí le daban- agregó Ron con los ojos enrojecidos- Tiene toda la espalda llena de sangre.

- Sí- Harry asentía con la cabeza- un trozo grande le debe haber atravesado el corazón, tenía una gran mancha en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Sirius estaba pálido, había pensado que todo aquél desastre lo había causado su hermana, la más movida de los cuatro niños, y sin embargo, según contaban los niños ella los había protegido.

- Papi, ¿Se va a morir?- preguntó Hermione llorosa.

- No cariño, iremos a buscarla- Remus la abrazó con fuerza.

- No la encontraréis- avisó el niño de gafas.

- ¿Por qué cariño?- preguntó Lily asustada.

- No seas chivato- le recriminó el pelirrojo.

- Está herida Ron. Debemos decirlo- recalcó la castaña de ojos marrones.

James pasaba la vista de un niño a otro, parecía un partido de volleyball.

Lis avanzó hasta el medio de la habitación. Un papel estaba medio quemado, pero aún se podían leer unas cuantas palabras.

- ¿ "…made, 23:30...sola… o Sirius… B… Bla…"?- Lis extendió la nota hacia Sirius que tenía su brazo estirado.

- Es la letra de Bella- avisó el adulto- ¿Quién quemó la nota?

Los niños agacharon la cabeza a la vez, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración.

Sirius se acercó hasta ellos, por encima de los cristales rotos. Sus botas terminaban de moler los añicos.

- ¿Qué ponía la nota?- preguntó con la voz mortalmente seria.

Remus se levantó despacio y dejó a Hermione sola, desamparada. Pero ninguno de los niños respondió.

- Lo vuelvo a preguntar- dio un paso hacia ellos- ¿Qué ponía la nota? Está claro que Isis la quemó.

- No fue ella- se envalentonó Ron- Fui yo.

- Bien, ¿Qué ponía la nota?

Pero los tres volvieron a convertirse en petrificados.

- Hermione- pidió Remus- Es para ayudarla.

El hombre pensaba que con una propuesta lógica los niños hablarían.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

James avanzó hacia su hijo y lo sujetó del brazo.

- Harry, si sabéis lo que ponía en la nota debéis decírnoslo. Isis está en graves problemas.

- Dijo que no avisáramos a nadie salvo a Sirius- contestó el niño casi inaudible.

- ¡Yo soy Sirius!- gritó el moreno.

- Tú no, su hermano Sirius, dice que tiene trece años y está en tercero de Gryffindor- esta vez fue Ron quien aclaró el malentendido- Que no hablásemos con los adultos, que los adultos mentían, y que terminarían confundiéndonos.

- Harry, soy tú padre, me debes contar lo que ponía la nota.

- No puede- cortó Hermione- Hemos hecho un juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Qué?- la cara de desconcierto era general.

- No podemos contarle nada a ningún adulto o moriremos- explicó Ron.

- ¿Y cuando lo habéis hecho? No habéis tenido tiempo- replicó Lis.

- De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Sirius- el mago apuesto salió del cuarto frotándose el pelo nervioso.

- Lo siento, papá. Sólo se lo puedo decir a un joven, nunca a un adulto- se disculpó Harry a su padre.

James sonrió, le revolvió el pelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Si tuviese trece me lo contarías?- le preguntó acariciándole la nuca.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

- Ve con Canuto- le pidió Lily. Isis aún le importaba.

El hombre soltó a su hijo y miró de reojo a su amigo Remus, el licántropo asintió con la cabeza. No dejaría que nadie hiriese a su niña dorada.

Los profesores de pociones miraban a los tres hombres plantados en el aula.

- Necesitamos la poción rejuvenecedora. Isis está en peligro y hay tres niños en mi habitación con la información- habló Sirius.

- ¿Y? Sirius son nanos de siete, si te llevas las manos a la cintura cantarán como jilgueros- bromeó el más mayor de todos.

- ¿Bajo un juramento inquebrantable?- cuestionó el licántropo.

- ¿Tienes la nota?- preguntó Regulus.

Sirius se la pasó. El joven Black le dio la espalda y agitó la varita sobre ella, intentando revertir el hechizo, pero la nota terminó de consumirse del todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

- Hija de puta, la quemó con sangre de dragón- balbuceó entre dientes.

- ¿La has podido leer?- preguntó James acercándose cauteloso al mago por la espalda.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, se volvió y enseñó las cenizas del resto del pergamino que se habían quedado sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¡Oh! ¡Reg!- se quejó su hermano como niño de cinco.

- Tranquilo, haré la poción, dadme un par de horas- le tranquilizó su hermano menor.

- ¿Un par de horas?- Remus no era tan bueno en pociones como Regulus, pero esa poción se podía hacer en cinco minutos.

- Es que nos hemos quedado sin sanguijuelas- dijo Horace con una macabra sonrisa- Esta mañana la prepararon los de sexto. Y luego por la tarde los de cuarto.

- No podemos esperar un par de horas- Sirius paseaba por toda la clase desesperado, entre los calderos, con la poción dentro.

Este curso las normas habían cambiado, los profesores no vigilarían la elaboración de pociones no peligrosas, pero a cambio los alumnos aparte de recoger las muestras en viales, se dejarían las pociones en la marmita para controlar que nadie hubiese hecho trampas.

- Bueno, puedes jugártela y beber alguna poción de alumno de sexto- volvió Horace con su impertinencia.

- ¿De quienes son estas pociones?- Regulus sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermano, no era valiente, si se bebía alguna de esas pociones estaba loco.

- Las del fondo de Gryffindor, las de la derecha de Slytherin, las de la izquierda de Hufflepuff y las de delante de Ravenclaw- respondió el joven Black.

Sirius se dirigió hacia delante del aula, observando las pociones.

- ¿Por qué cada una tiene un color?- preguntó James desde el fondo de la clase.

- El color viene determinado por la cantidad de jugo de sanguijuela que posee, cuanto más oscura es más años retrocederías- explicó el viejo profesor.

- ¿Y si quisiese retroceder hasta los trece años?- preguntó Remus- ¿Qué color tendría que buscar?

- ¿Tantos años?- Regulus se carcajeó, pero paró en cuanto los ojos entrecerrados de los tres merodeadores se posaron en él- Burdeos, casi negro. En serio, nadie ha retrocedido tanto. Puede ser peligroso, y no se conocen los efectos secundarios.

- Reg, tú hermana ha saltado por la ventana tras leer esa nota delante de los chicos y someterlos a un juramento inquebrantable. Ahí está el peligro- declaró James.

- Esperad- el mago entró en su habitación y salió con tres botellitas con un líquido negro- Cuando Isis recupere su aspecto no se os ocurra decirle que yo os las he dado. Registré su baúl esta mañana y las encontré, a petición de Dumbledore.

Sirius aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. James lo miró interrogativo y Remus sólo cogió la botella.

- Isis está manteniendo la apariencia de una joven de dieciséis, ¿No os habéis dado cuenta que es a la única que no le ha afectado el paso por el Portal?

Los merodeadores pensaban que eso era debido a que una de sus criaturas en las que se podía transformar era un vampiro, no habían pensado que estuviese bajo los efectos de una poción rejuvenecedora.

- Sirius, Isis es del ´66, estamos en el ´96, tiene treinta años, cerca de los treinta y uno, sabe que Bella se la tiene jurada, y Voldemort ha vuelto- Reg hablaba con aplomo- Cuando le pase los efectos de la poción volverá a recuperar su aspecto normal. Dorian es el único que la ha visto con esa edad. Nos ha engañado a todos, lleva diez años entrenándose con él. Digamos que han actuado desde la sombra.

-¡Joder!- Remus se acababa de tragar el contenido de la poción y había rejuvenecido quince años de golpe.

La túnica le quedaba bastante holgada y los pantalones estaban a punto de caerle.

- ¿Por qué tengo la voz tan ronca?- preguntó el licántropo pasándose una mano por la larga cabellera que llevaba a sus veinte- Yo no llevaba el pelo tan largo con trece.

- No tienes trece Remus, tienes veinte- rió James.

- No es suficiente- la sensatez del alborotador los sorprendió- ¿Cuál es la poción de Crisan Black?

Regulus señaló el caldero que había a su lado, Sirius observó el color, rojo fuerte. Metió la mano dentro y mezcló su poción con la del caldero número cuatro.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó James al verlo beber el contenido del caldero a morro.

Sirius dejó el caldero con una juguetona sonrisa sobre la mesa.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor.

Todos escucharon como los huesos se acortaban, la perilla se quedaba sin pelo y la cara se le redondeaba. Lo único que le creció fue el pelo de la cabeza, hasta los hombros.

- Madre mía- murmuró Regulus viendo el aspecto de su hermano- Trece años exactos.

Si a Remus le estaba la ropa holgada a Sirius le sobraba talla de todas partes, de hombros, de cintura, de talle, los pantalones le hacían bolsa allá en donde uno mirase.

- Sólo quedas tú, James. ¿Veinte o trece?- le retó un jovencísimo Sirius.

James eligió un caldero al azar y vertió el contenido de su poción en él.

Miró de reojo a Sirius y bebió parte del contenido.

El caldero se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo, el trozo más grande cabía en su manita.

Todos corrieron al bulto de ropa que había sobre un bebé de no más de dieciocho meses.

- Estáis locos- murmuró Remus alzando al bebé del suelo- Lily lo mata.

- ¿Qué Lily?- preguntó Sirius curioso acercándose al más joven de los adultos.

- Canuto…- Remus abrazaba a James Jr.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi apodo?- se molestó el adolescente, ya con su mente cambiada.

- Sirius, soy Remus- James se había enredado con su pelo y le tiraba con fuerza- Y este es James, ¿Sabes para qué hemos bebido la poción rejuvenecedora?

- Esa poción no existe. Tú no eres Remus. Remus está en la biblioteca a estas horas y además tiene catorce, no es viejo como tú- resolvió el adolescente- Y éste no es James. Puede que se llame James, pero no es mi amigo James.

- ¿Este era tan insolente de mocoso?- se exasperó el licántropo, apunto de darle un zape en la cabeza a la versión adolescente de su amigo.

- ¡Oiga! No soy un mocoso- replicó Sirius- Tengo trece años y voy a cumplir catorce en Marzo. Ya estoy en tercero.

- Sirius- el chico se giró hacia la procedencia de la voz, sonaba como Orion, su padre.

Se quedó en blanco cuando el joven Black se acercó a él. Tragando retrocedió hacia la pared del fondo del aula.

- Padre, no se lo que hago aquí, se lo juro- hablaba con temor.

- Sirius, debes hablar con los niños y averiguar a donde ha ido Isis- Reg sonaba más serio que nunca, incluso Remus se sobrecogió.

El chico asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se preguntaba qué hacía la mocosa allí en Hogwarts, ¿y su padre? Que él recordase nadie se había enterado de la broma a los Ravenclaw.

Remus salió acompañado por los Black con James en brazos.

- Creo que uno de los efectos secundarios es que cuantos más años retrocedes menos recuerdas el fin por el que lo has hecho- Reg negó el razonamiento del profesor de hechizos- ¿Entonces porqué no recuerda nada?- señaló con el dedo a Sirius.

- Han mezclado dos pociones con diferente elaboración.

- Las pociones sólo tienen una forma de elaborarse- replicó Remus.

- No, las pociones son como los caminos que llevan a Roma. Tú nunca fuiste bueno en pociones, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que no eran mi fuerte, se me daba mejor defensa o hechizos- soltó Remus de manera sarcástica- Los Black siempre fuiste mejores.

- Yo odio pociones- murmuró el joven que casi corría para seguir los pasos de los adultos.

Abrieron el cuarto de los merodeadores y se encontraron a los tres niños cruzados de brazos sentados sobre el sofá.

- ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Pero qué habéis hecho?- a Lily casi le da un infarto cuando vio el bebé que el joven Remus traía en brazos.

- Parece que el que ha tenido más suerte es Sirius- rió Lis, divertida al ver la cara de estupefacción que se le había quedado a la pelirroja- Bueno, así podrás recordar lo que es levantarse por las noches cuando tienen hambre.

- Ha sido un error, y por cierto, Isis tiene treinta y está bebiendo poción rejuvenecedora- ya que estaban a punto de colapsar más valía que se enterasen de todo, al menos eso pensó el joven Remus.

- ¿Para qué una niña de siete años va a beber una poción que ni siquiera existe?- preguntó Sirius. Sus padres habían tomado alguna droga experimental, seguro.

Lis se acercó hasta su prometido y se partió de risa.

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verla madre- el chico pasó por su lado provocando la risa de Regulus y la cara de horror de Lis.

- ¿Me ha llamado madre?- Lis cogió el bebé que traía Remus en brazos, con mucho cuidado.

- Hola mamá- la voz de Lyra la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Quién es?

La mujer llevaba media hora con el bebé en brazos, dormido de puro aburrimiento, la mujer no le había dedicado ni una sola mueca.

Remus se apoyó en la mesa a espaldas de la joven y le golpeó la espalda con un dedo.

La joven se volvió y parpadeó un par de veces, el hombre que tenía delante tenía el pelo largo y rubio, bonitos ojos dorados y una sonrisa radiante.

- Hola, ¿Me ayudas con ese zopenco?- y señaló con el dedo a un joven moreno de ojos grises- Queremos saber dónde ha ido Isis.

- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó Lyra sorprendida.

- Los enanos dicen que no pueden hablar con adultos o morirán- le informó el mago.

Lyra se giró hacia el joven que estaba apoyado en la chimenea y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se acercó hasta su lado y le plantó cara.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó decidida.

- Sí- respondió sin más- No sé tu nombre y creo que me he enamorado a simple vista.

- Perdona, a esto no se le llama enamoramiento. Como mucho te habrás encaprichado con mi bonito cuerpo trabajado- le espetó arrogante, dispuesta a tumbarlo de palabra.

El chico atrás de enmudecer mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

- No sólo del cuerpo, tienes unos ojos preciosos y mucho estilo al andar- siguió el piropeo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Y tú?- le devolvió ladeando la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Sirius casi se vuelve loco cuando la chica colocó los brazos en jarras y balanceó el pie sobre el talón.

- Yo pregunté primero- y se acercó a ella seductoramente, separándose de la pared con brusquedad.

- Y yo después- el chico le sonrió- Mira, tengo novio.

- No importa, preciosa, no soy celoso- y se la comió con la mirada.

- Vale, me llamo Lyra Black, ¿Y tú, fantasma?

- ¿Te llamas Black?- el chico estaba más que alarmado- ¡Si es lo que me imagino os podéis ir a la mierda!

Lyra retrocedió asustada ante el berrido, Lis y Regulus se acercaron al joven para intentar calmarlo.

- ¡No me pienso casar con nadie con el que me propongáis!

- ¿Casar!- ahora Lyra también estaba indignada- ¡Tengo catorce años, no me pienso casar!

- ¿Tienes catorce?- Sirius no le hubiese echado más de trece y recién cumplidos.

- Sí, ¿Y tú?

- Hago los catorce en Marzo, pero lo siento, no me voy a casar contigo.

- Es que yo no me quiero casar contigo.

- ¡Alto!- gritó Regulus, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de cada adolescente para interponerse- Nadie se va a casar, los dos sois Black, lleváis la misma sangre.

- Lyra, quiero hablar contigo- Lis la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al cuarto.

Regulus miró a su hermano desde arriba y negó con la cabeza.

- A ver chaval, ¿Sabes quién es Isis?- le preguntó Regulus, el chico asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quién es?

- Mi hermana pequeña- reconoció el adolescente.

- ¿La quieres?- le preguntó de sopetón.

- Es mi hermana- evitaba la contestación verdadera.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Regulus también es tu hermano y no lo quieres- le retó el mago.

- Sí lo quiero, pero es una serpiente. Y además está orgulloso de serlo.

Lily salió del cuarto con James en brazos y abandonó la habitación.

- ¿Quieres a Isis?- volvió Regulus, el chico asintió con la cabeza- Pues consigue que estos tres te digan lo que ponía en la nota si la quieres con vida, porque tenemos de tiempo hasta las once de la noche y ya son las ocho.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El chico se sentó delante de los tres niños sobre la mesita.

- Hola, soy Sirius Black, el hermano de Isis.

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron.

- Hogsmade- empezó Hermione.

- Once y media de la noche- siguió Ron.

- Trae a Sirius o Lyra será asesinada por Voldemort- recitó Harry su parte memorizada.

- Esperad, ¿Vosotros sabéis quién es el que no debe ser nombrado?- preguntó el adolescente bastante descolocado.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué habéis memorizado esas palabras?

- Nos lo pidió Isis- Hermione le mantenía la mirada.

- ¿Conocéis a mi hermana? ¿De qué?

- Es amiga nuestra, nos estaba enseñando hechizos cuando alguien rompió la ventana del cuarto- empezó a relatar la pequeña Hermione animada- entonces convocó un aro naranja sobre nuestras cabezas y los cristales rebotaron sobre ella.

- Sí- siguió Harry- uno le debió atravesar el corazón porque había mucha sangre en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Sirius había perdido el poco color de sus mejillas, contenía la respiración.

Lyra salió del cuarto muerta de la risa y señaló con el dedo a Sirius, provocándole más risa aún.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Black?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero la chica no podía parar de reír, lo que provocó el crispamiento de los nervios del adolescente. Sujetándose la barriga se acercó hasta el pequeño trío y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo vuestro es raro, pero esto se lleva la palma, ¿verdad papi?- y le guiñó un ojo a Sirius.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo XXXIII. Cris y Canuto.

- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte de una vez, Black?- se exasperó Sirius adolescente.

La chica asentía con la cabeza pero se sujetaba la barriga con fuerza. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos de pura alegría. Aquello era lo más extraño con lo que se había enfrentado en su vida, su padre le acababa de tirar los trastos a la cabeza y ahora la trataba como a una igual.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer. Lo veo y no me lo creo- afirmó la muchacha secándose las lágrimas de la felicidad- ¿De verdad eres Sirius?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

- Increíble- y se partió de risa de nuevo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo y otro adolescente de pelo revuelto y gafas de montura de pasta se coló por ella.

- ¡James!- gritó Sirius cuando vio al chico entrar con los ojos enrojecidos.

James corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- La madre de Evans me persigue y eso que hoy no la he visto aún- le contó desesperado.

- ¿La madre de Evans? ¿Por qué?- Sirius cada vez entendía menos de lo que pasaba, en aquél colegio siempre pasaban cosas raras, pero ésta se llevaba la palma.

- Tío, aparecí en la enfermería y ella estaba con la madre de Madame Pomfrey, me querían poner una inyección- Lyra miró hacia la puerta.

Su tía Lily llegaba con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Tía?- peguntó Lyra algo descolocada.

- ¿Tía!- gritaron los dos merodeadores a la vez señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿Qué? Bueno, no lleva mi sangre, pero está casada con el hermano- y sus dedos marcaron las comillas en el aire- de mi padre.

- ¿Un Black emparentado con un muggle? Quiero conocerlo- afirmó el chico de ojos grises.

Lyra abrió la boca descomunalmente, ¿Cómo le presentaba a él mismo?.

- Es que no está aquí- razonó la joven.

- ¿Te llevas bien con él?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Bueno, no me llevo mal.

- Eso es algo, de normal los Black no se unen a los sangre sucia.

- Ese es un término bastante despectivo- lo corrigió su hija- Igual que el de mestizos.

James sonrió, tampoco le gustaban esos términos para referirse a los magos que no eran descendientes de grandes herencias mágicas.

- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó James a su amigo.

- Ella- la señaló con un dedo- Es Lyra Black, algún familiar lejano.

- ¿Lejano?- murmuró la chica con dolor.

- Pues me gustan tus familiares lejanos, Canuto- James dio unos pasos hasta la joven y le alargó la mano- Soy James Potter, encantado de conocerte. ¿Vas a estudiar aquí?

Lyra le estrechó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿En qué casa estás?- preguntó Sirius, algo molesto porque eso no lo supiese él.

- Gryffindor- respondió con orgullo.

- ¿Eres Gry? ¿Y cómo no nos hemos visto antes?- esta vez fue James el sorprendido.

- Acaba de llegar- respondió Lily cortando la conversación de los jóvenes.

Ya era bastante que los dos adultos tuviesen trece de nuevo. Si los recordaba bien, no eran muy lumbreras a esa edad, con controlar las hormonas tenían bastante.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Pero…- Lyra iba a replicar, era ella la que estaba en el colegio y esos dos los que acababan de llegar, aunque realmente no, ellos se suponía que conocían el colegio mejor que nadie, por ello los llamaban los merodeadores- Está bien- concedió- Vengo de Drumstrang.

- Imposible- dijeron los chicos a la vez- Esa escuela es sólo para chicos.

Eso no era cierto, al menos desde hacía quince años.

- Lyra, vienes de Beauxbatons- la chica abrió la boca descomunalmente ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

- Eres una mentirosilla- Sirius le tomó la barbilla y se la pellizcó con delicadeza- Me gustas.

- A mí también- agregó el moreno de gafas, guiñándole un ojo- Te presentaremos a nuestra pandilla.

- ¿A vuestra pandilla?- preguntó curiosa.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, aquella mentira se iba haciendo cada vez más grande e iban a caer desde muy alto.

- Aha, Colagusano, Lunático- empezó Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- intervino Remus cuando escuchó su apodo.

- Ya te he dicho que tú no eres mi amigo- le recordó Sirius- Aunque os parezcáis y tengáis las mismas raras costumbres.

- Sirius, ¿Qué te han dicho los niños?- cortó Lyra, sabiendo toda la verdad.

- Hogsmade, once treinta de la noche, acude con Sirius o Lyra morirá.

- Engañada- rió Lyra.

- Nombraron a Voldemort- soltó Sirius, la chica palideció al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Lo conoces?- aventuró James notando el ligero temblor de la chica.

- No es posible. Está muerto- Lyra miró hacia Lily encontrando su error en los ojos verdes de su tía- ¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, se maldijo por no tener la escoba a punto, la había dejado en la habitación guardada en el baúl, no la podía invocar si no quería ver sus cosas desparramadas por todos los pasillos del colegio.

- Joder, ¿Por qué nunca me cuentan nada?- se quejaba la chica entre sollozos.

Sirius y James corrían detrás de la chica, era difícil alcanzarla, estaba en muy buenas condiciones físicas.

- ¿Qué no se va a cansar nunca?- se quejó James apretándose el costado mientras corría al ritmo de Sirius.

- Oye James, ¿No encuentras algo raro? Quiero decir, ¿Qué hacen mis padres en Hogwarts en la misma habitación que la madre de Evans?- Sirius se detuvo a la entrada del pueblo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y un viento helado se colaba entre las calles. Olía a peligro.

Un rugido puso en alerta a los chicos, un tigre blanco avanzaba hacia ellos.

Era el mayor tigre que habían visto en su vida.

- ¿Qué hace un tigre albino en Hogsmade?- susurró James.

- No tengo ni idea, pero se dirige hacia nosotros y viene husmeando el ambiente. James, ahora es el momento.

- No lo hemos probado antes, en una situación de peligro, sólo con Lunático, Sirius. Además mi animal es un ciervo, y los tigres comen ciervos, no creo que sea lo más idóneo- razonó el joven de ojos almendrados, retrocediendo hasta la entrada de las Tres Escobas.

- Si el lobo no nos ataca, el tigre tampoco lo hará- sentenció el animago- Me voy a transformar en Canuto.

Y sin más, el joven se convirtió en un imponente perro negro con el pelo sedoso.

El tigre detuvo el paso, giró la cabeza hacia el desfiladero que había delante de la casa de los Gritos y corrió veloz en esa dirección.

- ¡Canuto, no!- James salió a la carrera detrás del perro que seguía al tigre- ¡Vuelve chaval!

Isis estaba sentada en uno de los pinos de delante de la casa de los Gritos, mientras tarareaba una canción que solía cantar su hermano en el piano.

Escuchó las pisadas fuertes del tigre, sin saber que era un tigre, y saltó desde la rama para caer en frente del animal.

El animal le sacaba un palmo por encima de la cabeza, se quedó inmóvil, quizás no la hubiese visto.

El tigre tropezó con ella y la olisqueó, reconociendo el olor a camomila del pelo de su tía, a Lyra se le deformaba la pupila en cada transformación, no tenía la misma forma de percibir que en su forma humana.

Canuto saltó sobre el tigre, clavando sus dientes en el lomo del animal, provocando la ira del felino.

El felino rodó para que su opresor la soltase, y lo consiguió, el perro rodó unos metros alejándose, pero volvió a la carga en cuanto la tigresa se plantó delante de Isis.

James veía a su amigo saltar reiteradamente sobre el enorme animal, y había una niña cerca de ellos, se preguntó quién sería, tenía el pelo rubio dorado y los ojos claros le brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Cada vez entiendo menos- se quejó el joven de gafas.

El viento arreció con fuerza sobre su pijama azulado. Se dio cuenta que iba descalzo y con el pijama de tela exclusivamente.

- ¡Qué frío!- se frotó los brazos vigorosamente.

Una neblina negra comenzó a cubrir el cielo, surcándolo a gran velocidad, perseguido por una neblina blanquecina.

Antes de darse cuenta, el tigre, Canuto, la niña y él estaban en medio de una lucha.

Reconoció la voz de su abuelo, lanzando un Diffindo, seguido de la maldición de otro hombre.

Si su abuelo lo pillaba fuera del Castillo en pijama le iba a dejar el trasero como un mapa, además con el consentimiento de Charlus Potter.

Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó sobre su amigo el perro y rodeó con los brazos la espalda dañada del tigre.

El tigre comprendió lo que pasaba y mordió la túnica de la niña, izándola del suelo.

Con dos seres a su espalda y una niña entre sus fauces atravesó la ventana de la casa de los Gritos, cayendo inconsciente sobre la madera carcomida. Recuperó su forma humana nada más chocar contra el suelo.

James notó como el cuerpo del animal se transformaba, Sirius también había recuperado su apariencia normal.

Los chicos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Despacio se levantaron del cuerpo que estaban chafando y se asombraron al encontrar el cuerpo de la chica del cuarto ensangrentado.

Isis miraba con los ojos como platos, era la única que no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento y había visto a un tigre convertirse en una hermosa joven y a un perro negro tomar la apariencia de su hermano Sirius.

- ¡Sirius!- la niña saltó al cuello de su hermano, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

- ¿Isis? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho más descolocado aún, si se podía.

- ¿Conoces a esta niña?- preguntó James curioso.

- Es mi hermana, James. La pequeña Isis- contestó Sirius intentando apartar los brazos de su hermana de su cuello, misión casi imposible.

- Tú hermana, ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que tenías una hermana? Pensé que sólo erais tú y Regulus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Tiene siete años y es una auténtica Slytherin- sentenció el moreno- Las Black son de Slytherin, salvo Andy.

- Esta Black- James señaló a Lyra- es de Gryffindor.

- A esa Black no la he visto en mi vida, no es normal. Es rubia y de ojos azules.

- Sirius, por si no te has dado cuenta tu hermana es rubia y de ojos claros.

Sirius se detuvo a mirar a su hermana, era cierto, era una auténtica Black en comportamiento pero no en apariencia.

Lyra emitió un pequeño quejido y movió la cabeza.

- No te muevas, en cuanto termine la lucha volveremos a Hogwarts- James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Oye Black, ¿Nos puedes explicar qué pasa?

Lyra suspiró resignada y adolorida, se había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte y la espalda la tenía llena de mordidas.

- Vale, estáis en 1996.

- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que en 1996? Pero si estábamos en el ´73.

- Eso fue hace 23 años, ahora estamos en 1996, habéis tomado una poción rejuvenecedora para conseguir la información que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían de la nota que leyó Isis.

- ¡Alto! Mi hermana tiene siete años, ¿No será que tú has viajado al pasado?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas el hombre de la habitación que respondía al nombre de Remus?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- Realmente es mi padrino, las noches de luna llena se convierte en lobo.

Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué clase de padre tienes que nombra a un licántropo como tu padrino?- se escandalizó Sirius.

- Un Black de los pies a la cabeza, pero traidor a su sangre- respondió Lyra.

- ¿Soy tu padre?- el chico ya no tenía color.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius cayó sin sentido sobre el suelo, James por suerte ya estaba sentado.

- ¿Tú no quieres preguntar nada?- la chica sonrió.

- ¿Conoces a Marian?- preguntó el joven.

Lyra negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces no debe ser profesora aquí- el chico guardaba la esperanza que su hermana fuese una gran profesora en el futuro.

- Aquí desde luego no- contestó Lyra- Los profesores sois los merodeadores.

- ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió de nuevo el joven de gafas.

Lyra asintió esta vez entusiasmada.

- ¿Viste al niño que había sentado en el sofá con gafas?- James asintió con la cabeza- Es tu hijo, después de tomar otra poción rejuvenecedora hecha por Isis.

James abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Segura?- Lyra asintió y el joven también se desplomó.

Isis había soltado el cuello de su hermano y miraba curiosa a la joven que había sentada en medio del comedor destartalado. Los años habían cubierto la estancia con una gruesa capa de polvo.

- Hola- saludó la niña.

- Hola Isis- devolvió el saludo Lyra.

- Si mi hermano es tu padre, yo soy tu tía, ¿cierto?

- Sí, supongo- la joven intentaba quitarse un trozo de astilla de la mejilla.

- ¿Y como soy de mayor?- se interesó la niña.

- Isis tu historia es más difícil, no creo que estés preparada para escucharla.

- ¿Por qué? Si he tomado la poción sigo viva. Además la nota era para mí, sólo que no conocía a ninguna Lyra. ¿Eres tú?- y la niña ladeó la cabeza.

- Sí, yo soy la que en la nota ponía que moriría si no te presentabas aquí con Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué mi hermano tiene justamente seis años y medio más que yo?

- Porque bebió la poción…- la chica abrió la boca descomunalmente- Espera, tú debes tener la apariencia de dieciséis pero realmente has de tener cerca de treinta, si no los tienes ya. Creo que mi padrino se descontó años en la tarta este verano. Son unos tramposos. ¿En qué año nació mi padre?

- Yo soy del ´66 y Sirius del ´60.

-¡Ja! Van a hacer treinta y seis, nada de treinta y cuatro como decían- sonrió la chica de manera maliciosa.

- Me caes bien, Lyra- aseguró la niña sentándose entre las piernas de la adolescente.

- Tú también me caes bien, Isis- respondió la rubia el cumplido- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No mucho, lanzaron la nota por la ventana y el cristal se hizo añicos. Julia me enseñó a crear anillos protectores en grupos de personas, así que lo probé y salió mejor de lo que esperaba, porque los cristales sólo me dieron a mí.

- ¿No te duele?- preguntó Lyra curiosa señalándole el pecho.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Esa sangre no es mía, es lo que gasto para quemar cosas. Es sangre de dragón- aclaró la niña mostrando los trocitos de vial que quedaban en su bolsillo.

- Vaya, con siete ya conoces algunos usos de la sangre de dragón, no me extraña que con dieciséis hagas lo que haces. Me preguntó hasta dónde llegará tu conocimiento con treinta.

- Yo también, no recuerdo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

- Entonces está claro que has mezclado dos pociones, Crisan es lo que siempre me dice, aunque la poción sea la misma no la puedes tomar en dos días distintos o las consecuencias son nefastas.

- ¿Quién es Crisan?- preguntó Isis con las cejas alzadas.

- Mi mejor amiga, ella sí tiene apariencia Black. Sale con el hermano de mi chico.

- ¿Ya tienes novio?- se sorprendió la niña.

- Bueno, yo no lo llamaría novio. Más bien amigo con derecho a roce.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce.

La niña sonrió.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?- preguntó Lyra curiosa.

- Tienes la misma edad que mi profesora particular.

- ¿Julia?- Lyra enarcó una ceja.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta patinar? A mi hermano le encanta, es muy bueno.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, a mí también me gusta ir a la pista de hielo con ellos. Me han seleccionado para la competición de Abril. Pero mamá no lo debe de saber. Papá está cambiado, me preguntó cuándo me había azotado.

- Isis, Sirius se hizo pasar por Orion cuando os tomasteis la poción en el Comedor, fue un espectáculo memorable.

- ¿Mi hermano se hizo pasar por mi padre?- Lyra asintió con un ligero balanceo de cabeza- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se lo pidió mi madre, creo que la conociste en el verano de sexto.

- ¿Qué tu madre es de mi quinta?- Isis abrió mucho los ojos.

- No, de la de mi padre, pero ella fue a Slytherin, aunque tú intentaste enviarla a Ravenclaw. Ella se ha sentido águila toda su vida.

Los chicos iban recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, la batalla parecía haber terminado afuera, pero ninguno dijo nada. las chicas continuaban hablando.

- ¿Cómo es posible que la conociese el verano de sexto y sea de la quinta de mi hermano? ¿Acaso él aceptó un compromiso estipulado por mis padres?

- No, tú entraste al colegio con nueve años y lo abandonaste en séptimo, las Navidades de Séptimo.

- ¿Entraré a Hogwarts en dos años?- se exaltó la niña.

- Sí, y pasarás a quinto ese mismo año.

- No, no les voy a dejar. No me van a gastar como una marioneta.

La niña se levantó y volvió a saltar por la ventana, adentrándose en la negrura de la noche estrellada.

Isis salió detrás de la niña, sabía que había hablado de más.

- Es imposible entrar en Hogwarts con nueve- Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

- Marian está cursando segundo y tercero a la vez. También eso era imposible- corrigió el chico de gafas.

- Pero es que Marian es especial, James.

- Pues creo que Isis lo es más. Con nueve en quinto y a la edad que tenga que entrar se saldrá del colegio, ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero me enteraré. Esa chica sabe demasiado de nuestras vidas.

- Es tú hija, tú verás como la has educado- se mofó el del pelo alborotado.

- ¿Me pregunto quién será la madre?

- Pregúntaselo, no creo que tenga problema en decírtelo. Si todo es cierto, en cuanto se pase el efecto de la poción recuperaremos nuestro aspecto normal.

Los chicos recorrieron la estancia y se dirigieron al sótano de la casa, en donde un angosto pasillo los llevaba hasta la Bruja Tuerta del pasillo lateral del Castillo del ala este.

Cuando atravesaron la figura se encontraron con una enfadada Lily Evans de treinta y cinco y dos apuestos magos prácticamente de la misma edad, al menos, el de ojos grises, el otro parecía mayor.

- ¿Os lo ha contado?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- Tenía que sacar tu bocaza Sirius.

- ¿Por qué me conoce?- murmuró el joven de pelo azabache.

Lily se acercó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- Dime a dónde has visto unos ojos como estos- el animago observó los ojos de la mujer pelirroja.

- En el salón de la habitación, tras unas gafas ovaladas- rió el joven.

- ¿Me caso con Lily Evans?- a James casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca.

- ¿Os lo ha contado?- Regulus echaba chispas por los ojos.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, aquel hombre era clavadito al señor Black. Y al señor Black se le respetaba alzase o no la voz, porque tenía muy mal genio.

- Lis la va a matar- sentenció el mago de ojos dorados- ¿Queréis recuperar vuestro aspecto normal?

Sirius y James se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

- Remus, a Sirius lo necesitamos con trece para atraer a Isis- sentenció la pelirroja, dio un paso hacia adelante y miró al joven de gafas- Pero a este le tengo que dar la noticia en versión adulta.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y tomó a James del brazo, a la vez que Regulus lo hacía con su hermano "mayor".

Los adultos arrastraron a los jóvenes hasta la enfermería, bajo las súplicas y negativas de los muchachos.

Remus se quedó fuera con su amigo, bien sujeto del brazo.

- Madura, Sirius- le espetó el adulto.

Después de diez minutos de insultos procedentes del interior de la enfermería salieron tres adultos de ella.

El hombre de gafas llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la pelirroja iba sujeta a su brazo.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Tienes algún antojo?- le susurró James al oído.

Lily se sonrojó al notar la mano de su marido en su avispada cintura y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿Sigue tan cabeza loca como entonces?- James señaló al chico con el dedo.

Sirius le golpeó el dedo con un manotazo.

- Eh!, un poco de respeto jovencito, que soy mayor que tú- bromeó el adulto intentando revolverle el pelo a su atolondrado amigo.

El chico retrocedió con los ojos llorosos y se soltó del agarre de Remus después de propinarle una patada en la espinilla.

- Salvaje- susurró el licántropo sobándose la pierna.

- Sirius, somos tus amigos- James estaba contrariado.

El joven seguía negando y retrocediendo hacia la escalera.

- James, déjalo, tiene que asimilarlo- le avisó Regulus- Y siempre ha sido algo lento.

El chico salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Su amigo había desaparecido. Tropezó a mitad de recorrido con una chica rubia de bonitos ojos azules, llevándosela por delante.

Los dos rodaron por las escaleras hasta el rellano, por suerte no se desnucaron.

- ¿Estás loco?- gritó la chica golpeándole la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius se protegía con los brazos.

- Lo siento, Lyra. No te vi- se disculpó el adolescente.

La chica dejó de golpearlo al instante.

- ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

- Por el olor- le dijo con los brazos aún sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Por el olor?- preguntó curiosa.

El adolescente asintió con la cabeza. Y a joven olió sus brazos, pero no notó nada raro.

- Hueles a sangre- sentenció el moreno.

- Sí, no me extraña, recuerdo cierto perro negro mordiéndome la espalda- ironizó Lyra.

- Yo sólo mordí un tigre

- Tigresa, si no te importa. Se llama Cris- le cortó la chica.

- ¿Tiene nombre?

- Como el perro, ¿Canuto?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y bajó los brazos.

- Estoy solo- aseguró el joven poniéndose en pie- Mis amigos son adultos.

- ¿Por qué no has recuperado tú el aspecto normal?- se interesó su hija.

- ¿Y volverme viejo!- la chica rió ante el comentario- ¿Cómo soy como padre?

Lyra dejó de reír en el acto.

El chico se sentó a su lado y le codeó de manera juguetona.

- ¿Tan malo soy? No puedo haber cambiado tanto- buscaba esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco- Lyra, ¿Soy un buen padre?

Lyra extrajo su varita y se la mostró.

- ¿Qué madera es esa?- el mago sacó la suya y la observó- Mi varita no es esta.

Lyra suspiró.

- Recuerdo que mi varita era de Fresno, nací el 17 de marzo.

- Sirius, esa es tú varita. La de Fresno te la requisó el Ministerio y la partió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algún hechizo fuera de Hogwarts?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?- el chico sonreía- Vamos Lyra, háblame de mi futuro.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues entonces dime quién es tu madre. Me gustaría saber con quien me voy a casar- bromeó el chico.

- No estáis casados- la chica removió su varita y mariposas lilas comenzaron a revolotear delante de Sirius.

- Pero tú estás aquí. Tengo que haberme casado para concebirte.

- Creo que Isis tuvo algo que ver en eso.

- ¿Mi hermana?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, el joven se acuclilló frente a ella y le tomó la barbilla suavemente.

- Oye, ¿Por qué nuestras varitas son iguales?

- No lo son, la tuya es la maestra. No puedo tocar tu varita.

- ¿Por qué?- el chico se la acercó pero ella retrocedió- Cógela, yo te la dejo.

- No- la chica mostró su mano vendada- Me produce quemaduras.

- ¿Qué clase de padre soy que hiere a su bella hija?

- El único que mi madre ha amado- la chica batió de nuevo su varita e hizo desaparecer las mariposas.

Sirius se guardó la varita en la túnica y siguió a la chica.

- Oye Lyra, ¿Me odias?

- No, simplemente apenas he estado contigo y cuando volviste te preocupaste más por tu ahijado que por mí. Ni siquiera sabías que existía.

La chica seguía caminando despacio, Sirius la cogió de la mano y se la llevó hasta la pared, en donde le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- Explícame eso, por favor. No me puedo haber convertido en una persona tan desalmada. ¿Cómo sería capaz de abandonar criatura tan bella?

- No puedo Sirius, mi madre me matará si te cuento algo de eso. No la conoces.

- Dime al menos que nunca te he azotado- le pidió el mago con el labio inferior temblando.

- Una vez, este verano. Me emborraché.

- Soy una persona detestable- el joven soltó la cintura de Lyra y se alejó cabizbajo.

- Sirius- Lyra corrió tras él- Te he perdonado. Te obligué a hacerlo.

- Nadie obliga a otra persona ha ser azotada, es como nadie intercepta un Avada.

- Yo sí- la chica sonrió ante la curiosidad del joven- Soy inmune a la maldición asesina. Herencia de mi madre.

- ¿En serio?- el chico la miraba de hito en hito- ¿Y qué has heredado de los Black?

- De los Black… pues el orgullo, de las Black poder hacer magia sin varita, y de ti, la velocidad. Me encanta volar en escoba.

- ¿Juegas a Quidditch?- Sirius seguía dolido ante las anteriores palabras, quería olvidarlas.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿No serás bateadora?

- No, Cazadora, junto con Ginny Weasley e Isis antes de tomar la poción rejuvenecedora, pero en cuanto recupere su apariencia normal no creo que McGonagall la deje jugar.

- ¿Weasley?- se sorprendió el mago-Hay una foto en la sala de trofeos de un tal Arthur Weasley, fue Guardián a finales de los sesenta, cuando yo entré al colegio ya no estaba. Creo que tuvo un hijo en el ´71, algo oí comentar a Wood. Pertenecía a Gryffindor.

- Vale, supongo que esto no hará daño a nadie, Ginny es su hija pequeña. Tú te debes referir a Will, dos años después vino Charlie, tres años después Percy, a los dos años, los gemelos, Fred y George, ya estamos en el ´78, Ron es del ´80 y Ginny del ´81, del 11 de Agosto. Nos castigaste y no pudimos ir a su cumpleaños.

- ¿Os castigué? ¿Por qué? ¿A quién castigué a parte de a ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No, me refiero a Harry, tu ahijado, el hijo de James.

- ¿Y por qué castigué yo a Harry y no James?

- Porque os ponéis de acuerdo para todo- y eso arrancó la sonrisa más bonita que Lyra había visto en su vida.

El joven le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y se la llevó hacia el comedor, se moría de hambre y seguro que la cena aún estaba servida.

- ¿Has cenado?- preguntó cerca de su oído.

- No se cuando, iba a por los nanos para llevarlos al comedor cuando me encontré con el percal.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- le picaba la curiosidad, quería conocer a aquella chica sobre todas las cosas- ¿Cómo es tu novio?

- ¿Eh?

- Oye, no me veas como tu padre, ¿vale? Dentro de unos días lo seré, pero me querrás por ser el mejor padre del mundo, el más comprensivo, el más cariñoso, el más guapo, el más…

- Arrogante- terminó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Jovencita, un respeto que soy tu padre- bromeó el chico.

- ¿Qué no acabas de decir que no te mire como mi padre?

- Está claro que tienes mis genes, al menos sé que hay algo bueno en mi vida- y le besó la cabeza.

- También tienes a Isis- le recordó Lyra- A ella si la tratas con rudeza.

- Isis sólo es mi hermana, tú eres mi hija. Te debo querer más a ti.

- Puede, no me prestas casi nunca atención. Me intentas proteger de todo.

- ¿Estás segura? No te creo, quizás si te presto atención pero tú no te das cuenta.

Los pasos de ambos adolescentes resonaban por los pasillos vacíos.

La luz del comedor iluminaba el rellano del hall.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo XXXIV. Sirius, el merodeador.

Sirius entró por las puertas del comedor con la cabeza bien alta y sonriente.

Iba cogido a una preciosa chica rubia de bonitos y grandes ojos azules, sus amigos se iban a morir de envidia.

Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero sus amigos no estaban en el comedor, los sitios estaban vacíos.

- ¿Quién es tu novio?- le susurró al oído de la chica.

Lyra se detuvo y rodó para señalar la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Con el dedo señaló un chico rubio de ojos verdosos, con gran porte. Sirius enarcó las cejas y miró con disimulo el adolescente que señalaba Lyra.

- ¿Por qué de Ravenclaw? ¿Tienes algo en contra de los Gryffindors?- preguntó alterado.

- Yo no, pero ellos no me pueden ni ver. Son demasiado vengativos, a él le pareció genial la broma.

Sirius tiró de ella y la llevó hasta la mesa de su casa.

Comenzaron con pollo y verduras en tempura, Lyra las mojó con salsa de soja, Sirius embadurnó el pollo en mostaza.

- Pica- se quejó el adolescente bebiendo tres vasos de jugo de calabaza seguidos.

Volvió a morder el pollo y tuvo que repetir la operación.

Lyra lo observaba.

- Oye, no eres muy listo, ¿cierto?- se mofó la chica.

- No tanto como tu novio.

- Estupendo- soltó el tenedor y apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño, clavando el codo al lado del plato para mirar a Sirius directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió el muchacho- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que apoyar los codos encima de la mesa es de mala educación?

- ¿Y a ti que hablar con la boca llena no es nada agradable para el receptor?- le devolvió la chica.

El chico sonrió y tragó, a la vez que ella retiraba el codo de la mesa.

Volvió con su comida y él la miró divertido, ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica toda su vida?

Lyra puso en archa su MP3 y comenzó mover la cabeza al son de la música.

- ¿De dónde sale esa música?- preguntó Sirius.

Lyra se quitó un auricular y se lo colocó en la oreja.

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Vaya ritmo! ¿Quién es?

- Florence and the machine- contestó la rubia- Kiss with a fist.

- ¿Cómo haces para que funcione este trasto aquí?- Sirius miraba el aparatito con detenimiento- ¿Zipy? ¿Es tu mote?

- No, es la marca del MP3- rió la chica.

- Suena a mote. Zipy. Te queda bien- y le devolvió el auricular cuando terminó la canción.

La chica se quedó con la mirada perdida entre el alumnado, por suerte ya no se sentaba arrimada a la mesa de los profesores, sus compañeros la empezaban a aceptar y podía sentarse donde quisiese. Seguía escuchando una melodía, pero ya no tarareaba.

Sirius le quitó uno de los auriculares y se lo colocó en el oído, miró a la chica sin comprender.

- ¿Qué miras Sirius?- se molestó Lyra al notar la vista sobre su cogote.

- ¿Por qué escuchas música sin letra? No es clásica.

- No, esta es la que quiero gastar para la coreografía de estudios muggles.

- ¿Bailas?

- Ahora no gracias- bromeó la chica.

- ¿Te apunté a clases de ballet?- eso lo descolocaba bastante, con la música que le había impuesto su madre pensaba que de mayor nunca impondría nada a sus hijos.

- No hago ballet.

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿Qué bailas?

- No he dicho que sea de baile.

- Vale, ¿De qué es la coreografía?

- ¿De verdad te interesa? ¿O sólo estás indagando en mi vida por conversar de algo?

- Lyra- apretó los dientes al pronunciar su nombre.

- ¡No hagas eso!- se quejó la chica golpeando la mesa y separándose del adolescente.

Sirius sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Lo siento, si te ha molestado- Lyra levantó una ceja.

Un chico rubio se acercó a la chica por la espalda y le tapó los ojos con delicadeza.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo y el chico le sonrió.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- murmuró la chica mientras le acariciaba los dedos- ¿Tal vez Alan?

- MMMMM- el ronroneo del chico dejó claro que no había acertado.

- No lo sé, si no es Alan, ¿Draco?

- ¡Draco?- se escandalizó el muchacho.

Lyra ensanchó la sonrisa, sabía como sacar a Edgar de quicio, el chico no se llevaba demasiado bien con los Slytherin de su curso.

- Edgar, ¿Cómo eres tan tonto?- el chico retiró las manos y apresó los labios de la chica en un dulce beso.

Sirius se revolvió en el asiento, sintiéndose incómodo. Estaban pasando de él deliberadamente, carraspeó para que supiesen que estaba allí.

Lyra simplemente le tendió su jugo de calabaza sin separarse del beso.

Edgar conseguía que se le olvidasen los malos rollos.

El chico fue quien rompió el beso ganándose el mohín de la chica, le besó la mejilla y ella recuperó la sonrisa que iluminaba ese rostro.

- Bueno, ¿Me presentas a tu familiar?- Edgar extendió la mano hasta el chico.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy familiar suyo?- preguntó molesto Sirius. Que él supiese no había actuado en ningún momento con frialdad.

- La forma de entrar al comedor, sólo los hermanos cogen así a las chicas. Harry lo suele hacer- respondió Edgar, aún con el brazo extendido- Soy Edgar, su novio.

- Perdona- Lyra interrumpió la presentación, Edgar la besó de nuevo, retirando la mano del saludo para sujetarle el cuello.

- Su novio- dijo molesto Sirius- Pues yo soy su…

- Hermano- cortó Lyra empujando a Edgar- Él es mi hermano Sirius.

- Vaya, se llama como tu padre- se sorprendió el joven- Ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien. Por cierto, Albus avisó en la cena que tu padre se ausentaría unos días y que el profesor Potter impartiría la clase con una nueva profesora.

- ¿A si?- Lyra intentó mostrar interés, pero no le salió-¿Y como es ella?

- No lo sé, en realidad, nadie lo sabe- el chico se levantó despacio del banco- No la presentó. Nos vemos, tengo que terminar un trabajo.

Sirius siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que éste salió del comedor, se quedó unos minutos observando la puerta.

- Sirius, deja de mirar. No volverá- le advirtió la chica.

- ¿Prefiere ir a hacer un trabajo que quedarse un rato con su chica?- preguntó contrariado.

- Es una excusa- contestó la chica.

- ¿Y no te importa?

- No, es su vida- Lyra intentaba beber pero las palabras de Sirius se lo impedían.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios pero Sirius se lo apartó.

- Tengo sed- se quejó la chica intentando quitarle el vaso.

Sirius lo depositó encima de la mesa y tiró de la mano de Lyra.

- Eh!- la chica intentaba soltarse, pero Sirius la había cogido de la muñeca con fuerza.

- Vamos a seguirlo- le avisó el mago.

- ¿A seguirlo?- Lyra era arrastrada sin entender nada- ¿Para qué?

Cruzaron las puertas del comedor y se acercaron a un grupito de chicas que llevaban las carpetas sobre el pecho.

- Perdonad, ¿Habéis visto a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes?- preguntó Sirius con voz melosa.

El grupo entero lo miró y se lo comieron con los ojos, más de una sonrió.

- ¿De qué casa?- preguntó la más decidida de todas, con la falda algo más corta de lo normal- Hola Lyra, ¿Qué ya no andas con Edgar?

Lyra resopló molesta, aquella chica era la que había salido con Edgar, el rompecorazones, pero no más de una semana, y ella ya llevaba un mes.

- Sí sigo con él. Pero mi hermano quiere decirle algo.

- Entonces sabrás a dónde ha ido- Sirius se volvía a sentir ignorado- No se si lo sabes, pero esta tarde estuvo tonteando con Ara. Ya sabes, la morena de ojos grises.

- ¿En serio?- Lyra se llevó una mano al pecho de manera teatral, Sirius fue el único que captó la ironía, cosa que terminó de sacarlo de sus casillas.

- ¡Lo mato!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lyra giró la cabeza y miró a su futuro padre con aprehensión.

El chico corría en dirección hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

- Lo siento, chicas. Nos vemos- se disculpó la rubia saliendo tras los pasos de su padre.

Corría todo lo rápido que podía, si Sirius alcanzaba a su chico antes que ella alcanzase a Sirius se iba a montar una buena. Y ella no quería jaleos.

Sabía lo que pasaba entre Ara y Edgar, eran compañeros de estudios, amigos desde pequeños, de hecho eran los mejores amigos. Ara la había ayudado a distinguir a los dos hermanos, ahora ni siquiera los veía iguales. En estos momentos Edgar y Edward sólo se parecían en el nombre.

Llegó al pasillo y vio a Crisan encima de los hombros de Sirius, golpeándole para que se separase de Edward.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius se quedó con el puño levantado a punto de asestarle un golpe al chico que tenía acorralado contra la pared.

Corrió y se interpuso entre los dos.

- Él no es Edgar- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Cómo que no?- Lyra negó con la cabeza.

- No Sirius, es su hermano gemelo. Se llama Edward.

- ¿Bromeas?- el chico bajó el puño y apartó a su hija de en medio- Estaba con Ara besándose, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiada?

- Ella no es Ara, es mi amiga Crisan- le confirmó la rubia- Hola Crisan, te presento a Sirius.

Crisan abría y cerraba la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

- ¿Tu hermano?- preguntó curiosa al leer los labios de su amiga.

- Sí, viene de Drumstrang, se quedará una temporada- explicó Lyra, para que Edward se convenciese del error.

- ¿De Drumstrang?- Crisan intentaba colocar todos los datos en su acomodado cerebro.

- Sí, es mi hermano…- se tuvo que morder el labio al ver la cara de Sirius.

- Mellizo- terminó el mago- Pero mi padre me envió a esa escuela para que no influyese en Lyra.

- Lo envió mi madre- corrigió la niña ante la mirada de Edward- Te envió mamá, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, hubiese sido difícil que te enviase tu padre desde…

- ¡Pero mira que tarde es Sirius!- gritó Lyra cortando al novio de su amiga- Nos vemos mañana en clase, Crisan.

Se acercó a su amiga y le besó la mejilla.

- Mañana hablamos- le susurró mientras tiraba de la mano del mago.

Crisan aceptó con la cabeza y se acercó a su novio cautelosa.

- Qué agresivos son los Black- Edward se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

- Yo no- y besó a su chico en la comisura de los labios, limpiándole la sangre con suaves caricias.

Sirius caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo. Lyra no sabía si llevarlo a la torre de Gryffindor o al cuarto de su madre.

- Oye Sirius, no puedes ir golpeando a la gente- habló la más atolondrada niña que había pisado ese castillo.

- Te estaba engañando, y a ti parece no importarte.

- Edgar no me engaña, Ara es su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y tú que eres, el segundo plato?- se paró y la enfrentó.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- el mago negó con la cabeza.

- Entre Ara y Edgar sólo hay amistad. Ella es lesbiana.

Sirius se quedó mirándola sin entender.

- Bueno, le gustan las mujeres no los hombres- le explicó la chica.

- ¿Le gustan las mujeres? ¿Quieres decir…- la sonrisa de Lyra le quitó las dudas.

- Que amigos más raros tienes, preciosa- le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le besó el pelo- Necesitas una ducha.

- Y una cama caliente- reconoció la chica. Estaba agotada.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore me habrá puesto una cama?

- Lo dudo, pero puedes gastar la de Ron o la de Harry, no creo que duerman en la torre.

- ¿Y a los otros chicos no les importará?

- No, si no les dices que eres de mi familia. Ni se te ocurra decir que eres mi mellizo.

Lyra se dejaba arrastrar por Sirius. Estaba bostezando. El joven sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que eres la primera amiga que tengo?

- ¿Y los merodeadores?

- Ellos son chicos. He dicho amiga. Eres muy divertida.

- ¿A si que no me ves guapa, eh?- la chica parecía molesta.

- Yo no he dicho que no me parezcas guapa.

- Has dicho que soy simpática.

- He dicho que eres divertida. No eres simpática, eres bastante arisca de hecho. Pero me gusta tu carácter ácido- el mago se detuvo ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda- La contraseña.

- Aurum Draconis- dijo la chica en voz alta.

Los dos entraron por el retrato. La sala estaba vacía.

La chica se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir cuando una mano la detuvo. Una mano que se había depositado sobre la suya encima del pasamanos de la escalera.

Notó el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo.

- ¿Cómo es que no se han convertido en tobogán?

- No pares, Lyra- el chico la empujó hasta que terminaron los escalones.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Secreto de merodeador- y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Dónde duermes?

- En el cuarto de cuarto. ¿Por qué?

- Dormiré contigo- avisó el chico avanzando por el pasillo leyendo los carteles de las puertas.

- Sirius, no puedes dormir conmigo. Eres un chico.

- Soy tu padre. ¿Acaso crees que me propasaré con mi propia hija? Además, te considero mi amiga. Harry y Ron no se en que curso estaban, no se cuál es su habitación.

- La de sexto- le dijo Lyra apoyándose en la puerta de su cuarto- Ahora ya lo sabes, vete.

- No puedo- negó Sirius- yo estaré en cuarto como mucho. Ni siquiera podré entrar. Y los de mi curso no me conocen, así que dormiré contigo.

Sirius había enmarcado la cabeza de la chica con sus brazos, una mano apoyada a cada lado sobre la puerta.

- No duermo sola- le avisó la chica.

- Claro que no, yo voy a dormir contigo.

- Quiero decir que…

- Lyra- Sirius la nombró de nuevo con los dientes apretados.

La chica se tensó y contuvo la respiración, esperando el rapolvo. Él sonrió.

- Idiota- le golpeó el pecho y abrió el cuarto.

Sirius la siguió, por suerte, sus compañeras de cuarto no habían regresado de la Biblioteca.

Lis se paseaba por la habitación intranquila, miraba la cama ocupada por una pequeña de ojos turquesa, que dormía apaciblemente.

Salió de la habitación y fue a sentarse delante de la chimenea. Echaba de menos a Sirius adulto.

Remus cerró la puerta del cuarto con cuidado y se fue a sentar al lado de Lis, con un libro en las manos.

- ¿Lo echas de menos?- la voz del licántropo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sí, pero la niña que hay en mi cama me recuerda a Lyra de pequeña. Cuando terminaba el día siempre iba a verla a su cuarto. Ella piensa que la eché a un lado por mi trabajo, pero yo sólo quería demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Lo necesitaba.

- Fue duro para él. Podrías haberle dicho que tenía una hija. Cuando demostraste su inocencia y fue al Ministerio es cuando se enteró- el mago dejó el libro encima de la mesa y apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- La llevé una vez a Azkaban, quería conocer a su padre. Tenía cuatro años.

- ¿Llevaste a una niña de cuatro años con dementores?- Lis asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues llegamos a la celda pero él ni siquiera me reconoció, le hablé de Isis, para ver si reaccionaba, pero mi hija sólo vio la espalda de su padre. No conseguí nada- los ojos de la mujer se aguaron- Si lo hubiese retenido esa noche mi hija hubiese crecido con un padre y Sirius no hubiese ido a Azkaban.

- Lis, tranquila. Lo conoces, no podrías haberlo retenido.

- Ni siquiera lo intenté, lo dejé marchar sin más- ahora lloraba.

Remus tragó y le acarició la mano. Ella reaccionó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. El mago se quedó estático, Sirius lo mataría como lo viese tan cerca de su chica.

La mujer era bastante impulsiva.

- Lis, Sirius está aquí. Y ahora está compartiendo la vida con su hija. Eso va a ser peligroso- Remus era consciente de la situación- Me nombró su padrino el curso pasado.

Intentaba que la hechicera calmara los nervios.

- ¿Y la madrina?

- No estoy casado- le recordó el mago.

- ¿Te importaría que la nombrase yo?- preguntó la mujer separándose del mago de ojos dorados.

- Eres su madre. Supongo que la madrina será Isis, ¿me equivoco?

- Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¿Mi novia? ¿Por qué?

- Porque se portó muy bien con ella, sin criticarla como hizo la señora Black, aceptándola tal cuál es.

- ¿Estuviste en Grimmauld Place?

- Regulus se empeñó en que Lyra conociese a su abuela, la mujer estaba en el lecho de muerte. Pero fue desagradable con mi hija. Regulus le dijo que era la hija de Sirius y ella la llamó Traidora. Sin conocerla. Estaban los Black.

- ¿Por qué preguntaste como era Walburga entonces? Ya la conocías.

- Yo no estuve allí y Lyra cerró su mente. No pude ver el aspecto de mi suegra.

- ¿Dejaste a tu hija abandonada en una casa llena de mortífagos?- Remus no podía creerlo. Estaba loca, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que su retoño estuviese en un sitio así?

- Eran su familia y no la dejé abandonada. Iba con Regulus.

- A sí, amigo tuyo del alma.

- Pues sí- le respondió indignada- El mejor de todos, el más valiente.

- Si Regulus fuese valiente hubiese ido a Gryffindor- le espetó Remus.

- Algunas veces el sombrero se equivoca y marca el destino de un niño.

- El sombrero nunca se equivoca.

- ¿No? Entonces se deja convencer, lo único que necesita es decisión.

- ¿Lo dices por tu elección?- la mujer negó con la cabeza- ¿Por la de Lyra, quizás?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte.

- No, más bien la de Harry. ¿Sabes que Alfred quería mandarlo a Slytherin?

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, Harry es un Horrocrux, parte del alma de Voldemort está en él. De hecho es el último Horrocrux- Remus la miraba horrorizado- Por eso crea esas conexiones tan fuertes. No lo domina con un simple Imperius, lo doblega a su voluntad. Por eso eran tan importantes las clases de Oclumancia, queríamos poner una barrera entre él y Voldemort.

- ¿Queríamos? Fue decisión de Dumbledore, él leyó la carta de Isis.

Lis se levantó del sofá y entró en su habitación. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda y extrajo un papel amarillento, viejo. Salió del cuarto y le tendió el pergamino al licántropo.

Remus desplegó el pergamino y se encontró una letra estilizada.

- La letra es de Reg- le avisó la hechicera- Es la lista de los Horrocruxes.

- El diario de Tom Riddle, Myrtle la Llorona- empezó Remus- El anillo de Cadmus Peverell, su padre. El medallón de Slytherin, un vagabundo. La Copa de Hufflepuff, Hepzibah Smith. La tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw. Nagini, Bertha Jorkins. Harry, Voldemort- Remus se fijó en que la última anotación cambiaba de estilo de escritura.

- En un principio la lista contenía diez objetos, Isis la modificó según fue recordando- le aclaró la hechicera.

- ¿Por qué hay un nombre al lado de cada Horrocrux?- preguntó Remus.

- ¿Sabes como se forma un Horrocrux?

- Matando un alma noble- recordó Remus los estudios de James.

- No, necesariamente no tiene porqué ser noble, simplemente se debe elegir una persona con ganas de vivir- le respondió Lis- Esa gente valoraba su vida por encima de todo. El diario lo destruyó Harry en segundo, el anillo fue destruido por Dorian a principios de este curso, lo localizó Albus, el medallón lo destruyó Regulus, por eso lo mató Voldemort. Falta la Copa, la Tiara, Nagini y Harry. Bueno, todos menos uno.

- No te entiendo- Remus temblaba ligeramente.

- Sirius no sólo tiene catorce para que Isis le haga caso, Sirius está para merodear por el castillo, lo tiene en su naturaleza. Si la copa o la tiara están aquí él las encontrará.

- ¿Y eso lo sabe él?- Remus no creía que a Sirius le fuesen a importar más de unas cuantas faldas con aquella edad, las faldas y cómo sacar de quicio a los profesores.

- Digamos que el colegio va a proponer la búsqueda de unos objetos muy valiosos perdidos. Durante los próximos días. Tiene suficiente poción para una semana, en cuanto recuperemos los objetos volverá a su edad.

- ¿Por qué crees que la Copa o la Tiara están aquí? ¿No recuerda Isis la ubicación de cada objeto?

- Isis no fue con Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes, Remus. Se quedó en el colegio, hasta el final- le recordó Lis.

- Espera un momento, ¿Hablas de su primer viaje?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no fue con él?

- El Portal estaba unido a las almas mágicas arrebatadas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas el chico que apareció en el comedor el día que nos trajo a todos los demás de vuelta? Fue su enlace con ese futuro, por eso volvió. Pregúntaselo a James si no me crees.

- ¿James lo sabe?

- Digamos que tanto él como yo nos interesamos en una asignatura en particular en la Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Estudiaste con James?

- Misma promoción, sólo qué él no trabajó de Auror. Se decantó por la búsqueda de cierta persona de ojos turquesa.

- Pues todos los meses cobraba, el sueldo llegaba a casa.

- Sus padres le dejaron buena herencia- refutó la mujer.

- Se lo hubiese dicho a Lily, y Lily me lo hubiese comentado.

- Remus, las cosas de pareja se quedan en la pareja.

- Me enteré que estaba embarazada de Harry antes que él- y señaló a la habitación de su amigo.

- Claro, tropezaste con el test en el vestuario.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Os enterasteis a la vez, Lily te lo confesó y yo se lo dije a James.

- ¿Lo sabía cuando se lo dijo?

- Tu amigo no es tonto, lo iban buscando.

Una pareja estaba plantada delante de un cuarto, escuchando la charla de esos dos, sin interrumpir.

- Remus- Lily lo llamó suavemente- Sabía que James no trabajaba de auror, no te lo dije porque sabía que echarías tu carrera a perder para seguir sus pasos.

- ¿Me mentiste?

- ¡No!- James sonreía- ¡No te rías! ¡Es tu amigo!

La pelirroja le golpeaba el pecho con la mano abierta.

- ¿Sólo soy su amigo? Bueno saberlo, Evans- Remus estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Evans?- la pelirroja dejó de golpear el pecho de su marido y se giró hacia su compañero de estudios, todo Hogwarts y toda la carrera como uña y carne y volvía a llamarla por su apellido de soltera- ¡Remus!

Pero el mago le dio la espalda. Lily se acercó hasta él y lo enfrentó.

- No te atrevas a darme la espalda después de tantos años.

- De mentiras.

- ¡No te mentí! Se lo juré, le juré que no le diría nada a nadie. ¿Sabes lo que me costó cumplir esa promesa?

- Pues lo hiciste de maravilla- no bromeaba.

- Remus, hubieses mandado todo a la mierda si te hubiese dicho que estaba buscando a Isis. Ni siquiera se lo dije a Sirius, estabais con la tesina- James había madurado.

- En verano me pedisteis que os acompañara a buscarla. Me lo pidió él, por lo tanto si que lo debía de saber- gritó el licántropo.

- No lo sabía, coincidimos en Albania. Dumbledore me envió a por un Horrocrux, la Copa de Hufflepuff- James empezaba a perder la compostura.

- ¿Te envió a por la Copa?- se sorprendió Lis.

- Sí, la traje aquí para destruirla con la espada de Gryffindor, sólo un auténtico Gryffindor podía sacar la espada del sombrero- respondió el mago- La sacó Sirius. Él es el auténtico Gryffindor.

- Mierda- susurró Lis.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Remus la había escuchado claramente.

- Convencí a Lyra para que el sombrero la mandase a Gryffindor para defender a Harry. Si la hubiese enviado a Ravenclaw ahora podríamos encontrar la Tiara más rápido- la mujer paseaba por el cuarto, con los dedos entrelazados a su espalda.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily, sin entender el razonamiento.

- Lily, igual que Sirius pudo sacar la espada del sombrero, si Lyra perteneciese a Ravenclaw podría invocar la diadema- le explicó James a su mujer.

- Pues Lyra es una auténtica Gryffindor- sentenció Lily.

- Sí, y Harry un auténtico Slytherin por el mismo razonamiento- le devolvió la rubia.

- Mi hijo es Gryffindor como sus padres- el siseo fue mortífero.

Lis se acercó a la pelirroja y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Lily, Harry es un Horrocrux, parte del alma de Voldemort está en él.

- Imposible, los Horrocruxes sólo se pueden crear sobre objetos inanimados- James recordaba claramente las lecciones de Albert Dorian en la Academia.

- Nagini es una serpiente, James- le dijo su amigo- es el sexto Horrocrux.

- Era- corrigió la rubia- Si ha vuelto tiene que haber gastado uno. Si la copa la destruyó Sirius y la diadema está aquí, ha gastado a Nagini.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura que la diadema está aquí?- preguntó Lily- Podría estar en cualquier parte.

- Siento que está aquí- Lis se colocó una mano en el vientre- Estoy embarazada de un futuro Ravenclaw, con alma de alborotador.

La cara de sorpresa que se les quedó a todos era digna de una foto.

- ¿Estás embarazada?- Lily se acercó hasta ella- ¡Yo también!

Los hombres negaron con la cabeza, aquello iba a ser horrible, y Sirius convertido en un adolescente de catorce, sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabes el sexo?- le preguntó Lily- ¿Hay algún hechizo para saberlo tan pronto?

- Le pedí a Trelaway que me tirase las cartas. Es un varón, y será de Ravenclaw.

- Vamos- le dijo la pelirroja- Yo también quiero saber que llevo.

Las mujeres se cogieron de las anos y abandonaron la habitación dejándose a dos merodeadores descolocados.

Sirius había sido el primero en ducharse, pidió un pijama a los elfos y se metió en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero el chico extendió los brazos para calentar toda la superficie que podía.

Lyra salió del baño con el pijama de franela y las zapatillas a juego.

Corrió a la cama y saltó sobre el chico, pisándolo a conciencia.

-¡Lyra!- se quejó el muchacho.

La chica le arrebató la almohada de la cabeza y le golpeó la cara.

- Pero, ¿Te has vuelto loca?- a Sirius le llovían golpes de todas partes- ¡Te la vas a ganar!

Ya no sabía como protegerse, cuando se tapaba la cabeza la chica le golpeaba las costillas, si bajaba los brazos, su nariz recibía el impacto. Ella reía con fuerza.

Sirius estiró de las piernas sin pensárselo y la derribó sobre el colchón, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No!- se quejaba la chica- ¡Para Sirius! ¡Por favor!

Se revolvía como culebra, pero el chico que había encima era demasiado fuerte.

Y volvió a ocurrirle lo mismo que el día que lo conoció, se quedó sin aire.

Sirius se fijó en que ya no reía y volvió a picarla con los dedos.

- ¿Lyra?- la chica no parecía respirar, los labios comenzaban a amoratarse- ¡Lyra!

Se bajó de la cama de un salto y sacó la varita de su túnica.

- Anapneo- apuntó la garganta de la joven y un silbido se escuchó en la habitación- Por el amor de Merlín, chiquilla.

La niña recuperaba la consciencia poco a poco. Sirius se volvió a subir en la cama y ayudó a la chica a colocarse debajo de las sábanas y la colcha.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

- Estoy bien. Tranquilo. Siempre me pasa.

- ¿Eres asmática?

- No, esto es la consecuencia de un hechizo.

Sirius la miraba sin comprender. Bastante preocupado. La había tapado con la colcha hasta la garganta y él estaba tumbado encima, a su lado, con el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre su mano.

- ¿En serio eres inmune al Avada?- el chico no se lo acababa de creer.

- Sí, pero debo crear un escudo para que no me hiera- la chica abrió las sábanas y con unas palmaditas lo invitó a entrar- Un Rictusempra en cambio, me podría matar.

- Por eso eres tan ácida.

- No, mi carácter no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo.

- Nunca te ríes.

La chica sonrió cuando él aceptó la invitación después de correr las cortinas.

- Sí que río, pero no me parto de risa. Suelo sonreír mucho. Aún después de la infancia que he tenido soy feliz.

- Oye Lyra- el chico se tapó con las sábanas y la colcha pero se separó de ella, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos- ¿Me dirías como te gustaría que fuese tu padre?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para cambiar. Cuando vuelva a tener mi edad me gustaría ser el mejor padre del mundo.

- No necesito al mejor padre del mundo, con tener uno me basta- y el sueño la venció.

Sirius se quedó observándola, ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de "Con tener uno me basta"?

El chico agitó la varita y estrelló el techo del dosel, le tranquilizaba ver su Constelación.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo XXXV. Lyra, aprendiz de merodeadora.

Lyra se desesperezó en la cama como cada mañana, extendiendo bien los brazos. El despertador de Helen sonaba insistente.

Oyó la voz de Sirius y las risas de sus compañeras de habitación y abrió las cortinas, encontrándose una imagen que la sacó de sus casillas.

Helen sonreía de manera tonta y se enroscaba uno de sus "preciosos" rizos en un dedo, mientras Susi reía de los chistes del merodeador, sin poder apartar los ojos de esa cara finamente dibujada.

- Buenos días Lyra-la saludó Susana- ¿Nos podrías haber dicho que tenías un hermano tan encantador?

- ¿Y tan guapo?- agregó Helen balanceando la rodilla.

- Gracias- contestó Sirius agradecido.

Lyra se levantó resoplando y maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Siempre se despierta de tan buen humor?- preguntó el chico con una agradable sonrisa.

- Hoy ha estado genial, de normal nos grita que apaguemos el despertador- Helen le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Así que mellizos, eh?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y dónde has estado hasta ahora?- se interesó Susana.

- Mi madre me envió a Drumstrang, para que no influyese en Lyra.

- Pues que lástima, lo bien que nos lo podríamos haber pasado- se quejó Helen.

- Ahora estoy aquí- le devolvió el mago guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó Lyra desde el baño.

El chico se levantó de golpe y entró en el baño. Se encontró a Lyra delante del espejo secándose la cara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado.

- ¿Te he de recordar que eres mi padre y estás con mi madre? No puedes ligar con chicas que podrían ser tus hijas.

- Ahora no soy tu padre, soy tu hermano mellizo. Y el cuerpo me pide marcha. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tu estés con Edgar?

- Puedes venir con nosotros.

- Paso, no me gusta mirar como os pasáis las babas.

- No nos besamos todo el rato- canturreó la chica- Además, tu quieres a mamá.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho como se llama.

- Elisabeth Dorian, es la profesora de…- dio un manotazo en el aire- Bueno, de lo que sea.

- No es profesora- sonrió el chico.

- Sí lo es, pero es que Dumbledore aún no le ha asignado ninguna materia.

- ¿Qué es tu madre?

- Es Auror, al menos lo era.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

- Lo mismo que tú, estaba en el cuarto- recordó la chica.

- En el cuarto sólo estaban mi… ¿Era ella?- el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Ya decía que notaba algo raro en Walburga.

- ¿Quién es Walburga?

- Tu abuela paterna, ¿No la conoces?

- No, de parte de mi padre sólo conozco a Regulus, bueno y a los merodeadores. Mi padrino y el padre de Harry.

- ¿Y Colagusano?

La chica negó con la cabeza, con evitar a Harry y a sus amigos había tenido bastante su primer curso.

- Te caería bien- informó el adolescente- Es un chico muy calladito.

- ¿En serio?- su madre no tenía la misma opinión del cuarto merodeador, ahora que lo recordaba. Todas las fotos de su estudio estaban tachadas, todas salvo una en la que aparecía Regulus junto a un chico muy apuesto y de bonitos ojos grises.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Con él podrías decir que sois gemelos, rubio y de ojos azules- rió el chico, pero a Lyra no le hizo ni pizca de gracia- Tus amigas son muy agradables.

- No son mis amigas- recalcó la joven- Sólo son compañeras de cuarto.

- Los compañeros de habitación se convierten en tus hermanos, siempre pasa.

- No es cierto. Susan aún es buena persona, pero entre Helen y yo sólo hay odio.

La chica salió de la habitación con su mochila al hombro. Sirius la siguió. Y detrás de ellos las dos chicas de la habitación, embelesadas por la hermosura del apuesto mellizo de Lyra.

- Oye Lyra, espérame- elevó la voz Sirius.

Pero la chica se perdió por un pasillo y Sirius se quedó plantado en medio del corredor.

- Tranquilo- le dijo Helen- Si quieres nosotras te llevamos al comedor. Está acostumbrada a la soledad. No tiene amigos, y desde que Harry se convirtió en un mocoso de siete ya no tiene familia, porque tu padre pasa completamente de ella. Sólo la riñe. Aunque no me extraña, es tan autosuficiente.

- No es justo- soltó Susana- Sabes que su padre no sabía de su existencia, cuando apareció en su primer año todos pensamos que era la hija del traidor de los Potter.

- A sí, el perro ese negro que arañó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, tiene aspecto de Grimm. Tú padre debe ser un mago poderoso.

- Helen, lo tiene que ser para ser el único que ha logrado escapar de Azkaban- le recalcó la castaña.

Sirius las escuchaba, eso era lo que Lyra había tratado de ocultarle.

- Pero de eso debes tú estar más enterado que nosotras, ¿no?- Helen posó una mano sobre su hombro- Cuando la madre de Lyra, y la tuya, claro, arrestó a Peter Pettegrew le dieron la inmunidad. ¿No te lo han contado tus padres?

- Mierda- contestó el joven saliendo disparado hacia el comedor.

Corrió y corrió, pero no se encontró con Lyra en las escaleras móviles.

Patinó en el recibidor del colegio, delante de las puertas del comedor y atravesó las puertas de roble encaminándose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lyra estaba sentada al lado de unos pelirrojos idénticos, y compartía el desayuno feliz.

- Angelina dice que jugará en su posición hasta que Isis recupere su puesto- decía Fred.

- Eso es estupendo, pero aún necesitamos un guardián y un buscador- los chicos estaban ante una lista de posibles candidatos.

George señalaba un nombre y Lyra negaba con la cabeza.

- Finnigan podría jugar de guardián- Fred volvió a presentar la opción correcta- Le pediremos a Ginny que lo convezca.

- Vale, ¿Y el buscador?- preguntó Lyra, Ginny convencía a cualquiera que quisiese de lo que se le antojase, y si no le amenazaba con su mocomurciélago y todo solucionado.

Los gemelos levantaron la cabeza de su plato de cereales y se quedaron mirándola fijamente.

- No voy a jugar de buscadora, es muy aburrido- renegó la chica.

- Pues si tu no quieres convenceremos a Ginny.

- Eso, que juegue Ginny en el puesto de su novio- afirmó Lyra con un movimiento de cabeza- Sólo nos falta una cazadora.

- ¿Os sirve un cazador?- Sirius habló sentándose al lado de Lyra.

- Tú eres bateador, y ese puesto ya está ocupado- le recordó la rubia.

- Las pruebas en mi colegio aún no han sido, el año pasado jugaba de cazador- Sirius sonrió ante la mueca de asombro de su hija.

- Aceptado- los gemelos chocaron las manos en el aire.

Los gemelos se levantaron y s acomodaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- Entiendo que no supieses eso, más después de pasar de ti cuando salí de Azkaban- el chico estaba serio y Lyra apretaba los puños.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- la joven arrastró las palabras.

- Eso no importa Lyra, lo que importa es ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

- Porque mamá me lo prohibió.

- ¿Te sometió a un juramento inquebrantable?

- No, pero le di mi palabra que no te lo diría.

- ¿Por qué? No puedo cambiar nada, este cuerpo sólo es temporal. De hecho puedo tomar la poción y volver a mi edad al igual que James. Pensaba que confiabas en mí. Te consideraba mi amiga, y los amigos se lo cuentan todo. No se guardan secretos.

- ¡Un momento de atención!- Lis estaba sobre el atril golpeando el micrófono mágico- La escuela ha decidido formar equipos de búsqueda de cinco personas.

Sirius miraba a aquella mujer tan parecida a su madre y a la vez tan distinta.

- Los equipos aparecerán en el tablón de anuncios de vuestras respectivas casas, se os va a mezclar. Recordad que no podéis gastar hechizos de magia oscura. Buscamos un artefacto de mucho poder. Al equipo que lo encuentre se le recompensará con cien puntos, a repartir entre cada uno de sus integrantes. La única pista es que es algo que se coloca en la cabeza de una dama.

- Vaya chorrada de juego- se quejó la rubia.

- ¿Chorrada?- inquirió el joven- Cualquier juego es bueno con tal que se anulen las clases. ¿Con quién crees que nos tocará?

- ¿Por qué crees que nos van a poner juntos?

- Oye Lyra, ¿Te caigo mal?- el chico se acercó a escasos centímetros de la rubia.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió centrándose en el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?- pero sólo obtuvo silencio- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- ¡Bingo!- cantó, pero siguió seria.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para remediarlo?- seguía cerquísima de la chica.

- Hola Sirius, ¿En tú colegio también hacían estos juegos?- la voz melosa de Helen terminó de sacar a Lyra de sus casillas.

Se levantó del banco pero Sirius la enganchó de una muñeca para evitar que volviese a dejarlo solo.

- Suéltame- siseó con los dientes apretados.

El chico negó con la cabeza divertido.

- Te quedas conmigo. ¿Habéis desayunado chicas?- Lyra no podía más y estiró fuerte de su brazo, a la vez que lo giraba y lograba soltarse de agarre del merodeador- ¡Lyra!

La chica salió de estampida, aunque Susana le cayese bien con Helen no podía, aguantarla siquiera cinco minutos era superior a sus fuerzas.

- Déjala, sabe cuidarse sola. ¿Te gustaría participar con nosotras en la prueba de búsqueda?- Helen pestañeaba continuamente.

Sirius se fijó en ese pequeño detalle, pero como buen caballero no dijo nada.

Susana miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin en donde un chico la saludaba con los brazos.

- ¿Lo conoces?- se interesó Sirius.

Susana asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte de qué?

- Ya lo has hecho. Pero no tengo porqué contestarte- Sirius se sorprendió ante la contestación. La chica pasó olímpicamente de Helen y él, y se acercó a la mesa en la que la reclamaban.

- No le hagas caso, es su primo Mathew- le tranquilizó Helen.

- ¿Y tú por qué no huyes de mí como tus amigas?

Helen soltó un bufido.

- Bueno, en primer lugar porque no son mis amigas- la chica levantó un dedo y luego otro- y en segundo porque me gustas.

Desde luego no estaba en su época, las chicas no solían declararse tan abiertamente, no si no las habías invitado a salir antes.

- Qué directa- susurró el mago.

- ¿Decías?- la chica no podía dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Nada. Oye Helen, ¿Por qué te llevas mal con Lyra?

- Porque es una entrometida, no hace más que destacar en todo lo que hace. Es una sangre limpia que se comporta como una sangre sucia. Lo único que tiene de sangre limpia es su estilo de vuelo, compite en carreras profesionales. Este verano le ganó a un corredor retirado de las carreras por muchos años.

- ¿Tú también compites?

- No, eso no son cosas para damiselas. Ella podría ser un chico perfectamente, hace cosas de chico.

- Hace cosas de chicos- Sirius pensó que era capaz de orinar de pie contra una pared y se atragantó con la carcajada sólo con imaginársela.

- Sí, juega a Quidditch, vuela en carreras de velocidad, es capaz de noquear a una persona de un golpe, canta fatal… total, un auténtico macho, pero con carita de ángel.

- ¿Es guapa verdad?

- Claro que es guapa, pero no tanto como tú- le respondió la muchacha- Además es vengativa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se contrarió el joven.

- Bueno, en primero le gastamos un montón de putadas pensando que tu padre era el traidor de los Potter, pero McGonagall la metió en el equipo de Quidditch. Los Slytherin le dieron su merecido, estuvo dos semanas en la enfermería tras recibir una paliza de los de séptimo- Sirius apretaba los puños- Ni todas las artes marciales que practicaba, ni su capacidad de hacer magia sin varita la ayudaron. Nosotros simplemente le rompíamos los trabajos por las noches. En segundo Harry empezó a pasar la voz de que tu padre no era el traidor de los Potter, nos enteramos de que era su padrino, y la abandonamos. Estaba sola, pero ya no nos metíamos con ella. En tercero gastó la peor broma de todas las que ha habido en este colegio.

- ¿En serio?- la chica asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué hizo?

- Mezcló Alihotsy con chocolate de frambuesa y lo sirvió en la cena. Ella es buena en pociones y en estudios muggles. Era una de las favoritas de Snape.

- ¿No es buena en duelos?

- Nadie lo sabe, no va a clase y cuando va se queda arrinconada al final de la clase. ¿A ti te gusta defensa?

- Sí. Es mi asignatura favorita- empezaba a perder el hilo de la conversación.

- Qué coincidencia. ¿Eres bueno? Lo digo porque están buscando participantes para un club que han abierto los profesores este curso. Podríamos practicar juntos.

- ¿Lyra está dentro?- se había desconectado por completo.

- Sirius, ¿Me estás escuchando?- el chico asintió sin escuchar.

La chica continuó hablando pero él estaba aburrido del monótono tono de voz.

Se levantó despacio y se la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

La chica se encogió de hombros y empezó a desayunar.

Lyra volaba veloz sobre su escoba nueva. Volar a gran velocidad era lo único que placaba sus nervios últimamente.

Había conectado su Mp3 a los altavoces del estadio, y la canción de It's my life de Bon Jovi resonaba en el estadio, repitiéndose cíclicamente.

Sirius se acercó a las gradas y se fijó en su forma de vuelo. Era una chica decidida.

Lyra pasó veloz por su lado y frenó en seco al verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías tantas ganas de hablar con Helen y Susana?- le soltó ácidamente.

- ¿Alihotsy? ¿Pretendías matar a todo el colegio?- parecía divertido, ni mucho menos enfadado como le había demostrado de adulto.

- Se me fue la mano un poquito, pero nadie resultó herido- contestó a mala leche- No pueden decir lo mismo de mí.

- ¿Estás en el club de duelo?

La chica comenzó a partirse de risa.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- ¿En el club de duelo?- preguntó decidida- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Por qué no vas a las clases de defensa?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no vaya? Helen, seguro. Aún está resentida con el duelo de ayer.

- ¿Entonces si que vas?

- Sirius, mi tío es uno de los profesores.¿No crees que si me la pelo se daría cuenta?

Se descolgó del mango de la escoba y saltó a las gradas, impulsándose con un ligero balanceo de piernas. La escoba se mantuvo en el aire.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?- el joven señaló la escoba.

- ¿No conoces el Wingardium Leviosa?- la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Claro que sí, pero no veo tu varita.

- Sí, bueno, es que no la necesito. Sé hacer magia sin varita.

- Pensaba que ibas de cachondeo- Sirius seguí sin poder apartar la vista de la escoba- ¿Qué modelo es ese?

- Es una Estrella Fugaz- estiró su mano y atrajo la escoba- ¿Quieres probarla?

Sirius contempló la escoba de cerca y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues toma, voy a por el MP3. Dos vueltas, ¿eh?- bromeó la chica.

Sirius se montó y pateó el suelo con fuerza. La escoba casi lo lanza cuando alcanzó dos metros de altura y frenó en seco. El chico se agarró fuerte al mango y se inclinó hacia adelante. Atravesó el estadio veloz y viró intentando que fuese de manera suave, pero la escoba respondía bruscamente a cada ligero movimiento. No podía controlarla, su Nimbas ´70 tardaba más en responder y él estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Esa escoba era demasiado rápida.

Con una vuelta tuvo suficiente, descendió rápidamente al suelo y saltó de la escoba, rodando por el césped.

- No es una escoba para Quidditch- una voz desconocida le habló desde arriba- Soy Edward, el novio de Crisan, la amiga de Lyra. Tropezamos anoche, ¿recuerdas?

El chico le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sirius la aceptó gustoso.

- Lo siento, una chicas nos dijeron que Edgar había quedado con una tal Ara por la mañana. Sois iguales- se disculpó el animago.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Edgar y tú- respondió Sirius espolsándose las briznas de hierba de su jersey.

- Sí, supongo. Al menos hasta que nos conoces.

- ¿No os confunden?

- Nuestros amigos no. Mi hermano y yo somos diametralmente opuestos- le explicó el joven- Somos como Lyra y Crisan. Ella es impulsiva y mi chica racional. Pero se complementan.

- Oye siento haberte golpeado ayer.

- Va, no te preocupes, Lyra pega más fuerte. Al principio ella nos confundía, cuando veía a mi hermano ligar con otras chicas terminaba yo con el labio partido y mordiendo el suelo- Sirius sonrió ante el comentario- Bueno, vengo a deciros que hemos quedado en el mismo grupo.

- ¿Quiénes?- Lyra se acercaba guardándose el MP3 en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- Edgar, Crisan, tú, Sirius y yo- respondió Edward- En todos los grupos hay un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor como mínimo. Debe ser por algo.

- ¡Lyra!- Crisan llegaba corriendo con un montón de pergaminos en las manos.

Lyra se acercó a su amiga y le quitó los pergaminos de las manos.

- He estado buscando en la Biblioteca- la morena rebuscaba entre el montón de pergaminos que su amiga había formado en el suelo- Eres un desastre, me los has desorganizado.

- Crisan, al grano- le pidió su amiga.

- Bueno, la única pista que tenemos es que es un objeto que suelen llevar las damas en la cabeza, ¿cierto?- interrogó con la mirada a todos los presentes- ¿Qué puede llevar una dama en la cabeza?

- Cualquier cosa, una cinta, un ganchito, una diadema, un sombrero, una berenjena- Lyra comenzó a enumerar cosas que podía llevar una mujer en la cabeza- Cuernos.

- ¿Cuernos?- se preguntó Sirius en voz alta.

- Claro, si se los ha puesto su prometido o su marido, puede llevarlos- razonó la chica.

Crisan se acercó a su amiga y le golpeó la cabeza con la mano abierta.

- No estamos bromeando, Lyra- le gritó indignada- Que tu no te tomes en serio estas cosas no significa que los demás no lo hagamos.

- Pero tú has preguntado- se quejó la chica frotándose el cogote y le devolvió el golpe a su amiga.

Sirius estaba entretenido, Edward también reía.

- ¿Siempre son así?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Sí, es entretenido verlas pelear.

- Pensé que eran amigas.

- Y lo son, intenta ponerle una mano encima a Crisan y verás lo que es bueno. ¿No te ha contado su paseo en barca?

- ¿Su paseo en barca?- Sirius miró a Edward sin entender.

- Los de primero entran al castillo a través del lago, Hagrid los lleva en las barcas y McGonagall los recoge en las puertas del patio central para guiarlos hasta el sombrero seleccionador. Crisan me contó que unos alumnos que luego quedaron en Slytherin se metieron con ellas en el tren. ¿Qué Lyra y tu no habláis?

- Bueno, yo me he criado con la familia Black y ella con la familia Dorian. Nos separaron desde pequeños- se disculpó Sirius con una extraña mueca.

- Ah, no lo sabía.

- Nos acabamos de conocer- siguió Sirius con la mentira.

- Pues deberías hablar con ella. No lo ha pasado nada bien, siempre ha sido la marginada.

- Es una pena- afirmó el mago de ojos grises.

- Sí, porque es una chica muy divertida y lista. El sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarla a Ravenclaw.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el merodeador.

- Sí, pero también quiso enviarla a Slytherin.

- ¿Slytherin?- Sirius casi se queda sin cuerdas vocales.

Las chicas se fijaron en ellos.

- Lyra piensa- una sonora carcajada se oyó a la espalda de las chicas cuando Crisan pronunció esas dos palabras.

Lyra se separó de su amiga y giró para ver el dueño de tal risotada. Edgar reía a boca partida.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, capullo?- preguntó la rubia molesta.

- De mi cuñadita, ¿A quién se le ocurre pedirte que pienses? Eres una chica de acción, no de razonamientos- le devolvió el chico.

Edward negaba con la cabeza. Su hermano acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Sirius estaba confundido, nunca se le había ocurrido insultar a ninguna chica con la que salía.

Lyra se lanzó contra su chico y le aventó tremenda bofetada.

Sirius miró a Edward, igual su hermano intentaba separarla y él como buen hermano debía defenderla, aunque también lo debía hacer como padre. Aunque no entendía la forma de comportamiento de esa chica.

- Estás loca. ¡Te has pasado Lyra! ¡Sólo era una broma!- el chico tenía la manita marcada en la mejilla.

- Tú lo has dicho, soy una chica de acción- le devolvió el berrido sujetándolo de las solapas de la túnica. Acto seguido lo besó con furia.

- ¡Suéltame!- el chico intentaba separarse pero ella lo tenía bien agarrado.

- ¿Seguro?- dejó de besarlo y lo soltó empujándolo con fuerza.

- Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No te aguanto más- se levantó y se largó a la carrera.

Sirius estaba aterrorizado, nunca había presenciado una escena como esa. Lyra actuaba como un chico, cualquier chica hubiese salido corriendo detrás, pero ella seguía en pie, mirando como el chico se alejaba. Aunque es cierto que ninguna chica hubiese soltado un golpe como aquél por semejante nimiedad.

- Lyra- Crisan hablaba con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ha de ser algo de Rowena, si fuese algo de Helga habrían colocado a un Hufflepuff en cada grupo- contestó la chica con la voz rota.

Crisan sonrió, Edgar había bordado el plan. Su actuación había sido magnífica.

Sirius ya no entendía nada, ¿Qué acaso Lyra funcionaba mejor cuando estaba enfadada?

Edward se acercó a su novia y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Edgard esperaba a las puertas del Castillo, Lyra no era de las que aceptaban un plantón por un malentendido. No al menos, la Lyra de la que él se había enamorado.

- Pega fuerte- el chico se frotaba la mejilla.

Le encantaba su chica, no era como las demás, estaba enamorado hasta la médula.

Crisan se sentó sobre la hierba, entre las piernas de su chico. Sirius se dejó caer al lado de Lyra y la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué sabemos de Rowena?- empezó Crisan.

Los Gryffindor se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Fundadora de la casa que lleva su nombre en nuestro Colegio continuó Edward, muy aficionado a los personajes históricos mágicos- La casa Ravenclaw recibe alumnos intelectuales y hábiles de mente. Era una gran amiga de Helga Hufflepuff, otra de las fundadoras del colegio. Rowena fue una bruja reconocida por su inteligencia e ingenio, hasta el punto que se la recuerda por la frase "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres". Una de las mejores brujas que ha pisado este mundo, con el talento de poder distinguir a quienes realmente merecen ir en esta casa.

- Creído- soltó Sirius, de repente.

Edward sonrió ante la interrupción pero siguió a lo suyo.

-Se sabe que poseía una diadema mágica que aumentaba la sabiduría de quién la llevase. Fue robada por su hija Helena, que actualmente es el fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw, aunque en Hogwarts se la conoce con el apodo de la Dama Gris.

- Lyra tu madre dijo que se trataba de un objeto muy poderoso, ¿Crees que pueda ser ese?- intervino Sirius.

- Puede, pero si fue robado por su hija, ¿Cómo sabemos que se encuentra en el Castillo?

- Porque no nos dejarían salir del Castillo. Es algo que está aquí- razonó Edward.

- Entonces- Lyra se puso en pie- sólo debemos ir y preguntarle a Helena qué hizo con la diadema de su madre.

- Claro, y el fantasma te lo va a decir así de simple, ¿no?- se mofó Sirius- Algo falla, no puede ser tan simple.

- Oye, ¿Por qué le buscas los tres pies al gato? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que la solución estaba bajo tu nariz?- Lyra tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a las puertas del Castillo.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo XXXVI. La búsqueda de Helena.

Cuando Lyra llegó a las puertas del Colegio un chico apuesto sonrió sentado en los escalones de piedra de la entrada.

- Has tardado, me has preocupado- Edgar la miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

Lyra se quedó en pie delante de él y se cruzó de brazos. A la espera de la explicación.

- Todo ha sido idea de tu amiga Crisan, dijo que pensabas muy rápido cuando estabas cabreada.

- También pienso cuando no lo estoy- respondió a mala leche.

El chico se levantó y se espolsó el pantalón. Se acercó sigiloso y ladeó la cabeza.

- Me diste más fuerte de lo que pensaba que me golpearías- se frotó de nuevo la mejilla enrojecida.

- Tienes suerte de que te diese con la mano abierta- seguía a la defensiva con los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Lo se- reconoció el rubio de ojos claros- Te quiero Lyra.

La chica apartó la mirada de odio y sonrió tímida.

- Te hecho de menos en hechizos, la clase era más divertida contigo.

Se la estaba ganando y lo sabía. Bajó la guardia y fue cuando el chico la rodeó en un cálido abrazo. Conocía sus gestos, la había estado observando desde principios de curso, y ya conocía sus hábitos. Todos en su casa pensaban que estaba loca, él sabía que no era cierto, quizás esa chica era la única que no estaba loca de todo el colegio, al menos, no había babeado por él como todas las demás. Su primer contacto fue algo brusco, lo confundió con su hermano besándose en un pasillo con una chica y le propinó tremenda paliza a ambos, a él por engañar a su amiga y a ella por no respetar a los chicos de las demás.

La chica se pasó dos días en la enfermería y a él le tuvieron que coser la ceja por una patada de su actual novia.

En hechizos lo confundió con Edward de nuevo, pero él siguió la broma, quería conocer los límites de aquella chica, en el árbol después de la clase le pidió salir y ella aceptó, avergonzada por haber confundido a los hermanos.

Su relación era bastante sólida, ninguno de los dos se había jurado amor eterno, y se dejaban bastante libertad. Cada uno pertenecía a una casa, sabían que si se pasaban el día juntos terminarían por agobiarse, y a los dos les encantaba la libertad.

Los dos eran jugadores de Quidditch, los dos eran cazadores y cuando no jugaban el mismo partido se colocaban en las gradas de sus casas animando con fervor al otro, ganándose muchas veces miles de miradas de odio entre sus congéneres, pero eran así, no les importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de su relación.

-¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó el chico ante el silencio de su dama.

- Sí, tonto, claro que te quiero- y le devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvieron un buen rato así amarrados hasta que un carraspeo los separó.

- ¿No deberían estar buscando un objeto mágico?- James y Remus sonreían.

Lyra se alejó unos pasos de Edgar y se volvió hacia sus tíos. Asintió con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿A qué esperan?- preguntó Remus curioso.

- A que se haga de noche- contestó Lyra.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber James.

- Es cuando la Dama Gris acude al comedor- contestó la niña.

- ¿Para qué quieren a la Dama Gris?- James quería conocer las averiguaciones de los chicos, echaba de menos a su "hermano", y en cuanto el Horrocrux estuviese en manos de Dumbledore, Sirius recuperaría su aspecto habitual.

- ¿Para qué buscamos a la Dama Gris?- preguntó Edgar sin saber el motivo.

- A ver, hemos llegado a la conclusión que el objeto es la Tiara de Rowena, por algo que dijo tu hermano de la sabiduría- Remus sonrió, era un razonamiento muy avanzado para chicos tan jóvenes.

- ¿Y?

- Es que la Dama Gris es el fantasma de Helena, la hija de Rowena.

- Eso ya lo se, es el fantasma de mi casa.

- ¿Sabes que su hija le robó la diadema?- Lyra se burló de él.

Remus y James intercambiaron la mirada, estaban muy avanzados en la investigación, el resto de alumnos ni siquiera había caído en que en cada grupo había un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor mínimo. Los profesores que pertenecían a la Orden estaban enterados de todo, lo único que desconocían era el paradero de la Tiara.

- ¿Y si se la robó como sabemos que está aquí?- inquirió el chico enarcando una ceja.

- No lo sabemos- Lyra sonrió de medio lado- Eso es lo que pretendemos averiguar.

James y Remus se alejaron de la parejita camino del despacho del director, debían informar de las investigaciones de los alumnos.

- Si encuentran la diadema van a pensar que han hecho trampas- James llevaba un rato dándole vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lyra es hija de profesores de la Institución- explicó su amigo- El resto de alumnado pensará que se le ha pasado información privilegiada.

- Qué piensen lo que les de la gana, eso no es cierto y yo estoy dispuesto a beber veritasserum si me tropezase con alguna acusación- renegó Remus- No son los únicos que han llegado a la conclusión que el objeto valioso es de Ravenclaw.

Los magos estaban ante la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, algunos alumnos estaban esperando que apareciese algún profesor para acceder a la cámara del director.

- ¡Harry James Potter!¡Aquí!- el grito de Lily hizo voltearse a los dos magos.

Harry, Hermione, Ron e Isis corrían hacia ellos con sus varitas en la mano, de las cuales saltaban chispas rojas.

Los adultos intentaron detenerles el paso, pero tres de ellos lograron atravesar la barrera, Isis quedó entre los brazos de James, la conocía demasiado bien para conocer sus reflejos, con los otros no había tratado casi.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritaba la niña desaforada.

- Ni de coña- le espetó el mago de gafas- Cógela Remus, voy a por los otros.

Remus la sostuvo en brazos, por más que la niña intentaba soltarse. Lily llegaba con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó el profesor de Hechizos.

- Charlando con Peeves y el Barón Sanguinario- la mujer no le salía ni la voz.

- ¿Entonces ya no necesitamos a Sirius de crío?- Total ya tenían a Isis, y a Sirius lo iban a utilizar para buscarla por el castillo, de adultos no habían podido dar con ella.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius?- Remus negó con la cabeza- Me lo suponía, Lis anda buscándolo también, quería darle la poción Envejecedora. Los teníamos sujetos con un Incarcereo pero la niña los soltó a todos. Estaban molestando a Peeves.

- ¿Molestando a Peeves?- Remus volvió a negar- Lily, Peeves es un porlstergeit, es él quien suele molestar.

- ¿Has visto a Peeves?- el mago negó con la cabeza- Pues cuando lo veas sabrás a lo que me refiero.

- Quiero bajar- avisó la niña haciendo pucheros.

Remus la sujetó más fuerte. Lily sonrió. Le quedaban de miedo los niños a Remus, lo hacían mucho más atractivo.

- ¿Has pensado ya en hacerme tía?- soltó la pelirroja como el que no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?- el hombre estaba confundido.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¡Levicorpus!- la varita de James se agitó en el aire y los tres niños quedaron suspendidos cogidos de un tobillo, cabeza abajo.

- ¡Eso no se vale!- se quejó Ron, harto de ser hechizado con esa misma técnica por sus hermanos mayores.

- No está permitido correr dentro de los pasillos del colegio- aclaró el profesor.

Unas niñas lo miraban horrorizadas, creyéndole incapaz de lanzar ese hechizo a tres mocosos, de los cuáles uno era su hijo.

-¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho para que tu madre esté tan cabreada?- le hablaba directamente a su hijo.

- Perdone, es que su señora se cabrea por cualquier cosa- razonó el pelirrojo.

James se mordió el labio para no partirse de risa ante el comentario del mocoso, era cierto, Lily cuando estuvo embarazada de Harry se pasó la mayor parte del embarazo con un humor de perros.

- ¿Harry?

- Si me bajas te lo digo- lo enfrentó el niño.

- Si no me lo dices no te bajo- le devolvió el adulto.

Harry simplemente se cruzó de brazos a esperar, James sonrió, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y miró hacia arriba. Guardó silencio, tarde o temprano los niños cederían.

El grupo de Crisan deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando al fantasma de la casa de las águilas.

- Esto es imposible, así no la vamos a encontrar en la vida- se quejó Crisan, recargándose sobre la pared.

Llevaban más de dos horas deambulando y se habían cruzado tres veces con Nick casi decapitado, dos con el Barón y una con el Fraile Gordo, de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero la Dama Gris como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, que podía ser, era un fantasma y se podía quedar metida en una pared.

- Joder- se desesperó Lyra, Sirius levantó las cejas ante el vocabulario- Vosotros sois los cerebritos, pensad algo.

Agitaba los brazos desesperada, andando en círculos. Sirius la seguía con la vista, analizando cada movimiento. Edgar, Edward y Crisan se separaron, alejándose prudentemente. Él fue el único que se mantuvo erguido a su lado.

- Psss, Sirius- Crisan lo llamaba en susurros.

El chico se giró y vio a la chica como le indicaba que se alejase.

- ¿Por qué?- se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia y esquivó una patada de milagro, la pierna de la chica le rozó el pelo de la coronilla- ¿Pretendes matarme!

Se alejó de ella con una voltereta hacia atrás y arrastrándose de culo por el suelo.

La chica lanzaba un montón de golpes encadenados, puñetazos directos, ganchos, codazos de frente, a los costados, seguidos o intercalados con patadas a la altura de la rodilla, a la cintura o a la cabeza.

Sirius se levantó al alcanzar el grupito de Ravenclaw y negó con la cabeza, no entendía que tuerca se le había soltado en esos momentos a la chica.

- Es una de sus formas para descargar tensión- le explicó Edgar.

- Pero no hay nadie- Sirius estaba asustado. Pensaba que Lyra estaba como una auténtica chiribia.

- Nadie visible, ella está luchando contra- Crisan siguió los movimientos de la joven- uno, dos, tres, cuatro y…- negó con la cabeza- no, cuatro oponentes imaginarios. A ese ejercicio se le llama sombra.

- Pero ella no es capaz de enfrentarse a cuatro a la vez- Sirius no podía creerlo, los golpes eran hábiles, aunque él no fuese capaz de imaginarse lo certeros que eran. La chica seguía golpeando con fuerza el aire.

- Uno menos- anunció Crisan apretando los dientes- ¡Uis! Eso debe de haber dolido. ¡Toma Kin geri!- la chica levantó un brazo- ¡Así se hace, Lyra!

La rubia seguía concentrada en su lucha interna.

Sirius intentaba seguir la pelea, pero no veía eso que había gritado la morena de ojos grises, la otra Black de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué es un kin geri?- preguntó el moreno de ojos grises.

Crisan se iba acercando a su amiga, animándola a viva voz, como si ella pudiese ver a los oponentes.

- ¡Rómpele los dientes!¡No dejes que te avasalle, pequeña!

Sirius miró de reojo a los gemelos y se rascó la sien.

- ¿Esto es normal?- inquirió apuntando a su "melliza" con la varita.

- Para ellas sí- asintió Edgar- Te acostumbrarás. Al principio también nos sorprendió a nosotros.

- ¿Sabéis lo que es un kin geri?

- Geri es patada, kin testículos- tradujo Edward.

- Vale, ¿Y esto cuando termina?- Sirius cruzó las piernas, doliéndole la traducción.

- Cuando encuentra una salida al problema- dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

- Estupendo, nos podemos quedar sin comer- Sirius se recargó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

- O cuando se queda sin oponentes- los chicos seguían los movimientos de Crisan- Malo.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, Crisan apuntaba a Lyra al pecho.

- ¡Impedimenta!- su amiga balanceó la varita hacia la chica y echó a correr en dirección opuesta- ¡Corred chicos! ¡Corred!

Sirius los siguió por el pasillo, los rayos rojizos pasaban sobrevolando sus cabezas, optaron por separarse, así tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir con aquella loca corriendo tras ellos.

El moreno se quedó agazapado tras una columna del segundo piso, "por h o por b" lo había seguido a él, y cuando ella se detuvo ante él se lanzó contra el pequeño cuerpo derribándolo al suelo.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó la joven.

- ¿Ay?- se exaltó el adolescente- ¿Estás loca? Casi nos matas.

- Pero estaba gritando que os detuvieseis- la niña tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Y quién en su sano juicio se detendría?- Sirius seguía sobre su abdomen con los brazos sobre su cabeza, bien prietos sobre la losa.

Lyra rió ante el comentario y la cara de susto que tenía su padre adolescente.

- Realmente estás loca- el chico la soltó y rodó para bajarse de encima.

- No es cierto, puede que no sea normal, pero no estoy loca.

- No poco. Nadie ataca a sus amigos.

- No os estaba atacando, estaba haciendo sombra.

- Y cuando terminaste con los oponentes te liaste con nosotros.

- No es cierto, sólo estaba descargando adrenalina. No os ha dado ningún hechizo.

- Porque los hemos esquivado.

- Claro, eso será- soltó la chica poniéndose en pie indignada.

Sirius la siguió refunfuñando. Realmente pensaba que esa chica estaba loca. Lo que hacía no era muy normal.

- Si tienes algo que decirme prefiero que lo hagas a la cara- Lyra se había detenido y le hablaba de espaldas.

- Sí, como tú- le recalcó el chico adelantándola.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del pasillo. No había forma, él y ella nunca llegarían a entenderse. Daba igual la edad que tuviese su padre.

- Ojala no hubiese nacido- las palabras las soltó con decisión.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Pues a que siempre va a ser lo mismo.

- Oye Lyra, no te entiendo. Piensas mejor cuando estás cabreada, te bates en duelo con oponentes inexistentes, vuelas arriesgando al máximo en una escoba imposible de manejar…

- No es imposible de manejar, a mí me funciona. Y James lo entendió.

- ¿Qué James? ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó Sirius.

- Creo que sí- la chica hipó.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? ¿No eres una chica dura?

- Soy dura, pero no soy de piedra- se rebotó la adolescente- Pensaba que tú me entenderías. Yo quise conocerte, pero como aquella vez me vuelves a dar la espalda, y luego nada. Porque Harry es el más importante, y todos estáis volcados sobre él.

Sirius la miraba sin entender ese dolor, no conocía a ese tal Harry del que ella hablaba.

Se acercó lentamente y le colocó una mano en la barbilla.

- Has dicho que nos estabas pidiendo que nos detuviésemos, ¿Por qué?

- Si no recuerdo mal el Barón Sanguinario rondó a la Dama Gris, y la mató cuando no lo correspondió- declaró la chica suspirando y desviando la mirada de ese chico tan apuesto.

- Lyra, tanto la Dama Gris como el Barón son fantasmas, no pueden morir porque ya están muertos.

- Yo hablo de cuando estaban vivos, cuando Helena le robó la tiara a su madre escapó a un bosque de Albania- la chica evitó el contacto con la mano del chico que intentaba darle el apoyo con una mano sobre su hombro- Rowena sabía que el hombre la amaba y cuando ella lo rechazó la mató, por eso él se muestra con tanta sangre sobre las vestiduras.

- Vaya, realmente ese ejercicio aumenta la capacidad intelectual- se asombró el muchacho.

- No es cierto. Sólo me funciona a mí. A lo mejor es porque estoy loca, como opina todo el mundo- avanzó unos pasos hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Dónde vas?- quiso saber el chico.

- A por la diadema, creo saber dónde se encuentra.

- ¿Te vas a Albania?

- No, me voy a la torre de Ravenclaw, allí hay una estatua de Rowena, en medio de la sala común.

- ¿Y?- el chico la seguía de cerca.

- Ya se lo que buscan los profesores, no nos dejan entrar en la Orden pero nos utilizan para sus fines, supongo que cuando te haces adulto te conviertes en una serpiente. Nadie más ha visto la trampa, les dicen que es un juego y que se van a repartir cien puntos y la gente se ciega sin más.

- Lyra no te entiendo.

- No me extraña, una loca está hablando en voz alta.

- Espera- el chico la cogió de la mano- Lo siento, sigo sin entender.

- Porque tus ojos sólo miran hacia delante. Te estás perdiendo todo lo de alrededor.

- Oye tú sabes algo más, ¿Por qué no lo puedes compartir conmigo?

- Mira- la chica sacó la varita de las presillas del pantalón en donde se la había guardado y apuntó hacia la torre- "Oriéntame hacia lo que buscan los profesores"

- Pero…- Sirius se quedó observando la varita de la chica que tiraba de su brazo, llevándolos directamente hasta la puerta de las habitaciones de las águilas.

La chica se plantó ante la puerta y el animal del altillo abrió las alas.

- No pertenece a esta casa, aún así el director dijo que todo aquél que resolviese el acertijo sería bien recibido durante esta semana. ¿Osas probar?

- Por supuesto- respondió la joven.

- ¿No sería mejor que esperásemos a los chicos?- el joven se refería a los gemelos, por supuesto. Él nunca conseguía acertar los acertijos.

- Ellos están dentro- respondió la chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Son mis amigos, me conocen y saben que soy capaz de abrir esta puerta después de concentrarme.

- Este es el planteamiento- habló el águila- Hay cinco casas cada una de un color distinto, y en cada casa vive una persona de diferente nacionalidad al resto. Cada propietario prefiere una bebida, fuma una marca de cigarrillos y tiene una mascota que no repite ningún otro propietario.  
Con las siguientes pistas debes responder a una pregunta. ¿Quién tiene un pez?

El británico vive en la casa roja

El sueco tiene un perro

El danés bebe té

La casa verde está a la izquierda de la casa blanca

El propietario de la casa verde bebe café

La persona que fuma Pall Mall cría pájaros

La persona que vive en la casa amarilla fuma Dunhill

El propietario de la casa de en medio bebe leche

El noruego vive en la primera casa

El hombre que fuma Blends vive al lado del propietario de un gato

El dueño del caballo vive al lado del hombre que fuma Dunhill

El fumador de Bluemasters bebe cerveza

El alemán fuma Prince

El noruego vive al lado de la casa azul

El fumador de Blends tiene un vecino que bebe agua.

- Te dije que esperásemos a los chicos- se quejó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?- Lyra se volvió a mirarlo- Está más que claro.

- ¡Anda ya, Lyra! ¿Más que claro? Estás en Gryffindor, por si no lo recuerdas. Esto sólo lo puede resolver un águila.

- ¿A sí? Pues se la respuesta, listillo.

- Ni de coña. Lyra, no.

- El alemán tiene el pez- y la puerta se abrió dejando a Sirius patidifuso.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- miraba hacia arriba, por si la respuesta estaba escrita en algún lado- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Entras o esperas a resolver tú a solateras el próximo?- Lyra avanzaba despacio hacia la sala común.

Sirius atravesó la puerta cuando ésta comenzaba a cerrarse.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo XXXVII. El encuentro de lo buscado.

Como bien había augurado Lyra, los Ravenclaw estaban dentro de la sala común, esperando a los dos Gryffindors.

- ¿Esa es Rowena?- preguntó Sirius curioso mirando la estatua que había al pie de las escaleras- Se supone que era la más inteligente, ¿verdad?

- Cállate Sirius- le pidió Lyra, temiendo que soltase lo que a ella se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué?- el chico seguía mirándola- Parece bella.

- Fue bella por su inteligencia- le contestó Edward.

Lyra se giró hacia el novio de su amiga y se mordió el labio.

- Ni se te ocurra soltar unas de las tuyas o dejamos de ser amigas en este mismo momento- le avisó Crisan, golpeando el pecho de su novio.

- ¿Qué has pensado nada más verla?- le susurró Sirius al oído.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me lo dices luego?- le rogó el chico con un puchero.

- Luego. Ahora debemos buscar la tiara.

- Lyra- Sirius la miraba directamente a la cabeza- ¿Por donde empezamos?

- ¿Si queréis nosotros buscamos por las habitaciones de los chicos?- se ofreció Edward.

Crisan asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo puedo buscar por las estatuas del pasillo de las chicas- Crisan estaba emocionada- ¿Buscáis vosotros dos por aquí?

Los Gryffindor aceptaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Y cada uno empezó por un extremo de la sala, llegando casi a la vez a la estatua de la hechicera famosa.

Tras dos horas Harry seguía colgado de un tobillo, completamente en silencio y con la cara colorada.

- Harry, te voy a bajar, pero tú me has de contar qué ha ocurrido- James ya se preocupaba por la salud de su único hijo.

- Me duele la cabeza papi- se quejó el niño rompiendo el silencio.

James se levantó del suelo y agitando su varita deshizo el hechizo. Harry cayó a plomo sobre los brazos del mago. El hombre lo notó ardiendo.

- ¿Estás bien cabezón?- James lo miraba sin comprender esa terquedad, a Ron y a Hermione los había bajado a los dos minutos.

Pero a su hijo lo debía educar y demostrarle quién debía obedecer a quién, ni los lloros de Lily y el enfado de Lis y Remus lograron que Harry volviese a tener la cabeza en la posición correcta.

- ¿Aquél no es Harry?- preguntó Luna señalando el niño que el profesor Potter cargaba en brazos.

- Creo que sí- Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees?- preguntaron los gemelos y Lee Jordan a la vez.

A Ginny se le tiñeron las mejillas al instante. Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

- No se que es eso que os hace tanta gracia- se giró indignada hacia el comedor.

- Vamos, peque, no te mosquees- Fred la sujetó de los hombros y la abrazó por la espalda- Estas muy irritable desde hace algunos días.

- Déjame, idiota- Ginny intentaba avanzar, pero Fred pesaba demasiado.

- ¡Ginny!- el grito del profesor Potter la sacó de su estupor.

Un niño de pelo azabache y montura de gafas redondeadas pasaba por su lado veloz.

Sin pensárselo dos veces lo siguió a la carrera.

- ¡Harry! ¡Espera!- gritaba la pelirroja a la vez que el profesor de DCAO.

El niño tropezó con dos figuras más grandes, una, una chica, la otra, un chico pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron!- gritaron todos a la vez- ¡Hermione!

Los aludidos sonrieron al ver a Harry de niño, era tan adorable.

El niño se alejaba de ellos arrastrándose por el suelo con las manos y los pies, con cara horrorizada.

- ¡No quiero!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al verse rodeado por los brazos de James.

- Harry, por favor- le suplicó el adulto esquivando los manotazos del niño- Tranquilo, no duele.

- Bueno, un poco sí- reconoció Ron sobándose el brazo en el que le habían inyectado la poción.

- Eres un quejica, Ron- Hermione pasó por su lado con la cabeza bien alta.

- No fui yo quien gritaba a todo pulmón,¡Papi no me pinches!- le recordó el joven.

Hermione se ruborizó tanto que agachó la cabeza, notándose las mejillas ardiendo.

Ron miró a su novia, le acababa de hacer daño sin querer.

- Lo siento- se disculpó el chico rodeándole la cintura- Mione, mírame.

Pero la joven seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Es increíble- matizó George- Yo siempre pensé que Mione y Harry terminarían juntos.

Ron atisbó el oído, odiaba cuando su chica se arrimaba a su mejor amigo, él también lo había pensado, por eso cuando supo que a su amigo le gustaba su hermana pequeña no se opuso como en todos los noviazgos anteriores de la pelirroja.

- Tú problema George, es que no crees en la amistad entre el sexo opuesto- Fred acababa de soltar a Ginny.

- Claro que no creo. Porque no existe- refutó el mago.

- Pues yo si que creo- dijo Lee Jordan.

- ¿Si?- volvió George.

- Sí- espetó el joven.

- ¿Y cuántas amigas tienes?- George no se dejaba convencer.

- Muchas- Lee le guiñó un ojo.

- Lee, ¿Cuántas amigas tienes a las que le puedas hablar de cualquier tema y no te hayas enrollado con ellas?

James escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

Remus y Sirius también habían discutido en sus días de escuela sobre el tema, el rubio opinaba que se podían tener amigas, Canuto sin embargo lo negaba, él opinaba que entre hombres y mujeres no existía la amistad, porque tarde o temprano la atracción surgía, y alguno de los dos metía la pata.

- Ginny, ¿Estás bien?- Luna se acercó a su amiga.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Lo echo de menos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, los entrenamientos, ese cuerpo- pero sonreía al mirar al niño que se peleaba en brazos de James- Quiero que vuelva.

Decidida sujetó la muñeca del niño y se lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo.

James se puso en pie y los siguió a distancia prudencial.

- ¡Ya está bien, Harry!- el grito de la pelirroja puso alerta al grupo que se había quedado discutiendo sobre la inmortalidad del calamar.

Lyra miraba la estatua con detenimiento.

- Está cerca- su varita seguía apuntando la estatua.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a pronunciar el hechizo?- le sugirió Sirius, aburrido de buscar una diadema entre las otras estatuas de la sala.

- ¿Y que crees que acabo de hacer?- era sarcástica, aquella niña era sarcástica.

- Yo no he oído nada- Sirius.

- Porque ha sido no verbal.

- Ese hechizo igual se ha de pronunciar para que funcione- le rebatió el mago- Igual es como el Expectro Patronum.

- Ese hechizo no siempre es verbal.

- Sí, lo es.

- No, lo es.

- Que sí.

-Que no.

- Que sí- el tono iba aumentando.

- Que no- Sirius también había elevado la voz.

- Que caiga un chaparrón, que rompa los cristales de la estación- canturreó la chica divertida.

Sirius la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué miras?- Lyra intentaba trepar por la figura.

- Te vas a matar.

- Pues sujétame, si la varita sigue apuntando la estatua, quizás esté aquí.

- No tiene sentido que esté en la sala de los Ravenclaw, los profesores ya habrán revisado cada sala, si ellos no han sido capaces de encontrarla, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú si lo lograrás?

- Yo no, nosotros- le corrigió ensanchando la sonrisa al llegar a la cabeza de Rowena.

- ¿Hay algo?

- Una media corona, ¡Crisan!- Sirius se tapó los oídos ante el berrido- ¡Está aquí!

Los Ravenclaw bajaron con diademas exactas a la que coronaba la cabeza de la representante.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?- preguntó Sirius apuntando a los chicos con su varita.

- Esto es el regalo que nos hacen nada más entrar en esta casa- explicó Edward- Hay una vieja leyenda que cuenta que si la chica acepta tu tiara el día de la graduación viviréis felices de por vida, y la pareja se mantendrá unida.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el mago.

- Chorradas- matizó Lyra.

Edgar la miró de reojo, él había pensado darle su diadema el día de la graduación, cuando Lyra estaba cursando sexto con él. A Sirius no se le escapó el detalle. Ese chico estaba loco por ella, y para aguantarle sus cambios de humor debía ser una maravillosa persona.

- ¿Tú no te creerás eso, verdad Edgar?- se mofó la chica.

Lyra se soltó de una mano para apuntar la cabeza de la hechicera, removió la varita en el aire y la tiara de piedra se transformó en una preciosa semicorona de oro con amatistas, brillantes y esmeraldas incrustadas. Brillaba al rebotar los rayos del ocaso sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- se quejó Crisan apuntándola con su varita- No se podía usar magia negra.

- Crisan, no he usado magia negra. Un Reversus no es de magia negra- sin darse cuenta estaba con las dos manos en el aire.

- ¡Lyra!- gritaron todos a la vez al verla caer peligrosamente contra las escaleras.

- ¡Glisseo!- Sirius apuntó con su varita las escaleras que se convirtieron en un impresionante tobogán.

La cabeza de Lyra impactó contra la piedra con un sonido hueco y la sangre se deslizó junto a ella.

La chica no llegó a perder el conocimiento, pero sus ojos estaban sin vida.

- Lyra- Sirius se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciándole las mejillas- ¿Estás bien?

Notaba algo caliente y pegajoso en sus manos.

- Au- se quejó la chica cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Te podrías haber matado- la regañó con cariño.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó que estaba allá arriba- se disculpó en un susurro.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, lo volvería loco, seguro.

- Te quiero, Lyra- se sinceró con la rubia.

Edgar se apartó silencioso al escuchar las palabras de su novia.

- Yo también te quiero, Sirius. Toda mi vida te he querido, aunque no te conocía.

- Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, te prometo que todo cambiará- había colocado la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la chica, ella le sujetaba la túnica con fuerza.

- Cásate con mamá. Prométemelo- le rogó Lyra, con la oreja pegada en su pecho.

- Lyra, eso…

- Prométeselo- le advirtió Crisan.

Lyra no mostraba nunca sus sentimientos, el golpe debía haber sido fuerte y no estaba en sus cabales.

- Te lo prometo, por mi parte me casaré con tu madre- le dijo el joven.

- Tienes que conseguir enamorarla. Que vea eso que vio en ti hace tanto tiempo- Lyra hablaba cada vez más bajito, como perdiendo la consciencia.

- Lyra, sigue hablando- el chico se puso en pie y cargó con ella- No te duermas.

- Me duele…- apenas audible.

- Vamos peque, sigue hablando. Crisan, debemos llevarla a la enfermería- avisó Sirius preocupado.

La morena aceptó con la cabeza pero Lyra volvió a recuperar el conocimiento cuando pensaban atravesar la puerta.

- Pero, ¿Qué haces?- Sirius se vio con los brazos vacíos.

- Si dejamos la corona ahí cualquiera la puede ver- dijo la chica animada- No me he abierto la cabeza para que otro la encuentre- volvía a trepar por la figura.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajarte de ahí?- Crisan sonreía al verla tan decidida y a su padre joven tan preocupado.

- Espera- lanzó una patada al aire al verse agarrada de un pie.

- Lyra, te vas a caer. Estás sangrando.

- Oh vamos, seguro que cuando eras joven hiciste cosas más peligrosas que subir a estatuas- le espetó irónicamente.

- Soy joven, y nunca he subido a estatuas.

- Pues deberías probarlo, es emocionante- colocó la mano sobre la tiara y la extrajo con habilidad- Ya está.

Descendió despacio y la colocó junto a las otras tres tiaras, réplicas exactas.

- Muy bien listilla, ¿Ahora como vamos a saber cuál es la original?- protestó Sirius acercándose a la peligrosa muchacha.

- Debe ser un hechizo Proteico, son réplicas exactas- la chica contemplaba las diademas.

- No conozco ese hechizo- el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo tampoco- matizó la otra Black.

- Es un hechizo de sexto, pero entra para los Extasis- Edward estaba sentado sobre una mesa.

- ¿Por qué lo conoces tú?- preguntó Edgar- Lo vimos la semana pasada, tú ya estabas en cuarto de nuevo.

- Me lo enseñó Isis.

- ¿Mi hermana?- se escandalizó el de ojos grises.

- Sí, conoce la tira de hechizos.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó de nuevo. No la había echado de menos, él no se llevaba demasiado bien con la pequeña serpiente. La aguantaba en casa porque no le quedaba más remedio, igual que toleraba a Regulus y cuando iba intentaba pasárselo bien.

- Dejó de viajar por el tiempo y aterrizó en esta época- explicó Crisan- Creo que te echaba de menos.

- ¿A mí?- se sorprendió el muchacho.

- A quién si no- soltó Lyra indignada- Aunque después de cómo la tratabas no entiendo porqué.

- Yo siempre la he tratado igual, Isis y yo no nos llevamos bien. Punto.

- Ella te tiene mucho aprecio- Edward también lo había visto.

- No entiendo porqué. Es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Una Slytherin?- Crisan abrió la boca descomunalmente.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues está jugando de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor- Edgar descolocó al mago ante la declaración.

- Es imposible, Isis tendría veintinueve años ahora y para jugar máximo son dieciocho. Además, no tiene aspecto de jugadora de Quidditch. Es una niña de pies a cabeza.

- ¿No estarás insinuando que las jugadoras de Quidditch son marimachos, no? ¿Has visto a Cho?- Edgar lo miraba sin entender.

- ¿La de rasgos asiáticos?- preguntó Sirius.

- La misma- le devolvió el rubio.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Es cazadora de Hufflepuff- matizó Lyra sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

Crisan se acercó hasta su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que hacerlo- avisó la rubia, rayando la tiara con la punta de su navaja.

Al instante las otras tres diademas aparecieron con el mismo rasguño.

- Esta es la original- cogió la tiara y se la pasó a Crisan- Llévala tú.

- Pero tú has hecho todo el trabajo- Crisan intentaba devolvérsela.

- No Crisan, perteneció a alguien de tu casa, yo no puedo sacarla de aquí- Lyra iba con las manos levantadas.

- El sombrero no te mandó a esta casa porque tú querías estar en la de tu padre- Crisan le devolvió la vez.

- Cállate- le escupió la chica.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Toda la vida lo has admirado por su fortaleza y ahora parece que huyas de él- Crisan estaba molesta con su amiga.

- No es el momento- avisó la chica suspirando.

- ¿Qué momento esperas? Uno de tus sueños se ha hecho realidad, tienes a tus dos padres juntos y con vida.

- ¡Crisan, no!- el volumen aumentó considerablemente.

- ¿Por qué, Lyra? Seguro que él no lo sabe.

Los chicos pasaban la vista de una a la otra, ninguno de los tres sabía de qué estaban hablando aquellas dos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debería de saber?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Nada!- gritó Lyra con los ojos enrojecidos- No se lo cuentes, por favor.

- No te entiendo, con lo valiente que eres para todo, salvo para mostrar tus sentimientos. ¿Por qué te da miedo?

- No quiero que me vuelva a rechazar, ¿vale? Fue muy duro, sólo tenía cuatro años, pero ni siquiera se dignó a verme la cara, ni siquiera cuando mamá le recordó a Isis, cuando le dijo que yo sería como Isis. Ni siquiera sabía en esos momentos a quién se refería y después de lo que pasó este verano, no quiero que me quiera simplemente porque soy su hija, si me ha de querer por eso prefiero que me odie- Lyra atravesó la puerta de la torre con lágrimas en las mejillas y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sirius estaba helado, sabía que en el futuro era su padre, sabía que había estado en Azkaban y que por eso se había perdido la infancia de su hija, pero no sabía qué le había hecho para que no quisiese contarle nada. Así iba a ser imposible cambiar ese futuro inminente.

- ¿Tú me lo contarías?- preguntó a la vez que tragaba el nudo de su garganta.

- No debería, pero creo que está en un error.

Los cuatro salieron por el retrato dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

Andaban cabizbajos, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

- Sirius- Edgar había descubierto la verdad con las palabras de su novia- Cuando recuperes tu edad habla con ella. Te quiere muchísimo, sólo que Lyra no demuestra sus sentimientos, siempre los oculta tras un muro.

- ¿Cómo la conocéis tanto?- el chico la seguía intentando notar, se supone que la sangre llamaba a la sangre, debía notar su presencia.

- Siempre hemos vivido en la misma calle, mis padres fueron compañeros de casa de su madre, y se llevaban bien- declaró a morena- La conozco desde que apenas andábamos, no sabíamos hablar y ya éramos buenas amigas, casi como hermanas. Su abuelo nos llevaba a la feria en verano, nunca hizo distinción entre ninguna de las dos, salvo cuando entrenaba.

- ¿Cuándo entrenaba?- preguntó curioso el chico.

- ¿Eso tampoco te lo ha contado?- Edgar partió la conversación, dichoso al comprobar que Lyra si había confiado en él- Agárrate, Lyra es experta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Su abuelo fue auror y desde bien pequeña la ha entrenado. Este es su cuarto año en el colegio, y puede contar con una mano los amigos que tiene. Es un experimento del Ministerio. Cuando escapaste de la cárcel todo el colegio se fijó en ella, la niña que había sido capaz de aguantar la mirada del basilisco sin convertirse en piedra.

- ¿Un basilisco?

- Sí, Lokhart huyó como cobarde, cuando a mitad de curso se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, el tío que vendía los libros porque había capturado a vampiros y hombres-lobo, salió despavorido al enterarse que una lagartija andaba suelta por el castillo.

- Edgar, no le quites valor a Harry- le reprendió su gemelo.

- No le quito valor a Harry- respondió el chico- Pero ese chico es muy raro, habla pársel.

- Lo que te pasa a ti es que estás celoso- Crisan se unió a la broma.

- ¿Celoso de qué?- se molestó el rubio- Sólo son hermanos.

- ¿Harry es mi hijo?- y las dudas de Edgar se disiparon del todo.

- Harry es tu ahijado, es el hijo de James y Lily- le aclaró la morena.

- ¿Estás de guasa? ¿Tú sabes como se llevan esos dos?

- Sirius, cuando la gente se hace mayor cambia. Vosotros soléis madurar un poquito, por eso a las chicas nos suelen gustar los chicos más mayores, porque los de nuestra edad son unos críos.

- No todas las chicas cambian- Edgar señalaba el campo de Quidditch, donde una rubia volaba veloz sobre su escoba.

- Lyra ha cambiado mucho este verano, lo que le ha pasado la ha hecho madurar.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntaron Edgar y Sirius al unísono.

- Lis murió en Junio, Sirius se queda su custodia, empata la final de vuelo, su padre la azota, hacemos regresar a James y Regulus de las garras de la muerte, la detiene la policía y su padre le retira la palabra- aclaró Crisan.

- Un momento, eso es imposible, ¿Qué el verano no es para divertirse?- suscitó el rubio.

- Lyra se lo pasa bien volando.

- ¿Por qué la azotó su padre?- se interesó Edward.

- Porque le grito e insultó a su padre- miró a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados- yendo borracha.

Crisan aún recordaba las amenazas de sus padres como volviese a mentirles, alabando la buena cordura de su primo Sirius al avisarlos.

- Fue la noche en que Lyra golpeó a Harry, ¿cierto?- se interesó Edgard.

- Bueno, no lo golpeó, sólo lo derribó. Se sintió horrible y se emborrachó.

- ¿Quieres decir que a Lyra le gusta Harry?- preguntó curioso Sirius- ¿Por eso se arrepintió de golpearlo?

- No, Lyra no se arrepintió de golpearlo, si no lo hubiese golpeado según le avisó su madre Sirius moriría en el departamento de Misterios. Harry y Lyra tienen una conexión telepática, no se porqué. Ella lo descubrió con lo del Basilisco, y cuando entró al curso siguiente en el colegio y se lo quiso contar, el chico la rechazó por ser la hija del traidor. No he visto a Harry tan mezquino en toda mi vida. Creo que incluso se aliaba con los Slytherin para hacerle la vida imposible, y a mí no me dejaba defenderla, decía que con mis problemas ya tenía bastante. Pero cuando Lis murió asesinada por mortífagos y Harry se convirtió en un hermano, todo cambió.

- En el torneo de los tres magos ya había cambiado, el curso pasado, cuando se formó el ED Harry le propuso entrar y ella lo rechazó- aseguró Edgard.

Sirius estaba totalmente perdido, y ya habían llegado a las gárgolas de la puerta del director.

- Señor Black- la voz severa de la profesora Dorian lo hizo volverse- Acompáñeme.

Pasó por su lado y lo enganchó del pezcuezo.

El chico se giró a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero éstos ya habían subido por las escaleras.

- Llevo buscándote todo el día, los chicos ya tienen su edad e Isis está encerrada en el aula de Astronomía con Remus y James- avisó la señora.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sin entender aún el trasfondo de la cuestión.

- Lyra está triste- aseguró Sirius- ¿Podría hablar con ella unos minutos?

- Harry ha ido a buscarla al campo- la mujer lo guiaba hasta la enfermería.

- Profesora…- la voz de Harry los hizo voltearse a ambos- No quiere venir.

- Harry, ¿Le has dicho que Sirius va a recuperar su edad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Aún así, no quiere venir. Dice que todo volverá a ser como antes y más ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto-a Lis casi se le caen los ojos al suelo de lo que los abrió- Es un secreto a gritos dentro del colegio, profesora.

- ¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz?- se interesó la profesora.

- Sí señora, desde que recuperé mi apariencia.

- ¿Lo sabe James?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Deberías decírselo, debes cerrar tu mente, como sea- el chico asintió pero no se movió- ¿A qué esperas?

- ¿Puedo hablar con Sirius un momento?- pidió el moreno.

Lis miró a ambos y se separó unos pasos de ellos.

El chico sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sirius joven.

- Me lo dio Lyra- el chico se giró y echó a correr.

Sirius abrió el pergamino y sonrió.

" Hola Sirius,

Me hubiese encantado que fueses mi hermano. Piensas que nunca nos hubiésemos entendido, lo siento, soy experta en Oclumancia y Legeremancia, mi madre me entrenó desde bien pequeña.

No odio a Harry, sólo lo veo como el hermano mayor que me hubiese encantado tener, por mal que me lo hiciese pasar mi primer año. Supongo que Crisan te habrá contado como fue mi selección, no se lo voy a echar en cara, haga lo que haga siempre será mi amiga.

Bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós, dentro de unas horas esto ni lo recordarás, por favor, no olvides la promesa que me hiciste, y cásate con mamá.

Te quiere, Lyra"

- ¿Todo Bien?- Lis lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí- respondió de manera poco convincente.

- Sirius, para mentir bien te has de creer la mentira- le regañó la mujer.

El joven levantó el pergamino y la cara se le iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Preparado?- el chico negó con la cabeza, pero entró por las puertas de la enfermería.

- Sirius, podemos esperar unos días si quieres pasarlos con Lyra- y Lis se odiaba por decir aquello.

- Profesora, para mentir debe creerse la mentira- le devolvió el joven.

- No te entiendo- Lis lo miraba sorprendida.

- Sólo se que se lo he prometido, así que no puedo romper mi palabra- contestó tan enigmático como recordaba Lis de su último año en el colegio. Esa parte de Sirius era la que le había hecho desistir y empezar a salir con él.

Porque su belleza la había deslumbrado, su instinto paternal con la niña Isis había llamado su atención y ese carisma fue lo que finalmente la enamoró. Por más creído o bocazas que pareciese, Sirius era una bellísima persona que se ocultaba tras una inmensa pared de ladrillos, lo que lograba ver ella cuando gastaba con él Legeremancia.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje en tren en séptimo?- preguntó la mujer en un susurro, antes de que Sirius se bebiese la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había puesto en las manos.

- Lo siento, no puedo recordar algo que todavía no ha ocurrido- contestó el chico justo antes de bebérsela.

Perdió el conocimiento y Lis lo tapó con las sábanas.

Le besó la frente de ese cuerpo adolescente y salió de la enfermería.

Remus y James estaban intentando averiguar porqué Isis había puesto a sus compañeros en peligro cuando se suponía que ya estaba en la treintena.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo XXXVIII. Se acabaron las mentiras.

Remus dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos, Isis seguía sin contestar ni una sola pregunta y James ya estaba afónico de tanto hablar.

La chica se había cerrado en banda.

La puerta de la torre se abrió con un profundo chirrido e Isis levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Sirius adulto. No traía buena cara, como si hubiese llorado durante un buen rato, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con vida propia.

- Hola Sirius- saludó James con la voz ronca.

- Hola James- devolvió el saludo de manera fría.

- ¿Todo bien?- Remus levantó la cabeza para mirar la cara de su amigo, algo había cambiado, sus ojos volvían a brillar con la misma intensidad que durante sus primeros años de escuela.

- Depende de lo que os propongáis aquí- no había broma en su voz.

- Saber la verdad- afirmó Remus.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?- se interesó el hombre de grandes ojos grises.

- Sabemos que tiene treinta años y que está bebiendo poción rejuvenecedora- le informó James, acusando con el dedo la adolescente que estaba amarrada en una silla en medio del aula, con las manos a la espalda para que no pudiese hacer magia de ninguna manera.

- Puede ser- el hombre se acercó hasta la joven y la contempló.

Se parecía muchísimo a su hija Lyra, lo único que las distinguía era el color de los ojos. Isis los tenía tetracromáticos, Lyra, sin embargo, bicolor, entre gris y azul, aunque más hacia el azul, sólo en la oscuridad recordaba unos ojos gris azulado claros, un gris casi plata.

- ¿Te gusta el mar Isis?- Sirius rompió el silencio, con voz cálida.

- Me gusta el mar, demasiado tiempo contemplándolo.

Sirius cogió una silla y la acercó al estilo muggle para sentarse frente a su hermana, con apariencia de adolescente.

- Gracias- James y Remus cruzaron miradas, ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

Sirius desató a la joven y le sujetó las palmas de las manos, besándoselas con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven contrariada.

- Por todo, por estar a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, por quererme, no abandonarme como hice con vosotros, se suponía que siendo el mayor os debía haber cuidado- el hombre no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, demasiado dolor- Me gustaría verte como eres ahora en realidad.

Isis cerró los ojos y revirtió la transfiguración que había mantenido cuando la poción había dejado de hacer efecto.

- Madre mía- Remus se llevó una mano a la boca.

El cuerpo había cambiado, las caderas algo más anchas, el pecho más caído, el pelo a media espalda era lo que permanecía, pero más claro, con un montón de mechas.

Los ojos bastante más tristes, ya no denotaban esa alegría por ver brillar el sol.

Las manos estropeadas, con cortes y moretones.

- Mi aspecto- levantó la barbilla de su hermano con una mano- Es este, ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Por qué tanta tristeza?

- Porque vengo de un sitio en el que solo hay dolor, en donde ninguno de nosotros puede albergar esperanza, nadie lo consigue, porque pude viajar por última vez por el Portal- añadió con un suspiro tembloroso- junto a Greyback y un vampiro, un tal Azim.

- ¿Azim? ¿El vampiro guerrero?- a Remus siempre le habían atraído las historias de guerreros budistas. James, sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio, escuchando a la chica hablar.

- El mismo, fue él quién me ayudó a terminar con Greyback.

- ¿A sí que estás saliendo con un vampiro, no?- Sirius no parecía molesto, tan sólo quizás un pelín asustado- ¿Está aquí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, no se lo había dicho a nadie, y lo había ocultado bajo el extenso océano azul.

- ¿Y no lo vas a presentar?- James en cambio si estaba bastante molesto. Al menos eso daba a entender su voz irritante.

- Isis, ¿Podemos verlo?- le pidió Sirius.

La chica negó con la cabeza, rodándole lágrimas por las mejillas.

- ¡Por qué?- gritó Remus poniéndose en pie- ¡Por que soy un licántropo?

- No puedo, porque él está muerto- sentenció la joven recuperando su aspecto adolescente- Le prometí que esta vez no fallaría.

- Isis, los vampiros no pueden morir- le recordó Remus, algo más calmado.

- Y los hombres lobo no se pueden convertir sin luna, ¿no?- esa era la Isis que conocían.

- Por supuesto que no- refutó el mago.

- Pues debes ser el único, Evan podía.

- ¿Quién es Evan?- Sirius notó cierto deje de nostalgia en la voz de su hermana.

- Un amigo- contestó Isis poniéndose en pie- Ahora si no os importa tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch.

James se recostó sobre la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

- Sabes que eso no me detendrá- le avisó la joven.

- No se a qué te refieres- le devolvió el mago- Te castigué en verano y no pudiste salir del cuarto.

- Salí del cuarto, pero tú no te enteraste, estabas demasiado arrepentido con mi castigo como para percibir mi ausencia.

- Eso no es cierto, hubiese sonado una bocina si te saltabas la prohibición.

- El Verdimillius me ayudó bastante- le soltó despectivamente- Sabía que habías puesto algo, demostrabas demasiada confianza.

- Mientes, lo quité la noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts- el mago recordaba perfectamente bien haber quitado la bocina invisible.

- Ni siquiera comprobaste que era de juguete- la chica rió- Un punto para el auror, si señor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es auror?- Sirius se cruzó de brazos, en señal de protesta.

- Si no lo fuese no me habría alcanzado con el Diffindo, no en esa posición- si seguía hablando terminaría diciendo más de la cuenta.

Y la mentira que había mantenido durante tanto tiempo se vendría abajo por su propio peso.

- No todos los aurores son buenos en duelo- replicó el hombre de gafas.

Isis saltó, James se volvía a reír de ella.

-Apartaste tus sentimientos a un lado, al igual que cuando desarmaste a tu hijo. He visto esa mirada antes, la conozco, me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

- Isis, James no trabajó nunca de auror- le aseguró su hermano.

- Cierto, pero sí estuvo en la élite, ¿A qué sí?

James no sabía a donde meterse, sus amigos lo atravesaban con la mirada, el que reclamaba que no hubiese secretos, eso lo tenía bien guardado.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el nerviosismo del hombre ese verano cuando los dos adolescentes se batieron en duelo, o cuando se enteró que Lyra había allanado su casa y no preguntó por las consecuencias de esa acción, pero se negó a poner cualquier denuncia. Ni siquiera entró en el lavado de cerebro que les hizo Moody a los policías.

Los aurores de élite estaban en la brecha, sus tácticas no eran sanas, directamente desmemoriaban las mentes de los presentes, eran los encargados de la seguridad en Azkaban, eran ellos los que acudían cuando había alguna trifulca entre los condenados.

- ¿Eres Auror de Élite, James?- preguntó Remus.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué buscabas a mi hermana?- Sirius se puso en pie y se acercó hasta su amigo.

- Cuéntaselo- espetó la chica- De todas formas no podrás seguir ocultándolo demasiado tiempo.

- No pienso contar eso si no es delante de una cerveza tibia en Las Tres Escobas y contigo presente- aseguró el mago abriendo la puerta y sujetando a Isis de un brazo- Y tú y yo hablaremos después en privado. Se suponía que te había desmemorizado, tramposa.

- Creo que el mío te dio primero- aseguró la chica con una carcajada.

Sirius y Remus se miraban algo confusos, aquellos dos parecían compartir un secreto demasiado valioso y ellos estaban deseosos de pertenecer a ese club tan selecto.

- Sabía que había algo raro en ese chico- aseguró el auror en un susurro.

- No negarás que era un buen disfraz- le devolvió la joven.

- Demasiado dulce para ser un chico. Todos pensaban que pertenecía a la otra acera- James seguía de buen humor, pero no soltaba el agarre del brazo de la chica, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Los cuatro llegaron a Las Tres Escobas abrigados del gélido aire que recorría las callecitas del pueblo mágico.

Abrieron la puerta y la cerraron, sintiendo como los bloques de hielo se desprendían de sus cuerpos.

La música hacía la estancia algo más acogedora, Ros Mary les dejó la habitación de arriba, un sitio alejado de las miradas de los demás magos.

Sirius y Remus se sentaron a Isis entre los dos, en el sofá, la chica sonrió complacida.

- Vale, los dos sabéis que estudié para auror- los hombres asintieron con la cabeza- Soy de la misma promoción que Lis. Ella fue nombrada jefa de aurores, a mí me mandaron a la Alta Academia de Cambridge, en dos meses, tenía mi propio escuadrón.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Isis?- Remus no sabía por primera vez a donde quería ir a parar.

- Isis apareció con dieciséis años en medio del salón de mi casa, se había escapado de casa, porque la iban a convertir en mortífago, ese es el noveno viaje, aunque no el último, yo vengo de allí, no morí el 31 de Octubre de 1981, estaba todo preparado.

- Para el carro, James. ¿Nos mentiste?- Sirius estaba contrariado, no se lo esperaba de su amigo- Pero yo te vi muerto en el salón, aunque Isis dice que estabas aletargado.

- No era yo, ese cuerpo no era el mío. Azim murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981, tras engullir la poción multijugo más resistente que he contemplado en mi vida, una poción que duró más de diez años.

- ¿Estás diciendo que dejaste que Harry se criase con tus cuñados?- Remus estaba indignado, Isis descolocada.

- Lo siento Isis, lo acordamos Azim, Evan y yo. No hubieses estado dispuesta a correr tal riesgo.

- No lo entiendo- negó la joven- ¿Por qué? Pero tú regresaste en el Llamamiento de la sangre. Lyra te trajo de vuelta, a ti y a Regulus.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Regulus está aquí!

- No por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo comienza a extinguirse. Nos trajiste a Evan y a mí.

- Traje a Regulus, en El Llamamiento traje a Reg, no a Evan. Cuando coloqué el libro en la biblioteca de mis padres no pensaba en Evan.

- ¿Quién es Evan?- cortó Sirius la discusión.

- Evan, Azim, Potter y Black formaban el equipo más sólido de todos- respondió James- Tres hombres y una peligrosa joven, temidos por los mortífagos en todo el mundo. Tú hermana se coló en la Academia bajo un disfraz, y no fue descubierta hasta el día que nos graduamos.

- ¿Recuerdas la cara de Dorian?- Isis había vuelto a sus viejos tiempos.

- Recuerdo- dijo el hombre colocando una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Recuerdas la cara de nosotros? Me sorprendiste como nunca Isis, ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo?

La chica se encogió de hombros- Constancia, supongo- y agachó la cabeza.

- Si la descubrieron, ¿Cómo es que entró a formar parte de vuestro equipo?- Sirius y Remus estaban perdidos.

- Dorian se impuso y retó a cualquiera que no estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión a que se enfrentase a Isis, le propusiese cualquier prueba.

- ¿Alguien la retó?

- John Dawhlis- contestó Isis, con la voz rota.

- El auror…- Remus negaba con la cabeza, el hombre también pertenecía a la Orden.

- Otro que no quería que yo entrase en la Orden. Y con dieciséis era demasiado joven para pertenecer al cuerpo de élite.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius emocionado como un niño.

- Perdió- dijo James poniéndose en pie.

- Oye James, te negabas a que Isis entrase en la Orden, ¿Por qué?

- Porque si yo me negaba alguno de vosotros la apoyaríais, y sería más fácil convencer al otro.

- Y luego me llama a mí tramposa- se quejó la chica.

Remus se puso en pie y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

- Sigo esperando una explicación después de tantas mentiras. ¿Has viajado o no has viajado por el Portal?

- Remus, ¿Qué te piensas que es el Portal?- preguntó James curioso.

- Pues está claro, un gran gira tiempo que te permite vagar por el tiempo, da igual que sea hacia el futuro o hacia el pasado.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Amigo, el Portal es perpetuo, es un paréntesis en el espacio tiempo. Es la puerta que gastamos los de la élite para llegar al lugar deseado- aquello era el secreto mejor guardado de la historia de la magia.

- Entonces todo lo que nos contó que había estado viajando por diferentes universos.

- Una historia con demasiada imaginación. Isis va a cumplir treinta, Lily treinta y seis y yo treinta y siete en Marzo, como tú.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo volvió Cedric? Si el Portal no te hace retroceder en el tiempo, ¿Cómo los trajo de vuelta a ellos, y me refiero a Regulus, Lis y Cedric?

- Sirius, te lo dije, los fui dejando en el Portal- se explicó la joven.

Sirius la miró con los ojos desorbitados, intentando recordar su conversación en privado.

- Entonces no has viajado nunca al futuro, ¿cierto?- se sentía defraudado, ya se había creído esa historia de los viajes en el tiempo.

- Viajé una vez, con el Tiempo Perpetuo, estuve en el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Mientes- ahora era él quien no podía deshacerse de esa idea de los viajes- Viajaste más veces, ¿Si no para qué un Geminio con Regulus?

- ¿Cómo si no iba a estar en dos sitios a la vez en el mismo tiempo? Tres años de Academia y dos meses de preparación de élite, digamos que James tiene razón, dejé volar mi imaginación un poquito, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Remus- ¿Con qué cuerpo te quedas?

- Si te soy sincera, este me gusta más, aunque el pelo deja mucho que desear, se engrasa con más facilidad.

- Quiero decir…

- ¿Qué si me voy a presentar como la nueva profesora de Hechizos?- Remus asintió con la cabeza- Supongo, alguien debe entrenar a Lyra.

- Lyra ya está entrenada- espetó el mago de ojos grises- Te lo aseguro.

- Te equivocas, Sirius- James se plantó delante de su amigo- Lyra está entrenada en la defensa de Harry, ella no sabe atacar, sólo se sabe defender.

- ¿Y tú que…? Por Merlín, James, no me digas que…

Remus e Isis se miraban sin entender.

- Reg no regresó nunca de Grecia, él no entrenó a Lyra- le dijo el mago asintiendo con la cabeza- Azim la entrenó. En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Evan le enseñó pociones.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo era quien tenía las conversaciones con Lis, sabía tanto de ti como tu hermano Reg.

- ¿Tú la llevaste al lecho de muerte de su abuela?- Remus no entendía ya nada.

- No, esa fue Isis. Sólo los Black podían entrar en esa casa, tenían un hechizo muy potente.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la joven.

Todo lo que había contado hasta el momento eran mentiras, su hermano tenía derecho a alejarla de su vida, se lo merecía.

- Yo también lo siento Sirius, te mentí- Remus carraspeó- os mentí con lo del viaje a Albania, no buscaba a Isis, no me he separado de ella hasta el 31 de Julio, el día en el que un poderoso hechizo me llevó a Grimmauld Place, junto a un espectro que tomó consistencia.

- Dijiste que Regulus no había regresado- le recordó Sirius.

- Porque ni la magia más oscura puede hacer volver a los muertos- le explicó la chica a su hermano- Ni Evan ni Azim pueden volver, porque están muertos, ambos se entrometieron entre dos Avada Kadavra lanzados por mortífagos. Azim para proteger a James y Evan a Cedric. Y James, no te dio el Obliviate, te dio de lleno el Mimblewimble.

- Seguro que lo lanzaste para hacerme beber la poción rejuvenecedora.

- Pues sí, debías volver con una apariencia distinta. Te debías ganar a Harry con palabras no por el aspecto.

- Eres una cabrona- bromeó el mago revolviéndole el pelo.

- Sólo te devuelvo los días de aislamiento, por querer ir a por Malfoy.

- Casi mandas al garete toda la operación- James la señaló con el dedo.

- Pero no lo hice, ¿cierto?

- Isis, te tuvieron que detener un licántropo y un vampiro para evitar que saltases sobre su chepa en la librería.

Sirius los miraba con detenimiento, Harry les había hablado que el diario de Tom Riddle seguramente lo introdujese Malfoy en la librería el día del callejón Diagon, dentro del caldero de Ginny. Todo empezaba a cuajar, Isis había mezclado una poderosa imaginación con la verdad, pero se había dejado fuera al resto del equipo, protegiéndolos, y el otro había representado un papel de maravilla.

- Quiero conocer a Evan y a Azim- soltó de repente frenando sus pasos.

Isis sonrió y miró a James de reojo.

- No lo hicisteis- le advirtió el mago.

- No era buen plan James, era más fácil colocar a Greyback entre ambos. El poder de Tom es muy grande, y no nos lo podíamos jugar. Evan esquivó bien el Avada.

- Entonces, ese chico, ¿murió?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Está en el colegio, y va a séptimo, lo has tenido que ver- la chica se frotaba las manos- ¿Y esa cerveza?

- No cambies de tema, princesa- le espetó enojado- ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Dónde te meterías tú si no quisieses ser localizado?

- ¿La Sala de los Menesteres?- preguntó Sirius izando una ceja.

- Está en el bosque. Es el único lugar dónde nadie lo puede encontrar. De día se oculta en la cueva. Pero si le dices que yo te lo he dicho dejaré de hablarte, te lo juro.

- Las chicas buenas no juran- la regañó de broma besándole el pelo.

- Cierto. Recuérdalo hermano, dejaré de hablarte- y sin más salió de la habitación.

James se quedó en silencio. Sus amigos lo escrutaban con la mirada.

- Lo siento chicos, me dolió más que a nadie no poder decíroslo- se disculpó el hombre.

- ¿Sigues siendo auror?- preguntó Remus.

- Sí, pero trabajo de incógnito con esos tres.

- Engañasteis a toda la comunidad mágica- Sirius se había vuelto a dejar caer sobre el sillón.

- No toda, Dumbledore y Dorian estaban al tanto.

- ¿Y Lily?- el hombre de gafas negó con la cabeza hacia Remus- ¿Y el numerito del otro día?

- Pues eso, una mentira más de mi trabajo. Aunque el hechizo de tu hermana este verano me descolocó bastante, incluso llegué a creerme que había regresado de la muerte.

- Reconociste a Harry en seguida, sois muy parecidos pero aún así bromeabas demasiado con Regulus. Nunca le perdonaste lo que le hizo a Isis, me pareció raro- Remus negaba con la cabeza- Luego en el comedor, Regulus lloró en público, eso es imposible.

- Eres muy observador, lobito. Regulus es Evan.

- Imposible- la voz de Isis sonó fuerte y clara.

- Te lo puedo demostrar- le dijo James mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- Evan me dijo que Reg seguía en Grecia.

- Isis- Sirius se levantó y retuvo a su hermana de las muñecas- Reg murió cuando yo estaba en Azkaban, es la única carta que me envió el Ministerio.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Evan me dijo que llegó a tiempo! Cuando volví de casa de mis padres me lo dijo- Sirius la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

La chica lloraba desconsolada. Sirius le masajeaba la espalda, pero no lograba calmarla.

- Por favor, Isis. No llores- suplicó el hombre con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Es cierto James?- susurró el licántropo al hombro de su amigo de escuela.

- Sí, le mentimos. Si ella hubiese sabido que Voldemort había terminado con Regulus se habría venido a bajo- contestó en un murmullo.

- ¿No tenéis sentimientos los aurores de élite?

- No podemos, debemos cumplir las misiones que se nos han asignado. Destruir los Horrocruxes era lo más importante- sentenció el mago.

- ¿En qué te has convertido, James? ¿Dónde está ese niño que defendía a Isis y reía de sus enfados sin sentido? ¿Dónde se quedó el joven que la abrazaba y prometió no romper una promesa?

James bajó la cara avergonzado, todo lo que había hecho había sido por el bien de Isis, sin importarle sus sentimientos, sin importarle que ella se había colado en la Academia de Aurores para estar a su lado. Pero había traído a los Potter con ella.

- ¿Cómo trajiste a mis abuelos de vuelta?- preguntó James separando a la joven del cálido abrazo de Sirius.

- No fui yo, una persona sólo puede viajar una vez en el Tiempo Perpetuo- se defendió la chica llorando con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces quién?

- ¡Y yo que se!

- ¡Mientes!- James estaba bastante agresivo.

- ¡No miento! ¡Ellos no estaban en el Portal!

La cara del mago se volvió cenicienta, retrocedió asustado hasta que tropezó con el sofá y cayó sobre él.

- No son ellos, ya se quienes pueden ser- al mago apenas le salía la voz, y el tono gris de su piel no ayudaba nada.

Isis se acercó cautelosa y se sentó a su lado.

- Entonces volví a fallar, si Regulus no está aquí significa que Lis tampoco va a estar- James asintió con la cabeza.

- No llevaste a Lis al Portal, seguramente sea Alexandra Malfoy- sentenció el mago- Era la que suplantaba a Lis en su casa para el ataque. Sirius, lo siento…

El adulto estaba helado, Lis le había dicho que estaba embarazada cuando regresó a la habitación. Él le había pedido en matrimonio por quinta vez en su vida pero ella se había vuelto a negar. Y sin darle ninguna explicación lo envió a la Torre de Astronomía.

- Por eso no quiere casarse conmigo- Sirius sentenció la tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Quién os dio derecho a entrometeros así en su vida?- Isis hablaba de nuevo con la voz rota.

- Isis, ella quería ayudar, apareció por la tarde y dijo que ayudaría a la Orden, que quería ver a Voldemort decapitado y convertido en cenizas. Evan la conocía y Azim confió en ella- intentó explicarse James.

Había sido un plan no estudiado, pero les había salido rana. Una mortífaga los había engañado a los tres.

- Pues explícaselo a Lyra- le espetó la joven- Explícale porqué su tía tiene que matar a su madre.

- No tienes porqué acarrear tú con ello.

- ¿No?- lo retó con la mirada. Sí, debía hacerlo ella.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Discúlpame- ¿Estaba realmente arrepentido o seguía actuando?- ¿Te creíste la mentira?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, por eso no se sorprendió al ver a los Potter allí. Y nadie lo hizo porque Isis era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Además, James también se había creído las mentiras, era más fácil seguir con la farsa que contarles la verdad a sus amigos.

Si él no conocía las historias que se iba inventando Isis, podía sorprenderse de manera fiable, incluso mostrarse indignado con la joven. Su atuendo y apariencia ayudaban bastante, Isis era fiable por su inteligencia y estrategia en el equipo, pero cuando actuaba por su propia cuenta cometía fallos y no aceptaba las correcciones. James y ella habían discutido durante días enteros por alguna estupidez de la chica, pero era joven y estaba viviendo su vida, por eso terminaba disculpándola ante los superiores. Y sólo había un superior inmediato, Albert Dorian. Isis abandonó la habitación, en busca de esa cerveza tan deseada por el auror.

- No me dí cuenta- se quejó el hombre- ¿Cómo pude ser tan capullo?

Los otros adultos se miraban entre divertidos y arrepentidos por no partirle la cara en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Ahora que va a pasar?- Sirius no podía apartar la idea de que Alexandra Malfoy engendraba un hijo suyo- Mi hijo no nacerá.

- Tu hijo nacerá- aseguró James- Los que se queden se verá en la Batalla Final, dentro de un año y medio.

- ¿Y el Club de Duelo?- Sirius seguía pensando que era una tapadera genial.

- Supongo que se puede formar un equipo suficientemente bueno, pero debemos abrir las puertas a cursos anteriores. Sólo que Isis no podrá participar como duelista, hay medidas muy fuertes para no engañarlos con pociones o transfiguraciones.

Sirius de repente comenzó a reír sin ningún motivo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Remus no acababa de pillar la gracia.

- Le dí una paliza a ese tal Evan si lo que dices es cierto e Isis no me ha vuelto a engañar- y la risa se le cortó- Le prometí que la azotaría como me volviese a mentir.

- No le quedaba más remedio- le aseguró James- además, te contó su verdad, porque ella llegó a creerla. A los chicos de hecho les contó prácticamente lo mismo.

- Siempre la defiendes- se quejó el mago- ¿Por qué?

- No la defiendo, me estoy defendiendo yo por si no te habías dado cuenta. Su mentira me salvó.

- Pero vosotros le habéis mentido- cortó Remus- Eso has dicho antes, ¿También era mentira?

- ¿Recordáis a Kyu?- los hombres negaron con la cabeza- Pues es una lástima, porque Kyu era Isis. Nunca se separó de nosotros, era el chico pequeñito que venía a estudiar a casa.

- Espera, ¿Ese al que Lily no podía ni ver porque pensaba que era gay?- Sirius tuvo un flash de su época estudiantil.

James sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza. Cuando Kyu aparecía por casa de los Potter, Lily siempre ponía la excusa que tenía guardia en el hospital.

- Era Isis, pero entonces no lo sabía. Pasó con Azim y Evan a la formación de élite, nunca fui a buscar a Isis, en eso también te mentí Sirius, porque Isis estuvo conmigo, podía notarla en Kyu, pero nunca se lo dije, si Dorian no se había dado cuenta, ¿Quién era yo para descubrirla?

- ¿Estás diciendo que estuvo bajo una transfiguración durante seis años?- Remus no podía abrir más los ojos.

- No, en realidad fueron tres años y medio- explicó el mago- A diez días de la graduación pilló unas fiebres muy raras, dormía en el mismo cuarto que nosotros. Empezó a nombraros en sueños y lo entendí todo. Ella se ponía triste cuando Lily se alejaba de su lado, siempre la consideró una hermana. Son pequeños detalles de los que te das cuenta cuando abres los ojos ante la verdad.

- ¿Qué hicieron Evan y Azim?- siguió Sirius intrigado.

- Evan le preparó una poción para bajarle la fiebre y Azim se enamoró cuando la vio.

- ¿Se enamoró?- el hombre frunció el ceño.

James sonrió otra vez y asintió con la cabeza.

- Se enamoró de esos ojos tetracromáticos- aclaró el adulto con una carcajada- Kyu siempre llevaba gafas de sol aunque el día fuese oscuro, incluso en la noche. Dijo que tenía hipersensibilidad a la luz y todos lo creímos. El chico era amable y cariñoso, además daba buenos consejos para ligar.

- ¿Qué tipo de fiebres cogió?- se interesó Remus.

- No lo sabemos, no la llevamos a ningún médico, nos rogó que al menos la dejásemos terminar la formación. Y eso hicimos. La poción de Evan la mantuvo despierta y con suficiente energía para seguir con la mentira, aunque a veces fallaba. Entonces como siempre estábamos al lado de ella alguno fingía un descuido y terminábamos en la habitación, ella bajo toneladas de mantas y voz acatarrada. No he visto a nadie recibir más ráfagas en su vida, John también estaba cerca y descubrió cuál era el punto débil de Kyu. Cuando Dorian le dio la opción de un reto él no se lo pensó dos veces y la retó a un duelo. Perdió estrepitosamente y fue retirado del cuerpo de élite, por eso sigue negándose a que entre en la Orden- James rememoraba sus tiempos de Universidad con nostalgia- Fueron buenos tiempos.

- ¿Y cuando terminasteis la formación?- se interesó Sirius.

- Intenté convencerla para que volviese a casa, pero dijo que tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos familiares. Fue cuando tú y yo fuimos a por la Copa de Hufflepuff a Albania.

- Me dijiste que tenías la corazonada de que mi hermana estaba allí, ¿Por qué?

- Porque Evan me avisó que a Azim y a Isis se les había encomendado una misión en Albania. Sabía que estarían por allí. Te morías de ganas por verla, y ella se moría de ganas de verte. Nosotros sólo íbamos a cubrir la retaguardia, por si se encontraban con algún indeseable. Éramos un equipo.

- ¿La Copa era la misión de Isis?

- No, la Copa no. Encontrar la Tiara de Rowena, la Copa de Hufflepuff fue pura chiripa. Pero ya que habíamos dado con ella la destruimos.

- ¿Isis sabía donde estaba la Tiara de Rowena?

- Ella la colocó en la cabeza de la estatua y creó la leyenda de las diademas y el amor eterno.

- ¿Y el juego?- el mago negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué esperabas de una merodeadora?- Remus entendió la broma.

- ¿Cómo Lyra acertó el acertijo?

- ¿Fue el de Einstein?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza y recordó que Kyu lo había resuelto y ello le valió una matrícula en Acertijos al merodeador- ¿Quién lo resolvió?

- Fue Kyu. Bueno, Isis- reconoció Remus- Yo me perdí con el danés y el té.

- Es un ejercicio de probabilidad- les explicó James- Sólo hay un dos por cien de la población capaz de resolverlo.

- Y lo resolvió mi hermanita con catorce añitos- suspiró Sirius.

- Y tu hija con la misma edad. Lyra es una réplica de Isis, pero con los genes Dorian entremezclados- James miraba atentamente a su hermano.

- ¿Entonces por qué el sombrero no la envió a Slytherin?

- Porque ella no quiso- le dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué no quiso estar en Ravenclaw con su amiga Crisan?

- Porque la entrenamos para defender a Harry- James se levantó del sofá y dio por finalizada la reunión.

Bajaron a la taberna y le entregaron la llave de la habitación a Ros Mary, la señora señaló con el dedo una mesa en donde una joven que apenas rozaba la treintena estaba echada sobre ella, con un brazo colgando y el otro con la mano asida aún en una jarra de cerveza.

- ¿Qué ha tomado?- se escandalizó el hombre.

- Yo sólo le serví cerveza de mantequilla- aseguró la mujer- Pero la vi remover la varita dentro de la jarra.

Remus se acercó hasta la joven y bebió parte del contenido de la jarra.

- Es whiskey- dijo el mago terminando el contenido- Y del bueno.

James también se acercó a su compañera y se la cargó al hombro.

- Es hora de irnos. Mañana tendrá resaca. ¿Quién jugará ahora por ella?- Sirius hablaba sin parar. Isis al menos se mantenía en silencio cuando estaba borracha.

- Si fue capaz de engañar a Regulus, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo logre con una panda de mocosos?- James habló fuerte, demasiado a entender para Isis que vomitó el contenido de su estómago sobre la espalda del adulto- Que asco Isis, por Merlín.


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, aunque el fic ha sido criticado en LMF, se que hay gente que le gusta, como **Mrs. González**, así que **este capítulo y los siguientes están** **aquí por ella**. Porque en el momento haya una persona que le guste la historia, nadie como Noxx (lo siento es tan fácil de recordar que Eutena se queda atrás) o cualquiera que quiera infravalorar mi esfuerzo, se pueden ir a tomar viento fresco hasta que realicen una crítica en condiciones, que por cierto, se que las saben hacer porque las he visto.

Capítulo XXXIX. Estrenamos papá.

Eran las diez de la noche y Lyra seguía volando sobre su escoba, veloz a ratos, planeando en otros momentos. Su cabeza le enviaba continuos pinchazos a través de toda la espina dorsal, pero no podía dejar que nadie la viese llorar.

Echaba de menos a Sirius, no a su padre, si no a Sirius.

Seguramente la carta que le había enviado junto a Harry ya la hubiese roto, su padre no era un tipo sentimental, temperamental sí, desde luego, de alguien lo tenía que haber heredado ella, porque su madre era temperamental ahora, antes nunca lo había sido, no al menos con ella.

Sirius entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, buscando esa niña que lo había hecho feliz durante veinticuatro horas, que lo había impresionado y le había devuelto el brillo en los ojos simplemente contemplándola.

La personita que le había ocultado la verdad por no herir los sentimientos de un adolescente de catorce, cuando hubiese podido gritarle todo lo que se le antojase, podría haberle echado en cara su despreocupación, pero al cabo de un día sólo le pidió una cosa, que cumpliese una promesa y se casase con Elisabeth Dorian.

Ahora en su pecho le remordía el fuego, no podía casarse con Lis porque Lis no había vuelto y lo que no sabía aún era como decirlo sin descubrir a los aurores de élite que rondaban el castillo.

Una mujer apuesta irrumpió el campo de Quidditch sobre una Nimbas ´70, era Isis en versión adulta, con su apariencia real. En el cuerpo de una mujer, delgada pero con las caderas anchas, pecho pequeño y manos estropeadas.

Se cruzó con Lyra y la pasó rozando, la chica llevaba los ojos cerrados y tuvo que esquivarla para no arrollarla, volvió a su lado y voló con una mano asida sobre la cola de la escoba.

- Hola Lyra- ¿Le decía que no había vuelto Lis, o por el contrario se lo guardaba?

- Hola tía, ¿Así que tu eres la nueva profesora de Hechizos, eh?- ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- Bueno, sí, pero necesito que mantengas el secreto- Lyra se irguió y se giró a mirarla.

Seguía siendo Isis, la cara no le debía haber cambiado desde los doce años, lo único que le había cambiado era el cuerpo, su cuerpo acumulaba grasa en donde antes ni se le ocurriría que podía acumularla.

- Te lo digo a ti para que mantengas el engaño.

- Lo siento, no te entiendo.

Isis suspiró.

- Has de comportarte con Lis como si fuese tu madre- le soltó a bocajarro.

Lyra sonrió y comenzó a partirse de risa, haciendo descender su escoba hasta el césped.

Isis la imitó, pero muy seria.

- Lyra, no te rías- le pidió seria- Lis no es mi amiga. La confundí.

- A los amigos no se les confunde. Uno sabe si es su amigo o no.

- Hacía muchos años que no trataba con ella, no me fijé en ciertos detalles que he ido viendo aquí.

- Las personas cambian con el tiempo, que me lo digan a mí- Lyra era tenaz, de pensamiento, palabra y acción.

- No lo entiendes, debo deshacerme de ella.

Lyra se puso en pie y se acercó hasta su tía a paso decidido.

- Ponle un dedo a mi madre encima y te mataré- le aseguró con la voz carente de sentimientos.

- No le puedo poner un dedo a tu madre. Ella murió a principios de Junio, no llegué a tiempo y me traje a alguien equivocado. Te estás codeando con Alexandra Malfoy, la prometida de Regulus.

- Pues si es la prometida de Regulus, déjala con él.

- Es que hay más, Regulus tampoco es Regulus- Lyra la miró horrorizada- ¡No me mires así! Traje a un compañero de vuelta, junto con James. A mi compañero no lo voy a tocar, bueno, espero tocarlo pero no como tú supones.

La joven gateó hasta su tía y se quedó a cuatro patas con las rodillas en el suelo y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Nos has mentido. No eres de fiar y me pides que tape esa mentira.

- Exacto y dame las gracias porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo y no he dejado que James venga aquí.

- Gracias- soltó sarcástica- Empieza a contarlo todo y si lo encuentro razonable te encubriré. Pero a lo mejor te pido que hagas algo a cambio.

- Por supuesto- aceptó la mujer, manoteando a su lado para que Lyra se pusiese cómoda.

Lyra se sentó a su lado y se tapó con la túnica, había refrescado muchísimo.

- Bueno, todo empezó en una fiesta.

- La de los Potter.

- Exacto. Regulus y yo habíamos decidido buscar los Horrocruxes, hubo un ataque y me aparecí junto a ellos en el Departamento de Misterios, creyendo que eran ellos, pero no se quienes eran.

- ¿Confundiste a familiares? ¿No hay un hechizo que impide eso?

- No existe tal hechizo.

- ¿Y el ritual Fidelio?

- Se rompe cuando eres invitado a la casa, se debieron colar en la fiesta, engañando a los Potter.

- ¿Lily es…?

- Sí, ella seguro que es la madre de Harry, al igual que es la madre de Mathew.

- ¿Mathew? ¿Quién es Mathew?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Mathew es el hermano pequeño de Harry, estudia en Drumstrang, bajo una apariencia.

- ¿Es metamorfomago como Tonks?

- No- negó la mujer- James le colocó un hechizo para cambiarle la apariencia.

- ¿Y como es?- se interesó la chica, quizás con Mathew podía llevarse mejor que con Harry.

- No importa.

- A mí sí.

- Pues pídele a James una foto, lo crió la familia de Azim.

- ¿Azim? ¿Quién es ese?

- Te lo voy a resumir, entré en la Academia de Aurores con doce años.

- Pero desapareciste sin terminar séptimo, no se puede entrar en la Academia si tus notas de los Extasis no son excelentes.

- Me examiné a distancia y fui a por las notas al Ministerio, no quería dar mi dirección. Por desgracia mi cara era muy conocida.

- Normal, eras jugadora de las Harpies.

- Sí, y buscada por la mitad del Ministerio por ladrona.

- Pero le robaste a los mortífagos, el Ministerio debía estar de tu lado.

Isis negó con la cabeza, no todos los del Ministerio estaban en contra de los mortífagos.

- Entonces todo sigue igual- dijo la joven abatida.

- La historia suele ser cíclica- le aseguró la mujer- Por eso es tan importante conocer el pasado, para no volver a caer en los errores, los mismos errores.

- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en la Academia? ¿No la llevaba el Ministerio?

- Sí, entró Kyu.

- ¿Kyu?- Lyra abrió la boca descomunalmente, su tía ya no estaba a su lado.

Sirius se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch con una manta bajo el brazo, si Lyra seguía volando con aquella temperatura estaría helada, y no quería que cogiese una pulmonía.

Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando al levantar la cabeza vio a su hija saltar emocionada al lado de un chico moreno y de tez reluciente, le recordaba a alguien, pero no lo podía distinguir, además el chico llevaba gafas de sol.

- Entramos en el cuerpo de élite y comenzaron a asignarnos misiones- y volvió a recuperar su aspecto normal, el de profesora.

- ¿Entonces Regulus es Evan, Azim está en el bosque prohibido y James va a gastar el club de duelo de tapadera para las misiones?

- Exacto, eres de mente aguda.

- Tía, ¿Si sabías que la Tiara estaba en la cabeza de Rowena porque no lo dijiste nada más llegar?

- Debíamos asegurarnos que el plan seguía en pie y que nadie nos había conocido.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con los Potter?

- No se porque me haces esa pregunta, ya lo sabes.

- ¿No serían más valiosos para sacarles información?

- No trabajamos así. Nunca hacemos rehenes y mis fallos los han convertido en eso. Pero hay un problema, Alexandra está embarazada y James no es capaz de eliminarla de la ecuación en ese estado. Esperará a que el bebé nazca.

- Pero eres tú la que debe de eliminarla. ¿Qué piensas?

- Yo no trabajo sola y el jefe es quien toma las decisiones- aseguró la mujer tras un suspiro.

- Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sois buenos, a mí me engañasteis, pensaba que era Regulus el que había vuelto, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

- Porque el muy hijo de puta de tu tío se dejó cazar por Voldemort y murió en la cueva tras intercambiar el medallón de Slytherin, Evan tomó la poción multijugo y es al que tú conociste, bueno Evan te enseñaba Pociones, Azim Legeremancia y James hablaba con Lis de Sirius.

- ¿Y tú?

Isis sonrió.

- ¿Qué? Erais un equipo y siempre trabajabais juntos- Lyra vio a su tía sonreír con ilusión y los ojos brillantes- ¡No me mires así y responde!

- Esta bien- levantó las manos en señal de rendición- Yo te solía enseñar Oclumancia y te llevé a Grimmauld Place, al lecho de muerte de mi madre, es lo que hubiese hecho Regulus.

- Fue ese día cuando dejaste el libro que yo encontré años después, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

- No, el libro ya estaba allí, ese día dejé una muestra de la sangre de James y pensaba que la de Regulus.

- ¿Cómo que pensabas?

La mujer sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Te engañaron?- Lyra alucinaba- ¿Tus propios compañeros?

- No más que yo a ellos. Ese día te llevé a un sitio que por lo visto te impactó mucho más- Lyra se quedó pensativa- A Lis no se le hubiese ocurrido en la vida llevarte a Azkaban, no a una niña de cuatro años.

- Me llevaste tú, por eso sabías tantas cosas de Isis.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Toda mi vida he pensado que era un sueño.

- Lyra, lo más arriesgado que he hecho en mi vida fue meterme ese día en Azkaban contigo.

- Estabas respaldada por tres aurores de élite- Lyra le quitó importancia.

- No.

Sirius temblaba en las gradas, no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, esos aurores habían estado protegiendo a su hija en su nombre. Isis no se había separado de él en ningún momento. Y él no lo había descubierto.

- Pero sois un equipo.

- Sí, pero hay cosas que se deben quedar ocultas, las cosas de la sangre no forman parte del trabajo.

- ¿Cuando hablas de las cosas de la sangre te refieres a todos los Black?

- No, sólo hay tres Black que me importan: Sirius, tú y Crisan.

- ¿Por ese orden?- Lyra se volvía a sentir secundaria.

- No exactamente, a Crisan la aprecio muchísimo- bromeó la mujer, dejando a su sobrina mucho más abatida- No seas idiota, Lyra. ¿Con quién hemos pasado toda la infancia?

Lyra sonrió, no lo había asimilado del todo aún, por lo que no había podido llegar a ninguna conclusión.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- Isis seguía sonriendo.

- Por todo tía- se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza- Por intentar que mi padre me conociese, por estar en los momentos difíciles.

- Lyra, te utilizamos y Sirius me matará cuando se de cuenta.

- ¡Que va! ¡Él te quiere muchísimo, aunque de joven no se diese cuenta y fingiese!

El mago se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hija.

- Eres lo más importante en su vida, aquél día te dio la espalda porque no quería que los dementores le pudiesen robar más recuerdos, sólo escuchando tu voz le diste valor para continuar.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre dementores?

- Es mi trabajo- respondió cortante pero Lyra vio que sus ojos escondían algo.

- ¿Detuviste tú a Sirius el 31 de Octubre de 1981?- preguntó la joven en un susurro.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

- ¿Te dolió?

- Más que nada en este mundo, pero James no podía hacerlo, ya estaba en el Portal con Azim y Evan. Yo era la única que quedaba en acción- se disculpó la mujer llorando en silencio.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- No hasta ahora. También fui yo la que lo llevé a Azkaban y salí de la celda en forma de halcón, no quería que se volviese loco. Para él había muerto su hermano, pero James estaba vivo, y Lily y Harry. Los dementores se encargaron de borrarle todos los recuerdos dichosos, no se lo tengas en cuenta, cuando logró escapar de Azkaban ni siquiera recordaba a Lis, mucho menos podía imaginarse que tuviese una hija. Tú te adelantaste, tuvimos que ponernos en marcha y cambiar todos los planes, a mí me asignaron regresar la última e inventarme una historia creíble.

- Y te inventaste los viajes a través del Portal. Pues Hermione estuvo investigando al respecto y dijo que seguramente tú eras la Hija de la Luz.

- ¡Qué va! Sólo soy una auror de tres al cuarto- rió la mujer- ¿Mantendrás el engaño?

- Quiero entrar en la Orden y en el Club de Duelo- la joven se puso en pie decidida- Si lo logras tendrás mi silencio y mi colaboración, o lo que prefieras.

Sirius sonrió, su hija no regalaba nada, ni por unión a la sangre. Sólo mantenía una amistad sin recargo, Crisan.

- En el Club de Duelo vas a entrar porque yo no puedo participar, pero has de entrenar concienzudamente, la gente contra la que te vas a enfrentar no se anda con chiquitas, muchos son futuros mortífagos, o hijos de los mismos. Lo de la Orden es lo más difícil, no creo que sea capaz de convencer a mi hermano. Menos después de volverle a mentir.

- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Isis suspiró y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Conseguiré que entres en la Orden, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¡Genial!- se emocionó Lyra- Dile a mi padre que no debe cumplir la promesa, aunque seguramente ya haya roto la carta.

Lyra cogió su escoba y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Isis se quedó en pie en medio del campo, esperando que Sirius apareciese, lo había notado desde el primer momento, pero quería que escuchase la verdad de sus labios, la verdad que le estaba revelando a su hija Lyra. Sin saber que el adulto ya tenía la versión de James.

- Has tardado- dijo al notar una mano sobre su hombro.

- Es duro enterarse que tu hermanita dorada te enchironó- respondió lúgubre.

- Es mi trabajo y los sentimientos no tienen lugar.

- No me creo que te hayas convertido en un bloque de hielo.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- No soy un bloque de hielo, las pesadillas siguen conmigo cada noche.

- ¿Kyu?

- Has mejorado, pensé que habías llegado a escuchar cuando la primera misión.

- De tus labios sí. Mi hermano nos lo contó todo.

- ¿Te refieres a James?

- El mismo que te dejó sobre una cálida cama tras vomitarle la capa.

- Me remordía la conciencia, tenía que hablar con Lyra.

- Yo le prometí que me casaría con Lis.

- Eso es imposible, está muerta.

- Lo sé- golpeó suavemente el hombro de la mujer y la empujó para que emprendiese el paso junto a él.

- Sirius…- Isis dudaba si era el momento oportuno.

- Ahora no, déjame ver lo que es capaz de hacer en un duelo con un auror de élite y me lo pensaré. Creo que es hora de que me presentes a Evan y a Azim, ¿Con cuál de los dos sales?

Isis sonrió.

- ¿Estás saliendo con los dos?- preguntó alarmado.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- No has respondido y has sonreído- se defendió el hombre alejándose de los manotazos de la mujer- Para, anda. Que haces daño.

- No salgo con ninguno de los dos, esos tres me ven como una hermanita. Soy una desgraciada en amores- se cruzó de brazos y puso puchero- ¿Soy fea?

- ¿Bromeas?- Sirius se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros- Eres peligrosa. Seguramente lo que pasa es que los intimidas. ¿Recuerdas a Merrythought?

- Claro, le gané en un duelo con once años.

- Todos pensábamos que era soltera, pero tenía un hijo, por lo que debió conocer a alguien especial.

- No es necesario casarse para tener un hijo, Sirius. Y tú de eso deberías saber, porque ya van dos veces, chaval.

- No me cortes el hilo, ¿si? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Isis puso cara de no saber a lo que se refería su hermano y Sirius se sonrojó.

- Me refiero al sexo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Isis se atragantó con la carcajada pero recuperó la compostura antes de que el mago se diese cuenta.

- ¿Sexo?- preguntó inocentemente, con voz de niña.

Sirius se pasó las manos por la cara, para refrescársela.

- No puedes ser virgen con treinta- murmuró el mago.

- Sirius, no salgo ni con Evan ni con Azim, pero no soy virgen, tranquilo- le palmeó la espalda y siguió avanzando.

Sirius recibió los golpes y levantó la cara apartando las manos.

- ¿Te estabas quedando conmigo?- dijo confuso.

- Sólo era una broma- confesó la mujer notando el brazo de su hermano alrededor del cuello- Vamos Sirius, no te enfades.

- No me enfado, cariño. Pero quiero que me cuentes tu primera vez, cuándo fue, con quién y dónde.

- Nochebuena del ´75, Regulus, Grimmauld Place- soltó con amargura.

- No me refiero a esa primera vez, me refiero a…

- Sirius, eso es algo personal, ¿no crees?

- Seguro que a James se lo has contado- soltó enfurecido.

- No hizo falta, nos pilló- aseguró la mujer rodeando los brazos de su hermano- Y no veas como se puso.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Sí señor! Otra cosa me hubiese defraudado.

Había enterrado su cara en el cuello de la mujer para resguardarse del frío.

Lyra optó por volar hasta el balcón de la torre de Gryffindor, seguro que algún compañero le abría la puerta. ¿Y qué mejor compañero que Harry?

Insistente comenzó a aporrear el cristal, hacía un frío impresionante y la cabeza seguía palpitándole, cada vez más insistente. Quizás era buena idea acercarse por la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le diese alguna poción para aliviarle el dolor, porque ella con que sólo le doliese un poquito menos se conformaba.

Harry se levantó del suelo y miró hacia la cristalera del balcón, una figura se dibujaba tras ella con una escoba en la mano, no había visto a Lyra en el comedor tras el entrenamiento, así que lo más seguro es que fuese ella, pero… ¿Por qué no gastaba las escaleras como las personas normales?

Se golpeó la frente por la pregunta estúpida y robándole el último beso a su novia tumbada sobre el sofá abrió la puerta del balcón.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?- le preguntó molesto golpeándose el pecho desnudo.

- Del campo, quería volar un rato.

- Tú equipo ganó- le anunció el chico- Mañana vuelven a comenzar las clases por la tarde.

- Genial, tengo ganas de conocer a la nueva profesora, ¿Tú no?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y esa emoción?- ironizó la rubia ocultando un pinchazo sobre la oreja.

- Digamos que ya la conozco- el chico tiró del brazo de su prima y cerró la puerta.

El frío lo estaba matando.

- ¿La conoces?- cualquiera que hubiese visto esa cara sólo hubiese encontrado una sorpresa inimaginable.

- No te hagas la idiota, tú también- le soltó recogiendo su camiseta del respaldo del sofá.

- ¿En serio?

El chico se quedó mirándola detenidamente, realmente la chica estaba intrigada.

- Papá vino a hablar con nosotros hace unos minutos, estuve con él en el bosque- respondió el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?- se interesó la rubia dando pequeños saltitos insistentes.

- Un minuto- le susurró al oído- Espérame aquí, dijo que cuando vinieses te llevase al cuarto, quiere contártelo él.

¡Y ella con un dolor de cabeza inaguantable!


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo XL. Sin marcha atrás.

Era curioso el frío que hacía a principios de Octubre.

La noche estaba rasa, por lo que la falta de nubes pronosticaba que la temperatura seguiría descendiendo con el paso de las horas.

- Estoy helada- murmuró Lyra acompañada de un ligero castañeteo de dientes.

- ¿Dices?- Harry seguía feliz pensando que se había enterado de todo antes que la mocosa.

- Que..es…to…y…he…la…da- pudo articular al fin.

El chico profirió tremenda carcajada bajo la capa.

- Cá…lla…Ha…rry- las constantes mordidas no la dejaban ni hablar.

Harry le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la cubrió con su propia capa.

- ¿Mejor?- susurró al pasar por delante del cuarto del celador.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en el costado de su primo.

La cabeza le seguía palpitando, aunque el frío parecía haber adormecido la zona.

-Harry…¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa tras pasar la puerta del cuarto compartido.

- A la habitación de la nueva profesora.

- Vale- contestó animada. Le encantaba estar con su tía, era la persona que más la entendía de todos aquellos adultos. Una chispa saltó en su cerebro y recordó que no había preguntado por ella- Oye Harry, ¿Dónde está Isis?

- Es una sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso ella no recuperó su edad?

- Digamos que sí- evadió el chico.

- No te entiendo- aseguró la chica despistando.

- Paciencia, Lyra.

"El arte de las ciencias", pensó la chica, recordando cada palabra que Azim, porque sabía que ese era quien le había enseñado a pelear de niña, había inculcado en su joven pensamiento.

Tres puertas más adelante pararon. Harry se quitó la capa de encima dejando a los dos al descubierto.

- ¿Lista?- pero Lyra seguía pegada a él, raro en ella, no verla decidida ante una aventura- ¿Estás bien, chiquitina?

- No me jodas, Harry, con mi edad ganaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Vale- el chico se separó de ella con ímpetu levantando las manos- No me mates, Samurai.

- Ja, ja- ironizó la chica- Muy gracioso.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos marrones oscuros y una ceja abierta.

El hombre se detuvo a contemplar a la muchacha frente a él, destacando cada detalle que la diferenciaba de su compañera.

- Increíble ese parecido, joder Isis, ¿Seguro que no engañaste a tu hermano esa noche?- Harry y Lyra se miraron sin entender el sentido de esa pregunta.

- ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!- la voz de un hombre se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

- Tú debes ser Evan- aseguró Harry.

- Sí, y vosotros Harry y Lyra, ¿Me equivoco?

"Vaya, este fue el que me enseñó pociones", Evan sonrió ante el pensamiento de la niña. Lyra le devolvió a sonrisa, falsa y maldiciendo porque sabía que la había escuchado.

Los últimos sucesos habían hecho que la chica bajase la guardia, sobretodo cuando en verano cayó Voldemort.

- No- Lyra atravesó el marco de la puerta y se coló al interior.

En el sofá junto a su padre estaban sentados su tío James y un hombre rubio y de ojos azul eléctrico. Con los ojos algo rasgados y una constitución envidiable para cualquier hombre que se dedicase a consagrar su cuerpo.

- Hola- saludó en general.

Sirius se golpeó una rodilla, indicándole que fuese allí a sentarse.

Lyra no dudó y se dejó caer sobre la pierna del mago.

- Encantado- el hombre rubio le extendió la mano- Soy…

- Azim- terminó la niña por él- Quien me enseñaba defensa en casa y Oclumancia- y ahí empezó a mentir por Isis.

El hombre frunció los labios y asintió en silencio.

- ¿Qué nombre es ese?- se interesó la rubia.

- Es mi apellido- recalcó el rubio.

- Es un apellido japonés y usted no tiene pinta de japonés- recalcó la muchacha- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Yuki.

- Tranquilo, elegante, sofisticado- tradujo una mujer rubia vestida con un kimono de seda azul celeste. Isis- Mi esposo.

- ¿Estás casada?- se alertaron los otros dos Black.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de pura felicidad.

Evan entró junto a Harry y se acercaron al resto del grupo.

- ¿En serio?- Sirius no salía de su asombro.

- No, pero si vieses tu cara…- bromeó la rubia- Sólo estamos comprometidos.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, ese hombre transmitía tanto sosiego que daba miedo.

- No pareces muy alegre- le recriminó el merodeador.

- No dejes que esa calma te engañe- añadió James- Bueno, sólo falta Remus. ¿Lo esperamos?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, el tercer merodeador en vida no los perdonaría si no contaban con él para idear el plan.

- Lyra, por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera?- preguntó Sirius recordando el golpe de su hija contra las escaleras en la torre de Ravenclaw.

- ¿La enfermera?- la niña estaba agotada- ¿Tenía que decirme algo Madame Pomfrey? ¿Por qué?

Sirius le revisó la cabeza con cuidado y descubrió una brecha sobre la oreja de la niña, con la sangre coagulada, pero con rastros de polvo.

- No has ido a la enfermería, pequeña- la regañó cuidadosamente- Pensé que habías ido cuando saliste de la torre a la carrera.

Lyra negó con la cabeza, había ido directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenían un problema gordo si Angelina no regresaba al equipo, pues estaba claro que a Isis no la iban a dejar volver, no con treinta años.

- Tenía entrenamiento- se excusó la joven con una bonita sonrisa capaz de derretir el bloque de hielo más denso- Luego iré. Te lo prometo.

El merodeador frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- No, es mejor que vayamos ahora, se te podría infectar. A lo mejor hasta tienes una conmoción- Lyra miró a Isis de reojo, la mujer sonreía con la vista clavada en su hermano.

James se levantó del sofá y revisó la cabeza de su sobrina. La puso en pie e hizo que cerrase los ojos.

- ¿Te mareas?- preguntó con delicadeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, James abrió los brazos por si perdía la vertical, pero Lyra siguió en pie, sin perder la compostura. Sólo le daba pequeños pinchazos de vez en cuando.

- No tiene ninguna conmoción, Sirius- le dijo a su amigo rebuscando entre la mata de pelo la herida- Si que habría que limpiar la herida. Evan, trae el botiquín, por favor.

El hombre que había de pie en medio del salón cruzó la estancia y entró en la habitación de la derecha, saliendo del campo de visión de todos.

- Estoy bien, no es nada, de verdad- quitó importancia la joven.

Lyra tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Evan.

- Quiero hacer una pregunta- avisó la más joven- ¿Cómo hice volver a estos dos con el Llamamiento de la Sangre? Mi tío me explicó- James miraba a Isis por el rabillo del ojo, habían acordado que él sería el encargado de explicarles todo a los chicos, contándoles exclusivamente lo esencial, Isis se refugió bajo los brazos de Yuki y el hombre la besó con ternura- que sólo podían volver aquellos que tenían parentesco de sangre.

- No te preocupes, Isis seguro que es capaz de explicar eso, ¿A que si?- Evan salía con un maletín de cuero, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

- Evan, por el amor de Dios- susurró Yuki, notando los temblores de su prometida bajo su brazo- Isis, tranquila, es hora de que el equipo conozca la verdad.

- Empiezo a pensar que esa verdad de la que hablas, futuro cuñado, no existe- Sirius se puso en pie y alzó a su hija del suelo sin esfuerzo.

- Ya está enfadado- susurró la mujer con la voz rota.

James abrió el maletín y extrajo dos botellitas del interior. Un paquete de algodón, gasas estériles y unas tijeras, dejándolo todo sobre la mesa.

- No te preocupes, Lyra, he hecho lo mismo la tira de veces. Isis y tú tenéis la costumbre de andar por las alturas- intentaba romper el hielo, pero Lyra estaba acongojada, temblando ligeramente entre los brazos de su padre- Tranquila, no duele.

Impregnó un trozo de algodón con el líquido cristalino y limpió la zona golpeada con cuidado, arrastrando en el algodón la sangre reseca y la suciedad. Lyra apretó los dientes con fuerza, no era de las que se asustaban por nimiedades, al menos no lo quería ser delante de desconocidos, y en aquel cuarto habían demasiados.

Una vez limpio volvió a salir sangre de la herida, manchando la camiseta de esport de la chica.

- Aisss- se quejó sin poder evitarlo.

- Tendrías que haberla llevado a la enfermería en seguida, Sirius- aseguró Harry señalando la cabeza de su prima.

- Salió corriendo, no pude alcanzarla- se defendió el animago- Estuvo entrenando contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?- se señaló con ambos pulgares.

- Tuvisteis entrenamiento después de que la Diadema apareciese- le recordó su padre.

Harry se acercó hasta la muchacha y la atravesó con la mirada. Ella no había asistido al entrenamiento, y nadie la había visto por el castillo.

Evan no tardó en descubrir el lugar en donde había estado la chica, empezando a maldecir por lo bajo.

Isis se levantó del sofá como un resorte y se alejó del grupo arrastrando al hombre con ímpetu.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle a James en donde ha estado- le amenazó la mujer.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- susurró el hombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Lyra sabía ocultar muy bien aquello que quería ocultar.

- Es peligroso, James debe saberlo. Estuvo en la Mansión Black- le aseguró el hombre.

- Es su casa- Isis se preguntaba que había hecho allí, esa niña era sorprendentemente activa.

- Isis, tu hermano ya no vive allí- le aseguró el hombre en un débil susurro.

- Mi hermano nunca ha querido ser un Black, pero su hija lo es de los pies a la cabeza, como yo. No se a qué ha ido, pero seguro que es de gran ayuda.

- No me jodas, tiene catorce, con catorce…

- ¿Qué?- la mujer tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con catorce ella estaba en la academia de aurores, en segundo, bajo una apariencia distinta, Kyu.

- ¿Es transfiguromaga como tú?

- Seguramente, mi madre también lo era, por eso a Sirius no le costó tanto transformarse en Canuto, lo hizo con trece.

- Pero tú eres superdotada.

- No me gusta ese término.

- Yo lo prefiero a ser atrasado.

- Déjalo Evan, guarda el secreto.

- James me matará como le oculte información. Después de matarte a ti, y colgar a Azim.

- Primero lo tendría que atrapar, ¿No crees?

- Nos va a matar, tu imaginación llegó a descolocarlo por completo, llegó a creer que había regresado de la muerte.

- No es culpa mía.

- Tú mientes de cojones, pero a los demás nos descubre enseguida.

- Soy capaz de lanzarte un Obliviate, déjame que hable primero con Lyra, déjame descubrir el motivo por el que estuvo en la mansión de mis padres. Por favor, cinco minutos- le suplicó la mujer entrelazando las manos- Y te deberé una muy grande.

Evan aceptó con un ligero cabeceo, imperceptible para cualquiera.

- Gracias- le besó la mejilla y se acercó a la mesa en donde Lyra derramaba lágrimas calientes sobre su rostro- Necesito hablar contigo.

La chica se separó del cariño de su padre y siguió a su tía hasta el interior del cuarto.

Isis cerró la puerta con cuidado e insonorizó la habitación.

- Evan sabe que esta tarde estuviste en la mansión de mis padres- le soltó sin rodeos.

Evan miraba su reloj, cinco minutos le había pedido, y ese era el tiempo que le concedía antes de decírselo a James.

- ¿Así que el prometido de mi hermanita, no?- Sirius miraba directamente el porte del hombre que había elegido su hermana. Rubio, ojos azules, ancho de espaldas, fibroso, manos delicadas y uñas cuidadas. De nombre Yuki, ¿Qué la había enamorado?- ¿Jugador de Quidditch?

Yuki negó con la cabeza divertido.

- No, ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- se interesó el moreno.

- En la Academia de Élite- no mostraba alteración en la voz.

- ¿Qué te atrajo de ella?

- Su fortaleza- el hombre se levantó despacio y se acercó hasta su cuñado.

- Su apariencia no es de una chica fuerte- rebatió el mago.

- Correcto, no es su apariencia, pero lo es, más que cualquiera de esta habitación.

- Yuki ve el aura de una persona- aseguró Evan.

- ¿El aura? ¿Y como es la de mi hermanita?

- Enorme, es capaz de llenar esta habitación- afirmó el mago- Además, siempre brilla, ahora más.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Que está enfadada- Sirius corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó- o alegre. Acaba de cambiar en estos momentos.

James sonrió a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sirius, su aura creció estando a su lado.

- ¿Te refieres a ti? ¿Has hecho que crezca su aura?. Sirius apuntaba con el dedo al mago japonés.

Yuki negó con la cabeza.

- Me refiero a ti. Cuando os batisteis en duelo sólo había un aura, vuestras auras se unen en combate. Eres lo que se dice su alma gemela.

- Sólo soy su hermano y entre y ella y yo no va a ver incesto.

- Lo sé, ella me dio la misma contestación. Pero vuestras auras se debilitan si os separáis, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que te unas al equipo y seas su pareja de combate. Pasa exactamente lo mismo entre Lyra y Harry, lo comprobamos.

- ¿Perdón?- Sirius miraba de James a Yuki sin entender ni una palabra.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Remus entró cabizbajo.

Harry se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, en luna nueva se ponía mimoso.

- Gracias Harry- le revolvió el pelo y se acercó hasta James.

- Cierto, ¿verdad?- el licántropo asintió con la cabeza- Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Hijos de puta…

Harry abrió la boca descomunalmente y el mismo James se la cerró elevándole la mandíbula despacio.

- Harry, tus abuelos son mortífagos- sentenció el auror.

- ¿Cómo?- el chico hubiese preferido que alguien lo hubiese vapuleado.

- Son los que se infiltraron en la fiesta, Sirius- el animago tenía la espalda pegada a la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora que?- Yuki hizo la pregunta del millón.

- Hay que eliminarlos de la ecuación- James no bromeaba- e Isis debe ir, ya que fue ella quien los metió.

- Yo iré con ella- afirmó el animago con los dientes apretados.

- No Sirius, ni tu ni yo podemos ir. Esta vez irá ella sola, su rostro adulto no lo conoce nadie.

- Puedo ir yo, papá- Lyra abría la puerta en ese momento, Sirius se quedó sentado en el suelo- A mí tampoco me conocen. No quiero que la tía vaya sola a ese sitio. Podría ser de gran ayuda.

- No- Isis sonó decidida- Partiré ahora mismo.

- Isis- Yuki levantó la cabeza y la miró con lástima.

- Voy a volver, te lo prometo.

- Yo voy contigo- avisó Remus.

Isis negó con la cabeza. No expondría a su lobo preferido a semejante peligro, no con los Carrow.

- ¿Por qué?- Remus dio unos pasos hacia la mujer.

- Porque no es trabajo para un profesor de hechizos.

- Entonces no es trabajo para ti. No voy a dejar que te enfrentes tú sola a esos dos.

Isis sonrió tristemente y se lanzó al cuello del licántropo.

- Voy a volver, pero si no lo hago cuida de ellos, por favor- le sugirió la mujer.

- Por el amor de Merlín, Isis, no hagas esto tu sola. Es muy peligroso- Remus la apretaba con fuerza, temeroso de volverla a perder, esta vez para siempre- Se que eres auror de élite, pero siempre vais en parejas. No puedes ir tu sola, no con mortífagos de ese calibre.

- Te quiero Remus, pero iré yo sola y volveré para la clase, te lo prometo.

La mujer entró a su cuarto y abrió el armario. Sacó una catana azul lacada del interior y se la ató en el fajín, con una delicada cadenita de oro. Salió de la habitación y se acercó a Yuki.

El beso fue prolongado para los espectadores, demasiado corto para ambos.

- Si no vuelvo…- empezó la mujer.

- Volverás- la cortó el japonés- Has de volver.

- Cuida de ellos como lo haría yo y no derrames una sola lágrima o lo veré y te haré la vida imposible.

- Vuelve y hazme la vida imposible- le besó la frente y dejó que partiese.

Sirius se levantó del suelo y corrió tras su hermana.

- Voy contigo- aseguró el mago sujetando el brazo de la dama.

- No Sirius, pero te llevo en el corazón- le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejándose al mayor de los Black sin palabras.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del mago y vio la alianza de su amigo James.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejarla ir así?

- Se lo prometí, antes de salir del Portal. Le prometí que la dejaría subsanar todos los errores que pudiese cometer si el plan no funcionaba. Me lo imploró.

- Una Black no implora.

- Isis no es una Black corriente. Además es la única que puede mantener la mente fría, a nosotros nos mueven demasiado los sentimientos. Peleando ella es un bloque de hielo, un pequeño iceberg en medio del océano.

- Entonces, ¿También será ella la que acabe con Malfoy?

- Me sorprendería que no lo hiciese. No suele acatar demasiado bien las órdenes- James sonreía- Volverá Sirius, Isis volverá. Te lo aseguro.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo XLI. Difícil.

Isis caminaba con rumbo fijo, recordando cada instante que había pasado junto con los señores Potter, por la helada colina de noche.

Esa podía ser perfectamente la última misión de su vida, pero no debía serlo, porque también se debía deshacer de Natalie Malfoy, la prometida de Regulus.

Y además le había prometido a Mathew que esas Navidades se lo llevaría con ella a Londres. Y las promesas a los niños nunca se incumplían. Al menos ella pensaba así. Adoraba a Mathews, era tan vital como una culebrilla, siempre sonreía. No como Harry, que el deber lo llamaba demasiado. Demasiado responsable para su edad.

Todos sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente mientras dejaba atrás su apariencia de mujer para transformarse en un joven muchacho con rasgos orientales, pelo oscuro como la noche, y ojos profundos.

La casa se apareció ante su campo de visión, blanca como la nieve, resplandeciente.

Miró sobre el horizonte, descubriendo el aro del campo de Quidditch en donde había atravesado la meta de Henry y Janet había hecho explotar el color y la alegría en papelitos de colores. Sonrió con melancolía, no volvería a estar junto a ellos nunca más, era su error y debía subsanarlo.

James no podría levantar la varita ante su abuelo, seguramente Amycus, y mucho menos contra Janet, Alecto.

- Malditos mortífagos- murmuró con decisión- ¿Por qué os habéis propuesto el hacerme la vida imposible? ¿Qué os he hecho yo, eh?

Sus pies se adormecían con el tiempo, ni la pisadas la hacían entrar en calor.

Se detuvo ante la casa y desenvainó la katana, no gastaría la magia, no con dos de los más temidos mortífagos, no para que la descubrieran. Ese trabajo era para Kyu.

Trepó por la madera en donde años atrás Janet cuidaba sus enredaderas, ahora estaba segura que había errado, las plantas estaban descuidadas y el jardín era una selva.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina, con la espada adherida a su sombra, tras su cuerpo. Yuki se encargaba de afilarla y mantenerla en perfecto estado. Su guerrero favorito.

Lo conoció en la Academia de Aurores de Élite, pero no fue hasta cumplir los veintiséis que se enamoró de él, y desde ese día había habido más de una mirada lasciva entre ambos, evitando el conocimiento de James.

Suspiró con añoranza, o se centraba o realmente sería su última misión y no podría cumplir su promesa. Sus promesas.

Yuki salió de la habitación con una de sus espadas de madera.

- Es peligroso, Yuki- le advirtió Evan tras sus pasos.

El japonés se detuvo en medio del pasillo y desenvainó la espada que cargaba a sus espaldas.

- Sólo es concentración. Lo necesito. Lo sabes- replicó el rubio.

Lyra y Harry salieron detrás de esos nuevos rostros.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?- murmuró Harry deteniéndose al lado de su prima.

- Sombra, un ejercicio de concentración- Lyra estaba emocionada, a ella no la habían enseñado a pelear con armas. Y le encantaban las armas japonesas, con su filo brillante.

- ¿Es lo que hacías este verano?- Harry observa los movimientos precisos de Yuki.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza.

- Él me lo enseñó. Yo pensaba que era Regulus, me dijo que todos esos años había vivido en Japón. Los años que no estuvo en Londres.

- Lo que no entiendo, es…

- ¿Por qué no los distinguí?- el chico la miró y negó- Pensé que eran Regulus, te lo dije. Nunca conocí a mi tío, este verano me sorprendió ver que en el tapiz de la casa de mis abuelos ponía 1979 como el año del fallecimiento del hermano de mi padre, el rostro de mi padre estaba quemado e Isis no aparecía en ningún lugar.

- ¿Cómo se puede hacer desaparecer una rama del árbol?- Harry desconocía muchas cosas del mundo de la magia, aún siendo un brillante mago.

- No tengo ni idea- susurró Lyra- Pero los tres parecían la misma persona.

- Pero Evan y Yuki son muy distintos, y mi padre no se parece en nada.

Lyra siguió los movimientos de Yuki, con elegancia el japonés asestaba golpes de espada, girando sobre su propio eje a una velocidad pasmosa, la espada siempre protegía su rostros y con el otro se protegía el costado.

- Representaban un papel, siempre eran Regulus en mi casa.

- Isis nos mintió, no se lo pienso perdonar. Es una adulta.

- ¿Y tu padre?- contraatacó Lyra de mal talante- Tus padres estaban vivos y te hicieron creer que estaban muertos. Tienes un hermano que se llama Mathew, y tiene catorce años.

La chica intentaba seguir el combate que se representaba ante sus ojos, en medio del pasillo, pero muchas veces era prácticamente imposible de descubrir el siguiente movimiento.

- ¿Cómo que tengo un hermano?- se sorprendió el muchacho.

- ¿No has estado hablando con James?- ¿Qué conversación habían tenido esos dos? Las orejas comenzaron a teñírsele de sangre fuego y agachó la vista hacia la punta de sus zapatos.

Harry la observó divertido, si hubiese tenido ese tipo de conversación con su padre ni siquiera se lo hubiese comentado a ella.

- No hemos tenido ese tipo de conversación, pero mi padre no me dijo nada de que tuviese un hermano. ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Me lo dijo Isis, me dijo que había sido criado por la familia de Azim.

- No lo entiendo.

- Quizás el Portal no sea un lugar tan maravilloso para criar a un niño.

- Espera un momento. Has dicho que tiene catorce, ¿si?. Eso quiere decir que el 31 de Octubre de 1981, la noche en que supuestamente perdieron la vida yo ya tenía un hermano.

- No, en esos momentos Lily estaría embarazada como mucho, todo depende de que mes sea Mathew, ¿Se parecerá a ti?- la chica clavó los ojos en los de su primo, por más que hubiese buscado unos ojos como esos ningunos eran iguales.

Harry no entendía muy bien ese comportamiento por lo que apartó el rostro con una mano.

- Lyra, sería tan primo tuyo como yo.

- No como tú no, él no me ha lanzado por las escaleras del colegio.

- Rencorosa- le devolvió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Llevaban mucho tiempo hablando y no se habían dado cuenta de que los merodeadores los llamaban desde el interior de la habitación.

Lyra afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Yuki. Éste había dado un traspiés.

- Mierda Isis, aguanta- la empuñadura le temblaba en la mano. Con la espada al final del brazo totalmente estirado.

Evan se separó despacio, retrocediendo de espaldas hasta que atravesó la puerta del cuarto. Entonces se giró y clavó sus ojos almendrados en el cogote de su jefe.

Remus, James y Sirius seguían el enfrentamiento a su modo. En silencio. Los tres alrededor de la mesa camilla.

-Algo anda mal- avisó el auror.

James apretó las manos de sus amigos, intentando que ninguno se separase del círculo de poder.

- Lo sabemos, Evan. Sabíamos que algo malo podía pasar- aseguró el mago de gafas- Aún así, su magia está intacta.

- James, no está peleando con magia. No en esa casa, rodeada de mortífagos. Y menos cuando Voldemort ha regresado. No querrán que la reconozcan.

James suspiró, Isis no estaba gastando la magia por eso el círculo era tan efectivo. Despacio separó las manos de sus amigos y se levantó decidido, apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa y rechinando los dientes.

- ¿En qué piensa? Va sola, no importa si detectan la magia, no la pueden reconocer- maldijo el hombre.

- Sí lo harían, Bellatrix lo haría y Lucius también- aseguró Evan acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza.

- Vuelve Isis- pidió Yuki agotado sobre la empuñadura de su espada- No me dejes.

Lyra cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar.

Harry observaba la escena, porque él no sentía nada, había estado perdido desde que Isis se había marchado.

- Lyra, ¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó el muchacho.

- Está herida, ¿No has visto la pelea?

- ¿Qué pelea?

- Yuki estaba allí y nos la ha mostrado, supongo que tendrán algún tipo de enlace. La magia de Oriente es mucho más poderosa, los aurores la practican de continuo- explicó la chica.

- Pero…

- Está gravemente herida y ellos no pueden ir a por ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es su lucha y romperían una promesa.

- Eso no lo llegó a comprender. Estos Samuráis están locos.

- Se llama honor, y es la fuerza que los une. Isis no llevaba su varita, se ha llevado la katana.

- ¿Tú también crees en esas estupideces? ¿Honor? ¿Qué honorable puede ser dejarla morir en una batalla?

- Es que es su batalla.

- No lo entiendo, y por más que me lo expliques no creo que pueda entenderlo. Deberíamos ir a por ella. Le he tomado afecto.

El chico se separó de la muchacha y se encaminó hacia el cuarto, dispuesto a enfrentarse una vez más a las estúpidas teorías de los adultos.

- ¿Qué no era que no la ibas a perdonar por mentirte?- ironizó la joven.

- Una cosa no quita a la otra. Nos mintió, sí, pero se hace querer.

- ¿Sabes que tienes carácter veleta? Cambias más de pensamiento que de camisa.

Se volvió a meter en la habitación, se dirigió directamente hacia la espalda de Sirius y lo abrazó cargando todo su peso en el mago.

- Es hora de ir a dormir- habló el hombre con decisión- Volved a la torre. Buenas noches.

- ¿En serio la vais a dejar morir?- Harry no podía entender la actitud de esos hombres- ¿Que clase de personas sois?

James se acercó hasta su hijo y lo sujetó de los hombros.

- Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir: "Jamás cuestiones la orden de un superior"- atravesaba esa inocencia con palabras llenas de dolor.

- Papá no estoy cuestionando nada, estoy diciendo que si fuera por mí Isis nunca habría ido sola allí, y de haberlo hecho le hubiese colocado un localizador por si la secuestraban- el hombre que acababa de atravesar el marco lo miraba con ternura- Quizás para ti solo sea un cuerpo más bajo tu mando, pero yo le he cogido cariño durante estos días, la considero mi amiga y no pienso dejarla morir. Así que si no os vais a mover, Lyra y yo la traeremos de vuelta.

- Harry, quiero a Isis con toda mi alma, pero si voy a por ella no me lo perdonará jamás. La he estado defendiendo de todo lo que me ha dejado durante diez años, incluso la he alejado del sexo en la medida de lo posible- las orejas del joven se encendieron al escuchar la palabra maldita de labios de su padre- pero hicimos una promesa antes de comenzar esta misión, cada uno subsanaría los errores que cometiese.

- Son los hermanos Carrow, según Dumbledore son los más peligrosos de todos, porque actúan como si de una sola mente se tratase.

Remus levantó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo has escuchado esas palabras?- la voz sonó tan profunda que incluso James se tensó.

- Ayer al mediodía hubo una reunión de la Orden, estuve presente.

- Bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad- Sirius se había saltado esa reunión.

- ¿Qué más da? Este año entraré en la Orden, me he enfrentado a Voldemort más veces que todos vosotros juntos y he salido con pocos rasguños. Creo que tengo derecho a formar parte, y vosotros nunca contáis toda la verdad.

- Harry, es peligroso que sepas toda la verdad tal y como se te da la Oclumancia- Evan metió baza en la discusión.

- Para algo Lyra está aquí, ¿no?- estaba harto que todos los adultos lo protegiesen, ya era un hombre y tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Lyra se separó despacio de su padre y enfrentó al muchacho.

- Yo tengo vida propia y mi misión terminó cuando Voldemort murió- aclaró la joven de manera decidida.

- Si, pero resulta que Voldemort ha regresado, por lo que aún tienes la obligación de defenderme- rebatió el joven con arrogancia.

- ¿A si?- el tono de voz de Lyra no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Sí, porque si no se lo diré a Lis y será tu madre a la que debas temer.

Lyra colocó las manos sobre sus caderas de manera chulesca y sonrió de medio lado.

- Cuando encuentres su tumba te agradecería que recordases la ubicación, aún no he podido ir a ponerle ni una sola margarita azul.

- Tu madre está tres habitaciones hacia allá- el chico estiró el brazo en dirección a la habitación de los merodeadores.

- Esa no es mi madre. Mi madre no ha podido ver un threslast esta tarde, algo difícil para una auror, ¿no crees?

Los hombres del cuarto guardaban silencio ante las palabras de la muchacha, algo tan sencillo como eso ni siquiera lo habían pensado para comprobar que realmente Lis Dorian fuese Natalie Malfoy. De hecho no habían comprobado la identidad de ninguno de ellos, era tal la emoción de tenerlos de vuelta que ninguno recabó en que podía ser una trampa del maligno ser tenebroso que había dejado Londres desolado hacía quince años, con miles de familias enfrentadas, otras deshechas y muchas más exterminadas.

- Hombres de palabra con honor- la voz de Isis rompió la anomalía del momento.

Venía recargada sobre su propia espada, jadeando y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No hables leona, reserva las energías. Has perdido mucha sangre- Yuki tenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te pongas melodramático, que tampoco ha sido para tanto- contestó en un inaudible murmullo, justo antes de caer al suelo.

Sirius se levantó y decidido se acercó hasta la mujer. Se plantó delante y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- No me regañes ahora que vengo de una misión y he regresado en tiempo record- bromeó la mujer, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Sirius apretó tanto los labios que en vez de boca parecía que tuviese dos finos hilos en su lugar. Isis intentó ponerse en pie para que su hermano dejase de preocuparse por su lamentable estado, no se había mirado en ningún espejo pero como su cuerpo mostrase la mitad de agotamiento que sentía su estado debía ser deplorable.

Sirius se acuclilló frente a la mujer y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué no has gastado la magia?- el animago la miraba con ternura.

Isis agachó la vista al suelo y grandes lagrimas bañaron sus acaloradas mejillas. ¿Por qué no había gastado la magia? Sencillo, nunca hubiese podido levantar una varita en contra de los Potter, aquellos que le habían brindado su cobijo cuando ella estaba desamparada, aún sabiendo que no eran los señores Potter, ni siquiera podría gastar la magia en aquella casa, aquella casa le recordaba su mejor verano, el verano que consiguió entrar en las Harpies, el verano en que conoció el amor maternal bajo los brazos delicados de Janet.

- Y no luchó Isis- sentenció Evan, la mente de ella era un libro abierto en aquellos momentos.

Isis negó con la cabeza, afirmando las palabras del auror.

- ¿Cómo podéis vivir con esa carga sobre vuestros hombros?- la mujer seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

James se acercó cauteloso y la elevó del suelo con delicadeza.

- Es mejor que te des un baño y luego nos lo cuentas todo, ahora estás demasiado débil- no había reproche, era una forma demasiado sutil de dar la orden, aún así todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sirius siguió a su hermano pero se sorprendió cuando el auror le colocó a la mujer en brazos de Yuki, éste le besó con delicadeza los labios y ella correspondió el saludo. El animago se detuvo ante la puerta del baño y cerró con cuidado cuando la pareja había entrado, entregándoles toda la intimidad.


End file.
